Inseparable
by Ribonette
Summary: [Continuación de Mundos Distantes Re:Ed] [Semi AU] Han pasado 18 años desde la última vez que se vieron; Hermione Granger sigue sin recordarlo a él, y Draco Malfoy sigue perdidamente enamorado de ella... ¿de qué será capaz el destino para volverlos inseparables?
1. 18 años después

**INSEPARABLE**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **18 años después**

* * *

El Expresso de Hogwarts había partido a las once en punto. Mientras la neblina que inundaba el andén poco a poco se dispersaba, las familias seguían saludando al aire, mirando al tren perderse en la distancia. Varias madres se secaron las lágrimas con la punta de los pañuelos de sus maridos, quienes las abrazaban afectuosamente. No como Astoria, quien era lo suficientemente firme como para no permitirse tales muestras de afecto, aunque en realidad, amase a su hijo más que a su propia vida. No como Draco, quien nunca se hubiese permitido el mostrar tal cariño por su mujer, sobre todo en aquel lugar tan concurrido.

Se encontraban de pie, lado a lado, sin tomarse siquiera de la mano. Mientras Astoria seguía mirando el punto en que el tren había finalmente salido de su campo de visión, Draco miraba disimuladamente a aquel grupo que se encontraba a su izquierda, a unos escasos veinte metros de ellos.

No veía a ninguno de los pelirrojos, o al hombre de cabellos negros que durante su infancia había sido su rival. De entre aquel grupo de seis personas que conversaban animadamente (contando a los dos niños de nueve años), solo tenía ojos para la mujer de largo cabello castaño.

Un torbellino de pensamientos inundó su mente, provocándole una punzada en el estómago. Aquellos recuerdos que había guardado durante dieciocho años habían regresado a él, mientras veía a la mujer tomar de la mano a su esposo pelirrojo, y alejarse para regresar al mundo _muggle_ , con su hijo menor, tan parecido a su padre, caminando delante de ellos.

-Draco… -su esposa pronunció su nombre en un susurro firme, con lo que él la miró. Se parecía a aquella leona, pero al mismo tiempo, eran diferentes. Cabello castaño, mismo color de ojos, estatura similar…

Tomó la mano que la mujer le extendía (era después de todo ya hora de marchar), y al igual que el resto de magos y brujas que aún se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾, los Malfoy también emprendieron el camino para cruzar la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10. Sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, Draco se apuró a ignorar aquellos pensamientos, y concentrarse en lo que era ahora su vida.

* * *

Quizá los Malfoy no hubiesen llorado por la partida de su único hijo a Hogwarts, pero los Weasley y los Potter si habían derramado un par de lágrimas. Hermione, Ginny, e incluso Lily, la menor de los Potter, habían sucumbido a la emoción, y ahora se apuraban a limpiarse el rostro, mientras sonreían. Ron había igualmente abrazado a Hermione, rodeando sus hombros (y con Hugo pegado a su pierna izquierda), mientras que Harry daba un tierno beso a Ginny en la mejilla, al igual que a Lily, la menor de sus tres hijos.

Ambas familias se quedaron mirando un rato más a la distancia (el tren había desaparecido completamente de la vista y la neblina finalmente se había disipado por completo) antes de mirarse entre ellos, dispuestos a despedirse. Después de todo, la rutina que se había vuelto su día a día debía de continuar su curso. Los Potter fueron los primeros en marcharse. Tomando ambos de la mano a la pequeña Lily, no tardaron en cruzar la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez, para adentrarse al mundo _muggle_.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ron en un susurro, mientras veía a su hermana y su mejor amigo alejarse, aún con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, para que su hijo Hugo no los escuchase y no sospechase que algo raro sucedía.

Hermione se limitó a sacudir levemente la cabeza, indicándole que lo olvidara. La sonrisa con la que ella respondió, indicaba que no había sido nada de qué preocuparse. Ron, ya fuera porque en verdad confiaba en que no era nada importante, o para evitarse una preocupación que no le interesaba, prefirió no discutir: durante aquellos últimos años, Hermione estaba tan ocupada con el trabajo, que no era nada extraño que debido al estrés, sufriese pequeños mareos. No le costó mucho el convencerse a sí mismo que aquel repentino desmayo de su mujer no era nada nuevo.

Así que aún con los rostros sonrientes, Ron se apuró a tomar la mano de Hermione, y con Hugo caminando delante de ellos, los tres Weasley cruzaron la barrera y finalmente salieron de Kings Cross, dirigiéndose a su vehículo.

Para la pequeña familia, la primera parada era la escuela donde su hijo menor, con el mismo cabello pelirrojo de su padre, estudiaba la educación primaria. Había sido Hermione quien había insistido que sus hijos cursasen una educación muggle hasta que fuera la hora de iniciar Hogwarts, por lo que aquella mañana habían pedido permiso a la directora de la escuela para que Hugo entrase tarde, pues debían "llevar a su hermana mayor a tomar el tren para su nueva escuela que es un internado en el norte del país".

Así que tras manejar durante aproximadamente veinte minutos, y despedirse del pequeño niño pelirrojo en el portón de la escuela, esta vez Hermione manejó hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde detrás de aquel inadvertido establecimiento, se escondía el Callejón Diagon. Aquella era la primera parada para Ron. Como Administrador de Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de artículos de broma que uno de sus hermanos mayores había fundado, y ahora él era dueño parcial, era su deber el estar al pendiente de todas sus sucursales (habían abierto tiendas nuevas no solo en Hogsmeade, sino también en Cambridge, Glasgow e inclusive Dublín) por lo que tras aparecerse y desaparecerse por todo el país, supervisando cada uno de los locales, el hombre regresaba a casa hasta tarde.

El pelirrojo se despidió de su esposa con un beso en la frente, y tras desearse un buen día mutuamente, la mujer de largo cabello castaño condujo su Ford Fiesta color gris hasta el Ministerio de Magia (un corto trayecto de menos de diez minutos) donde tras aparcar en una calle cercana, finalmente entró al edificio.

* * *

-Buenos días, Harry –saludó Hermione de nueva cuenta, apenas entró al Atrio. Igual que ella, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes acababa de llegar al Ministerio, debido a que al igual que los Weasley (mientras Ginny debía regresar a las oficinas de El Profeta, donde era la Editora de Deportes), habían tenido un ligero desvío para llevar a la menor de los Potter, Lily, a su escuela _muggle_.

-Buenos días, Hermione –respondió Harry, mientras ambos subían a un elevador, y él pulsaba el botón correspondiente a su planta.

Bajaron del elevador al mismo tiempo; después de todo, ambos se dirigían al segundo piso. Sin embargo, debido a que Harry era el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, y Hermione la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica (y por tanto su superior), se separaron una vez más cuando entraron a sus respectivas oficinas.

La oficina de Hermione era una amplia habitación con una enorme ventana que provocaba que el lugar estuviese muy bien iluminado. La luz del sol hacía brillar las estanterías de madera clara (llenas de libros que abarcaban una infinidad de temas, aunque la mayoría era de leyes mágicas), así como su amplio escritorio (cubierto de mil y un papeles con asuntos pendientes). La mujer de cabello castaño avanzó con paso decidido por su oficina, y tras sentarse en su cómoda silla giratoria de respaldo alto, intentando olvidar aquel repentino desmayo que había sufrido en el andén 9 y ¾, se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a organizar sus papeles.

Los pendientes de aquel día eran nada fuera de lo común: El Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes solicitaba su actualización anual de sus equipos de seguridad, mientras que la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles pedía una nueva bodega para poner en cuarentena los objetos retenidos. El Wizengamot, como cada mes, solicitaba túnicas nuevas, y la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia pedía nuevamente montañas de papelería para mantener sus expedientes bien organizados.

Hermione se dispuso a organizar aquellos pendientes, según el orden de importancia. Rio ante la solicitud del Wizengamot y se limitó a negarla estampando su firma con tinta roja. Posteriormente comenzó a revisar las cotizaciones del nuevo equipo de seguridad, aunque en realidad, no podía concentrarse en ello. Su mente seguía regresando a aquella mañana en el andén 9 y ¾, y como su hija mayor, Rose, regresaba al colegio. Quizá no fuese su primer año en Hogwarts, pero empezaba ya a cursar tercero: aquel era el año de su selección, al igual que James, su sobrino. Estaba seguro que el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny quedaría en Gryffindor (¡Como todos los Potter y Weasley!), y gran parte de ella confiaba en que Rose le haría compañía en la casa de los leones, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Mientras miraba el listado de papelería que requería la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, recordó a Rose aquella mañana. Desde que habían salido de casa se le notaba sonriente, y hasta cierto punto, ansiosa, algo extraño en ella, pues la niña era muy tímida y reservada. Sonrió pensando que quizá si la mayor de los Weasley no terminaba en Gryffindor, no estaría tan mal. Y entonces, recordó como su pequeña hija (ya no tan pequeña) había subido al Expresso y regresado al cabo de unos minutos con su túnica ya puesta, y como posteriormente se acercaron los Malfoy para ofrecer un breve saludo…

Y el estómago se le encogió.

Hacía dieciocho años que no veía a Draco Malfoy. Sabía que acudía de vez en cuando al ministerio: la vieja costumbre de los Malfoy de involucrarse en la política parecía también correr por sus venas, aunque durante todos esos años, nunca se había topado con él. Sus visitas eran rápidas, y se limitaban a una breve reunión con el Ministro Shacklebolt, antes de salir corriendo del Ministerio, como si no quisiese que nadie lo viese por allí. También sabía que Malfoy había heredado los negocios de su padre, y que vivía aún en la Mansión Malfoy, pero en realidad, no sabía qué había sido de su vida. Era por ello que verlo aquella mañana la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Sabía que tenía un hijo (Harry le había comentado que tenía más o menos la misma edad que Albus), pero nunca lo había visto. Hasta aquella mañana, en que había podido comprobar que era igual a Draco cuando tenía su edad. Y Draco… los años le habían sentado bien. Había crecido un poco más, seguía siendo delgado, pero esta vez un poco más tonificado, su piel seguía teniendo aquel tono pálido, su rostro seguía siendo afilado, su cabello aún era de aquel color rubio platinado, y sus ojos…

Aquellos ojos azules tan intensos que sentía que le leían el pensamiento cuando la veía. Pero, ¿alguna vez la había volteado a ver siquiera? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel al recordar el desmayo que había sufrido aquella mañana. Aquel dolor de cabeza, acompañado por esa visión… ¿Un sueño? No, hacía años que había comprendido que no era un sueño. Un recuerdo tampoco, aquello simplemente se encontraba en un plano que le indicaba que no podía ser real…

Una alucinación, estaba seguro de que eso era. Una extraña alucinación donde por un instante, podía jurar que amaba a Draco Malfoy. Una cruel jugarreta de su mente el hacer que aquellas imaginaciones solo involucrasen a el ex Slytherin, en escenarios y actitudes que simplemente nunca podrían ocurrir, porque no importase si Hermione creía tener sentimientos por el rubio, era más que lógico que a pesar del paso de los años, él la seguía odiando.

Continuó pensando en ello durante el resto de la mañana (no era como si quisiese, pero parecía que le era imposible el sacárselo de la cabeza), mientras intentaba volver a concentrarse en sus pendientes, cosa que simplemente no logró. No le quedó de otra más que darse por rendida cuando el reloj indicó las dos de la tarde, pues era hora de que fuese a recoger a Hugo al colegio, y lo llevase a casa a comer. Sin embargo, acababa de cerrar aquel expediente para la requisición de la nueva bodega por parte de la Oficina de Artefactos Muggles, cuando un ligero "toc-toc" se escuchó en su puerta.

-Adelante –dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

La puerta se abrió al momento, y por allí entro la Jefa de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, una bruja de cabello negro y piel morena. Era bajita y un poco regordeta, además de que usaba lentes de montura redonda.

-Eleonor, voy de salida –exclamó la castaña en un quejido.

Eleonor Quirke, su antigua compañera en el colegio, y ahora compañera laboral, quien llevaba una gruesa carpeta entre las manos, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión de pena, avanzó con paso rápido hasta detenerse frente al escritorio de su jefa.

-Soy consciente de ello, Hermione. Pero esto es urgente. Quería entregártelo antes de que iniciara el fin de semana.

Abrió la carpeta y la colocó delante de Granger. Hermione (quien se encontraba poniéndose el saco) se inclinó sobre la mesa para verlo bien.

- _Ley de Detección, Confiscación, Regulación y Registro de Artefactos Tenebrosos_ –leyó la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

-Es apenas un borrador –replicó velozmente Eleonor-. Pero el departamento quería que le dieses un vistazo antes de presentarlo ante el Wizengamot, lo cual esperamos sea la próxima semana –Hermione pasó un par de hojas aquí y allá, mientras Quirke seguía explicando-. Básicamente la idea es tener un registro de artefactos que puedan ser considerados peligrosos o relacionados con las artes oscuras, con el fin de tener un control y culpables, si algo llegase a ocurrir.

-"Algo" –repitió Hermione.

-Llevamos casi veinte años de paz –dijo Eleonor, aún nerviosa-, pero nunca está demás ser precavidos.

-De acuerdo –fue la respuesta de Hermione, poniéndose de pie y cerrando la carpeta-. Lo leeré en casa.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Eleonor, apurándose a dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Hermione la siguió prontamente, aunque cuando salió al pasillo, no vio a la mujer de cabello negro por ningún lado. Para ser tan bajita, Eleanor era muy veloz. Sin darle mucha importancia a aquello, la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se sujetó de aquella carpeta con firmeza, y emprendió el camino a los elevadores. Tras un corto viaje de menos de quince minutos desde la oficina hasta la escuela de Hugo, ambos Weasley subieron de nueva cuenta al auto, y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa.

-¿Te sentirás solo esta tarde, ahora que Rose ha vuelto al colegio? –preguntó Hermione a su hijo menor, quien iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-No si me entretengo viendo la televisión –fue la respuesta del niño. Su madre no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-Después de que termines la tarea.

-¡No es justo mamá! Sin Rose me tomará siglos…

Cuando llegaron a casa, los Weasley continuaron con su rutina de la mejor manera que pudieron. Hermione preparó el almuerzo, aunque esta vez sentados a la mesa solo estaban ella y Hugo. Se podía sentir la ausencia de Rose en la casa (los niños solían discutir todo el tiempo), en especial porque era cierto que la muchacha ayudaba a su hermano menor con las tareas, así como la de Ron, que cada día dedicaba más atención a Sortilegios Weasley.

Para eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Hermione dio un beso a Hugo en la frente y tras hacerle prometer que no prendería el televisor hasta haber terminado la tarea, volvió a salir de la casa para regresar al Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

Al otro lado de Londres, la rutina para Draco Malfoy era considerablemente diferente. En especial ahora que su único hijo se había marchado de casa para estudiar en Hogwarts. En años anteriores, mientras el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy trabajaba como director de Industrias Malfoy, Scorpius hacía compañía a su padre mientras lo miraba responder importantes cartas o dar órdenes a sus subordinados. Después de todo, era muy probable que algún día, Scorpius heredase el puesto de Director de su padre; más le valía aprender desde pequeño a manejar los negocios. Sin embargo, también había días en que la presión de dirigir una empresa multinacional era demasiada y era preferible que Scorpius se quedase en casa haciendo compañía a su madre Astoria, mientras ella lo instruía en la magia.

Fue por ello que aquella mañana de 1ro de Septiembre, cuando Astoria y Draco se hubieron despedido de Scorpius en Kings Cross, y se hubieron desaparecido para reaparecer en la Mansión Malfoy, inmediatamente las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto al usual. Astoria se excusó diciendo que tenía un dolor de cabeza, y se recluyó en su habitación, donde se dispuso a reposar toda la mañana, y gran parte de la tarde.

No era como si la señora Malfoy no sufriese de dolores de cabeza (durante los últimos años se habían vuelto muy frecuentes, y hacía apenas un par de años había comenzado también a quejarse de dolores en el pecho y articulaciones), pero comúnmente para no asustar al niño, Astoria fingía que no era nada importante. Ahora, con la ausencia de su único hijo en la Mansión, Astoria podía simplemente desaparecerse durante todo el día, intentando calmar aquellos dolores que la aquejaban y sólo indicaban una cosa: la maldición que se cernía sobre ella se acentuaba; el tiempo de su muerte estaba cerca.

Aquel era un tema tabú entre ella y su marido. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba, aunque cada uno tenía motivos diferentes. Mientras Astoria confiaba en que aquel día se retrasase para poder seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su hijo (lo que más amaba en esta vida), Draco no podía esperar a que el día en que se viese viudo llegase, pues aquel matrimonio sin amor lo estaba consumiendo, lentamente llevándolo a la locura. Si no fuese por Scorpius (al que igualmente amaba con todo su corazón), hacía años que se hubiese rendido. Ahora que su hijo se había marchado a Hogwarts y tuviese que esperar hasta Navidad para volverlo a ver, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo demonios sobreviviría durante aquellos meses. Esperaba que el trabajo lo absorbiese por completo, para ir a casa lo mínimo posible, aunque se tratase de interminables y aburridas juntas, o problemas legales. Lo que fuera para estar ocupado en sus negocios, y no tener que ver a su mujer.

Fue por ello que aquella mañana, después de que Astoria se perdió escaleras arriba dirigiéndose a su habitación, Draco permaneció en el comedor de la Mansión, tomándose su tiempo para beber una taza de café y leer el periódico, antes de subir a su Mustang Negro (le había agarrado el gusto a ciertos inventos _muggles_ , como los vehículos y los celulares) y emprender el viaje desde Cambridge hasta Londres (un trayecto de poco menos de dos horas), donde el Edificio Central de Industrias Malfoy lo esperaba para atender los asuntos que se había dejado pendientes la tarde anterior.

Industrias Malfoy se dedicaba a todo. Gracias a los Greengrass (quienes eran accionistas de muchas empresas mágicas) y la fusión entre sus negocios debido a su matrimonio, Industrias Malfoy estaba relacionada desde la fabricación de escobas voladoras, hasta la venta de polvos flu, túnicas, pociones y criaturas mágicas. Y si aquello no era suficiente trabajo de supervisión, Industrias Malfoy acababa igualmente de incursionar en negocios _muggles_ : desde montaje de automóviles, hasta venta de celulares y aparatos electrodomésticos.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana Draco Malfoy no pudo concentrarse en aquellos inventos _muggles_ que no dejaban de intrigarlo, ni en el prototipo para la nueva escoba de carreras que esperaba superase a la aún vigente Saeta de Fuego. Lo que ocupaba la mente del Director Malfoy, era nada menos que su hijo Scorpius. Sabía que debido a la nueva política de Hogwarts (que de nueva no tenía nada pues estaban por cumplirse veinte años desde su implementación), los nuevos alumnos no serían sorteados hasta su tercer año, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse inquieto. Scorpius había aprendido mucho en casa sobre la magia, pero inclusive las mejores familias de magos no tenían mucha ventaja una vez que entraban a estudiar a Hogwarts. Y sin embargo, no era la educación mágica lo que preocupaba a Draco. Sabía que Scorpius era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar buenas notas. No, lo que preocupaba al hombre de cabellos rubio platinados y penetrantes ojos azules, era el peso de su apellido: ¿Tendría problemas Scorpius para hacer amigos, por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy?

Había hecho todo lo posible para dar un significado nuevo a aquel apellido, aún perteneciente a los Sagrados Veintiocho: había dado incontables cantidades de oro al Ministerio de Magia, para ayudar en todo lo posible en su afán por restablecer el orden mágico, había mejorado las condiciones laborales de todos sus empleados, incluyendo sus elfos domésticos en su propia casa, e inclusive había fundado aquella filial de Industrias Malfoy que trabajaba con _muggles_ , en afán de demostrar que los nuevos tiempos que corrían no le eran indiferentes, e inclusive los apoyaba.

Pero se seguía preguntando si aquello había sido suficiente.

Durante sus primero dos años, Scorpius tendría que compartir dormitorios con todo su curso, hasta tercer grado que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandase a alguna casa. Sabía (no tenía ni la menor duda) de que su hijo terminaría en Slytherin como él, como su padre, como su abuelo… como la larga tradición de Malfoys que habían pertenecido a la casa de Merlín. Esperaba que dos años fuesen más que suficientes para terminar de limpiar su apellido, y que aquel futuro acontecimiento no lo tirase todo por la borda.

Recordó como Scorpius se encontraba mitad nervioso, mitad ansioso, mientras él y Astoria lo seguían por el andén 9 y ¾. Recordó aquel hurón que su hijo llevaba en su canasta; animal que él había pedido en la tienda de mascotas (¿Por qué no una lechuza? ¡Todos quieren una lechuza!), y que su madre no había perdido ni un segundo en comprarle. Para colmo de males, se trataba de un hurón completamente blanco. Se preguntó si Astoria se estaba burlando de él, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Y así, con aquel hurón que le recordaba malos momentos de su adolescencia, con aquel baúl cargado con libros que él mismo había estudiado hacía muchos años, tomado de la mano de una mujer que pese a ser su esposa no era el amor de su de vida, la visita al andén 9 y ¾ le había llevado a otro encuentro:

Aquella mujer de cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos avellana, que él había amado en su adolescencia, y a la cual había dejado ir. Desde hacía dieciocho años que no la había visto. A pesar de que solía acudir al Ministerio de Magia, hacía todo lo posible para no toparse con ella. No podía hacerlo. Sostenerle la mirada, intercambiar un saludo… aquellos simples gestos hubiesen sido suficientes para hacerlo caer de rodillas frente a ella, pidiéndole perdón por lo que había hecho, perdón por algo que ella no recordaba. O peor, quizá se abalanzase sobre ella, abrazándola firmemente y besándola apasionadamente, lo que provocaría que Granger lo repeliese pues simplemente nunca sabría que durante unos cuantos meses, hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ella lo había amado.

El encuentro de aquella mañana en el andén lo había tomado por sorpresa. Fue por ello que había tenido que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener todos aquellos sentimientos que había acumulado durante tantos años, al verse rodeado por el par de Weasley, Potter, y los hijos que ambos matrimonios tenían ahora. Debía comportarse a la altura, como el Director de Industrias Malfoy.

Sin embargo, su porte se había visto amenazado con desaparecer cuando vio como Hermione se desmayaba delante de él, tal cual había hecho hacía mucho tiempo. ¿A caso sufría de una enfermedad crónica, igual que su mujer? Quizá fuese un simple desmayo debido al estrés de la oficina (sabía que recientemente la habían ascendido a Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y eso conllevaba mucha responsabilidad). O quizá simplemente fuera algo sin importancia, un leve mareo por no haber desayunado debido a las prisas por llegar al andén a tiempo…Pero debido a que no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se debía aquel desmayo, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Intentó ignorarlo, concentrarse en los asuntos que tenía que atender, pero su mente se empeñaba en recordarle como su figura se había estilizado, su cabello se había alaciado y su rostro se veía ahora si bien aún serio, también se veía más amable. Si, a Hermione Granger los años le habían sentado bien. Si como adolescente era ya hermosa, ahora que era toda una mujer, se veía simplemente bellísima, e irresistible.

Se preguntó si tendrían que volver a pasar dieciocho años antes de volverla a ver.

* * *

 _Hola a todxs de nueva cuenta!_

 _Les dije que volvería, y ahora sí, después de casi 6 años, aquí esta: la continuación de Mundos Distantes._

 _Si he de ser honesta, el motivo por el cual no había comenzado a publicar este fic, era debido al título del mismo (lol). Igual que en todas mis historias, tengo muy en claro qué es lo que quiero que ocurra, y aunado a la necesidad de escribir ya ya ya! esta continuación, mis dedos trabajaron como locos. Pero... pero simplemente no encontraba algún título que le hiciese justicia a la historia._

 _Al final me decidí por "Inseparable", que nada que ver con "Mundos Distantes", pero ya ven... En fin, dejemos de lado mis traumas de escritora, y comencemos a desmenuzar este fic._

 _Este capi es más o menos un prólogo: una breve introducción, exactamente donde quedó el epílogo e Mundos Distantes, para que conozcamos un poco de los cambios que han tenido la vida de nuestros protas, así como su día a día. Al igual que en Mundos Distantes, la historia girará en torno a Hermione y Draco, por lo que no esperen un avance o detalle muuuy profundo con otros personajes (ejemplo, Harry y Ron). Igualmente, en uno de los reviews que me dejaron en el epílogo de la primera parte, alguien me hizo la observación de que, ahora que tienen hijos, los niños serían piezas importantes... No quiero dar spoilers, pero sí les puedo decir que no los verán tan seguido como quisieran debido a (más que nada) que la mayoría están en Hogwarts, y no tiene caso describir el día a día de ellos, cuando (honestamente) es irrelevante para la trama principal._

 _En fin, igual que siempre, mi comentario ya quedó kilométrico. Espero me perdonen por ello. Al igual que siempre, estoy atascada de trabajo en la oficina, por lo que nuevamente no creo tener mucho tiempo de responder sus reviews; pero les aseguro que los leeré todos, y todos (buenos, malos o desgarradores) los aceptaré con gusto, pues para eso son las críticas, para mejorar._

 _Disclaimer: si ya llegaste hasta aquí, y no has leído la primera parte, la puedes encontrar en mi perfil, como "Mundos Distantes Re:Ed". No vayan a leer el que NO dice "Re:Ed", porque es una versión desactualizada, y este fic se basa directamente en la última versión Re Editada... O hagan lo que quieran, quién soy yo para mandarlos (lel)._

 _Les mando abrazos y besos, y disfruten del fin de semana. Como dicta la costumbre, las ups se harán todos los sábados, a menos que me surja alguna emergencia, para lo cual intentaré avisarles con tiempo. Dicho esto, disfruten del fic, dejen sus reviews, follow, y favorite, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	2. Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos

**Capítulo 2**

 **Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos**

* * *

Hermione había salido aquella tarde del Ministerio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (era viernes después de todo), la cual se borró repentinamente al llegar a casa. Mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse, la mujer de cabello castaño había estacionado el auto en la cochera, y había entrado por la cocina, donde una tenue luz le indicó que Hugo se encontraba mirando la televisión con las luces apagadas.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no veas el televisor a oscuras? –lo reprendió su madre, inmediatamente prendiendo las luces, a lo que el pequeño niño pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Lo siento, mamá –fue su respuesta-. Lo olvidé.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

-No lo sé. No ha llegado.

Hermione tuvo que contener un gruñido de enfado, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no poner sus ojos en blanco.

-No otra vez –se dijo mentalmente.

Desde hacía un par de meses, cuando Ron había sido nombrado Administrador de Sortilegios Weasley, había comenzado a tomarse su papel muy en serio. Visitaba todas y cada una de las sucursales que tenían por todo el país, revisando cada detalle, prácticamente cada estante y cada producto… aunque eso significase que llegara a casa a altas horas de la noche, e inclusive a veces no se apareciese hasta el día siguiente.

Hermione dejó a Hugo mirando la televisión, mientras ella se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la cocina, y descorchaba una botella de vino de elfo. No acostumbraba mucho el beber, pero una copa siempre la animaba cuando sentía el ánimo decaído. Había algo en aquella bebida que simplemente le calmaba los nervios y la hacía sentir en paz, feliz. Esta vez, tras servirse en una copa alta, bebió sin reparo un largo trago. Un trago por las repentinas ausencias de Ron, un trago por la selección de Rose, un trago por aquel encuentro con Draco Malfoy, un trago por aquel mareo que poco a poco nublaba su mente… Así, hasta vaciar la copa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó por culpa de aquel suave pero insistente golpeteo que sonaba en su ventana. Su primer pensamiento hubiese sido ignorarlo y darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo (¡Era sábado después de todo!), pero al mirar de reojo al autor de aquel ruido (era la ventana del segundo piso a fin de cuentas), inmediatamente se incorporó. Al instante, fue víctima de dos sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de sí se encontraba molesta por haberse descubierto sola en la cama (lo que confirmaba que Ron no había llegado a dormir), mientras que la otra estaba contenta por ver aquella lechuza que posada en el alfeizar de la ventana, le llevaba correo proveniente de Hogwarts.

Decidió ignorar la ausencia de Ron por el momento, por lo que volviendo a adoptar una expresión alegre, brincó fuera de la cama y se apuró a cruzar la habitación. Tras abrir la ventana, la lechuza extendió la pata, con lo que Hermione tomó la carta y pudo confirmar que provenía de Rose. La caligrafía de su hija mayor era diminuta, muy parecida a la suya propia. La lechuza se infló con orgullo, y tras extender las alas, volvió a emprender el vuelo, mientras Hermione se sentaba en el borde de la cama y desdoblaba el pergamino.

 _Mamá, Papa y Hugo_ (decía la carta).

 _¡Estoy en Ravenclaw!_

 _El sombrero seleccionador tardó un largo rato en asignarme una casa. Durante mucho rato pensó en ponerme en Gryffindor, pero había algo que le decía que Ravenclaw no era tan mala opción. Al final, yo también pensé que no estaría nada mal, y finalmente eso fue lo que pasó._

 _James está en Gryffindor, obviamente. Con él, el Sombrero no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado. Albus aplaudió como loco durante las dos selecciones, y a pesar de que a él aún no se le asigna una casa, los tres nos sentamos a la mesa de Gryffindor para celebrar. Se nos unió también el hijo de los Malfoy; parece ser que Scorpius y Al congeniaron durante el viaje en el tren._

 _¡Los quiero! No puedo esperar para verlos en Navidad._

 _Besos de Rose._

 _Pd. El profesor Longbottom les manda saludos._

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y sonrió. Era cierto que esperaba que Rose hubiese estado en Gryffindor (el Sombrero Seleccionador también había considerado en ponerla a ella en Ravenclaw, pero la castaña se había negado), aunque en realidad, también le agradaba aquel cambio tan radical. Después de todo, el que estuviera en la casa de las Águilas, la convertía en la primer Weasley que no pertenecía a la casa de los Leones. Quizá después de todo lo que había provocado que las familias de magos siempre terminaran en la misma casa... sí, quizá aquello fuese lo mejor.

Sin embargo, al releer el pergamino, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza aquel detalle que primeramente había sonado tan insignificante, y ahora le parecía inquietante: el hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter se hubiesen convertido en amigos, durante el viaje en tren. Aquello había sido casi del mismo modo en que Harry y Ron se habían conocido, hacía ya tantos años. Se preguntó si su vínculo terminase siendo igual de cercano, a diferencia de sus padres, quienes habían sido rivales durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. O si justamente esa rivalidad que Harry y Draco habían tenido durante tanto tiempo, provocase que prohibieran a sus hijos el ser amigos.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, recordando sus años en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, los buenos tiempos con Harry y Ron, las discusiones con Malfoy… Se apuró a sacudir velozmente su cabeza, despertando de sus ensoñaciones, y alejando aquellos pensamientos. Lo que menos quería era pensar en Malfoy. Aún tenía presente el recuerdo de su desmayo la mañana anterior, en el andén 9 y ¾. Aquella extraña visión que había tenido, y que involucraba al ex Slytherin de ojos azules. No quería dar excusas a su mente para provocarle otra alucinación.

Además, que el hijo de Malfoy resultase mejor amigo del hijo de Harry, no era problema suyo. Albus podría ser su sobrino, y era obvio que la castaña se preocupaba por él, pero el decidir si la amistad entre él y el pequeño Malfoy era correcta o no, era decisión de Harry y Ginny, y nadie más. A ella, en aquel momento, solo debía preocuparle que Rose estuviese cómoda en Ravenclaw, y sacara excelentes notas en las materias que había elegido para aquel curso.

-Mamá, tengo hambre… –aquel había sido el saludo matinal de Hugo, quien se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta de sus padres. Aún se notaba adormilado (se frotaba suavemente un ojo), pero al ver la carta que su madre sujetaba con una mano, despertó por completo-. ¡¿Es de Rose?! ¡Déjame leer!

Mientras Hugo se entregaba a la lectura de la carta de su hermana mayor, Hermione arrumbó a Malfoy en un rincón olvidado de su mente, y tras colocarse la bata, bajó a hacer el desayuno para los dos.

* * *

Aquella tarde, mientras Hugo salía a jugar con unos amigos suyos que vivían al final de la calle, Hermione se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes altos de la cocina, concentrada en escribir una contestación a la carta de Rose. Hugo había pedido que escribiese que quería le enviase fotos, entre otras cosas más, por lo que la carta había terminado siendo realmente larga. Hermione estaba por cerrarla con magia, cuando escuchó un golpe proveniente del recibidor. Un par de jadeos después, la cabeza de Ron Weasley asomó por la puerta de la cocina que llevaba al comedor.

-Te digo –fue el saludo de su marido-, el recibidor es demasiado pequeño. ¡Es imposible aparecerse allí!

-Ha llegado carta de Rose –fue la respuesta de Hermione, apuntando al pergamino que descansaba a su derecha.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Ron, al tiempo que entraba a la cocina y se quitaba el abrigo-. ¿Y qué pone? -agregó tras dar un beso a su mujer.

Al final, la carta para Rose terminó siendo aún más larga. Los comentarios, saludos y buenos deseos de su padre habían sido plasmados en una postdata de varios renglones, y finalmente, mientras Hermione se disponía a preparar la cena, Ron cerró el pergamino con un toque de su varita, y llamó a _Asio_ , la lechuza de la familia, para llevar la carta a Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione estuvo bastante ocupada durante la siguiente semana, por lo que le fue imposible leer el documento que Eleonor Quirke le había dado. Además de las solicitudes del Wizengamot, el Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes, la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles y la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, se habían acumulado nuevas provenientes de la Oficina de Aurores (pedían una renovación de sus escobas), el Departamento de Misterios (mayores fondos para volver a iniciar la compra en masa de giratiempos), entre otras, ya fuesen importantes o simplemente basura.

No fue hasta el siguiente viernes cuando Hermione pudo finalmente terminar con sus pendientes, y prestar atención al documento de Eleonor. Aquel documento la sorprendió debido a que era una propuesta de Ley bastante completa, en la cual Eleonor y todo su departamento, habían hecho un muy buen trabajo. Hermione se preguntó cómo es que el Ministerio no lo había pensado antes, y se dijo a sí misma que haría todo lo posible por que dicha Ley fuese aprobada por el Wizengamot lo más pronto posible; aunque eso significase comprarles túnicas nuevas.

* * *

El siguiente lunes, aprovechando que apenas llegar había tenido que presentarse en la sexta planta (la Oficina de Transporte Mágico solicitaba nuevamente permiso para la utilización de alfombras voladoras, y tras meses de cansina insistencia la castaña finalmente iba a ponerse firme), Hermione decidió que antes de llegar a su oficina, bien podía desviarse un poco más.

Se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la segunda planta, y se encontraba a un par de puertas de su oficina, cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta cuya placa la identificaba como la de la Jefa de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia. Tocó un par de veces y al instante una voz femenina le respondió:

-Adelante.

Hermione se apuró a asomar la cabeza a la oficina de Eleonor Quirke, provocando que al instante, la bruja de cabello negro sonriese ansiosa.

-Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Lo has leído? –preguntó, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. Se las habían prescrito hacía un par de semanas y aún no se acostumbraba a ellas.

-Buenos días, Eleonor. Debo decir que me has presentado una iniciativa muy buena –respondió Hermione, entrando a la oficina y deteniéndose frente al escritorio de Quirke, donde colocó la gruesa carpeta-. No he encontrado ninguna corrección digna de mención, por lo que no hay problema en pasarlo ante el Wizengamot, y esperar su revisión. Pero como te comento, está muy bien redactada, por lo que no creo que la demoren mucho.

-Me encargaré yo del papeleo, entonces –dijo Eleonor-. Daphne está muy acostumbrada a verme por allá-. Vio como Hermione le ofrecía de nueva cuenta la gruesa carpeta, con lo que se apuró a aclarar-. Ah, esa puedes quedártela, tengo una copia aquí. De nuevo, muchas gracias, Hermione.

La aludida se limitó a sonreírle, y tras volver a tomar la carpeta, salió de la oficina de Quirke, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba por emprender el camino a su oficina, cuando nuevamente se detuvo delante de una de las puertas, la cual se indicaba como la oficina del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Quizá fuese lo mejor comentarle a Harry sobre aquella nueva Ley. Sin pensárselo demasiado, tocó a la puerta.

* * *

Eleonor se encontraba en su oficina, revisando varios reportes de incidentes que se habían ocurrido durante el fin de semana, y por tanto se habían acumulado. Gracias a que los menores de edad habían regresado a Hogwarts, finalmente su departamento había tenido que dejar de emitir aquellas cartas a los hijos de muggles, indicándoles que " _se ha detectado utilización de magia en su hogar. Se les recuerda que a los menores de edad les está prohibido realizar magia fuera del colegio_." En cambio ahora, podían dedicarse de lleno a aquellos casos más serios. Por fortuna, hacía años que no se habían encontrado con nada alarmante (maleficios imperdonables ni mucho menos), aunque sí había varios dignos de redirigirse a juicios convocados por el Wizengamot.

Sin embargo, el atender aquella nueva ley era prioridad. Fue por ello que, ignorando sus pendientes, la bruja salió de su oficina llevando abrazados contra su pecho varios expedientes con casos a programar para juicio, así como aquella gruesa carpeta que contenía el borrador de su propuesta de ley.

Eleonor enfiló por el pasillo, llegó al rellano donde se encontraban los elevadores, y siguió de largo, dirigiéndose al Departamento de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot. Los miembros de este departamento trabajaban en espacios organizados en cubículos de 3x3. Las paredes bajas que dividían cada cubículo daban la idea de que la habitación era increíblemente amplia, al tiempo que permitían a sus ocupantes conversar de manera informal, y a los memorándums interdepartamentales volar con mayor libertad.

Quirke avanzó por aquellos estrechos pasillos, mientras saludaba a un par de caras conocidas, hasta finalmente detenerse en un cubículo considerablemente más grande, donde una mujer de piel pálida, cabello castaño claro (tan claro que parecía rubio) y ojos color miel, que vestía una túnica turquesa, se encontraba dictando un informe a su pluma.

-Buenas tardes, Daphne –saludó Eleonor, abrazada de sus papeles. Daphne Greengrass interrumpió su informe, y miró a la mujer de cabello negro.

-Buenos días, Eleonor –respondió en su voz firme y segura, mientras su pluma se dejaba caer en su escritorio-. ¿Qué traes para mí el día de hoy?

-No mucho –fue la respuesta de la Jefa de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, mientras extendía a Greengrass sus papeles-. Un par de juicios por cargos menores. Nada que requiera una reunión en pleno, ni que termine en Azkaban.

-De acuerdo. Creo que tenemos fechas disponibles esta semana… ¿Por la mañana te viene bien?

Quirke asintió ante todo lo que decía la subsecretaria de los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, con lo que los juicios quedaron finalmente programados.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Greengrass, apurándose a tomar un nuevo memorándum para enviar a los miembros del Wizengamot, informándoles de dichos juicios. Su pluma se alzó en al aire al instante.

-Resulta ser que sí, Daphne. Traigo la redacción de una nueva Ley, para revisión ante el Wizengamot –Eleonor extendió la última de las carpetas ante la mujer de cabello casi rubio, quien la tomó y tras ponerla en su escritorio, sobre sus papeles, abrió dispuesta a leer.

-…Artefactos Tenebrosos –leyó en voz alta-. Es un tema delicado, ¿no lo crees?

-Pero necesario –arremetió Eleonor, ajustándose las gafas, nerviosamente.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente Daphne, mirando su calendario-. Si quieres una reunión en pleno ante el Wizengamot tendrás que esperar hasta la siguiente semana. Actualmente varios están de vacaciones, pero creo los podemos reunir para el próximo viernes… ¿Requieres más invitados especiales?

-La Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Granger. Y también al Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Potter.

-Te confirmaré la hora en el transcurso de la semana.

-¡Gracias!

Y tras sonreírle a Greengrass (Daphne le regresó el gesto), Eleonor se dispuso a regresar a su oficina.

* * *

Desde la ausencia de Scorpius en casa, todos los días eran tortuosos para Draco Malfoy. En especial durante el primer fin de semana, pues sin tener algún motivo para acudir a las oficinas de Industrias Malfoy, había tenido que permanecer en casa escuchando los chillidos de sus elfos domésticos, quienes tenían una crisis debido a que la señora de la casa nuevamente no se encontraba bien de salud.

Astoria no se había levantado de la cama desde la ausencia de su hijo. Acostada en la cama, lloraba por el dolor en el pecho que sentía, como si mil y un ajugas se clavasen en su corazón. La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, lo que le provocaba nauseas, y aun así, no era capaz de acudir al baño a vaciar el estómago, pues tenía dolor en las articulaciones, tan intensas, que le era imposible ponerse en pie. Cuando finalmente sus dolores redimían y podía descansar, no dormía tranquilamente. Se agitaba de manera violenta, se agarraba con firmeza de las cobijas, gruñía y hablaba en sueños.

Para Draco, había sido más que imposible el permanecer en la misma habitación que ella, por lo que había pedido a uno de sus elfos le preparase la habitación de Scropius. Se suponía que en la recámara de su hijo se sentiría más en paz, pero debido a que el niño no había enviado carta alguna, no podía evitar sentirse un poco abandonado. Quizá no hubiese pasado nada digno de mención en Hogwarts, tal vez Scorpius había hecho ya tantos amigos que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, tal podría ser que las clases fuesen demasiado pesadas y el niño batallaba para estar al día, o quizá fuese simplemente que Draco se encontraba un poco paranoico; después de todo, apenas había pasado una semana desde que Scorpius se había marchado de casa.

Aquel lunes por la mañana, mientras los elfos domésticos seguían atendiendo a Astoria, la cual había tenido una ligera mejora durante la noche anterior, Draco comenzó con su nueva rutina de desayunar solo en la cocina, y tras dar una rápida vuelta al ministerio (tenía una reunión programada con el ministro Shacklebolt), subió de nueva cuenta a su vehículo, con lo que emprendió finalmente el camino rumbo a Industrias Malfoy.

Para eso de medio día, aparcó el vehículo en el estacionamiento subterráneo, subió en el elevador hasta el último piso, y cruzó el recibidor, pasando por delante del escritorio de su secretaria, Emily (una bruja recién graduada de Ilvermorny, que lentamente se acostumbraba a la vida en Londres) hasta finalmente llegar a su oficina: una amplia habitación de paredes de cristal y muebles oscuros; con la joven bruja pegada a sus talones.

-Buenos días, Emily –saludó al hombre de cabellos rubios, mientras ambos cruzaban la habitación. Él siguió avanzando hasta sentarse con pesadez en su silla de respaldo alto, mientras Emily se detenía al otro lado de la mesa.

-Buenos días, Director Malfoy. Ha llegado una carta para usted proveniente de su hijo… y otra proveniente de su cuñada.

Extendió a su jefe aquellos dos sobres de pergamino, y cuando el hombre de ojos azules hubo tomado ambas cartas, se apuró a salir de la oficina, y regresar a su escritorio a organizar la agenda de aquel día.

Si Draco y Astoria no se llevaban bien, Draco y Daphne se llevaban muchísimo peor. Una vez al mes, Daphne acudía a la Mansión Malfoy a comer en familia, aunque en realidad, eran reuniones en las que tanto ella como Draco se la pasaban tirando comentarios hirientes el uno contra la otra. Daphne no dejaba de reclamarle el hecho de que se hubiese casado con su hermana menor (a sus ojos, Malfoy era un pedante que no valía la pena), mientras que Draco le echaba en cara el hecho de que ella siguiese siendo una tía solterona, y por tanto no tardaría en comenzar a coleccionar gatos.

Sabía que no podía ignorar por siempre la carta de Daphne, pero por el momento, podía relegarla a un segundo plano. Así que alejándola de sí, tomó la carta proveniente de Hogwarts, y se apuró a sacarla del sobre, desdoblarla, y leerla.

 _Papá_ (decía la letra desigual de Scorpius) _,_

 _El viaje a hasta Hogwarts en el Expresso fue increíble. Albus Potter se sentó conmigo durante todo el trayecto. ¡También va a mi curso! En el vagón también iban su hermano James, y su prima Rose, quienes acaban de empezar tercero. Conversamos con ellos durante todo el viaje, pero tuvimos que separarnos al llegar al Gran Comedor para el banquete de inicio de curso._

 _Mientras veíamos la selección, Albus me confesó que se sentía nervioso porque lo señalasen como el hijo de Harry Potter, pero debido a que James, ya había pasado por ello durante dos años (y se nota que le encanta ser el centro de atención), esta vez la gente no le tomó demasiada importancia, con lo que finalmente pudo relajarse._

 _Por cierto, James ha terminado en Gryffindor, y su prima Rose está en Ravenclaw. Aquello los ha sorprendido mucho, pues todos sus familiares fueron leones. Por eso Albus dice que se supone es lógico esté él en Gryffindor también. Yo le dije que si Rose está con las águilas, entonces él quizá también tenga opción. Sobre todo porque planeo ir a Slytherin como tú y el abuelo, y me gustaría que él estuviese conmigo._

 _La comida ha sido buena, y las camas también son muy cómodas. La cama de Albus está justo al lado de la mía. Nos hemos estado quedamos despiertos hasta tarde platicando, y durante el fin de semana estuvimos paseando por los jardines. Albus me ha presentado al guardabosques, Hagrid. ¡Es enorme! Nos invitó a su casa a comer pasteles de frutas, pero creo que la fruta estaba demasiado seca porque estaban durísimos._

 _La primera semana de clases ha ido bien. Debo agradecer a mamá por las clases extras de transformaciones y encantamientos. Historia de la Magia ha sido la más aburrida hasta ahora. El profesor Binns es fantasma y su voz está igual de muerta que él. Por el momento, Pociones ha sido mi clase favorita, mientras que la de Albus es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

 _¡Nos vemos en Navidad! Saluda a mamá de mi parte._

 _Con amor, Scorpius._

Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Su hijo, un Malfoy, ¿amigo de Albus Potter? ¿Visitando al guardabosques en su propia cabaña? ¿Siendo aceptado como amigo a la mesa de James Potter y Rose Weasley? Aquello le sonaba tan irreal. En otros tiempos, no hubiese dudado en escribir de vuelta diciendo que cortara todo lazo con los Potter y los Weasley. ¡Traidores a la sangre por excelencia!

Sin embargo, en estos nuevos tiempos que corrían, no pudo evitar pensar que si aquello era necesario para que finalmente el apellido Malfoy se viese limpio del prejuicio que lo rodeaba desde hacía años, entonces no se opondría a ello. Inclusive, comenzaba a temer que en realidad James, Rose e inclusive Albus no podían ser tan malos. Quizá los tiempos hubiesen cambiado también la mentalidad de sus padres, y pese a que su hijo seguía con la firme idea de ser un Slytherin, lo siguiesen aceptado como amigo de sus hijos después de todo.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos, y para responder a la carta de Scorpius. Tras asegurarle de que las cosas en casa estaban bien (y sin mencionar la recaída de su madre), llamó a Emily para pedirle que por favor enviase la respuesta lo más pronto posible, y finalmente miró aquel otro pergamino que había ignorado olímpicamente.

Una carta de Daphne Greengrass. Nunca en la vida su cuñada le había escrito nada. Ni cartas de felicitación por su cumpleaños, por Navidad o Año Nuevo. Por ello, mientras una parte de sí se sentía disgustado por tener que leer aquellas líneas, otra estaba intrigado. Se tomó su tiempo para fingir que no le interesaba aquel pergamino, pero unos diez minutos después, a regañadientes, finalmente tomó la carta y la extendió, dispuesto a leerla.

Se sorprendió de ver que era una carta relativamente corta, más parecido a un recado.

 _Draco,_

 _Hoy ha llegado a mi escritorio un asunto importante que me gustaría hablar contigo, y que en cierta medida involucra a Story. Entiendo tu cercanía con el Ministro, pero esto es tan reciente que dudo mucho que Shacklebolt tenga conocimiento de ello y por tanto, tampoco haya llegado a tus oídos._

 _Si no tienen inconveniente, adelantaré mi visita a la Mansión Malfoy, para hoy en la tarde._

 _Daphne G._

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola a todxs! Primeramente, les pido una disculpa por hacer la up tan tarde. Esta semana (y la que viene) serán pesadas en el trabajo, por lo que les pido un poco de compresión. Por cierto, es muy probable que dentro de dos semanas (por lo mismo de la pesadez del trabajo) salga de mini vacaciones para reponer mis pilas; en caso afirmativo, se pospondría la subida del capi, pero eso se los confirmaré más adelante._

 _Por el momento, hablemos de lo que ocurre aquí, hoy. Muchas cosas pasan! Después de todo, han transcurrido 19 años y nuestros nenes ya son todos unos padres y madres de familia (?). Ron, él está siempre muy muy ocupado con Sortilegios Weasley, mientras que Hermione se la vive en el Ministerio. Draco, el también se la vive en Industrias Malfoy, pero todo sea por no ver a su esposa, Astoria._

 _Aquí, me tomé la libertad de ignorar completamente "El Legado Maldito" (esa cosa nunca debió existir), y manejar el mundo mágico a mi conveniencia (?). Esos cambios son_

 _-1, la ridiculez de que Albus sea juzgado por ser el hijo de Harry Potter... Par favar, eso ya lo vivió James (es 2 años mayor que él después de todo), y no le quedó ningún trauma_

 _-y 2, el hecho de que Rose sea una Ravenclaw, fue simplemente porque me pareció que se veía mejor, el hecho de que toooodos terminen en Gryffindor es tan cliché (?) que preferí omitirlo._

 _Sobre la relación de Draco y Daphne, no se si en el canon se odien, pero me pareció divertido que así fuera. El apodo de Daphne con su hermana menor "Story", me pareció un divertido juego de palabras "Astoria-Storia-Stori-Story". Disculpen si no les da tanta risa como a mí. Y finalmente, tenemos aquel proyecto de ley que (mi OC, vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que cree uno) será lo que nos de un poco de drama en este fic._

 _Dejo el comentario del capi aquí, que como siempre ya quedó kilométrico. Les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron (venía con toda la actitud de responderlos, pero nadie tiene cuenta), y les pido que nuevamente dejen uno, para saber lo que les gustó, lo que no, lo que les dejó duda, lo que hay que mejorar... Igualmente se agradecen sus follows y favorites. Muchas gracias por leerme, y nos vemos la próxima semana. Sigan bellos!_


	3. El ático

**Capítulo 3**

 **El ático**

* * *

No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, mitad confundido, mitad preocupado. Daphne llevaba bastantes años trabajando en los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, y hasta entonces, no había ocurrido nada digno de mención. Se preguntó que era aquello que no había llegado aún a oídos del Ministro Shacklebolt (a quien había visto justo aquella mañana), y no pudo evitar agobiarse al pensar que si afectaría a la familia Malfoy (Astoria incluida), muy probablemente tuviese algo que ver con la pureza de sangre, y la limpieza que él intentaba dar a su apellido.

Aún pensativo, llamó a Emily nuevamente, para que cancelase su reuniones de aquella tarde con una serie de empresarios tanto muggles como magos, y una vez estuvo de nueva cuenta solo, utilizó la red flú para enviar una respuesta afirmativa a su cuñada para la reunión de aquella tarde, así como para avisar a sus elfos domésticos que tendrían visitas para comer.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos en punto, Draco salió de su oficina, y sabiendo lo impuntual que era Daphne para cualquier reunión, se tomó su tiempo para subirse a su Mustang negro, y manejar de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy, tamborileando los dedos en el volante.

Sin embargo, apenas cruzó por la puerta principal, una elfina doméstica le tomó el maletín (colocó él mismo su saco en una percha cercana), y anunció con su usual voz chillona:

-La señora Malfoy y la señora Greengrass lo esperan en el comedor del kiosko.

Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la puntualidad de Daphne. Usualmente, cuando su cuñada los visitaba para comer con ellos una vez al mes, no se aparecía hasta pasadas las cuatro. En aquel momento, el reloj indicaba que aún faltaban quince minutos para las tres. Frunciendo el entrecejo, y con la ansiedad e incertidumbre por aquellos repentinos cambios en la actitud de su cuñada multiplicándose en su interior, Draco se limitó a asentir, y seguir a la elfina, con paso receloso.

Llegó finalmente al pequeño comedor de jardín que tenían en un kiosko en la parte posterior de la Mansión ("¡La señora Malfoy necesita tomar aire fresco!", había dicho la elfina), donde pudo comprobar que efectivamente Daphne se encontraba ya allí, sentada junto a Astoria, quien se veía más pálida que de costumbre. Sin embargo, Malfoy supuso que si había podido bajar de su habitación a los jardines, se encontraría mucho mejor de lo que había estado durante el fin de semana.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el hombre de ojos azules a las dos mujeres que se encontraban ya sentadas a la mesa, al tiempo que él también tomaba asiento. Ellas se limitaron a responder con un leve asentimiento de cabeza; Astoria porque aún se encontraba demasiado débil para decir nada, Daphne porque prefería fruncir los labios y mirar a su cuñado con enojo.

El hombre de cabellos rubios platinados ignoró las actitudes de las dos mujeres, y prefirió prestar atención a la mesa, la cual al instante había sido puesta por un grupo de elfos domésticos, los cuales colocaron los platos, cubiertos, copas y servilletas, y se retiraron tan rápida y silenciosamente como habían aparecido.

Draco sabía que Daphne se tomaría su tiempo para iniciar la conversación por la cual los había reunido (le encantaba dárselas de interesante), por lo que él también se tomó su tiempo para servirse puré de papa y un filete de pescado en el plato, así como un poco de ensalada fresca. A su izquierda, Daphne hacía lo mismo. Su cuñada se tomó su tiempo para cortar y comer un pedazo de filete, antes de limpiarse la comisura del labio, y anunciar:

-La Jefa de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia ha venido a mi cubículo hoy.

-Nada nuevo –espetó Draco de la manera habitual, provocando la usual mirada reprobatoria de la señora Greengrass. Sin embargo, Daphne se apuró a continuar, como si no hubiese sufrido ninguna interrupción.

-Y ha traído consigo un Proyecto de Ley, donde se solicita "la detección y confiscación de artefactos peligrosos".

La mano que Draco había extendido para tomar su copa de vino, se detuvo a medio camino. Miró a Daphne con una expresión de asombro y preocupación, mientras su cuñada sonreía satisfecha por el efecto que había conseguido con sus palabras.

-No la aprobarán… -susurró el hombre de ojos azules, como si no pudiese ser de ninguna otra forma.

-Parece ser que tanto Granger como Potter están más que de acuerdo –continuó Daphne con su perorata, al tiempo que picoteaba su ensalada-. Ya saben que Quirke es muy amiga de Granger, y ni hablar de ella con Potter… Quirke me ha pedido convocar una reunión en pleno ante el Wizengamot para que sean ellos quienes la aprueben o deroguen, aunque puedo asegurarles que con el peso de la opinión de esos dos, no tardará mucho en ser aceptada.

-Draco… -musitó Astoria, con un hilo de voz. En parte por su delicado estado de salud, en parte por el temor que habían infundido en ella las palabras de su hermana mayor.

Su marido la miró de vuelta, aún con el brazo extendido en el aire.

-Tienes que deshacerte de eso -dijo finalmente la señora Malfoy.

-No puedo –fue la respuesta del hombre rubio-. No los utilizo. ¡Ni siquiera sirven! –se defendió torpemente, pero su esposa le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Eso lo sé, pero no creas que al Ministerio le hará mucha gracia saber que el hijo de un ex Mortífago guarda semejantes objetos en su casa. Sin ningún tipo de protección.

-Son simples recuerdos… -fue la respuesta de Draco, pero inclusive él sabía que el tener aquellos objetos en su poder, levantaría demasiadas dudas y crearía horribles sospechas. Si no hacía algo pronto, de nueva cuenta el apellido Malfoy no volvería a valer nada.

Desvió su vista de su esposa, quien aún tenía una expresión de enfado, y volvió a mirar a su cuñada.

-¿Cuándo se reunirá el Wizengamot? –preguntó atropelladamente.

-He intentado retrasarla lo más posible, pero no ha servido de mucho. Está programada para la siguiente semana, el viernes a mediodía.

-No es suficiente tiempo.

-¡Deshazte de ello! –exclamó Astoria débilmente. Quizá no amase a Draco pero tampoco estaría dispuesta a ver que se llevasen su marido a Azkaban.

-No puedo –fue la simple respuesta de Draco, quien súbitamente había perdido el apetito. Con mil y un pensamientos arremolinándose en su mente, finalmente bajó el brazo hasta su regazo, de donde tomó su servilleta, y la dejó sobre el plato. Al instante se puso en pie.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –fue la pregunta de su esposa. Pregunta que no tuvo respuesta, pues el hombre de piel pálida había salido del comedor, caminando automáticamente-. ¡Draco! –exclamó Astoria.

Estaba por ponerse de pie ella también para seguirlo, pero apenas y había apoyado una mano en la mesa, sintió un súbito mareo, seguido de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en la silla.

-¡Story! –exclamo Daphne, incorporándose inmediatamente, y dando la vuelta a la mesa, se hincó junto a la silla de su hermana menor. Se apuró a poner una mano en su frente, y la sintió arder.

-Estoy bien –fue la respuesta de Astoria, intentando quitar la mano de su hermana, pero sin conseguirlo-. Es solo un mareo…

-Sabes que eso es una mentira. ¡Cada vez estás peor! –interrumpió la mayor de las Greengrass, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero inmediatamente adoptando una expresión de preocupación-. No quiero perderte…

-Sabes que es inevitable –fue la respuesta de Astoria. Apenas un leve susurro agotado-. Así como también sabes que no temo a la muerte. Este fue el camino que decidí tomar.

-Eso lo sé, pero aun así…

-Solo te pido que cuides a Scorpius cuando yo me haya marchado. De lo único que me arrepentiré será de dejarlo solo.

-No estará solo, Scorpius estará bien –susurró Daphne de vuelta, besando a su hermana menor en la frente-. Sabes que adoro al niño y si por mi fuese, cuidaría de él como si fuese mío. Además, si hay algo que reconocerle a Draco, es que es un buen padre, y que ama a Scorpius tanto como tú. Te aseguro que mi sobrino quedará en buenas manos. Pero ahora ignora eso. Debes descansar.

-No tiene caso…

-No te dejaré ir aún –exclamó Daphne en tono severo, al tiempo que llamaba a un par de elfos domésticos para que le ayudasen a subir a su hermana a su habitación, para que descansase-. No si puedo evitarlo.

* * *

Había salido del comedor, y había emprendido el camino por el recibidor, donde llegó a los pies de la escalera de mármol oscuro, y comenzó a subirla. Caminó por los pasillos, amplios e iluminados, casi sin darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigía. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al ático del cuarto piso, donde se dispuso a abrir aquella chirriante puerta, pesada y mohosa.

El ático era una habitación alargada, de techo bajo. Las ventanas eran escasas, por lo que la iluminación era deficiente. Apenas y se distinguían sombras con formas extrañas; sin embargo, Draco agitó su varita en el aire, y al instante, la habitación se iluminó totalmente, como si de repente se hubiese hecho de día. Las sombras con formas extrañas se transformaron en objetos de formas y colores oscuros.

Todo parecía chamuscado, y a punto de caerse a pedazos. Como si hubiesen sobrevivido un incendio, pero por poco. Parecía tratarse de cenizas que al más mínimo tacto, se pudiesen desmoronar, volviéndose nada. Malfoy empezó a recorrer la habitación, con paso lento. La figura alargada que se encontraba más próxima a él, aún despedía un leve olor a quemado. La madera era vieja y podrida. Estuvo tentando a tocarla con los dedos, pero algo se lo impidió: los recuerdos.

El armario evanescente era uno de los objetos que quería olvidar, pero simplemente no podía. Aquel armario ahora inservible y completamente irreparable, era la muestra del mal que había hecho, para salvar a su familia.

Junto al armario, había un estante lleno de libros quemados. Ninguno era ya legible (era imposible abrir alguno sin terminar volviéndose ceniza), pero en sus costados aún podían leerse varios títulos. El libro de "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas" ocupaba el puesto de honor, en un pequeño atril. Aquel era el único recuerdo que tenía de su antiguo profesor de Pociones, y cercano amigo de la familia. Sabía que Snape había jugado a una posición de doble espía, y que muy probablemente en realidad no sintiese afecto por su padre, pero también estaba seguro de que el cuidado y preocupación que Severus Snape había tenido para consigo, era genuino. Si no hubiese estado infiltrado entre los más cercanos allegados del Señor Tenebroso, estaba seguro de que hubiese él mismo ofrecido la protección de la Orden del Fénix. Si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferentes…

Continuó recorriendo el lugar, deteniéndose a observar cada uno de aquellos tesoros. Sabía que no era correcto el aferrarse a ello; a ojos de todo el mundo mágico, aquellos eran objetos que habían traído destrucción y sufrimiento, en tiempos de Voldemort. Pero para él, aquellos eran muestras tangibles de todas las decisiones que él y su familia habían tomado mal, y lo obligaban a no repetirlas. El tener aquellos objetos allí no era para sucumbir de nueva cuenta a las ideas de pureza de sangre, sino que fungían la función de demostrarle el daño que esos viejos ideales podían ocasionar en el mundo.

-No puedo permitir que me las quiten… -musitó con expresión seria.

Tenía que impedirlo. Debía haber alguien con quien pudiese hablar para solucionar aquello…

Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca se abrió formando una pequeña "o", y finalmente, aquella idea terminó de formarse en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiese visto antes? Si hasta Daphne lo había dicho… Si tanto poder tenía para impulsar aquella Ley, ¿que le decía que no podía utilizar esa misma influencia para retrasarla?

Podía hablar con Potter, él estaba bien situado, su opinión era de mucho peso en todas las decisiones que tomaba el Wizengamot. Además, debido a la reciente amistad entre sus hijos, muy probablemente Potter estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo, y ayudarlo hasta cierto punto.

¿De qué forma podría convencer al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, de ayudarlo a salir bien librado de tan delicada situación?

* * *

Había pasado toda la semana encerrado en el ático, mirando aquellos viejos e inservibles objetos, preguntándose qué hacer y qué decir ante Potter, para poder salvarlos y conservarlos. Astoria ni se molestó en visitarlo en aquella habitación. No solo porque no estaba dispuesta a tener una nueva discusión con él (seguía firme en su idea de que lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos), sino porque también le había sido nuevamente imposible el salir de la cama.

Malfoy ni cuenta se había dado de que Daphne se había instalado en una de las habitaciones de visitas de la Mansión. Cuando la señora Greengrass no se encontraba trabajando en el Ministerio, se encontraba en casa cuidando de su hermana menor, la cual pese a los cuidados de Daphne y la servidumbre, parecía ponerse peor cada día. La salida al comedor del jardín la había dejado más débil de lo que había estado nunca. Nuevamente deliraba en sueños, en los pocos momentos en que el dolor de su cuerpo le permitía dormir. Apenas y comía y por ello tenía poco que devolver, pese a que sentía arcadas todo el tiempo.

Draco decidió salir del ático el sábado por la tarde, pero las duras miradas de Daphne lo obligaron a volverse a recluir en aquella alargada habitación, durante el resto del fin de semana. Sabía que su cuñada le recriminaba el delicado estado de salud de su mujer, que lo culparía por no cuidarla lo suficiente, y que en el momento en que ella muriera él sería el único culpable por haber puesto en marcha aquella horrible maldición que se cernía sobre su apellido. Pero igual que siempre, lo que pensase Daphne Greengrass sobre él y su matrimonio arreglado, no le importaba. Aunque era cierto que era mucho más fácil vivir encerrado en el ático sin necesidad de verla y escuchar como gruñía al verlo.

Ignorando a su cuñada, Draco volvió a surgir del ático el lunes en la mañana, y tras tomar el desayuno, se dirigió al salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy, donde se adentró en la chimenea, y tras decir con voz fuerte y clara "Ministerio de Magia", aquellas llamas verdes lo envolvieron por completo. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando se encontró a sí mismo saliendo de una de las muchas chimeneas que había en el amplio Atrio del Ministerio, donde al igual que él, docenas de magos y brujas entraban y salían de las chimeneas conectadas a la red flu. Tras sacudirse el hollín, caminó por el amplio lugar, pasando por la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, y se detuvo frente al Área de Recepción. Como cada vez que acudía a visitar al Ministro Shacklebolt, el guardia de seguridad le registró la varita, y sin entretenerse demasiado, finalmente lo dejó pasar.

Subió a uno de los elevadores (el cual por fortuna se encontraba casi vacío), y pulsó el botón correspondiente. La enorme caja de metal inició el ascenso a trompicones, deteniéndose en un par de pisos donde varios magos y brujas subieron y bajaron. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la segunda planta, Draco se encontraba completamente solo.

El elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, permitiendo al Director de Industrias Malfoy salir de él. El pasillo que era el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se abría en ambas direcciones, aunque el lado izquierdo era visiblemente más corto que el derecho, el cual parecía extenderse hasta el final del mundo. Sabía que hacia ese lado se encontraba la oficina de su cuñada, por lo que también sabía que su objetivo se encontraba en la dirección opuesta.

Las puertas del lado izquierdo del pasillo, eran todas iguales: de madera oscura y completamente lisas, la única manera de identificarlas era por la placa plateada que había junto a cada una de ellas. Mientras avanzaba, las fue leyendo, hasta encontrar aquella que había estado buscando: la oficina del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores se encontraba casi al final del pasillo. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que quizá fuese una mala idea molestar a Potter desde tan temprano, mientras que la otra mitad le decía que ya se encontraba allí y sería mejor que se dejase de niñerías.

Así que intentando limpiar su cerebro de todo pensamiento, alzó el puño en el aire, y sin darse un segundo para volvérselo a plantear, tocó a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Adelante –contestó una voz masculina.

Respirando profundamente, sujetó el pomo de la puerta, y tras abrirla, entró a la habitación.

La oficina del Jefe de Aurores (al igual que las demás de aquella planta) tenía una gran ventana al fondo que mostraba una panorámica de la ciudad, proyectada por magia. Pegados en una de las paredes de la habitación, había varios libreros, mientras que en otra había un enorme mapa con un montón de chinchetas clavadas en diferentes puntos, que brillaban en tonos rojizos, azules y verdes. Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para mirar aquellos detalles, antes de dirigir su vista al fondo de la habitación. Allí se encontraba Harry, sentado a su mesa, leyendo unos papeles. Sin embargo, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores había alzado la vista inmediatamente al escuchar cómo se abría su puerta. Y ahora una expresión de leve aturdimiento se dibujaba en su rostro al mirar tan inusual visita.

-Malfoy… -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Lamento molestarte, Potter –fue lo único que pudo responder el rubio.

-Adelante, pasa. Siéntate –dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, al tiempo que Draco cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y se acercaba al escritorio, frente al cual se sentó con paso lento-. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Perdón por no avisar con anterioridad –se disculpó nuevamente el Director de Industrias Malfoy. Repentinamente se le había olvidado cómo abordar el tema-. Entenderé si no tienes tiempo para atenderme.

-No, no. Nada de eso –negó Harry, intentando adoptar un tono formal pero amigable-. Dime… ¿es por Albus y Scorpius?

La mención de su hijo tomó a Draco por sorpresa, pero se compuso inmediatamente. Sonrió por lo bajo, y se apuró a volver a mirar a Potter.

-Quien lo diría, ¿no? –fue la respuesta del hombre de ojos azules-. Que tu hijo y el mío se conociesen en el tren, y se hiciesen amigos. Por lo que tengo entendido algo así ha pasado también con tu hijo James y tu sobrina Rose. Por mi parte no hay problema, pero entenderé si quieres que Albus se aleje de Scorpius…

-Tampoco tengo problema, Malfoy –interrumpió Harry prontamente-. No pienso que haya nada malo en tu hijo o en tu familia, como para que no pudiesen ser amigos de la mía.

-Parece ser que eres de los pocos que creen que el apellido Malfoy se ha reformado. Que ya no veneramos las artes oscuras, que ya no apoyamos la supremacía de la pureza de sangre.

-Creo que hay muchos que ya no creen eso. Los tiempos han cambiado, durante todos estos años no has demostrado algún comportamiento, o realizado alguna acción, que no exhiba tu arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento que ni siquiera debería ser tuyo. Después de todo, sé que lo hiciste para proteger a tu familia, por órdenes de tu padre…

-Hay cosas que sí he hecho yo mismo –esta vez fue el turno de Draco de interrumpir-. Es cierto que he hecho muchas cosas para limpiar el apellido de mi familia, pero también hay cosas que he hecho, que a ojos ajenos pudiesen significar algo completamente diferente. Ya sabes lo que dicen, no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas. Y en mi caso, he hecho justo eso.

-¿De qué se supone que hablas? –Harry lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tienes razón, Potter. La carga que caía sobre mis hombros había sido impuesta por mi propio padre. El volverme un mortífago al igual que él, el intentar matar a Dumbledore siguiendo las instrucciones del Señor Tenebroso… Pero aunque me haya sido impuesta, al final yo mismo terminé cargándola. Yo terminé por tomar todas aquellas decisiones. Dumbledore me dio la libertad de escoger. Y escogí todas las malas opciones. Aquellas acciones forman ahora parte de mi pasado, y no las puedo borrar. En parte porque no quiero. Si me olvido de todo el daño que hice pasar, no solo a ti, Weasley y Granger, sino a toda la comunidad mágica en general… si llego a olvidarlo, ¿qué me asegura que no vuelva a repetir aquellos errores? ¿En un arrogante sangre limpia creedor de la supremacía del status de sangre?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? –repitió Harry. Había querido decir "no creo que seas tan débil", pero había algo en la intensidad de la voz de Draco Malfoy, que lo asustaba.

-¿Sabes que mi cuñada trabaja en el departamento de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, verdad? –el hombre de ojos verdes se limitó a asentir-. Daphne me ha contado sobre la nueva Ley que planean implementar…

-¿La de Artefactos Tenebrosos? –esta vez fue el turno del hombre de ojos azules de asentir. Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago, parecida a la preocupación y ansiedad.

Hermione le había platicado de ella la semana pasada, y hacía apenas un par de días, había finalmente leído el borrador. Si Malfoy tenía motivos para temer a la implementación de aquella ley… Decidido a no formar falsas conjeturas, Potter se apresuró a preguntar:

-¿Qué artefacto tenebroso estás conservando, qué es aquello que no te conviene entregar?

-Te lo he dicho ya. Son cosas que he hecho, cosas en las cuales indirectamente ayudé, cosas que no debo olvidar.

-Malfoy…

-Solo necesito que la canceles. O que la retrases, el tiempo suficiente para que pueda volverlos a esconder.

-No puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Sé que tu voz tiene mucho peso en el Wizengamot. Si pudieses…

-Lo sé, pero… Por más que mi voz tenga peso, la de Hermione es más importante aún, y ella no lo permitiría…

Malfoy sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Quería hablar con la ex Gryffindor, lo había pensado durante toda la semana pasada, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería verla. No sabía si podría controlar los latidos de su corazón, y aquel loco impulso por abrazarla y besarla, que parecía ser cada día se hacía más fuerte.

El miedo se hizo presente en su rostro, en su mirada, y Harry pareció notarlo. Potter sabía lo que estaba pensando. Aquel encuentro entre ellos dos y Hermione, donde finalmente Harry había comprobado que ambos se gustaban y que habían tenido un romance oculto en Hogwarts, durante aquel último año en el colegio. Y entonces, ambos recordaron el hechizo que Draco había lanzado sobre la castaña, obligándola a olvidar todos los recuerdos de aquella relación que nunca debió existir.

-Intentaré hablar de ello con Hermione –dijo Harry apresuradamente, provocando que Draco asintiese, aturdido-. Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

-Gracias, Potter –musitó el Director de Industrias Malfoy, incorporándose de la silla.

Harry lo miró caminar por su oficina, y abrir la puerta, dispuesto a salir. Draco estaba por marcharse, cuando no pudo contenerse más, y preguntó:

-¿Qué se supone que es exactamente lo que ocultas?

-El armario evanescente –respondió Draco en un tono que sonaba evasivo-. Entre otras cosas que saqué de la Sala Que Viene y Va.

Harry hubiese querido decir algo más, pero estaba seguro que de nada serviría insistir, por lo que se limitó a asentir, y con esto, el hombre de cabello rubio platinado finalmente salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 _Hola a todxs! Espero y hayan tenido una muy bonita semana. Yo, tuve una de las peores de toda mi vida xD, pero me consuela el saber que siempre llegará el sábado, y aquí estarán uds., dispuestxs a leerme. :') Vamos a ello?_

 _Si en el capi anterior, seguimos un poquito a Hermione, esta vez vamos a seguir un poco a Draco. ¿Ya les había comentado que no sé si Draco y Daphne se odien en el canon? Porque aquí (aunque la aparición de Daphne sea breve), me pareció divertido que no se puedan ver ni en pintura (?)._

 _Por otra parte, ya vemos por donde va la trama de este fic, no es así? Ese borrador de ley que Hermione va a revisar, y como afecta (de manera tan directa) a Draco, y que provocará que tengan que encontrarse nuevamente (spoilers dónde?). Decidí hacerlos esperar un poquito más, y retrasar este encuentro haciendo que primero se topase con Harry, y para recapitular un poco en qué quedo la relación de estos dos, después de lo ocurrido en Mundos Distantes._

 _Además, está el hecho de que he dejado a Draco de pie a la mitad del pasillo, y apenas a un par de puertas se encuentra la oficina de Hermione... y sólo eso diré. Les dejaré que se pongan a realizar teorías durante toda la semana, pues mi amenaza de ausentarme por mini vacaciones no la puedo cumplir. Necesito de ustedes, así como preciso de tener la mente ocupada para no hundirme._

 _Así que, les agradezco muchos sus reviews (la mayoría no los voy a poder contestar porque no tienen cuenta), les juro que los leo y vuelvo a leer cientos de veces. Sus palabras me llenan de felicidad en estos tiempos de oscuridad. Así que, por favor, vuelvan a dejarme un review diciéndome lo que les gustó del capi, lo que no les pareció, y esas conjeturas que tienen sobre este futuro incierto._

 _Les mando abrazos y besos. Sigan bellos._


	4. La fotografía

**Capítulo 4**

 **La fotografía**

* * *

Le palpitaba el corazón a mil por hora. Había cosas que guardaba en aquel ático que no sólo habían salido de aquella Sala, sino también de la Cámara de los Secretos, entre otros lugares altamente comprometedores. Y es que no podía evitar el preocuparse del hecho de que con la promulgación de aquella nueva ley, muy probablemente tendría que deshacerse de aquellos objetos, a no ser que estuviese dispuesto a meterse en problemas legales. Problemas que muy probablemente resultasen en una celda en Azkaban y el repudio eterno del apellido Malfoy.

Sin embargo, su corazón no se encontraba desbocado debido a aquellos objetos que sin no tenía cuidado, destruirían todo lo que había logrado construir en los últimos quince años, sino porque, sabía que a un par de oficinas a su izquierda, al final del pasillo, se encontraba aquella otra puerta que debía visitar si esperaba aferrarse a aquellos objetos. Aquella puerta que no se atrevía a mirar, mucho menos a acercarse. Cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger, siempre le hacía falta un poco de aquel valor idiota de Gryffindor. Era por ello que aquellos veinte años habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, pues muy a su pesar, sabía que aún después de tanto tiempo, lo único que le preocupaba era salvar su propio pellejo. Aun si eso implicaba el seguir viviendo una vida miserable.

La amaba, aún después de casi veinte años, aun la amaba. Y por lo mismo, lo único que quería era su felicidad, por encima de la suya propia. Si para conseguir aquello debía alejarse de ella, y dejarla vivir su vida con el imbécil de Weasley, lo haría. Si debía ser invisible a sus ojos, si sus caminos debían estar por siempre separados, y los mundos a los que pertenecían debían ser siempre completamente distantes uno de otro, él lo haría.

Así que aquello significaba que debía salir del Ministerio de Magia lo más pronto posible. El toparse con Granger en los pasillos o el elevador era un riesgo demasiado alto que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Su orgullo idiota había flaqueado hacía dos semanas, cuando la había visto en el andén 9 y ¾, y eso que apenas y habían cruzado una mirada, y ni se había dirigido una sola palabra. No quería ni imaginarse qué podría llegar a pasar, que podría hacer, si volvía a cruzarse con ella, ya fuese rodados por un mar de gente, o estando completamente solos, sin ninguna mirada de Potter o Weasley que le advirtiesen en dónde se había metido, y el riesgo que corría si lo tiraba todo por la borda.

-Tienes que irte, ya –se dijo mentalmente.

No había ya nada que tuviese que hacer allí. Si mal no recordaba, tenía la agenda del día muy apretada. Debía regresar a Industrias Malfoy a atender sus negocios, debía volver a casa para fingir ante Daphne que le preocupaba la salud de Astoria, y con el tiempo encima, debía encontrar alguna manera de ocultar aquello que guardaba en el ático.

Comandó a cada neurona de su cuerpo para darse prisa por salir de allí, con lo que finalmente su cuerpo obedeció a sus pensamientos, y despegándose de la pared, giró sobre sí mismo para dirigirse al elevador. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de dar ni un paso, cuando vio aquella mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, que caminaba en su dirección.

Maldijo por lo bajo, culpándose por no haberse marchado con mayor velocidad, y al mismo tiempo, agradeciendo a Merlín el haber tenido la oportunidad de volver a verla. Y es que nuevamente se veía hermosa. Más delgada, con unas curvas más notables, el cabello ligeramente ondulado pero nada enredado, sus hermosos ojos castaños enmarcados con esas largas pestañas, y sus mejillas y labios ligeramente rosados... Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír, y continuar con aquella expresión de ligera incomodidad.

Al verlo, la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica adoptó una expresión similar, al tiempo que se detenía en seco. ¿Qué hacia Malfoy allí, justamente en su pasillo? Hermione sabía de sus visitas al Ministro, pero nunca le había tocado toparselo. El encontrarlo allí, prácticamente bloqueando su camino a su oficina, con aquel aún impecable cabello rubio platinado, su imponente porte y sus penetrantes ojos azules, así como su pálida piel y rasgos afilados... Aquello era mucho más de lo que podría soportar.

-Granger… -musitó el rubio en su aturdimiento.

-Malfoy. La oficina del Ministro está un piso más arriba –fue su simple respuesta, intentando mantenerse firme y tratar de ignorar aquel mareo que comenzaba a darle.

-No vengo a visitar a Shacklebolt –la corrigió el hombre, provocando que Hermione lo mirase directamente a sus ojos azules (los cuales flaquearon y miraron al suelo), y sin poderse contener, agregó-. He venido a verte a ti.

Un nuevo silencio sepulcral. Él no podía creer que hubiese dicho eso. Ella no entendía para qué quería verla. En especial cuando no habían tenido ningún contacto en los últimos dieciocho años. Hermione recordaba que habían cursado aquel último año en Hogwarts en compañía de Ginny, Luna y Neville, y cómo él también había regresado a Hogwarts para culminar con su educación mágica, pero inclusive durante aquel curso, apenas y se habían hablado en un par de ocasiones, más que nada para incordiarse.

Después, ocurrieron dieciocho años en los cuales no había vuelto a saber nada sobre Draco Malfoy. El único motivo por el cual el ex Slytherin seguía estando en su mente, había sido por aquellas extrañas visiones que había sufrido durante todos aquellos años. La más reciente, ocurrida apenas hacía dos semanas, cuando finalmente habían vuelto a verse. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar qué era lo que había visto, pero igual que siempre, fue en vano.

Los pensamientos de Granger fueron interrumpidos cuando Malfoy volvió a alzar la vista, y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Había algo en aquellos ojos azules que la intrigaba, pero al mismo tiempo, la hacían sentirse segura. Sin entenderlo del todo, se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo:

-Pasemos a mi oficina, entonces.

Hermione pasó de largo (todo fuese por cortar aquel cruce de miradas), adelantando a Malfoy en dirección al final del pasillo. Cuando llegaron a su oficina, abrió la puerta, y esperó a que él también entrase, antes de cerrar. Indicó con una seña que se sentase frente a su escritorio, y dándole la vuelta al mueble de madera oscura, ella se sentó al otro lado quedando delante de él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó la castaña, intentando zanjar el asunto lo más pronto posible, para no tener que volver a ver esos ojos azules.

Malfoy sabía perfectamente que con Granger no podía plantear las cosas del mismo modo que había hecho con Potter. Ella era una sabelotodo insufrible que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. El solicitar que no diese su aprobación a la ley, o que la retrasara lo más posible, sería simplemente inservible y sólo serviría para levantar sospechas. Así que intentando aproximarse al problema por otra dirección, se limitó a responder:

-Me gustaría que me facilitaras alguna copia de la nueva Ley de Objetos Tenebrosos que el Wizengamot está por revisar.

-¿Tú cómo sabes de esa Ley? –preguntó Hermione, visiblemente sorprendida, y por un momento se olvidó de aquella sacudida que tenía su corazón, cada que veía aquellos ojos.

-Mi cuñada trabaja en el Departamento de Servicios Administrativos… Pude haber solicitado a ella la copia, pero si mal no recuerdo extraer información confidencial es ilegal. No planeo hacer que pierda el empleo, lleva allí tantos años.

-Pues como bien has dicho, es ilegal. Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, Malfoy…

-Te sientas en un escritorio lo suficientemente grande como para brincarte algunas normas –fue la respuesta del rubio.

-Te olvidas que mi jefe se sienta en un escritorio más grande que el mío. Además, no hay nada en esa Ley que sea de tu interés.

-Creo que en ese punto te equivocas, Granger.

-Soy Weasley ahora.

-Se de primera mano que aún utilizas tu apellido de soltera.

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Era cierto que por su matrimonio con Ron, ahora su apellido debía ser Weasley, pero en realidad, durante esos casi quince años de matrimonio, seguía refiriéndose a sí misma como Granger. El que se hubiese casado no significaba que iba a entregar su personalidad igual. Podría ser la señora de Weasley, pero para su carrera y sus asuntos, Granger siempre sería su elección.

Se preguntó cómo es que Malfoy lo sabía, si en realidad había estado al pendiente de ella durante todos esos años, o si simplemente lo había escuchado por casualidad, o quizá lo había intuido, aunque eso significara que la conocía muy bien, pues desde que era niña se había prometido a sí misma nunca someterse al apellido de un hombre…

-Independientemente de mi apellido –se apuró a interrumpir sus propios pensamientos, levantándose de su silla, y deteniéndose junto a la ventana, intentado poner un poco de distancia entre ella y Malfoy-. Sigo sin entender para qué querrías ese documento.

Entonces, como si aquella idea la hubiese golpeado con fuerza, la mujer de ojos color miel se detuvo en seco, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Es que acaso…?

-Guardo un par de objetos que muy probablemente el Ministerio no querría que conservase, sí –recitó Malfoy, como si hubiese utilizado la legeremancia contra ella-. Aunque necesito leer dicha Ley para poder determinar si puedo conservarlos sin represalias, o será preciso ocultarlos.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes, Malfoy? –preguntó Granger velozmente. Aquella solicitud de Malfoy le sonaba completamente inverosímil, y estaba más que dispuesta a confiscar aquello a la brevedad posible.

-No tengo qué decirte nada. Con aquella Ley aún no aprobada, no necesito declarar mis propiedades.

-Malfoy… -repitió ella, en un tono que sonaba a una advertencia. Draco se levantó de la silla, y apoyó sus largos dedos en la mesa, inclinándose sobre ésta. Tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, que solo sirvió para poner nerviosa a la ex Gryffindor. Esa sonrisa, sentía como si ya la hubiese visto antes. Idiotamente, Hermione se arrinconó a sí misma contra la ventana, temiendo que Malfoy brincase sobre el escritorio, y se abalanzase sobre ella, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, rozando sus labios con los suyos…

-Claro que si tú te brincas unas cuantas reglas, yo puedo brincarme unas cuantas precauciones.

Su cerebro tardó un par de segundos en procesar aquellas palabras. Les había arrancado un significado completamente diferente, imaginándose a sí misma siendo besada apasionadamente por la serpiente, sobre su mismo escritorio, en aquella oficina...

Pero era obvio que Malfoy no se refería a eso. El ex Slytherin se había limitado a incorporarse de la mesa, hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y poniendo distancia entre él y ella. No había nada en su porte o en su rostro que demostrase que tenía la intención ya fuese de brincar o de rodear la mesa, y abalanzarse sobre la castaña. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué. ¡Estaba casada! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

-¿Qué…? –fue lo único que fue capaz de musitar.

Draco había clavado sus penetrantes ojos azules en los cafés de ella, atontándole nuevamente el cerebro. La castaña no pudo evitar tragar, nerviosa.

-Si me facilitas la copia de la Ley, puedo mostrarte lo que oculto en casa.

Se creó un nuevo silencio. Draco aún sonreía, Hermione aún sudaba frío. No quería acceder a la solicitud del hombre, pero su curiosidad estaba ganándole la partida. No solo por saber qué escondía en la Mansión Malfoy, (era cierto que quería saber qué era lo que guardaba… así tuviese que entregar aquel documento), sino porque hasta cierto punto, sentía la necesidad de seguir a su lado. De ponerse en una situación comprometedora con aquel hombre de penetrante mirada. De pasar un momento más a solas con aquel hombre que inundaba sus extrañas e irreconocibles visiones.

-Solo pido una copia de la Ley, Granger.

La fría voz de Malfoy la trajo lentamente de regreso a la tierra. Sí, él hablaba únicamente del documento. Hermione se aferró con firmeza al respaldo de su silla, en un intento por recordar dónde estaba (y quién era), mientras pensaba nuevamente en aquel borrador de Ley que se encontraba a salvo en uno de sus cajones. Él solo quería ver el documento, ¿no era así? Malfoy no estaba planeando en alterarlo o pedir correcciones que lo librasen a él y aquellos artefactos de ser procesados por la Ley, así como tampoco estaba buscando excusas para estar a solas con ella…

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, aferrándose firmemente al respaldo de su silla, para evitar temblar-. Te daré la copia, solo y solo, si veo qué es lo que escondes.

-De acuerdo –repitió Malfoy, dando media vuelta, y alejándose de ella. Hermione sintió el loco impulso de tomarlo del brazo y decirle que esperase, pero se contuvo, y lo miró caminar hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de su oficina-. Te esperaré en la Mansión Malfoy, mañana a primera hora.

Se tomó el tiempo para mirarla una vez más, con lo que Hermione asintió, y con esto, el hombre de ojos azules abrió la puerta, y salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí. La mujer de cabello castaño no pudo evitar respirar entrecortadamente. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Algo similar había ocurrido a Malfoy. Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en el alargado pasillo, no pudo evitar apoyar su espalda contra la pared, y suspirar agitadamente.

Hermione despedía un dulce aroma a caramelo. Era un aroma diferente al que recordaba (sin lugar a dudas ahora utilizaba un perfume diferente, más maduro), pero le sentaba bien. Era dulce y delicado… Debido a lo cerca que había estado de ella, pudo comprobar nuevamente que su cabello estaba ya mucho menos enredado. Inclusive era un poco más alta, aunque seguía llegándole al hombro. Su complexión no era tan fina como la que había tenido en su adolescencia (después de todo tenía ya dos hijos), pero hasta cierto punto seguía siendo delgada. Si algo no había cambiado en ella, eran sus ojos, los cuales aún tenían ese hermoso color castaño, parecido a la miel oscura.

Intentando memorizar todos aquellos detalles, el Director de Industrias Malfoy finalmente se separó de la pared, y nuevamente comandando a sus piernas a caminar por el pasillo, hasta llegar al elevador. Mientras salía del Ministerio, le era imposible el dejar de pensar en que no podía esperar por volver a oler aquel aroma a caramelo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Astoria había vuelto a amanecer débil y cansada, por lo que nuevamente fue incapaz de salir de la cama. Al igual que la última semana, la servidumbre le llevó el desayuno a la habitación, el cual fue totalmente olvidado pues a la señora Malfoy le era prácticamente imposible pasar nada que no fuese más que agua.

A estas alturas, Draco se había ya acostumbrado a comer solo. Ni siquiera Daphne se dignaba a hacerle silenciosa compañía durante las comidas, detalle por el cual estaba agradecido. Sabía que si bien su cuñada no diría nada, le dirigiría unas miradas fulminantes que le quitarían el apetito.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, no necesitó la presencia de la señora Greengrass para que le fuese imposible el desayunar. Le fue extremadamente difícil el tragar aquel par de tostadas que le sabían a cartón viejo debido al nerviosismo que lo había inundado desde la tarde anterior. Había invitado a Granger a la Mansión Malfoy para ver aquella inusual colección de objetos tenebrosos, y ésta había accedido a presentarse a primera hora. Así que mientras intentaba comer algo para no desmayarse por tener el estómago vacío, Draco se había pasado la mañana mirando la hora en su reloj. Sabía que Hermione no era de las que se retrasaban, por lo que estaba seguro de que la ex Gryffindor llegaría en cualquier momento, y aquello lo ponía nervioso de sobremanera.

Aunque también sabía que la mujer de cabello castaño lo había dejado ya plantado con anterioridad (aunque ella no lo recordase para nada), y por ello también temía que Hermione se echara para atrás y simplemente no se presentara. Aquello también le provocaba un nerviosismo atroz. ¿Qué haría si se supiera nuevamente abandonado? Esta vez no tenía posibilidad de exigirle una explicación. El único que estaba interesado en la visita de la castaña era él mismo, pues solo así podría obtener aquella copia de la Ley que podría arruinar el recién reformado status de su apellido.

Se encontraba agobiado por todos aquellos pensamientos, hasta que los mismos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

¡Granger! Su corazón no pudo evitar dar una voltereta y detenerse en seco. La tostada que sujetaba en la mano cayó en su plato haciendo un ruido tintineante al chocar contra la porcelana, al tiempo que escuchaba como la puerta de la Mansión se abría, y una de sus elfinas exclamaba con su acostumbrada voz chillona.

-¡Buenos días, bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy!

-Buenos días, estoy buscando al señor Malfoy…

No supo cómo había hecho para correr tan deprisa desde la cocina hasta el recibidor, pero en menos de cinco segundos, el hombre de cabello rubio platinado se encontraba ya allí.

-El señor Malfoy es mi padre, Granger –dijo el ex Slytherin, haciendo una seña indicando a su elfina que podía retirarse, la cual no tardó ni un segundo en acatar sus órdenes-. Y en estos momentos se encuentra en algún lugar de Finlandia, disfrutando de un merecido retiro, por lo que he de suponer que me buscas a mí. Buenos días –se apuró a agregar apenas estuvieron solos.

-Obviamente –fue la respuesta de Hermione, un poco más fría de lo que había querido sonar. Pero es que no podía evitarlo. La última vez (la única vez) que había estado en la Mansión Malfoy, habían ocurrido cosas no muy agradables. El estar allí, hacía que fríos recuerdos regresasen a su mente. No pudo evitar tocarse el antebrazo derecho (aquellas palabras plateadas de las cuales solo quedaba una sombra), como si recordase aquel agonizante dolor que sintió cuando fueron grabadas en su piel.

Malfoy pareció notar aquella incomodidad de la joven, por lo que se apuró a carraspear, y decir:

-¿Necesitas ayuda…? –dio un par de pasos al frente para ayudar a Hermione a quitarse el abrigo. Hermione aceptó su ayuda sin decir nada, pero no soltó la gruesa carpeta de piel que llevaba entre las manos, sin lugar a dudas, el borrador de la Ley que tanto ansiaba Malfoy.

-Te lo entregaré una vez haya visto lo que guardas –dijo la castaña refiriéndose al documento, mientras se abrazaba nuevamente de la carpeta.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, vamos a ello.

Draco le indicó que lo siguiese, y así, con la castaña pegada a sus talones, el hombre de ojos azules emprendió la subida por la amplia escalera de mármol oscuro. Mentalmente, Hermione agradeció el hecho de que no hubiesen bajado a las mazmorras. No creía ser capaz de soportar el recuerdo de aquel lúgubre lugar.

Sin embargo, en la segunda planta, el ambiente era completamente diferente. Los ventanales eran grandes y amplios por lo que la casa se mostraba muy luminosa, hasta cierto punto acogedora, exceptuando todos aquellos adornos (pinturas, retratos, escudos y estatuas) en tonalidades verde esmeralda y plata oscura, que evocaban demasiado a la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Continuaron el andar, completamente en silencio, por los pasillos del segundo piso, hasta llegar a una nueva escalera, con lo que volvieron a subir y recorrieron ahora el pasillo de la tercera planta. Finalmente subieron una vez más, esta vez por la estrecha escalera de madera chirriante que llevaba al ático. La pesada puerta de madera vieja se encontraba cerrada, pero fue prontamente abierta por Malfoy, el cual igualmente agitó su varita para encender las luces.

Y aquellos objetos hicieron aparición ante los ojos de una asombrada y cohibida Hermione, quien no pudo evitar ahogar un grito.

Allí estaba el armario evanescente con el cual Malfoy había introducido mortífagos a Hogwarts, hacía ya veinte años, y cuya presencia había provocado la muerte del aquel entonces Director, Albus Dumbledore. A un lado, en un pequeño atril, estaba el libro de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas que había pertenecido a Severus Snape, el "Príncipe Mestizo", y al cual Harry le había tenido tanta confianza a sus anotaciones, que por poco provocaban la muerte del mismo Draco.

Hermione comenzó a recorrer la habitación, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Aquellos objetos le traían sombríos recuerdos, que le ponían la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy quisiese aferrarse a ellos? ¿Y cómo era que los había obtenido? Sintió que se le encogía el estómago cuando casi al llegar al final de la habitación, se detuvo frente a una alta vitrina, y miró a su interior.

Ahí se encontraba el viejo diario de Tom Ryddle. Aquel diario que casi había acabado con la vida de Ginny al abrirse la cámara de los secretos, y que había resultado ser un Horrocrux creado por Voldemort. A un lado de éste, se encontraba la destrozada copa de Helga Hufflepuff, que igualmente había sido transformada en Horrocrux, y que ella y Ron habían destruido con ayuda de un viejo colmillo de basilisco (también presente en otra vitrina), extraído de la Cámara de los Secretos. Debajo de éste, se encontraban los restos de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, y a un lado, un pedazo de piel de serpiente que, siguiendo el contexto de lo que albergaba la vitrina, seguramente pertenecía a Nagini, la mascota de Voldemort.

Miró a Malfoy, incapaz de creer que guardara aquello allí, pero antes de poder decir nada, el hombre se apuró a responder:

-Nada sirve. Los dos sabemos perfectamente que todo lo que se quemó en la Sala que Viene y Va, por culpa de aquel Fuego Maldito, no se puede reparar. Lo mismo pasa con el diario y la copa, pues el veneno de basilisco es mortal. Y ni qué decir de Nagini, descabezada por la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo conservas?

-Son simples recuerdos, de situaciones que no quiero olvidar.

Hermione lo miró durante unos instantes. Malfoy tenía razón. Todo lo que albergaba aquella habitación había sido destruido con magia oscura tan poderosa, que simplemente no tenía arreglo. No importara que Malfoy lo conservase, aquello que el ex Slytherin guardaba en aquel ático, era simple basura. Sin embargo, le era imposible entender por qué se aferraba a aquellos objetos. ¡Todo aquello había causado tanto daño al mundo mágico!

Estuvo tentada a decir algo más a Draco, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Incapaz de pensar con claridad, prefirió girar sobre sí misma, para mirar una vez más aquellos inservibles objetos, intentando recordar todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando se aprobase la Ley de Objetos tenebrosos, quería estar segura de no olvidar en confiscar nada de lo que estuviese en esa habitación.

-Creo que has visto lo que querías –exclamó Draco, pero Hermione alzó un dedo, dando a entender que necesitaba le diese un momento.

Su mirada se había posado en algo que no había visto antes. Al fondo de la habitación, en un rincón, había una alta y delgada vitrina que parecía no pertenecer al resto. Se encontraba alejado de todo lo demás, como si se le hubiese abandonado en el rincón, pero al mismo tiempo, se le cuidase de sobremanera. Después de todo, dentro de aquella alejada vitrina, había un único objeto que parecía no ser una basura inservible.

Sin poderse contener, dio unas cuantas zancadas para acercarse a él, y verlo de cerca. Demasiado tarde, Draco se percató de lo que había dejado allí, sin supervisión alguna: su recuerdo más preciado.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Hermione miró aquel objeto, y sintió una punzada tanto en el pecho como en su cabeza. Estaba por darle un mareo, ¿estaba por ser víctima de una visión? Un torrente de colores inundó sus pensamientos; manchas blancas y un par de borrones azules se mezclaron y perdieron en la oscuridad. Una lejana voz que llamaba su nombre se perdió también en la nada.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse arrastrar a aquella visión, se giró velozmente para ver a Malfoy al tiempo que, con un tembloroso dedo, apuntaba a la vitrina.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? –preguntó mitad enfadada, mitad nerviosa.

En aquella solitaria vitrina, había una fotografía en blanco y negro, que reflejaba un frío paisaje, donde una joven Hermione era abrazada y daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, a nada más y nada menos que un joven Draco.

* * *

 _Hola a todos y todas de nuevo!_

 _No saben que gusto me da leer sus reviews, y como al igual que yo, están emocionados por finalmente leer este fic. Les recuerdo que esto se basa en la versión Re-editada de Mundos Distantes, para que si solo leyeron la primera,s e apuren en leer esta versión, pues cambian varias cosas (?)._

 _Pero vayamos por partes, y primero hablemos del capi. ¿Les ha gustado este encuentro? Después de casi veinte años de no verse, Hermione termina en la Mansión Malfoy, a solas con Draco (Astoria convaleciente en su habitación no cuenta) y ha encontrado ciertas cosas preocupantes... En especial aquella foto. ¿La recuerdan? Es la misma foto que se tomaron en Halloween, en aquella cita nocturna tras el banquete. Ah, recuerdo cuando les mencioné que la fotografía sería importante en un futuro... ya vieron hasta cuando volvió a hacer aparición *no se arrepiente de nada*_

 _También les regalé un poco de los pensamientos de Hermione y Draco. Creo que hacían falta para ponernos un poco en contexto. Ella siente que lo quiere (o mínimo que lo desea) aunque no sabe porqué. Y él es perfectamente consciente de que igualmente tiene sentimientos por ella, pero no se atreve a hacer nada, pues el mismo tomó aquella decisión. Ya veremos si fue la opción correcta y no se arrepiente... y no digo nada más ;)_

 _Y pues el capi queda aquí. Espero que les haya gustado, que dejen review, follow y favorite, y que sigan leyendo lo que se viene, que se va a poner bueno (?). Esta semana igualmente haré lo mejor para responder a sus reviews (al menos a los que tienen cuenta) por lo que no se corten para decirme lo que les gustó, lo que no, sus hipótesis, y todo eso._

 _Nos seguimos leyendo el próximo sábado sin falta! Sigan bellos :D!_


	5. La carta del águila

**Capítulo 5**

 **La carta del águila**

* * *

Malfoy había empezado a tartamudear excusas, cada una más débil que la anterior. Que si se trataba de una fotografía alterada por error, que su presencia en tal lugar era una simple broma de mal gusto para recordar viejos tiempos de Hogwarts en que no podían tolerarse, que si no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era y seguro su hijo Scorpius había jugado con viejos recortes del Profeta, encantándolos para crear una curiosa escena…

Pero Hermione no escuchaba. El mirar aquella fotografía había provocado que su corazón se detuviese durante un segundo, como si quisiera indicarle algo, y su mente se nublase, como si se hubiese decidido a mostrarle nuevamente una de sus extrañas visiones. No, esta vez no se lo permitiría. Así que aun escuchando a Malfoy decir sus disparates, le golpeó el pecho con la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos, provocando que al ex Slytherin le faltase el aire y finalmente se callase, y sin esperar a que la precediera escaleras abajo, la castaña se dirigió con paso veloz al recibidor.

-Bueno, he visto lo que quería, y tú tienes lo que pediste –dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tartamudear, por no permitir que aquella visión se le colase por completo en el cerebro (no pensaba desmayarse en el recibidor de la Mansión Manfloy), mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo ponía velozmente.

-Granger, eso no…

-Debo irme –continuó la castaña, y se apuró a abrir la puerta principal-. Me esperan en el Ministerio.

Malfoy no pudo hacer nada más que verla partir. La miró caminar por el jardín delantero con paso veloz, y vio como las altas verjas se abrieron cuando la mujer llegó frente a ellas. Sin perder un segundo más, apenas estuvo fuera de los límites de la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione giró sobre sí misma, y se desapareció.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione reapareció apenas un par de segundos después, no se encontraba en el Ministerio, sino en su propia casa. Aún se sentía agitada, y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los bancos altos de la cocina, para recuperar el aire, dejar que aquel mareo desapareciese, e intentar calmarse un poco. Lentamente, el dolor de cabeza redimió, con lo que finalmente estuvo segura que no sería víctima de una nueva visión. Y con aquella seguridad, se apuró a brincar fuera del banco, como si hubiese sido accionada por un resorte, y emprendió la carrera escaleras abajo, en dirección al sótano.

Encendió la luz con un rápido y preciso movimiento de varita, mientras que con paso veloz, se acercó a la pared que había detrás de las escaleras, donde había un enorme estante con cajas llenas de objetos viejos. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita, exclamó:

-¡ _Baúl Locomotor_!

Al instante, su viejo baúl escolar se alzó en el aire, y siendo guiado por la varita, avanzó por el sótano, hasta una pequeña mesa que descansaba al otro lado de la habitación, donde finalmente se posó haciendo un ruido sordo. Con otro movimiento de varita, Hermione lo abrió inmediatamente, y del mismo modo, se abalanzó sobre él. Dentro del baúl, había un revoltijo. Libros viejos, que se había olvidado de sacar cuando ya no se había visto necesitada de obtener algún dato de emergencia proveniente de ellos. Un par de túnicas viejas que se encontraban en forma de bulto desigual, las cuales apestaban a humedad. Varias plumas aplastadas y torcidas, tinteros casi vacíos… Hermione empezó a revolver aquí y allá, sacando todo el contenido del baúl, buscando desesperadamente algo que ni siquiera ella misma sabía qué era.

Hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Había levantado su viejo libro de _Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro_ , y pudo ver aquel movimiento sutil, como si se ocurriese en cámara lenta. Dejó el libro en la mesa, y con manos temblorosas, cuidando de no romperla o dañarla, tomó aquella fotografía, que se encontraba pegada al fondo del baúl. Con la respiración agitada, extrajo el papel y lo miró detenidamente.

Era exactamente igual a la fotografía que Draco Malfoy guardaba en su ático, aunque esta copia estaba un poco más descuidada por haber estado guardada durante tantos años en el fondo del baúl. Inclusive le faltaba un trozo en la esquina superior izquierda. Y sin embargo, los detalles más importantes eran completamente visibles.

En la fotografía, Malfoy abrazaba a Hermione, mientras ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Se les notaba felices. La Hermione de la fotografía miraba a Draco de manera embelesada, y le plantaba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Malfoy, por su parte, sonreía ante aquel gesto casual, con una expresión que denotaba que aquello le agradaba. Detrás de ellos, del lado izquierdo, se alzaba el grueso tronco de un árbol, y del otro lado, ocupando casi todo el fondo de la fotografía, se veía la lisa superficie de un enorme lago.

-El Lago Negro –susurró Hermione para sí, pasando los dedos por la fotografía, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba viendo-. Esto ocurrió en Hogwarts…

Un golpe se escuchó en la parte superior de la casa, provocando que la castaña ahogase un grito, asustada. Escuchó un par de pasos recorrer el recibidor, y avanzar hacia la cocina, justo arriba de ella. Se preguntó quién podría ser. Entonces, los pasos se escucharon nuevamente, y después voces ahogadas: alguien había encendido el televisor.

Se guardó la fotografía en el interior del abrigo, y sacándose la varita del bolsillo, emprendió la lenta y silenciosa subida por las escaleras. Si se trataba de un ladrón, le sería fácil someterlo con un sencillo hechizo, y posteriormente llamar a la policía muggle para que hiciesen su trabajo.

Llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, y empujó levemente la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Una cabellera pelirroja se movía detrás de la puerta abierta del refrigerador, indudablemente buscando algo para comer, mientras el ruido del televisor se escuchaba en la habitación contigua.

-¿Ron? –fue lo primero que pudo decir.

Ron Weasley se incorporó para ver a su mujer, y sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que pudo decir el pelirrojo, al tiempo que miraba al reloj de pared. Una lata de cerveza se tambaleaba nerviosamente en su mano-. Deberías estar en el Ministerio.

-Ah, pues yo… Vine por unos informes que había olvidado. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –no pudo contenerse la castaña, mientras ella también miraba el reloj. Eran pasadas la una y media de la tarde-. Deberías estar en Sortilegios…

-Hice horas extras ayer, ¿recuerdas? –interrumpió el pelirrojo, dando un trago a su cerveza-. Así que se me hizo fácil escaparme un rato porque pensaba recoger a Hugo del colegio y…

No terminó su oración, sino que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Tras dejar aquella lata de cerveza en el fregadero, salió de la cocina, y se dirigió al recibidor. Hermione lo escuchó subir las escaleras. Pensó en seguirlo, pero apenas había llegado ella también al recibidor, su marido se encontraba ya bajando. Se había cambiado la túnica de mago por unos vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros y una sudadera azul oscuro, que le daban un aspecto de "papá joven y moderno".

-Voy por Hugo, entonces. Antes de que se me haga tarde.

Dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla, y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada más, el hombre había ya salido por la cocina rumbo a la cochera, había subido a su vehículo (un Mini Cooper rojo oscuro que utilizaba sólo en ocasiones especiales, pues no le gustaba conducir) y había emprendido la marcha.

Hermione lo miró partir. Un poco aturdida, se dirigió a la sala, donde apagó el televisor, y así, la casa volvió a quedar sumida en el silencio. La castaña estaba por regresar a la cocina, a preparar el almuerzo para cuando Ron y Hugo regresasen a casa, pero el escuchar aquel crujido de la fotografía al moverse, le hizo recordar que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Así que regresó sobre sus pasos, y tras bajar de nueva cuenta al sótano, se apuró a guardar todo dentro de su viejo baúl, aparentando que no había movido nada. Durante un instante pensó en guardar nuevamente la fotografía, pero en el último segundo pensó que lo mejor sería que la examinase con mayor detenimiento. Y aún más sensato sería que no la examinase allí, en casa.

Garabateó una nota a Ron diciendo que era importante que regresara al ministerio, y que no la esperaran para comer. Frunció el entrecejo al pensar que seguramente aquel par de pelirrojos terminaría pidiendo una pizza o quizá comida china, pero se dijo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que sin perder más tiempo, se guardó aquella fotografía en una carpeta que encontró en su estudio, y se desapareció en el recibidor de la casa.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Harry –saludó Hermione cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la segunda planta.

-Hermione –respondió el hombre con un tono de sorpresa-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde, deberías estar en casa…

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes –dijo la castaña, mientras agitaba a la carpeta que llevaba en una mano-. Parece ser que tendré que hacer horas extra. ¿Me saludas a Ginny?

-Claro. Y a Lily también. Por cierto, Ginny me manda preguntar si les apetece ir a la casa a comer este sábado.

-Nos tendrás allí a las tres en punto –fue la alegre respuesta de la castaña, provocando que Harry le sonriese de vuelta.

Hermione salió del elevador, mientras que Harry entró en él. Se despidieron con un movimiento de muñeca, y cuando las puertas finalmente se cerraron, la caja metálica inició el descenso, con lo que la castaña se dirigió a su oficina, con paso veloz.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y cruzó la habitación, sentándose tras su escritorio, dando la espalda a la ventana. Colocó la carpeta sobre la mesa, y la abrió inmediatamente. La fotografía en movimiento volvió a mostrarle aquel beso. Sin embargo, la ex Gryffindor hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar aquellas expresiones que reflejaban sus rostros, y se concentró en los detalles.

La presencia del Lago Negro le había indicado ya que la fotografía había sido tomada en los jardines de Hogwarts. A pesar de que la fotografía era en blanco y negro, la tonalidad oscura de la misma (y los escasos pero bien definidos puntos de luz debido a algún flash) hizo suponer a Hermione que ésta había sido tomada durante la noche. Los árboles que se veían al otro lado del lago habían perdido ya casi todas sus hojas, lo que indicaba que la fotografía debía haber sido tomada en otoño. Muy probablemente a finales de Octubre, principios de Noviembre.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue la pequeña insignia que ella llevaba prendida en el pecho de la túnica. Las letras P.A., bastante estilizadas, no podían significar otra cosa más que " _Premio Anual_ ": aquella fotografía pertenecía al otoño de su último curso en Hogwarts.

Reclinándose en su silla giratoria, cerrando los ojos para forzar a su memoria, hizo lo mejor que pudo para recordar aquel año escolar. Había regresado al colegio ella sola, sin Ron ni Harry, y había compartido clases con Ginny, Neville y Luna. Aquel había sido el año en que había conocido a Eleonor Quirke. Y también…

Frunció el entrecejo y se aferró con fuerza al borde de la mesa, con lo que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Si, Draco Malfoy también había regresado aquel año al colegio. Nuevamente cursaban el mismo grado. Inclusive habían compartido varias clases. Defensa con Karstoy, y Pociones con Slughorn. Si mal no recordaba, durante el primer trimestre habían tenido que trabajar en equipos… Y a pesar de ello, de aquella aparente unidad entre las casas, ella y Malfoy seguían detestándose, igual que siempre. Como Premio Anual, recordaba haberle quitado en un par de ocasiones al Slytherin, puntos para su casa. Y recordaba los tensos e incómodos momentos en que trabajaban juntos en la biblioteca. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo podía explicarse la presencia de aquella fotografía?

No recordaba nunca haberse llevado bien con Malfoy. Quizá durante aquel último año no fuese tan hostil como en años anteriores, pero al punto de reunirse una noche a tomarse una fotografía mientras se abrazaban y besaban… Aquello simplemente no tenía lógica.

Aún reclinada pesadamente en su silla, finalmente abrió los ojos y giró sobre sí misma para mirar por la ventana (aunque sin ver nada en realidad), al tiempo que se preguntaba una vez más porqué parecía no recordar aquel acontecimiento, y se cuestionaba a quién podría preguntarle para obtener un poco más de información. A primera vista parecía ser que Malfoy era el único de quien podría obtener respuestas. Después de todo, él salía en la fotografía, e inclusive tenía una copia. Por la manera en que la guardaba en aquella vitrina solitaria, parecía ser que le tenía mucho afecto, o un enorme arrepentimiento a aquel recuerdo. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba segura de que no debía fiarse de su palabra (era una serpiente después de todo), además de que preferiría comer estiércol de dragón, antes de preguntarle nada a él. Los dos últimos encuentros habían sido demasiado para sus pobres nervios. No estaba segura de ser capaz de volverse a enfrentar a él.

Su segundo pensamiento fue Harry y Ron, pero inmediatamente lo desechó, al recordar que ellos no habían estado en Hogwarts durante ese curso. Sería imposible que pudiesen decirle algo relevante... ¡Ginny! Ella debía saber algo. Había pasado más tiempo con ella que con nadie más durante séptimo curso. Habían compartido bastantes clases, la sala común, e inclusive habían dormido con las camas lado a lado en la habitación circular dentro de la torre de Gryffindor… Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía nerviosa de preguntar algo a la menor de los Weasley? Inclusive ahora que políticamente eran hermanas, y durante muchos años habían sido mejores amigas, ¿por qué ahora sentía que, fuese lo que fuese que hubiera ocurrido, la pelirroja no podría entenderlo, y mucho menos ayudarle?

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras seguía mirando el horizonte. Sintió que pasó horas así (aunque en realidad solo fueron un par de minutos), mirando a la nada, hasta que su cerebro finalmente despertó, y de sus labios salió una sola palabra:

-Luna.

Ella era la persona menos indicada para preguntar por algo que tuviese lógica. Hermione sentía ya que escuchaba a la ex Ravenclaw hablar de animales inexistentes que habían alterado el cerebro de los dos muchachos, obligándolos a tomarse aquella fotografía, o peor, alguna extraña conspiración que hubiese elaborado aquel ingenioso plan de plantar evidencia falsa para desestabilizarlos.

Y sin embargo, la parte lógica de su cerebro le insistía que Luna era la indicada para hablar de aquello. Quizá justo en ese momento la respuesta correcta era la más improbablemente posible. Además, estaba el detalle de que, cuando aquel año escolar había terminado, Luna había sido la única que se había acercado a Malfoy para despedirse de él. Un detalle insignificante que ahora, al pensarlo detenidamente, parecía significar mucho.

No sabía exactamente qué le había dicho a la serpiente, pero había acudido expresamente a decirle algo, y él había respondido. Sin gritos, sin insultos, sin varitas al aire. Una simple conversación de personas que saben no volverán a verse en su vida y deciden despedirse, sin rencores. Aquello debía significar algo.

Giró velozmente su silla y del mismo modo, tomó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para escribir una carta a su lejana amiga.

 _Luna,_

 _Espero y tu viaje por África te haya permitido apreciar muchos animales increíbles. Nos hubiese encantado encontrarte en Egipto, pero debíamos volver a tiempo para llevar a Rose a Hogwarts, pues este año fue sorteada en su casa. ¡Ha quedado en Ravenclaw al igual que tú! Ginny y Harry también llevaron a James (sorteado en Gryffindor, obviamente) y a Albus, quien acaba de empezar primer año._

 _¿Sabes a quién también nos topamos en el andén? A Malfoy, con su hijo Scorpius, quien también acaba de empezar el colegio. Hablando de Malfoy, he tenido que realizar una visita a su casa por motivos del trabajo, y me he encontrado con una curiosa fotografía de nuestro último año en Hogwarts, sobre algo que no recuerdo ocurriese, en otoño. Lo más raro es que al buscar en mi viejo baúl escolar, yo también tengo una copia de dicha foto. Me preguntaba si tú sabrías algo al respecto._

 _Esperando que te encuentres bien, te mando un cálido abrazo. Saludos también para Rolf y los pequeños Lorcan y Lysander._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Hermione_

Después de enviar la carta a Luna con ayuda de una de las lechuzas del trabajo, la mujer de cabello castaño hizo lo mejor que pudo para concentrarse nuevamente en sus pendientes. Sin embargo, aquello resultó ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Fue por ello que para las cinco de la tarde, dejó caer su pluma sobre sus papeles desperdigados en la mesa, y tras guardar de nueva cuenta aquella fotografía en la carpeta (y ésta en el fondo de uno de sus cajones del escritorio), se levantó de su silla, dispuesta a salir del Ministerio.

Hermione llegó a casa apenas cinco minutos después, apareciéndose en el recibidor. Nuevamente podía escucharse la televisión encendida, y se dirigió a la sala con paso veloz.

-¿Qué te he dicho de la luz? –reprendió una vez más a Hugo, quien se encontraba tumbado en el piso, dibujando con crayolas, mientras la olvidada orilla de un trozo de pizza le hacía compañía, en un plato cercano-. ¿Dónde está tu padre? –preguntó Hermione tras encender las luces.

-Creo que arriba –fue la respuesta del niño.

La castaña salió de la sala, regresó al recibidor, y subió por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde la luz encendida le indicó que muy probablemente su marido se encontrase allí. Efectivamente, al detenerse en el umbral de la puerta, encontró al pelirrojo con una maleta sobre la cama, metiendo ropa y zapatos en ella.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? –preguntó Hermione, visiblemente sorprendida, y ligeramente disgustada. Ron la miró y le dirigió una sonrisa. Se apuró a darle un beso en la frente (mientras le decía "bienvenida a casa") antes de volver a concentrarse en su maleta.

-Fue algo urgente que surgió de improviso –respondió el pelirrojo, echando un par de camisas blancas-. ¿Recuerdas que estamos por abrir la nueva sucursal en Leeds? Pues tenemos el tiempo encima, y justo ahora George decide que se va de vacaciones con Angelina. Así que tengo que quedarme allá esta semana para supervisar todos los detalles.

-¡Pero Leeds está al otro lado del país! –se escandalizó Hermione-. ¿No puede cubrirte nadie más? ¡Estás hablando de una semana completa, Ron!

-Lo lamento, Hermione, pero es mi deber. George no me nombró Administrador por nada. Así que debo de ir a administrar la nueva sucursal.

Mientras Ron finalmente cerraba la maleta, y la bajaba de la cama, Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y suspirar de manera cansina. Sin embargo, cuando su marido (aun cargando la maleta) se acercó al marco de la puerta (donde ella seguía de pie), no pudo evitar exclamar:

-Espera, es decir… ¿Qué te vas ahora?

-Tenemos el tiempo encima, Hermione –repitió el pelirrojo, mientras su mujer se hacía a un lado para dejarlo salir, y ahora, los dos bajaban las escaleras hasta detenerse en el recibidor-. ¿Podrás llevar y recoger a Hugo de la escuela esta semana? Te prometo que te lo repondré…

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de replicar (en realidad se había quedado con la mente en blanco), oportunidad que Ron aprovechó para dejar la maleta en el piso, y dirigirse a la sala para despedirse de su hijo menor. Aproximadamente cinco minutos después volvió a entrar al recibidor, dio un beso a Hermione en los labios (quien seguía siendo incapaz de decir nada debido al aturdimiento), y tras tomar su maleta, giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció.

Así que durante el resto de la semana, aparte de tener que atender sus usuales pendientes en el Ministerio, y las preparaciones para la presentación de la nueva Ley, Hermione también tenía que llevar y recoger a Hugo del colegio, además de prepararle todas las comidas, y ayudarlo con las tareas. Había estado tan ocupada haciendo de madre y padre a la vez (sin descuidar el empleo) que se había olvidado por completo de la carta que había enviado a Luna, y la contestación que esperaba de ella.

Era la mañana del viernes. Hermione se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio, terminando de leer las tarjetas que cuidadosamente había preparado para la presentación de aquella tarde. Había pedido a la madre de uno de los amigos de Hugo que el niño se quedase en su casa a pasar la tarde, pues ella debía trabajar un par de horas extras. Cruzaba dedos en que la reunión ante el Wizengamot no se demorase mucho, y agradecía el hecho de que Ron regresase el domingo por la mañana.

Así que mientras seguía memorizando sus notas (a decir verdad ya las tenía memorizadas desde hacía un par de días), un ligero golpeteo en su puerta la hizo alzar la mirada, y decir:

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió al instante, y por allí se asomó Eleonor Quirke. Vestía una túnica morada (igual a la de Hermione, indispensable para presentarse ante el Wizengamot), y sostenía varios papeles. La bruja entró a la oficina, y se detuvo frente a la castaña.

-¿Preparada para la presentación? –preguntó en un tono animado, y no se detuvo a esperar una contestación, pues prontamente agregó-. La reunión inicia a las doce, presentaré el marco general, y tú y Potter podrán realizar sus comentarios a pie cuando gusten. Sala Diez.

-De acuerdo –fue toda la respuesta de Hermione.

-Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, ha llegado esto para ti.

Extendió una carta en pergamino oscuro y grueso, la cual Hermione tomó, visiblemente confundida. No recordaba que esperase correo. Pero entonces, leyó el nombre de Luna, y con la aprensión reflejada en su rostro, comprendió de qué se trataba.

-Muchas gracias, Eleonor.

La bruja de cabello negro y gafas redondas sonrió a la castaña, y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la oficina y dejando a Hermione de nueva cuenta sola. La ex Gryffindor, en vez de regresar a sus notas, fijó su total atención a aquella carta. La letra de Luna seguía desviándose ligeramente hacia arriba. Dio vuelta al pergamino, y se apuró a abrir el sobre. Extrajo de allí otro papel de grueso pergamino, y se apuró a desdoblarlo, y leer.

 _Hermione,_

 _No sabes que gusto me da escuchar de ti. En estos momentos Rolf y yo estamos en Algeria, buscando Khargatis; son como Mantícoras, pero estos tienen cola de serpiente y solo las patas delanteras. No sabes que gusto me da el escuchar que tienes una Ravenclaw en la familia; sabes que espero lo mejor para Rose en su nueva casa. También manda mis saludos a Harry y Ginny; prometo visitarlos a todos con Lysander y Lorcan (quienes se han quedado al cuidado de mi padre), apenas regresemos a Londres, que esperamos sea en tres semanas._

 _Sobre la fotografía que me comentas, es cierto que pasaste mucho tiempo con Malfoy durante el último curso, aunque por lo mismo del miedo a los prejuicios, nadie aparte de ustedes está enterado de los detalles de dichos encuentros. Sin embargo, no debes temer por el hecho de no poder recordarlo a la perfección; después de todo, el mismo Malfoy es quien no quiere te atormentes con aquellas imágenes del pasado. Aunque me atrevería a decir que muy probablemente no le haya salido el plan del todo bien. Después de todo, como le comenté hace ya dieciocho años, la mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón siempre recuerda._

 _Parecer ser que tu corazón quiere recordar aquellos instantes con Draco. Quizá lo mejor sería que lo dejases ocurrir._

 _En espera de más noticias tuyas, y que mi explicación haya sido de ayuda, te mando un cálido abrazo. Saludos a Ron, Hugo, y también a Rose._

 _Con cariño, Luna._

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, y que el finde pinte igual de bueno. Yo por mi parte estoy con un estrés de poca ma... Pero ahí la llevo._

 _En este capi, vuelvo a retomar un par de detallitos del primer fic, Mundos Distantes. El pequeño análisis de la fotografía que nos recuerda esa cita, y el detalle de Luna. Sí, yo siempre les dije que Luna sería importante~ Igualmente tenemos una Hermione que está completamente perdida por culpa de esos recuerdos que vienen y van y no la dejan en paz, un Ron que nunca está en casa, y un Draco que sigue perdidamente enamorado de la castaña._

 _Si han notado algo más de detalle que les haya ocasionado un ataque porque necesitan más respuestas, no duden en dejar un review. Me encantaría leer sus teorías, y ver que tan acertadas -o descabelladas- pueden ser._

 _Nuevamente, les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, follows y favorites, y les pido que los sigan dejando, pues no saben la felicidad que me da el saber que me leen, que les gusta lo que leen, y que se toman el tiempo de igualmente escribirme unas líneas._

 _Ahora, regresando a mi vida estresada de casa-trabajo-casa, les mando un abrazo y un beso, y nos seguimos leyendo el próximo sábado. Sigan bellxs!_


	6. El resplandor verde

**Capítulo 6**

 **El resplandor verde**

* * *

Le hubiese gustado releer la carta mínimo tres veces más, escudriñando cada una de aquellas líneas, cada palabra, cada oración. Sin embargo, la alarma del reloj le había indicado que era ya la hora de bajar a la sala diez del Wizengamot, por lo que Hermione tuvo que resignarse a guardar la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y salir de su oficina para dirigirse a la décima planta.

Se topó con Harry en los elevadores (también vistiendo la túnica morada), y ambos bajaron juntos. Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo para platicar de cosas triviales, aunque su mente insistía en regresar a aquella carta. Tenía que leerla con detenimiento. Luna sabía más de lo que decía; era obvio por su acostumbrada manera soñadora de decir las cosas. Y necesitaba terminar de comprender, pues no quería acudir a Malfoy.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Hermione y Harry salieron de la caja metálica, y caminaron lado a lado (esta vez en silencio), hasta detenerse frente a la puerta que llevaba a la sala diez del Wizengamot. Esta se encontraba entreabierta, y por allí surgían voces.

-Vamos a ello –dijo Harry, dejando que Hermione pasase primero. Ella se limitó a asentir.

Cuando entraron a la sala circular, los recibió el Wizengamot en pleno. Susan Bones, la Jefa Suprema del tribunal, se encontraba en su sitio organizando sus papeles. Harry y Hermione se apuraron a sentarse a ambos lados de ella, mientras que Eleonor Quirke (quien hasta ese momento se encontraba conversando con un compañero, en un rincón de la habitación), se apuró a dirigirse al frente de los asientos (que poco a poco se iban ocupado), dispuesta a iniciar con su presentación.

La reunión no duró mucho. De toda la vida, Eleonor tenía la facilidad de hablar en público (no por nada había sido Jefa de Prefectos durante su último año en Hogwarts), y su discurso y presentación habían sido tan buenos, que Harry y Hermione no tuvieron mucho que agregar. Sin embargo, pese a que la nueva Ley fue visiblemente aplaudida, varios miembros del Wizengamot pidieron se revisara con mayor detalle los términos bajo los cuales se buscarían aquellos artefactos, y los motivos por los cuales se verían confiscados.

-Se fija la siguiente reunión para el martes 31 de octubre –anunció Daphne Greengrass, con lo que tras el golpe del marro en el podio, los miembros del Wizengamot se levantaron de sus asientos, y comenzaron a abandonar la sala, mientras conversaban entre sí.

-¿Los veremos mañana en casa, entonces? –preguntó Harry a Hermione, mientras ellos también caminaban por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al elevador.

-A Hugo y a mí –aclaró la castaña, mientras iniciaban el acenso por el ascensor-. Ron se encuentra fuera de la ciudad.

-Sortilegios Weasley está demandando mucho de él últimamente.

-Eso parece –asintió Hermione-. Todo desde que George le dio el ascenso a Administrador…

Dejó el comentario en el aire, lo que fue mejor, pues cuando el elevador se detuvo en el Atrio, las puertas se abrieron y por allí apareció Draco Malfoy, el cual titubeó un par de segundos, pero finalmente entró también a la caja metálica.

Hermione sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Agradeció mentalmente que Harry estuviese a su lado, pues no estaba segura de poder lidiar con Draco Malfoy ella sola. Sin embargo, el gusto de verse acompañada no duró mucho. Su estómago sintió una fuerte sacudida al ver como Harry caminaba fuera del elevador. ¡Lo había olvidado! Era ya la hora del almuerzo, y el hombre de ojos verde esmeralda debía regresar a casa para comer con su familia. Se suponía que ella hiciese lo mismo, pero la reunión ante el Wizengamot había provocado que dejase pendientes unos reportes, los cuales prefería concluir antes del fin de semana...

-Nos vemos mañana–dijo Harry, visiblemente nervioso e incómodo por dejar a su mejor amiga con aquella compañía.

Hermione, aún aturdida, se limitó a asentir, al tiempo que se repetía mentalmente que nada pasaría. Sin que pudiese hacer nada más, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, y dentro de la caja metálica solo quedaron ella y el ex Slytherin. Ahora, incapaz de ver a Harry, el elevador inició su lento ascenso.

-Así que vienes de reunirte con el Wizengamot –preguntó Draco, mirando de reojo la túnica morada de la castaña-. ¿Han aprobado ya la ley?

-Es información clasificada –respondió Hermione.

-Vamos Granger –interrumpió Malfoy, con la impaciencia reflejada en su voz-. Mi cuñada estuvo presente, es obvio que ella me dirá.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

-Porque justo me he topado primero contigo. A decir verdad, el plan original era preguntar a Potter, pero ya que estás tú aquí…

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos. Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Disgustada por saber que en realidad Malfoy buscaba a Harry, o contenta por saber que había terminado encontrándose con ella?

Aún confundida, la ex Gryffindor respondió:

-Todavía deben verificarse unos puntos–miró de reojo el rostro de Malfoy, y no le pasó por alto como el hombre sonreía satisfecho.

-En ese caso, deberán revisarlo con mucho detalle.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, he estado leyendo la copia que me has facilitado, Granger, y puedo decirte que hay un par de lagunas que, en estos momentos, me permiten conservar aquellos objetos que guardo en el ático, sin ninguna represalia legal.

-¿Incluyendo la fotografía?

Se arrepintió al instante de decir aquello. Se regañó mentalmente a sí misma, al tiempo que Malfoy se giraba para verla directamente a los ojos. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago al clavar sus ojos castaños en los azules de él. Su mirada era extraña. Nunca antes la había visto así. No había odio ni rencor reflejado en aquellos ojos azules. Había una combinación extraña de temor y esperanza. Un anhelo y una culpabilidad…

-¿Qué tiene que ver la fotografía en esto? –preguntó el hombre, en un susurro apremiante.

Hermione estuvo tentada a responder "nada", pero nuevamente las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella las hubiese siquiera pensado.

-La mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón siempre recuerda.

La mano de Draco se alzó en el aire, tan velozmente que Hermione temió por un instante que el hombre de cabellos rubios platinados fuese a golpearla. Sin embargo, la palma del hombre se abalanzó contra el botón de paro de emergencia del elevador, con lo que la caja metálica se detuvo al instante, con una peligrosa sacudida.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Lunática Lovegood? –preguntó el hombre.

 _-¡Lo sabe!_ –pensó Hermione. Luna sabía algo, Draco sabía algo… Algo extraño ocurría allí, y parecía ser que ella era la única que no entendía de qué se trataba.

-No me ha dicho nada, y se llama Luna, Malfoy, por las barbas de Merlín, ya estás demasiado grandecito para continuar con aquellos insultos de colegiales.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de tus regaños, Premio Anual. Ahora, responde a la pregunta.

-Ya te lo dije, no me ha dicho nada.

Pero la expresión de Malfoy indicaba que no le creía. Se notaba nervioso; en su voz había un tono de culpabilidad que le era imposible esconder. Y también se le veía agitado, como si se le hubiese descubierto a la mitad de una travesura riesgosa.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera Lunati… Luna –se corrigió a tiempo-, es decir, Lovegood, no sabe nada.

Ahora era Hermione quien no le creía, pero prefirió no decir nada, no insistir.

-Voy a descubrirlo, Malfoy –dijo en un tono severo, más severo de lo que le hubiese gustado utilizar-. Lo que hayas hecho, lo que signifique la fotografía, lo que sea que haya pasado, lo descubriré.

-Es imposible –bufó el hombre, al tiempo que volvía a presionar el botón de paro de emergencia, y el elevador remprendía la subida-. Te volverías loca antes de lograr descubrir nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero Malfoy no respondió. Hermione estaba tentada a continuar preguntando, exigir respuestas, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Malfoy no daría su brazo a torcer, Luna era su única ayuda. Esperaba que en verdad, la ex Ravenclaw supiera más de lo que había dicho en su carta, o se encontraría en un callejón sin salida.

-Lo mejor sería que te preocupases por problemas que en verdad puedas resolver. Como la Ley que intentas promulgar.

- _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_ –anunció la voz femenina del elevador, con lo que las puertas se abrieron. Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, Hermione finalmente fue consiente que se encontraban en su planta, y se apuró a salir de allí. Sin embargo, una vez en el pasillo, dio media vuelta, para ver a Malfoy, quien seguía dentro de la caja metálica y comprendió que el destino del rubio era, sin lugar a dudas, la oficina del Ministro Shacklebolt.

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Él clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos castaños de ella, mientras contenía las ganas de abalanzarse sobre la mujer, abrazarle, y contarle toda la verdad.

 _-¡No recuerdas nada porque yo te hice olvidarlo!_ –quiso decir-. _¡Lo hice porque te amo! ¡Solo quería protegerte!_

Pero no tenía caso ya. Ella había hecho su vida sin él, ella ahora era feliz. Aquello era todo lo que él quería para ella. La felicidad de él mismo… eso no interesaba.

Hermione clavó sus ojos castaños en los azules de él, con mil y un preguntas en su mente; preguntas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Malfoy había dicho algo que no debía, había dado información importante, lo sabía. Quizá en ese momento no se diera cuenta, pero estaba segura de que el ex Slytherin había cometido un error. ¿Volverse loca? Aquello significaba algo… El estarle dando vueltas al asunto, estaba comenzando a hacer que le doliese la cabeza, pero estaba decidida a no dejarlo ir. Inclusive su fallido intento de hacer que lo ignorase y se concentrase en aquella Ley, había sido un intento patético por desviar el tema de aquello que sin lugar a dudas, era importante.

Aun mirándose el uno al otro, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, con lo que Malfoy desvió la mirada al piso. Hermione, por su parte, siguió con la mirada clavada en las ahora cerradas puertas del elevador (el cual había comenzado el acenso al primer piso), aun recordando cada detalle del rostro de aquel hombre, que hacía tantos ayeres había sido su compañero en Hogwarts.

Su rostro pálido seguía siendo el mismo, al igual que su rubio cabello, y ni hablar de aquellos ojos azules…

Volvió a sentir que le daba vueltas la cabeza, y ahora, lo único que podía ver era aquellos ojos. La miraban con mucha intensidad, brillaban mitad molestos mitad dolidos, del mismo modo en que la habían visto en el elevador… ¿O no? Alrededor de ella no se encontraban las cuatro paredes metálicas, o el pasillo del segundo piso del Ministerio, sino un claro a orillas de un bosque nevado.

Hacía frío, a lo lejos, alguien gritaba un nombre. ¿El de ella, o el de él? Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso abrazarse de la sombra que tenía delante de ella, pero no podía moverse. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un destello verde la golpeó en la cabeza, y se sintió caer… Pero entonces, sintió también el firme pero suave agarre de alguien más. ¿Quién…? Lo miró, aunque no estaba segura de verlo en realidad. Quizá solo fuera el efecto de aquel destello, pues sus ojos eran del mismo color…

Sí, sus ojos eran verdes, mientras que su cabello era negro oscuro, tan contrario a aquel rubio platinado que la había herido…

Y entonces, ahogó un grito, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Apretó firmemente los ojos, antes de abrirlos nuevamente.

Había caído. Se encontraba sentada a la mitad del pasillo, frente al elevador, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Su cerebro daba vueltas. Parpadeó un par de veces, aún aturdida, pero al mismo tiempo, segura de lo que acababa de ver.

Aquellos ojos verdes, aquel cabello negro.

Sin poderse contener, susurró para sí misma:

-Harry.

* * *

Regresó a su oficina con paso veloz, y no pudo evitar azotar la puerta tras de sí, de lo rápido que la había cerrado. Pero no le dio importancia. Cruzó la habitación dando grandes zancadas, y se dejó caer en su silla al tiempo que abría aquel cajón. Apenas un par de segundos después, había sacado la carta de Luna, otro trozo de pergamino, pluma y un tintero, y comenzó a releerla mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa.

" _Sobre la fotografía que me comentas, es cierto que pasaste mucho tiempo con Malfoy durante el último curso"_ –releyó.

Se inclinó esta vez sobre el otro pergamino, y comenzó a tomar anotaciones. " _Mucho tiempo con Malfoy…" "Pasaste_ ", decía el texto; Luna no se refería nadie más que a ella. ¿Quizá debido a los trabajos en equipo que habían hecho durante el primer trimestre?

"… _aunque por lo mismo del miedo a los prejuicios, nadie aparte de ustedes está enterado de los detalles de dichos encuentros."_

Aquello provocó que Hermione frunciese el entrecejo. Esos "prejuicios" que mencionaba Luna parecían confirmar el hecho de que Gryffindors y Slytherins no se llevaban nada bien. Sin embargo, se preguntó en qué diferían aquellas reuniones de estudio entre ella y Malfoy, a las que habían tenido Ginny y aquel Slytherin de apellido Rozailer. Una simple reunión de estudios (obligada por los profesores) era algo que el resto de las casas deberían de no dar importancia, en especial cuando se suponía que éstas trabajaban para recuperar su unidad.

Se preguntó si aquello estaba relacionado con el hecho de que Malfoy tenía grabada la marca tenebrosa, y que ella era una sangre sucia (a ojos del Slytherin, lo peor de lo peor), o si se refería a que los Malfoy eran de los allegados más cercanos a Voldemort, y ella, por el contrario, era prácticamente la mano derecha de Harry Potter.

Se apuró a tomar varias notas más.

" _Sin embargo, no debes temer por el hecho de no poder recordarlo a la perfección; después de todo, el mismo Malfoy es quien no quiere te atormentes con aquellas imágenes del pasado."_

Fue aquí cuando Hermione sintió que algo hacía clic en su cerebro. Lo releyó y analizó varias veces, hasta finalmente formar una conclusión: Malfoy no quería que recordara lo que fuese que hubiera pasado. Él había hecho algo para evitar que ella descubriera la verdad. Para poder conocer lo que se le ocultaba, parecía ser que primeramente debía averiguar qué era lo que el ex Slytherin había hecho para ocultarlo.

Recordar, aquella palabra sonaba tan importante, y a la vez tan vaga. De una forma u otra, Hermione estaba 99% segura de que Draco Malfoy había modificado su memoria, mágicamente. Qué hechizo, maldición o poción había utilizado, no lo tenía del todo claro. Podría tratarse de una poción de sueño; hacerle creer que todo había sido una pesadilla y al despertar (como ocurre con la mayoría de los sueños), olvidarlo completamente. O podría haber modificado sus memorias, suprimiéndose a sí mismo de ello, tal cual ella había hecho con sus padres, durante la guerra. Inclusive podría ser que la serpiente hubiese utilizado un encantamiento desmemorizante con ella…

Su pluma rasgaba el pergamino con tanta velocidad, como si hubiese recordado la respuesta a una pregunta de examen, y tuviese que redactarla con todo detalle.

" _Aunque me atrevería a decir que muy probablemente no le haya salido el plan del todo bien. Después de todo, como le comenté hace ya dieciocho años, la mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón siempre recuerda."_

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y no pudo evitar soltar la pluma. Sí, eso era. Todo encajaba. La luz verde que había visto en aquel borroso recuerdo en el claro nevado; el comentario de Malfoy al decir que al forzarlo se volvería loca (la tortura era el único método para hacer recordar algo a alguien, y eso dañaba por completo la mente de la víctima); el hecho de que muy probablemente lo que Malfoy le hubiese hecho olvidar fuese demasiado y el chico no hubiese completado bien el hechizo, de allí que aún recordase pequeños fragmentos. Y luego, estaban las palabras de Luna…

" _Parecer ser que tu corazón quiere recordar aquellos instantes con Draco. Quizá lo mejor sería que lo dejases ocurrir."_

Draco Malfoy había utilizado un hechizo desmemorizante con ella.

-La mente puede olvidar –susurró Hermione, pensando aún en aquel hechizo-, pero el corazón siempre recuerda…

¿Qué era lo que su corazón recordaba, y ponía tanto empeño en que su mente también lo tuviese presente? No terminaba de comprender qué era lo que había provocado el que Malfoy tuviese que utilizar aquel hechizo contra ella. ¿Sabría ella algún secreto sobre la serpiente, que él no quería se divulgase? Debía ser algo que la había sacudido por completo, al punto de guardarse en su corazón, luchando por no ser eliminado para siempre.

Se preguntó nuevamente, qué sería aquello que no podía recordar.

Se reclinó en su asiento, soltando la carta, y girando la silla para mirar por la venta. Eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde, debía apurarse a ir por Hugo. Así que un poco aturdida (aún con todos aquellos pensamientos inundando su mente), se puso de pie y se quitó la túnica morada del Wizengamot: era hora de volver a casa.

Dejó la túnica en un pequeño armario que tenía en el rincón (el único espacio que no estaba plagado de libros), y se apuró a ponerse su túnica negra. Inclinándose una vez más sobre su escritorio, guardó su pluma y el tintero, y sin pensárselo demasiado, guardó ambos pergaminos en la misma carpeta donde guardaba aquella fotografía con la que todo había empezado. Tras cerrar el cajón con llave, tomó su gabardina y su bolso, dispuesta a salir de la oficina, y preguntándose a sí misma si tendría el valor de continuar con aquella investigación.

* * *

Podía aparecerse en casa de los Potter, pero Hugo sentía mareos horribles con la simple mención. Era por ello que aquella tarde de sábado, para dirigirse a la comida que tenían programada con Harry, Ginny y Lily, Hermione se encontraba detrás del volante de su Ford Fiesta gris, mientras su hijo iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, jugando con un par de figurillas. Recorrió el camino ya conocido rumbo al sur (mínimo una vez al mes visitaban a los Potter, y viceversa), y aproximadamente cuarenta minutos después, aparcó el vehículo a las afueras de Londres, delante de la casa de dos pisos donde vivían los Potter.

La casita (que no tenía nada de pequeña) contaba con un bonito jardín en la parte delantera (que albergaba un enorme sauce llorón en el extremo oeste), el cual estaba protegido por la baja pared de ladrillo rojo que rodeaba toda la propiedad. Las paredes de la casa estaban casi cubiertas por completo de enredadera oscura (con unas bonitas florecillas rojas surgiendo en puntos varios), que le daba un aspecto rústico. Hermione y Hugo bajaron del vehículo, y abriendo la pequeña verja negra, pasaron al jardín. Se encontraban andando por el camino de ladrillo rojo, cuando una alegre voz los saludó.

-¡Tía Hermione! ¡Hugo! –Lily, que se encontraba jugando con un par de bowtruckles a la sombra del sauce, brincó al instante al ver a su tía y primo. El grito provocó que los bowtruckles corriesen a esconderse en su árbol, pero la niña no les dio importancia, pues se había acercado a las visitas, dispuesta a saludar.

-Buenas tardes, Lily –dijo Hermione, sonriendo a su sobrina, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Buenas tardes –respondió la niña de nueve años-. Papá está en la sala, está viendo las noticias en el televisor. Y mamá está en la cocina, terminando el estofado. ¿Podemos ir Hugo y yo a jugar?

-Adelante –respondió Hermione, con lo que los niños se alejaron corriendo de nueva cuenta en dirección al sauce, pero esta vez siguieron de largo, y dieron vuelta a la casa; muy probablemente jugarían en el patio posterior.

Así que la mujer de cabello castaño continuó andando por el caminito de ladrillo, hasta detenerse en la puerta principal. Estaba por tocar al timbre, cuando ésta se abrió al instante, y por allí, surgió un hombre de cabello negro revuelto, y ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda.

-Hola Hermione –saludó Harry, alegremente-. Vi a Lily correr con Hugo, pasando por delante de la ventana de la sala. Me imaginé que tú también estarías por aquí.

-Hola Harry –respondió Hermione, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo, quien se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, y esta así lo hizo.

El interior de la casa era igual de rústico que el exterior. El recibidor se encontraba en una especie de plataforma, rodeada por cuatro gruesas columnas (cubiertas también por enredaderas) que llevaban a varios desniveles. Harry precedió a Hermione por entre dos columnas colocadas a la derecha (bajaron el par de escalones) y entraron a la sala. La combinación de muebles y adornos era muy curiosa. Los sillones eran de color cobrizo oscuro (parecían sacados de una cabaña en medio del bosque) y varios cojines brincaban alegremente, provocando un pronunciado contraste con el televisor de pantalla plana y la consola de videojuegos muggle. Todo el lugar era acogedoramente iluminado por el ventanal que mostraba el jardín delantero, que había sido por donde Harry había visto a los niños correr hacía apenas unos instantes.

-Ginny sigue en la cocina, está terminando el estofado –dijo el hombre, repitiendo las palabras de su hija, lo que provocó que Hermione sonriese. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento que llevaba clavado en su cerebro, provocó que la sonrisa se borrase rápidamente.

Harry le indicó que se sentase en uno de los sillones, y ella así lo hizo, aunque se sentó en el mero borde de éste.

-Mejor así –contestó la castaña, haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos por no ponerse nerviosa-. Necesitaba hablar a solas contigo.

-¿Hablar sobre qué? –preguntó Harry, algo confundido. Olvidando sentarse él también, miró a su mejor amiga directamente a los ojos.

Decidida a no darle más rodeos, Hermione tomó aire, y respondió:

-Necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó aquella tarde en que Malfoy me borró la memoria.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, les ofrezco una disculpa por desaparecer de tal manera la semana pasada. Estuve incomunicada durante el sábado (el internet en la oficina nada más no funcionaba), y al llegar a casa a hacer la up, me di cuenta de que me habían robado la pc. Así que sufriendo por mis sesiones maratónicas en el trabajo, apenas y pude darme un tiempo para venir a editar el capi y finalmente publicarles._

 _Espero que el capi les haya gustado. Le he dado mil y un leídas, y siento que está demasiado apresurado, pero no encontré como arreglarlo. Espero y me disculpen. Igualmente, por mis prisas y falta de pc, no voy a pode responderles los reviews (justo ahora que les doy mucho material para que hagan sus conjeturas y teorías alocadas), pero les aseguro que me leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. De todo corazón, les agradezco sus follows, favorites y reviews. No creo que nunca lleguen a saber cuánto significan para mí._

 _De cualquier manera, espero que sigan por aquí, aunque quizá me vuelva a atrasar con las ups (ahora sí que sin pc, solo puedo publicarles desde el trabajo, y ahora que tengo un nuevo supervisor muy encimoso, quizá sea más complicado siquiera abrir la página). Les aseguro que no dejo botada la historia, pero sí tenganme un poco de paciencia por si esto se atrasa._

 _Les mando un abrazo y un beso, y les agradezco el apoyo constante. Sigan bellos!_


	7. En el claro

**Capítulo 7**

 **En el claro**

* * *

-¿De qué estás hablando? –fue lo primero que Harry pudo decir.

Las palabras de su mejor amiga lo habían tomado por sorpresa. ¡Se suponía que ella no podía recordar nada! Y sin embargo, allí estaba, sentada en su sala, preguntando por aquel acontecimiento que se suponía nunca debió haber ocurrido. Nervioso como estaba, no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces (un hipogrifo lo hubiese atacado sin dudarlo) y tragó saliva, pesadamente.

-Lo que dije –la temblorosa voz de Hermione lo hipnotizaba como abeja a la miel. Le era imposible dejar de escuchar sus palabras y concentrarse en sus pensamientos (necesitaba inventarse algo, y rápido), por lo que se decidió a mejor mirar la alfombra-. Necesito que me expliques que fue lo que pasó aquel día, hace dieciocho años.

El nerviosismo de Hermione había sido sustituido por la ansiedad. La actitud de Harry (era ahora él quien estaba nervioso) y la manera en que evitaba mirarla a los ojos, confirmaban las sospechas de la castaña: Potter sabía. Había estado presente en aquel momento, había sido testigo del hechizo que había dañado su mente. Con un poco de suerte, sabría más que Luna. Y conociendo la facilidad del hombre para confesarse con su mejor amiga, estaba más que segura de que Harry lo diría todo, si ella ejercía presión en los puntos indicados y de manera correcta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se algo?

Un nuevo pensamiento surgió en la mente de Hermione, confirmando sus suposiciones. Harry no era tonto, pero esta vez había metido la pata. Claro que lo sabía, después de todo, no había desmentido el hecho de que se encontraba allí, o que aquello hubiese siquiera ocurrido. Una respuesta más sensata hubiese sido negar inmediatamente, y apurarse a cambiar de tema. Pero allí estaba él, respondiendo con más preguntas. Aquello nunca auguraba nada bueno. El corazón de la castaña latió rápidamente.

-No lo pienso. Lo sé –respondió la mujer, aferrándose al borde del sillón-. Lo recordé –se aclaró inmediatamente. Y es que era verdad.

-Se supone que no deberías recordar nada… –comenzó a decir Harry, pero su voz murió al recordar él también.

Hacía dieciocho años que no pensaba en lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Había seguido a Malfoy hasta el claro que había junto a la casa de los gritos, y lo había encontrado en compañía de su mejor amiga, en una precaria situación. Situación que prontamente se salió de las manos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no intervenir a tiempo, y en cambio, interceder cuando había sido ya demasiado tarde.

Cuando finalmente había bajado la colina, Malfoy se encontraba realizando ya aquel hechizo, y el en su estupidez, había golpeado su brazo para que la serpiente no pudiese terminar con el encantamiento…

-Lo lamento, Hermione –dijo Harry, con un tono de derrota en su voz-. Todo es mi culpa.

El corazón de la castaña volvió a agitarse. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Harry sabía, y estaba por confesarse. Finalmente ella podría saber la verdad.

-Necesito que me expliques –repitió ella una vez más, con voz aguda. Y adoptando un tono que sonaba más bien suplicante, agregó-. Por favor...

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué gusto verte! –Ginny acababa de entrar a la sala, ajena a lo que acababa de interrumpir.

La pelirroja se había detenido momentáneamente en el umbral de la habitación, mirando a su mejor amiga y a su esposo, mientras les sonreía cálidamente. La mujer de ojos castaños la miró, y le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas, intentando actuar natural. No sabía por qué, pero seguía decidida a no contar nada a Ginny. Por el momento, el único que tenía que darle respuestas era Harry.

La señora Potter estaba por dar un par de pasos para detenerse frente a Hermione y darle un abrazo, cuando la voz de su marido la detuvo en seco:

-Ginny, disculpa. Hermione y yo necesitamos hablar de algo importante… -a la pelirroja no le pasó por alto la manera en que su marido se notaba incómodo, como si realmente no quisiese decir aquello-. Creo que nos tomará un tiempo. ¿Te molestaría entretener un rato a los niños?

-No, para nada –respondió su mujer, visiblemente confundida y preocupada.

¿Debería preguntar? Ella y Harry no tenían secretos, pero que la conversación fuese con Hermione le hizo preguntarse si no se trataría de algún tema personal referente a su cuñada. ¿A caso tenía problemas con Ron? Su mente había comenzado a divagar, presentándole los peores escenarios (ya tenía el discurso preparado para reprender a su hermano mayor), hasta que, aferrándose a la posibilidad de que estuviese pensando de más, preguntó:

-¿Es del ministerio?

-Sí, disculpa Ginny, es acerca de las clases complementarias de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Harry está por dar en Hogwarts –intervino Hermione, con lo que la pelirroja se limitó a asentir.

-El Ministerio quiere estar seguro de que no enseñe nada peligroso ni traumatizante para los alumnos –agregó Harry, provocando que Ginny sonriese. Aquella respuesta la tranquilizaba. No se imaginaba qué hubiese hecho si descubriera que Ron no hacía feliz a Hermione. Muy probablemente mataría a su hermano.

-De acuerdo –se apuró a contestar, mientras alejaba aquellos pensamientos (estúpidas teorías, se dijo), de su mente, y daba media vuelta-. Iré al jardín para ver a los niños entonces.

La pelirroja salió de la sala, dejando a Harry y Hermione nuevamente solos. Sin embargo, el hombre de cabellos negros no quería arriesgarse a volver a ser interrumpido. Ya fuese por su mujer, o por alguno de los pequeños. En definitiva, el reanudar aquella conversación en aquella habitación, no era la mejor de las ideas.

Así que aún no muy convencido de querer tener aquella plática, Harry indicó a Hermione que lo siguiese, y al igual que Ginny, ellos también salieron de la sala. Caminaron en silencio mientras regresaban al recibidor, cruzaban esta vez a través de las dos columnas ubicadas frente a ellos, y entraron por otro rellano más pequeño, donde subieron por una bonita escalera de caracol labrada en madera oscura. Sin decir nada (parecía que ni respiraban), caminaron por el pasillo del segundo piso, hasta detenerse en la puerta más alejada del lado izquierdo. Harry abrió, e indicó nuevamente a Hermione que pasara. Ella así lo hizo, al tiempo que el hombre cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y ayudado con su varita, ponía el cerrojo mágicamente. No deseaba volver a ser interrumpido.

La oficina de Harry era una pequeña habitación con una ventana al lado derecho (que daba al jardín trasero), un escritorio de madera clara al fondo, y dos silloncitos en medio, forrados con tela escocesa. Sin esperar a que su mejor amigo dijese nada, Hermione se sentó en uno de ellos, pero una vez más, tal cual había ocurrido en la sala, Harry permaneció de pie. Nuevamente se le notaba nervioso.

Un nuevo silencio se cernió sobre ellos, apenas interrumpidos por el tic tac de un reloj de pared. Hermione miraba a Harry, expectante, mientras él seguía firme en su intento por no mirar nada que no fuese una de las patas de su escritorio.

-No sé por dónde comenzar –dijo finalmente el hombre, siendo totalmente sincero. Después de todo, no tenía ni idea de qué tanto sabía Hermione, cómo había logrado descubrir que Malfoy la había hechizado, o si es que conocía las circunstancias por las cuales lo había hecho… Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de la inteligencia de su mejor amiga. Conociendo a Hermione, aquello sería un simple interrogatorio para confirmar o desechar sospechas; no lo quedaba la menor duda de que cada una de sus palabras sería analizada con detenimiento. Aquello sería peor que la legeremancia.

Nuevamente volvió a preguntarse qué tanto sabría la castaña. ¿Qué tanto debía él de confesar? Si es que en realidad se equivocaba y Hermione no sabía nada, el que él hablase de más acarrearía más problemas. Sobre todo si tocaba el tema acerca de que Hermione y Draco habían tenido una relación, muy probablemente él finalmente tuviese que confesar que había estado enterado de ello, y había ayudado a Draco a terminar con ella, guiándola a los brazos de Ron.

-Solo dime lo que ocurrió ese día.

La suave voz de Hermione lo trajo de regreso a la tierra. No sonaba molesta, no sonaba necesitada. Estaba tranquila y serena, como si se tratase de una madre que acaba de atrapar a su hijo cometiendo una travesura, pero en vez de regañarlo, quisiese saber si no se había hecho daño.

Aquella actitud de la castaña, provocó que los temores de Harry se viesen disipados, aunque solo un poco. Quizá lo mejor fuese decir simplemente la verdad, aunque solo contestando a lo que ella preguntase. Un poco más confiado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se rascó nervioso, despeinándose.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, organizando sus ideas-. Si mal no recuerdo, fue el quince de febrero. Un sábado. Había una visita a Hogsmeade programada. Acababa de pasar San Valentín, así que yo había ido a visitar a Ginny. Y Ron había ido a visitarte a ti.

Miró a Hermione, esperando que dijese algo. Que hiciese preguntas sobre la relación que ella tenía con Ron en aquel momento (amigos, más que amigos, novios…) pero la mujer no dijo nada. Así que continuó con su relato, mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

-Ron estaba ocupado apartando una mesa en Las Tres Escobas, mientras que yo las esperaba en el límite del pueblo. Cuando tú y Ginny llegaron, nos dirigimos con él, pero… Tú te nos separaste. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que llegamos a Las Tres Escobas.

-Suena como un escape sutil –dijo Hermione, escudriñando el rostro de su mejor amigo-. ¿Será posible que la reunión con Malfoy estuviese programada?

-De eso solo puedo hacer conjeturas –fue la respuesta del hombre de ojos verdes-. Después de todo, cuando llegamos a Las Tres Escobas, Malfoy estaba allí, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar mi conversación con Ginny. Escuchó cuando dijimos que se suponía debías estar allí, y sin decir nada a sus amigos, salió del lugar. Corriendo.

-¿Lo seguiste?

-Pues, sí. Algo allí no me daba buena espina. No sé porque pensé que el sabría donde te encontrabas, así que lo mejor sería seguirlo. Estaba comenzando a nevar, y se me empañaban las gafas, lo que provocó que me costase un poco de trabajo seguirle el rastro. Pero al final le di alcance. Lo encontré conversando contigo, en el límite de la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Aquel debía ser el claro que había aparecido en su extraña visión. No tardaría mucho en escuchar la descripción de aquel rayo verde al sufrir el hechizo de Malfoy…

-Me quedé arriba de la colina, porque no me parecía muy buena idea intervenir.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tú te abalanzaste sobre Malfoy, y él te repelió. No con la varita, con la mirada -se apuró a aclararse-. Se negaba a mirarte, y podría decirse que pese a ser él quien había ido allí voluntariamente, parecía más que dispuesto a marcharse. Intentaste hablar con él, pero él insistía en no escuchar. Y fue entonces cuando comenzaste a llorar.

-¿Qué?

-No sé sobre qué trataba su conversación –aunque realmente tenía una idea muy acertada-, pero parecía ser que discutían. Tú intentabas explicarte, y Malfoy no quería escucharte. Al final, él también se disgustó. La nieve había arreciado tanto, y el aire era tan fuerte, que no logré escuchar sus palabras. Pero te culpaba de algo, de eso no había duda. Y entonces, Malfoy sacó la varita.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Se aferró al borde del asiento, tan fuerte que las puntas de los dedos se le pusieron blancas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando.

-Lanzó el hechizo cuando yo me encontraba bajando la colina. No llegue a tiempo. El hechizo ya te había alcanzado y yo solo pude golpear a Malfoy en el brazo para que se quitase de en medio, dispuesto a protegerte. Te sostuve justo antes de que cayeses al piso y te golpeases la cabeza. Pero estabas ya inconsciente. Habías estado tanto tiempo en el aire frío, que estabas helada.

-¿Y Malfoy? –se sorprendió al escucharse a sí misma preguntar por la serpiente. ¿Es que acaso le preocupaba qué había sido de él? No, era simplemente que necesitaba conocer todos los detalles…

-Él se fue. Regresó por la colina, supongo que en dirección a Hogsmeade. En el camino se debió de haber topado a Ginny y Ron, porque llegaron poco después. Al final, entre los tres te llevamos de regreso a Hogwarts, a la enfermería. Duraste un par de horas inconsciente, pero finalmente despertaste. La señora Pomfrey te dio un tónico para los nervios.

La mujer de cabellos castaños asintió. Recordaba aquello. Harry había sido lo primero que había visto al despertar, y cuando le preguntó qué había pasado, su mejor amigo había respondido que había sufrido un desmayo debido a la presión de los exámenes.

-Eso… Eso fue lo que pasó –concluyó el hombre.

-¿Sabes qué era lo que Malfoy tenía tanto afán en hacerme olvidar? –preguntó la castaña, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-Eso solo lo sabe él –mintió velozmente. Quizá demasiado rápido. Aquello provocó que Hermione frunciese el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente la mujer. Sabía que al igual que Luna, Harry no había dicho todo lo que sabía. Pero al menos, él había contado cierta parte de lo ocurrido, había hablado de los hechos… y aquello ya era un gran paso.

Hermione se incorporó del sillón, y tras cruzar el poco espacio que los separaba, abrazó a su mejor amigo. Harry, sorprendido por el gesto, la abrazó de vuelta, un poco confundido.

-Gracias por decirme la verdad –susurró Hermione, aun abrazándolo.

-No ha sido nada –fue la respuesta del hombre de ojos verdes-. Es solo que… me sorprende que hayas podido recordarlo.

Hermione se soltó del abrazo, y se separó lo suficiente como para poder ver a su mejor amigo, directamente a los ojos. Se le notaba una expresión triste y abatida en el rostro.

-No creo que funcione así –dijo la castaña, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y él-. Recuerdo cosas, fragmentos, breves pasajes… Pero nada encaja. Un destello, y después… después vuelvo a olvidarlo. Intenté anotar aquellos recuerdos en una libreta, una especie de diario… -esta vez fue el turno de ella de caminar en círculos por la habitación, mientras Harry la miraba-. Pero al volverlos a leer, sonaban distantes. No parecían ser recuerdos míos. Se sentían ajenos… Y nada reales. Como si fuesen un sueño, algo que nunca hubiese podido pasar, por más mundano que fuese.

Harry asintió, por pura cordialidad. La verdad era que aquello le sonaba tan extraño. Algo de lo que había hecho Malfoy, o quizá el mismo, había interferido con el hechizo. Los recuerdos se habían ido, pero no del todo, pues regresaban en momentos al azar; flotaban en un limbo donde se introducían en los pensamientos de la castaña, pero ya no le pertenecían, y por ello, volvían a alejarse, solo esperando su tiempo para volver a atormentarla. Se preguntó si aquello sería la consecuencia de una magia muy antigua.

-¿Hay algo más que necesites saber? –preguntó Harry a Hermione. La castaña abrió la boca, dando un paso al frente, pero no dijo nada. Las palabras habían quedado ahogadas al surgir un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Sí, tenía dudas, pero no estaba muy segura de que fuese correcto el preguntar a su mejor amigo. Quizá el no supiese, o quizá fuera que ella no estuviera segura de sus sospechas. Así que finalmente se limitó a cerrar los labios, y negar con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, creo que lo mejor será que bajemos a comer. No hagamos esperar más Ginny y los niños –dijo el hombre de cabello negro, mientras se sentía aliviado por no haber tenido que responder ninguna más de las preguntas de su mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo –dijo Hermione finalmente, y con esto, Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina para que ambos salieran.

No tardaron mucho en bajar y reunirse con Ginny, Lily y Hugo en el comedor.

* * *

Cuando Hermione y Hugo regresaron a casa, ya era tarde. Harry había pedido que los niños siguieran jugando, mientras Ginny insistía en beber té y comer galletas recién horneadas. Hermione no pudo negarse a ninguna de estas peticiones (después de todo, no visitaba a los Potter todos los días), y fue por ello que cuando el Ford Fiesta gris finalmente quedó aparcado en el garaje de los Weasley, el reloj marcaba ya las 10 de la noche.

Lily era la energía personificada. Una cualidad que compartía con sus hermanos mayores. Sin embargo, al igual que Rose, Hugo era un poco más tranquilo, provocando que le fuese un poco difícil el seguirle el ritmo a su hiperactiva prima. Fue por ello que cuando llegaron a casa, el pequeño niño pelirrojo estaba completamente exhausto. Hermione tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta su habitación (estaba ya prácticamente dormido), donde tras dejarlo en la cama, lo tapó con una cálida manta, y agitando la varita apagó las luces.

Mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo del segundo piso, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Le era aún imposible acostumbrarse a las constantes ausencias de Ron. Sabía que llegaría al día siguiente, pero aun así, aquello le parecía muy lejano. Resignándose ante el hecho que nuevamente pasaría la noche sola, la castaña bajó a la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino, al tiempo que se preguntaba si George no estaba exigiendo demasiado de su hermano menor.

Sin embargo, allí sentada en uno de los altos taburetes de la oscura cocina, su mente dejó de pensar en las largas ausencias de Ron Weasley, y comenzó a hacerle recordar la reunión que había tenido con Harry, hacía apenas unas cuantas horas.

Las suposiciones que había formulado gracias a la carta de Luna, habían sido confirmadas a su total satisfacción. Efectivamente, Malfoy había utilizado magia para hacerle olvidar (un encantamiento desmemorizante ni más ni menos), aunque seguía sin tener claro el porqué, y más que nada, qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho olvidar.

Y entonces, volvió a pensar en la fotografía. ¿Sería aquello lo que Malfoy quería que no recordase, o era ello un simple fragmento de algo mucho más complejo? Algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos durante aquel último año en Hogwarts. Algo que parecía ser no habían contado a Ginny, Neville o Luna; muy probablemente debido a los prejuicios. ¿Qué sería aquello que no habían querido exhibir delante de los demás Gryffindors y Slytherins?

La respuesta llegó proveniente no de su cabeza, sino de su pecho; justo de su corazón.

Amor.

Lo que su corazón recordaba era el amor que sentía por Malfoy. Lo que el ex Slytherin le había obligado a olvidar eran no solo aquellos sentimientos, sino los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

-¡Debo estar loca! –se regañó en voz alta. Sin embargo, una nueva vocecita instalada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, le susurró: ¿Estás segura?

No, no lo estaba. Después de todo, los pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que tenía de Malfoy, la mostraban siempre " _enamorada_ ", o bien, en situaciones dignas de compartir con un ser amado. ¿A caso sus encuentros escolares en realidad habían sido encuentros románticos? ¿Era por eso que temían a los prejuicios? Un ex mortífago y una de las principales líderes del movimiento anti Voldemort, ¿juntos? Sin mencionar que también eran un sangre limpia perteneciente a la familia más importante de los Sagrados Veintiocho, y una hija de muggles… además, ¿no se había sentido atraída por el ex Slytherin, aquella tarde cuando se habían reunido en su oficina? ¿O en ese momento en que se encontraban a solas en el ático de la Mansión Malfoy? ¿Y durante su corto trayecto en el elevador, aquella tarde? En todas esas situaciones, ella se había sentido agitada y nerviosa, como si se tratase de una colegiala enamorada de un superior. ¿Cómo era eso posible? se suponía que durante su infancia y adolescencia se habían detestado, y durante su adultez, dieciocho largos años, ni siquiera se habían visto… ¿Por qué su repentina aparición la afectaba tanto?

El reloj de la cocina anunció la media noche, aunque no fue el ruido del reloj lo que la hizo sobresaltarse. Proveniente del recibidor, se escuchaba a alguien moviéndose. Algo golpeando el piso, la fricción de una tela contra otra, y unos lentos pasos que se dirigían a la cocina…

La luz se encendió, y en el umbral de la puerta apareció Ron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en la oscuridad? –dijo el pelirrojo, mientras veía a su esposa, sosteniendo la ahora vacía copa de vino.

-Olvidé encender la luz –fue la simple respuesta de la castaña, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías mañana. No es que me queje, pero…

-Ah, pensé que estabas esperándome.

Hermione bufó por lo bajo.

-No seas tonto.

Dando la espalda a Ron, se tomó su tiempo para bajar del taburete, y dejar su copa ya vacía en la tarja. Ron la miró moverse por la habitación, hasta detenerse delante de él.

-Debes estar cansado –dijo ella, aún en ese tono tan diferente al usual. Sonaba distante, como si hubiese interrumpido sus pensamientos, y aún no regresase por completo, de donde fuera que su mente la había llevado.

-Sí, un poco –respondió el hombre, mientras se apartaba para dejarla dirigirse al recibidor. No tardó en seguirla.

Antes de subir por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, Hermione tuvo que esquivar la maleta de su esposo (era lo que había escuchado golpear el suelo hacía apenas un par de minutos), y la chamarra que había dejado sobre ella. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo del segundo piso, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Siguieron sin decirse nada mientras a la luz de las mesillas de noche, se quitaban las ropas y se cambiaban por los pijamas.

-Buenas noches –dijo Ron, una vez hubieron subido a la cama, y se hubieron tapado con las cobijas.

Dio un beso a su mujer en la frente, antes de darse mutuamente la espalda, buscando el lado frío de sus almohadas.

-Buenas noches –repitió Hermione, abrazándose de la cobija. No tardó mucho en escuchar los leves ronquidos de Ron (detalle al que se había acostumbrado hacía mucho); pero a ella le fue imposible el dormir.

No, no era debido a los ronquidos de su marido, era debido al torbellino de pensamientos que inundaban su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella fotografía, en la carta de Luna y en la conversación con Harry. Todo parecía ser piezas de un rompecabezas, aunque seguía sin comprender qué tan grande era la imagen total, y que tan pequeño era lo que ella sabía. Se sentía como si estuviese presentando un examen sobre una asignatura que había tenido milenios atrás, y ahora no lograse recordar las respuestas.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que, si en verdad quería conocer aquellas respuestas, no tendría otra opción más que plantearse frente a Draco Malfoy, y exigirlas. El problema es que no estaba muy segura si tendría el valor de hacerlo, y si aquello serviría para algo. Después de todo, si Malfoy había lanzado un hechizo en su contra para hacerle olvidar aquello, ¿por qué habría de finalmente confesarse?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs! Espero y estén teniendo un muy buen fin de semana. Yo estoy como cucaracha fumigada porque ayer me hicieron salir de mi zona de confort y aparte de invitarme unos tragos también me sacaron a bailar, y ahora mi pobre cuerpo no puede con mi frágil alma y..._

 _Pero dejemos esos detalles de que apenas y pude dormir 4 horas, y enfoquémonos en lo que urge, que es el capi. Siguiendo las investigaciones de Hermione, tenemos finalmente la confesión de Harry (?). Algo mocha porque el pelinegro no quiere contar toda la verdad, pero muy informativa a fin de cuentas._

 _Igual Hermione continuará investigando por su lado (lo que significa que tendremos un nuevo enfrentamiento/encuentro con Draco), que espero y no lxs decepcione._

 _Nuevamente les recuerdo, no tengo pc (ya va para dos semanas que se la robaron), y como no comprare una nueva hasta mi cumpleaños o Navidad, tendrán que disculparme que no tenga tiempo ni lugar para responderles a sus reviews. Los cuales les aseguro que los leo todos y me dejan una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

 _De verdad, no importa si me alaban, o si me destrozan por completo, el escuchar sus opiniones es lo más importante para mí. Escribo porque me gusta, pero lo publico porque quiero compartirlo con ustedes, y el leer sus comentarios es la mejor retroalimentación que podrían darme. Igualmente, les agradezco mucho los follow y favorite, así como todas las leídas. De verdad, nunca me cansaré de decirlo (porque con palabras no puede expresarse) pero les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo._

 _En fin, el fin de semana acaba de empezar, y yo ya estoy lista para la desvelada de hoy (?), así que les mando un abrazo, un beso, y espero verlos por acá el próximo sábado, para leer el nuevo capi. Sigan bellos! :D_


	8. Apoyo Ministerial

**Capítulo 8**

 **Apoyo Ministerial**

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, los tres Weasley tomaron el desayuno en la barra de la cocina, y para eso de las siete y media de la mañana, Ron y Hugo se habían marchado ya en el Mini Cooper del primero, rumbo a la escuela del segundo, mientras que Hermione se entretenía dejando la cocina impecable, antes de desaparecerse para dirigirse al trabajo.

La mujer de cabello castaño llegó al Ministerio de Magia dos minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana. Subió sola por el ascensor hasta la segunda planta, y enfiló con paso veloz hacia su oficina, apenas saludando a un par de colegas. Sin embargo, al sentarse detrás de su escritorio, fue más que obvio el hecho de que no podía concentrarse en sus pendientes. Los reportes que habían llegado a su mesa aquella mañana no terminaban de colarse en su cerebro, y había tenido que releerlos en varias ocasiones, simplemente para descubrir que en realidad no había entendido nada.

Además, también estaban pendiente aquellas modificaciones a la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos. Eleonor Quirke le había pedido que ayudase a realizar las modificaciones que había solicitado el Wizengamot (después de todo, Hermione Granger había estudiado tres años de Leyes Mágicas una vez hubo salido de Hogwarts), y ella había accedido de buena gana (sino es que hasta encantada de poder involucrarse en tan importante proyecto), pero simplemente aquel documento había resultado imposible para la castaña.

Se sintió frustrada ante ello. En especial porque sentía que no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Para poder eliminar todo aquel hueco por el cual un mago o bruja pudiese conservar un artefacto tenebroso, debía pensar como uno de ellos; dispuesto a hacer daño, dispuesto a guardar algo que pudiese perjudicar al mundo mágico…

Para eso de medio día lo dejó por imposible. Seguía intentando realizar un avance, pero el dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando exponencialmente, y temía ser víctima de una nueva visión. Aunque, ¿qué podría ser lo peor que ocurriese y se dejaba arrastrar por aquel sueño que le estaba dando…?

 _-Demostrando el cerrado cerebro de los muggles y de los sangre sucia –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-. Parece ser que por primera vez en tu vida, no tienes ni la menor idea de qué hacer._

 _-No le hago la tarea a las serpientes –fue todo lo que pudo responder. Aquella sombra se acercó a ella, peligrosamente._

 _-Tengo muchísimas ideas que me gustaría poder poner en ese pergamino tuyo. Por qué no aprovechar mis conocimientos… Yo te puedo decir todo lo que necesites saber._

-Malfoy… -susurró Hermione por lo bajo.

Se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Sudaba frío. Aquella visión era igual a las anteriores, ella conversando sola con una extraña sombra que no mostraba su rostro, salvo aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. Sin embargo, ya sabía que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Intentó aferrarse a aquel recuerdo, que poco a poco se desvanecía de su mente. Lo perdía, al igual que todas las veces anteriores…

Pero si algo había aprendido de ello esta vez, era que Draco Malfoy la había ayudado en una ocasión anterior, con un problema escolar. Quizá el realizar la revisión de la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos, pudiese ser abordado de la misma manera.

* * *

Estuvo toda la semana pensando en cómo abordar el tema con Malfoy. No quería presentarse en la Mansión Malfoy, ni hacer llegar una carta al ex Slytherin, que pusiese en evidencia lo que planeaba hacer, además de que esta última alternativa permitía al rubio de negarse por completo, sin que ella tuviese la oportunidad de replicar.

Fue así como llegó a la conclusión de que el único medio para poder interceptar a Draco Malfoy, era al salir de sus reuniones mensuales con el Ministro Shaklebolt. Hermione tuvo que utilizar toda la sutileza que le fue posible para extraer la información necesaria de Percy Weasley, el subsecretario del Ministro, y con ello, finalmente elaborar un plan de acción.

Tuvo que esperar a que llegase octubre, con su aire frío y lluvias constantes. El miércoles 11 fue el día elegido. Percy había indicado a Hermione que era imposible reunirse con Shacklebolt aquel día, puesto que tenía una reunión programada con Draco Malfoy ("¡se suceden mensualmente, desde hace años!", había dicho su cuñado), a primera hora de la mañana, y la cual usualmente duraba una hora. Fue por ello que la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se plantó frente a los elevadores desde las nueve cincuenta, obligando a todos y cada uno de ellos a abrir sus puertas en aquella planta.

Su espera no tardó mucho.

A las diez con cinco minutos, la puerta del elevador que tenía delante de ella se abrió, y por allí apareció la platinada cabellera de Draco Malfoy. Hermione sintió que le daba vuelco el corazón, en especial cuando el hombre posó sus penetrantes ojos azules en ella.

Malfoy no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, confundido. Durante años había visitado mensualmente al Ministro Shacklebolt y nunca se había topado con Granger. Había sido muy cuidadoso con ello. Había investigado sus horarios y sabía que ella tan puntual que no lo vería llegar pasadas las nueve, y tampoco debía salir de su oficina hasta las dos de la tarde. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había alterado su rutina, justo el mismo día en que él visitaba el ministerio.

Sin embargo, su confusión aumentó aún más, al ver como la mujer de cabello castaño se quedaba allí de pie, sin subir al elevador que ella misma había llamado.

-Buenos días, Granger –fue lo único que pudo decir, pero ella no respondió. Visiblemente incómodo, se apuró a añadir-. ¿Subes o qué? No puedo esperarte todo el día. He tenido una importante reunión con el Ministro Shacklebolt y ahora debo volver a la Sede de Industrias Malfoy…

-A decir verdad, me gustaría que retrasaras un poco más tu salida –dijo finalmente la castaña. Malfoy la miró, aun con aquella expresión de confusión-. ¿Tienes tiempo para pasar a una breve reunión en mi oficina?

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Malfoy no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que Granger planeaba, por lo que no estaba seguro de los riesgos que corría al aceptar aquella imprevista invitación. Fácil hubiese sido excusarse diciendo que sus asuntos en Industrias Malfoy no podían retrasarse, que llamase a su secretaria para agendarle una cita, o que ya le informaría él más tarde cuándo tenía tiempo para atenderla… Pero cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger, todo su raciocinio se iba a la basura.

Asintió sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, y del mismo modo, sus piernas se movieron automáticamente, llevándolo fuera del elevador, el cual cerró sus puertas tras de sí, en un claro indicio de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Sígueme, por favor –musitó Granger, con lo que emprendió la caminata por el pasillo, hasta detenerse en la puerta de su oficina. Malfoy la seguía de cerca.

Abrió la puerta al instante, y con un movimiento de su varita, abrió las cortinas de la ventana, con lo que la luz del sol iluminó cada rincón de su oficina. Mientras Hermione cruzaba la habitación, y se sentaba en su silla giratoria, Draco se tomó su tiempo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y caminar igualmente por la oficina, hasta sentarse frente a la castaña.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Granger? –fue la pregunta del hombre de cabellos rubios platinados.

-El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica solicita de tu apoyo para un asunto importante que afecta a la comunidad mágica en general –recitó la ex Gryffindor como si se hubiese tragado el discurso-. Este Apoyo Ministerial…

-Corta las formalidades –interrumpió Draco, visiblemente incómodo-. Ve al grano. Simplemente dilo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de fruncir el entrecejo. Sin embargo, tras aclararse la garganta, finalmente exclamó:

-Necesito de tu apoyo para realizar una revisión a la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos, antes de la siguiente reunión ante el Wizengamot, programada para dentro de dos semanas.

Se creó un silencio apenas roto por el tic tac de un viejo reloj de pared. Hermione parecía contener la respiración, esperando que Draco dijese algo. Malfoy, en cambio, procesaba aquello con demasiada lentitud, como si hubiese sido víctima de un hechizo aturdidor.

Después de un par de tensos minutos, finalmente la serpiente dijo:

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte con eso? No sé si has entendido mi postura ante esto Granger, pero mi objetivo es que dicha ley siga conteniendo lagunas para poder conservar los objetos que tú misma has visto.

-Soy consciente de ello –se apuró a intervenir la leona-. Pero por brindar dicho Apoyo Ministerial, es posible que pueda enviar un par de cartas y tener unas cuantas reuniones que te brinden impunidad.

Volvió a crearse un silencio, aunque esta vez era Malfoy quien parecía no ser capaz de respirar, mientras Granger jugueteaba (un poco nerviosa) con sus pulgares. " _Por favor, que no se niegue, que acepte el trato, que diga que sí…"_

-Piensa en esto como un proyecto escolar donde Gryffindors y Slytherins tengan que trabajar juntos –fue el inocente comentario de Hermione, con lo que Draco la miró, y sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –fue su respuesta final-. Te ayudaré.

* * *

Malfoy había accedido a ayudar con la revisión de la nueva Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos, pero no volvió a poner un pie en el Ministerio durante los siguientes tres días. Aquello provocó que Hermione pensase que la serpiente se había acobardado (tal cual había hecho ella hacía dieciocho años en Hogwarts, aunque no lo recordase), y por ello estuviese nerviosa y agobiada por los nulos avances que había tenido al intentar realizar aquella revisión por sí misma.

Sin embargo, el lunes por la mañana, estando ya tan segura que no recibiría ayuda del ex Slytherin, y resignada a tener que trabajar ella sola, fue inevitable el sorprenderse al subir por el ascensor hasta llegar a su planta, y ver de pie fuera de su oficina, a aquel alto hombre de cabellos rubios platinados.

-Buenos días, Granger –fue el saludo de Draco, quien llevaba una larga capa de viaje, y sujetaba un maletín oscuro.

-Malfoy –fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir por respuesta. Apenas y llevaba dos segundos delante de él, y ya se encontraba horriblemente nerviosa.

Tal cual había ocurrido la última vez, la castaña entró a su oficina, corrió las cortinas mediante magia, y cruzó con paso veloz, hasta sentarse detrás su escritorio, mientras su invitado cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y acudía a sentarse delante de ella, con un andar más tranquilo.

Demasiado nerviosa como para cruzar miradas con Malfoy, Granger se apuró a abrir uno de sus cajones, y de allí extraer aquella gruesa carpeta que contenía el borrador de ley que pretendían corregir.

-De acuerdo, Granger –dijo la serpiente, al tiempo que él también sacaba su copia de dicho documento-. Empecemos con ello.

El documento de Malfoy tenía escritas un sinfín de anotaciones en los márgenes de las páginas, así como palabras y oraciones subrayadas en diferentes párrafos, los cuales indicaban ciertos puntos en los cuales la ley necesitaba que se pulirse, definiese con mayor detalle, o se editara por completo para mayor claridad.

Se pusieron a ello al instante. Empezaron a revisar las anotaciones realizadas por Malfoy, ante las cuales el hombre de cabellos rubios platinados daba una explicación de qué era lo que podría ocurrir si no se realizaba alguna corrección. Posteriormente, entre él y Hermione se realizaba una lluvia de ideas para dar mayor claridad a lo que se pretendía regularizar, y finalmente, la mujer de cabello castaño realizaba las correcciones en su documento, plasmándolas con un movimiento de su varita.

Sin embargo, pese a que el proceso era relativamente sencillo, no tenían un muy buen avance. La serpiente parecía encontrar errores en cada una de las oraciones, lo cual provocaba que la leona no pudiese evitar pensar que era demasiado astuto como para poder distinguir tantas formas de brincarse la ley. Inclusive le fue imposible el pensar que si Draco Malfoy hubiese decidido estudiar Ley Mágica en vez de ser empresario, sería sin lugar a dudas el abogado del diablo.

También tenían problemas al momento de realizar la lluvia de ideas. Parecía ser que Malfoy disfrutaba con hacer que Hermione pensase en ello detenidamente, y tenía especial predilección por rebotar varias de sus ideas, siempre exigiendo mayor detalle y cuidado.

Para eso de las dos de la tarde, decidieron tomarse un descanso. Ambos estaban agotados mentalmente, y sus estómagos exigían alimento.

-Tengo entendido que es tu hora del almuerzo –comentó Malfoy tranquilamente, al tiempo que miraba la hora en su reloj-. Y estoy seguro que necesitas atender otros pendientes. Yo debo hacer lo mismo en Industrias Malfoy, así que…

-No tengo problema si decides retirarte por hoy –fue la respuesta de Hermione, mientras dejaba su varita en la mesa y miraba su documento recién editado.

-Mañana, ¿misma hora?

La castaña asintió firmemente.

* * *

El resto de la semana ocurrió del mismo modo. Sin embargo, mientras Malfoy se sentía alegre de poder pasar tiempo con la castaña (como en aquellos viejos tiempos) y se sentía más confiado de saber que el tema de la fotografía parecía haber sido olvidado, Hermione no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, debido a varios factores.

El primero era que necesitaba hablar con Draco sobre lo que había descubierto respecto a la fotografía. Necesitaba que él le confirmase que realmente había habido algo, o no, entre ellos durante su último año en Hogwarts. También quería creer que ese nerviosismo que sufría cuando el ex Slytherin estaba cerca, no eran más que las secuelas de un enamoramiento fallido; era imposible que estando los dos casados, ella sintiese el impulso de besarlo, o mínimo de perderse en sus ojos mientras lo veía leer extractos de la Ley. Finalmente, se encontraba preocupada porque no parecía que llevasen gran avance en la revisión de dicho documento. No quería admitirlo, pero si pensaba terminar de corregirlo y mejorarlo antes de la fecha programada para la siguiente presentación ante el Wizengamot, más le valía redoblar esfuerzos.

-Ya es la hora de tu descanso –había dicho Malfoy, aquel lunes por la mañana.

Se había acostumbrado ya a la rutina de guardar sus cosas y despedirse de Granger cuando su reloj marcaba las dos. Aunque le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, sabía que no podía descuidar completamente los negocios. Astoria seguía tan débil que le era imposible ayudarle a administrar Industrias Malfoy, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho en años anteriores.

-En realidad, estaba pensando en pedirte que me acompañases a comer –el comentario de Hermione (había intentado sonar casual, pero aún se le notaba nerviosa), sorprendió de sobremanera a Draco-. No me malentiendas –se apuró a aclararse la castaña-. Es una manera de agradecerte el apoyo durante la última semana, además de pedirte que no regreses hoy a Industrias Malfoy. Es decir, debo presentar este documento el próximo lunes, se me viene el tiempo encima y aún nos falta demasiado…

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella era la Granger que conocía: paranoica por no terminar las tareas a tiempo. Se tomó su tiempo para fingir que lo pensaba (" _Realmente no puedo descuidar Industrias Malfoy…_ "), pero al terminar de guardar su copia del documento en su maletín, le dirigió a la castaña una de sus usuales sonrisas enigmáticas que, sin saberlo, provocó el corazón de la mujer se detuviese durante un segundo, y posteriormente latiese desbocado.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente la serpiente, como si le supusiese un esfuerzo muy grande-. Pero tú pagas.

Se encontraban saliendo del Ministerio (Malfoy había querido demostrarle a Granger que se tomaba muy enserio lo de redoblar esfuerzos y la limpieza de su apellido de sus actos pasados, por lo que sugirió comiesen en un restaurante muggle cercano), cuando un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-Estoy seguro de que es el tuyo –dijo el hombre de ojos azules, al tiempo que se ajustaba el cuello del abrigo.

-Qué extraño –musitó Hermione, buscando el aparato en sus bolsillos, hasta encontrarlo-, los únicos que me llaman son de la escuela de Hugo… -su voz flaqueó al comprobar aquel número entrante. Confundida, se apuró a contestar-. ¿Sí? Sí, ella habla… ¿Qué? ¡Pero se suponía…! No, no, descuide. Voy para allá.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Malfoy, visiblemente interesado.

-¡Ron no ha ido por Hugo al colegio! –exclamó ella, visiblemente molesta-. Voy a tener que ir yo por él… -se mordió la comisura del labio al tiempo que miraba a la serpiente, de reojo.

Tenía que ir por Hugo a la escuela, y de ahí debía llevarlo a casa para prepararle algo de comer, antes de poder volver al ministerio, mientras lo dejaba haciendo la tarea. No importara que tanta prisa se diese, aquello le tomaría al menos un par de horas, las cuales estaba segura que Draco no esperaría.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres –se ofreció el rubio, provocando que Hermione se mordiese de nueva cuenta el labio-. ¿Me sujeto de ti para que puedas realizar la aparición conjunta?

Hermione no tuvo de otra más que asentir. En otras circunstancias (si hubiese sabido que Ron desaparecería sin avisar) hubiese ido al Ministerio en auto, y así hubiese sido más fácil el recoger a Hugo del colegio. El tener que aparecerse para llegar a casa no le haría ninguna gracia a su hijo menor. Así que intentando concentrarse en la dirección de la escuela de Hugo, ignorando el suave pero cálido agarre de Malfoy a su brazo izquierdo, la castaña giró sobre sí misma, y se desapareció.

* * *

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Hugo, visiblemente aliviado. La directora abrió el portón, y con ello, el pequeño niño pelirrojo pudo dejarse caer en los brazos de la castaña.

-Perdona –dijo Hermione, tanto a su hijo como a la directora-. No sé qué pasó con mi marido.

-Descuide –respondió la directora, cerrando de nueva cuenta el portón-. Para casos como este es que solicitamos sus números telefónicos.

Con esto, la directora se despidió de Hugo y Hermione, y se alejó, adentrándose en el colegio.

-¿Vamos a casa? –preguntó Hermione a Hugo, al tiempo que le daba la mano-. No traigo el auto así que tendremos que aparecernos…

-¿Quién es él? –espetó el niño, ajeno a aquel comentario de su madre, y mirando al alto y delgado hombre, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-¿Él? –Hermione miró a Draco, quien se había acercado a Hugo, y extendió una mano, para saludarlo. El niño pelirrojo pareció titubear, pero finalmente se la estrechó.

-Soy un conocido de tu madre -la serpiente respondió por la leona-. Actualmente estamos trabajando juntos debido a un Apoyo Ministerial.

-Ya –fue todo lo que pudo decir Hugo.

-¿Vamos a casa entonces? –repitió Hermione, con lo que Draco volvió a sujetarse de su brazo.

-Date prisa Granger –exclamó Malfoy, en un tono burlón-. Creo que ambos tenemos hambre –y guiñó un ojo a Hugo, quien no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, la sonrisa de Hugo se había transformado en una mueca debido al mareo.

-No me gusta la aparición –fue todo lo que el niño pudo decir, y tras zafarse del brazo de su madre, y quitarse la chamarra, se dirigió a la sala donde se dispuso a ver la televisión.

Hermione, se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó junto con el de Malfoy dentro del armario, tras lo cual se dirigió a la cocina. Para no quedarse solo en el recibidor, Draco la siguió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –dijo el rubio, al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los altos taburetes que había en la barra, y miraba como la castaña comenzaba a sacar ollas y sartenes.

-Ahora que lo dices… -musitó Hermione. Aprovechando la amabilidad de Draco, le puso delante una tabla de picar y un montón de verduras-. Puedes ayudarme picando.

Aquello provocó que Malfoy riese por lo bajo; pero no dijo nada y se dispuso a trabajar. Mientras picaba las papas y zanahorias, no podía evitar pensar en el parecido que aquello tenía con sus antiguas clases de pociones. Por instrucciones de Slughorn, habían trabajado durante su primer trimestre de su último año en Hogwarts, juntos. Usualmente mientras la castaña revolvía el caldero y agregaba los ingredientes, a él le correspondía trocearlos y cortarlos. Algo muy parecido a lo que hacían ahora.

Trabajaron en silencio, y aproximadamente veinte minutos después, el delicioso aroma del estofado que se cocinaba en el fuego, atrajo a Hugo, quien asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-Tengo hambre –dijo el niño-. ¿Ya está listo?

-Tienes que ayudar a poner la mesa –exclamó Hermione, a lo que el pequeño pelirrojo se apuró a colocar los platos, vasos y cubiertos, en la barra de la cocina que separaba esta del comedor.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer en tu casa, Granger –musitó Malfoy con tono burlón, mientras veía como Hugo se sentaba a su lado, y Hermione comenzaba a servir el estofado en los platos.

-Ni lo menciones –respondió ella, igual de divertida.

* * *

 _¡¿A qué es hermosa la vida familiar?! Me pareció que el detalle de que Hugo (una réplica de Ron en cuanto al físico) rápidamente se encontrase a gusto alrededor de Draco. Es como... irónico, no?_

 _En fin. A pesar de la expectativa y drama de los capis anteriores relacionados con la carta y los recuerdos de Hermione, en este capi lo hemos dejado un poco de lado. No crean que lo he olvidado, pero necesitaba que la historia avanzase a un plano más "nos estamos volviendo amigos después de casi 20 años de no vernos", por lo que les puedo asegurar que cuando el tema vuelva a salir a colación, habrá un poco de drama (?)_

 _Igual está el tema de que nadie aparte de Hermione y Draco sabe que se encuentran ahora en contacto. Ni Harry, Ginny, menos Ron... Eso quizá igual aumente un poco el drama... Y usando ya mi frase típica, no digo nada más._

 _Pasando a otro tema, nuevamente les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, follows y favorites. Les comento una vez más que no tengo pc (muy probablemente no compre nada hasta octubre), por lo que me seguirá siendo imposible el contestar a sus reviews, los cuales les aseguro me los leo todos. De cualquier manera, espero leer sus teorías y suposiciones. Así que les mando abrazos y besos, espero tengan un excelente fin de semana, y nos seguimos leyendo el próximo sábado. ¡Sigan bellos!_


	9. Salidas y encuentros

**Capítulo 9**

 **Salidas y encuentros**

* * *

El ambiente de aquella tarde resultó ser muy agradable. Hugo encontraba divertidísimos los astutos comentarios de Draco, y sus historias de cuando el rubio estudió en Hogwarts (" _Tu madre solía pegar brinquitos en la silla, con la mano extendida por todo lo alto, siempre obsesionada con responder las preguntas de los profesores_ " había dicho al tiempo que la imitaba y ella se moría de la vergüenza), y el ex Slytherin tuvo que admitir que el pequeño pelirrojo era realmente agradable _("…a pesar de parecerse tanto físicamente a la comadreja, su humor y personalidad son mucho más llevaderas_ " musitó por lo bajo cuidando que el niño no lo escuchase, lo que provocó que Hermione le dirigiese una dura mirada).

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Hugo regresó a la sala para tirarse en el suelo a hacer la tarea mientras veía televisión. Hermione había sugerido que regresasen al ministerio a seguir trabajando en la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos, pero al instante, Malfoy se negó en rotundo.

-Hugo está acostumbrado a quedarse en casa por las tardes -se defendió la mujer.

-Ni hablar –había dicho severamente el rubio, mientras regresaba del recibidor con el maletín en mano, y volvía a sentarse a la barra-. Ese niño no se quedará solo en casa. Tiene apenas nueve años, Granger, necesita que alguien lo supervise.

Así que a Hermione no le quedó de otra más que sentarse al otro lado de la barra, y tras realizar mágicamente una copia del documento de Malfoy, comenzaron a trabajar. Continuaron así hasta que el reloj dio las siete de la tarde y afuera estaba ya oscuro.

-Debo marcharme –dijo finalmente Draco, al tiempo que se desperezaba-. Aun debo pasar a Industrias Malfoy.

Dejó el comentario en el aire, mientras guardaba sus documentos. Un par de minutos después, la castaña lo había acompañado al recibidor, donde se puso el abrigo y se despidió de ella, prometiendo volver a reunirse al día siguiente. Apenas un par de segundos después, el rubio giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció.

Una parte de sí le decía que se quedase más tiempo. Que la compañía de Granger era agradable, su hijo amable, el ambiente relajado y la casa acogedora. Otra parte le decía que saliese corriendo antes de que la comadreja llegase y lo encontrase allí.

Sin embargo, aquel día Ron Weasley no llegó a la casa, y Hermione Granger tuvo que pasar otra noche sola.

La ausencia de su marido la había tomado por sorpresa a la mañana siguiente, con lo que apenas despertó y descubrió que el otro lado de la cama se encontraba vacío, no dudó ni un segundo en elaborar un vociferador y mandarlo con la lechuza de la familia, _Asio_. Ya se encargaría ella de encontrarlo, estuviese donde estuviese.

* * *

-Lamento la tardanza –había dicho la castaña una hora más tarde, mientras caminaba con paso veloz por el pasillo de la segunda planta del Ministerio. Malfoy se encontraba ya esperándola fuera de su puerta-. Tuve que llevar a Hugo al colegio, y hoy también tendré que ir a recogerlo…

-¿Volveremos a almorzar en tu casa?

Hermione no contestó, sino que se limitó a entrar a su oficina, mientras Malfoy cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

Se enfrascaron en la revisión del documento (aquella mañana tuvieron un gran avance) y para eso de las dos, repitieron la salida del día anterior para recoger a Hugo del colegio, salvo con que esta vez el viaje no había sido mediante aparición, sino en el Ford Fiesta gris de la castaña.

El resto de la semana siguió más o menos aquella curiosa rutina. El jueves por la tarde, la reunión de trabajo en la cocina de Hermione se vio temporalmente interrumpida por el regreso de _Asio_ , la cual traía en el pico la contestación del pelirrojo, la cual la castaña leyó velozmente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Discúlpame –musitó visiblemente avergonzada y molesta-. Parece ser que tendremos que seguir trabajando aquí mañana también.

La respuesta de Ron indicaba que nuevamente había sido llamado de urgencia a la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley que estaba por abrir en Leeds. Explicaba un sinfín de problemas que habían surgido (" _No han terminado de pintar, no tenemos luz y el contrato de teléfono no ha sido asignad_ o", entre otros), y pedía una disculpa por no haber avisado antes. Para colmo de males, no ponía una fecha de regreso a casa.

-Descuida, Granger –musitó Malfoy mientras leía con detenimiento un párrafo de la ley-. Por mí no hay inconveniente.

* * *

El viernes era el último día que tenían para terminar de corregir la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos. Sin embargo, habían trabajado a buen ritmo durante toda la semana, que para cuando el reloj dio las dos de la tarde, habían ya terminado con todo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda –decía Hermione, al tiempo que acomodaba sus papeles, preparándose para salir del ministerio-. Y disculpa mucho el monopolizar tu tiempo de esta manera…

-Te lo he dicho ya, Granger –respondió Malfoy, guardado sus papeles en su maletín-, por mí no hay ningún problema. Tú lo has llamado Apoyo Ministerial, yo le digo beneficio mutuo.

-En ese caso, no te entretengo más, como bien sabes debo ir por Hugo al colegio y estoy segura de que necesitas regresar a tu oficina…

-Te aseguro que en Industrias Malfoy pueden encargarse de todo durante un par de horas más. Estaba pensando… ¿vamos a comer a algún lado? Para celebrar que hemos terminado con esto. Claro, Hugo también está invitado.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. El comentario de la serpiente la había tomado tan desprevenida, que le costaba un poco de trabajo el procesarlo, y por ello, en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión aturdida, mientras el hombre se limitó a seguir guardando sus cosas en el maletín, evitando el cruzar miradas.

-Ah, pues me parece perfecto… -dijo Hermione, con lo que abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y sin prestar mucha atención, guardó allí la última versión de la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos.

Volvió a cerrar el cajón, y al igual que Malfoy, se colocó el abrigo y ambos salieron de la oficina y del ministerio.

Esta vez no subieron al Ford Fiesta. Malfoy se había aprendido ya el camino al colegio de Hugo por lo que se había ofrecido a ser él quien manejase aquella tarde. Así que tras llegar en su Mustang negro hasta la escuela del pelirrojo (Hugo no pudo evitar mirar el lujoso auto con la boca abierta, visiblemente sorprendido), el Director de Industrias Malfoy se dirigió al centro de Londres donde tras buscar un lugar para estacionarse, él, Hermione y el hijo de ésta, terminaron comiendo hamburguesas en un McDonalds, a petición del pequeño.

-Esto no es una comida sana para un niño de nueve años, Malfoy –había dicho Hermione, mientras fruncía el entrecejo y se negaba a comer.

-No le pasará nada si lo hace una vez en su vida –fue la respuesta de Draco, mientras saludaba alegremente a Hugo, quien se encontraba jugando en la piscina de bolas-. Es solo un niño, Granger. Debes darle la oportunidad de divertirse y descubrir el mundo por su cuenta. Y sí, señorita repipi –le dijo mientras bebía de su refresco, de forma despreocupada-, hay hamburguesas grasosas en él.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y mucho menos lo que veía. Draco Malfoy, con su elegante traje sastre, con aquellos zapatos perfectamente boleados, con una pluma carísima en su bolsillo delantero del saco, y su reloj de miles de dólares descansando en su muñeca, comía una hamburguesa doble con extra queso, tocino y aros de cebolla, al tiempo que bebía de su refresco de cola y se embutía un par de papas a la francesa en la ya de por sí, llena boca.

Draco notó que Hermione lo miraba, por lo que se apuró a tragar, y tras limpiarse la boca con una servilleta, dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –respondió ella, mientras se disponía a comer de su hamburguesa estilo teriyaki.

Sin embargo, la castaña no pudo contenerse más, cuando tras terminar con las hamburguesas, el ex Slytherin compró helados para todos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Hermione, mientras caminaban lado a lado por las calles de Londres, comiendo los helados, mientras Hugo iba delante de ellos.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres –fue la respuesta de Draco, al tiempo que saboreaba su helado de vainilla.

-Tus atenciones no conmigo, sino con Hugo –insistió ella, olvidándose de su helado de chocolate.

-¿Tus dos hijos han ido a la escuela muggle, verdad?

-Sí, pero no entiendo…

-Scorpius no fue –interrumpió Malfoy-. Se quedó en casa aprendiendo magia con Astoria, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba conmigo, en mi oficina. Creo que comprenderás cuando digo que mi trabajo es muy demandante. Si no fuese así, apenas y tendría tiempo para verlo. Pero gracias a ello, Scorpius y yo somos muy cercanos. Él es… mi motivo para vivir, Granger. Lo que más quiero en esta vida.

-Pero…

-Cuando yo era niño, fui consentido en todos los sentidos por mi padre, menos en el único que necesitaba. Tuve juguetes, mascotas, todo lo que quisiese, menos su compañía, apoyo y comprensión. Ya viste lo que eso me volvió con el tiempo. Yo era un pedante, me llevaba a las personas por delante y hacía lo que quería. No me iba a permitir que eso pasase con Scorpius –Draco hizo una pausa para comer un poco más de helado, y añadió-. Soy muy protector con él, después de todo es mi único hijo. Quiero que crezca siendo una mejor persona de lo que yo fui. Y como también sé que algún día tendrá que cargar con el peso que es la compañía familiar, quiero que disfrute ser un niño mientras pueda. Como bien sabes, Scropius acaba de entrar a Hogwarts; es parte del proceso de verlo crecer. Espero y me extrañe tanto como yo a él.

Malfoy no dijo nada más. Hermione vio que se había entregado a su helado, aunque tenía una expresión abatida en el rostro.

-Lo extrañas demasiado, ¿no es así? –preguntó la castaña.

-Perdóname por querer vivir a mi hijo a través del tuyo –fue todo lo que dijo. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

-No veo problema alguno –dijo la castaña-. Parece ser que a Hugo le agradas.

Y ella también se entregó a su helado.

* * *

El resto del día el trío se la pasó recorriendo las calles del centro de Londres. Hugo iba siempre al frente, seguido por Draco quien jalaba a Hermione. Tras los helados, se dirigieron al London Eye y admiraron la panorámica de la ciudad, mientras comían algodones de azúcar. Cuando la noche les hubo caído, Malfoy consideró que ya era hora de que tanto madre como hijo volviesen a casa a descansar, y manejó su Mustang hasta la ya conocida dirección.

Se estacionó fuera del garaje, y se apuró a ayudar a Hermione a bajar.

-Yo lo hago –dijo el hombre de ojos azules, mientras se inclinaba sobre el asiento trasero y sacaba a Hugo en brazos: el niño ya dormía.

Así que mujer de cabello castaño abrió la puerta de la casa, y guio al director de Industrias Malfoy hasta la habitación del pelirrojo, donde el hombre dejó al niño en la cama, con sumo cuidado. Hermione ajustó la luz de la lámpara de dormir del pequeño, y tras darle un beso en la frente, ambos adultos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Muchas gracias por el día de hoy –dijo Hermione en voz baja, mientras caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación –fue la respuesta de Malfoy, también en voz queda, al tiempo que se detenían frente a las escaleras-. ¿Quizá en vacaciones de verano Hugo quiera jugar con Scropius? Tengo entendido que ya es muy amigo de Albus Potter, así que no sé…

Hermione rio por lo bajo.

-Sí, creo que podemos invitar también a los Potter.

Ambos se sonrieron. Aquello era tan curioso. Se habían incordiado durante toda su infancia, se habían odiado de verdad, y ahora, casi veinte años después, se encontraban al final de un oscuro pasillo, apenas a un palmo de distancia, organizando tardes de juego para sus propios hijos.

Draco sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, y de sus labios. Allí, en aquella oscuridad, rodeados por la tranquilidad de la noche, sentía el loco impulso de abrazarla y besarla. Pero debía resistirse. Él estaba casado, ella también, y su propio hijo dormía apenas a diez metros de distancia; y sin embargo, podía ver el perfil de Granger y como ella miraba hipnotizada su rostro, despegando ligeramente sus labios. ¿Sería posible que ella también anhelase aquel contacto? Estaban separados por apenas treinta centímetros; sería fácil de descubrir si simplemente se inclinaba hacia adelante…

Se escuchó un golpe en el recibidor. Al tiempo que se giraron para ver qué había sido aquello, las luces se encendieron y pudieron ver una cabellera pelirroja al pie de las escaleras.

-Ron –dijo Hermione, mientras veía a su marido que acababa de aparecerse sobre la alfombra.

Ron Weasley estaba por disculparse con Hermione por haberse ausentado, cuando al alzar la vista, lo primero que vio fue al hombre rubio que se encontraba de pie junto a su mujer.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo. Draco se limitó a esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Estábamos trabajando en las correcciones de una Ley; está brindándome Apoyo Ministerial…

-¿Apoyo Ministerial en el segundo piso? –espetó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el entrecejo. Draco hizo lo mismo-. ¿Apoyo Ministerial en nuestra habitación, quizás? ¿A un par de metros de la habitación donde duerme nuestro hijo?

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –chilló Hermione con voz temblorosa, sin embargo, antes de que Ron pudiese decir nada más, Malfoy intervino.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, comadreja –espetó la serpiente-. Hermione Granger es una dama y merece más respeto de tu parte.

-¿Qué haces allí arriba entonces?

-¡Le indicaba dónde estaba el baño! –mintió Hermione a toda velocidad-. No puedo creer que pienses así de mí, Ron…

El pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y con paso hosco, se dirigió a la cocina. No tardó mucho en escucharse como se abría y cerraba el refrigerador, y el ruido de una lata abrirse: muy probablemente una cerveza.

-Lamento el malentendido, Granger… -comenzó a decir Draco, pero Hermione se apuró a negar.

-Descuida. No creo que Ron lo dijese en serio.

Bajaron las escaleras mientras Malfoy preguntaba:

-¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?

-No te preocupes por mí –respondió la castaña, cuando hubieron llegado al recibidor. En ese momento pudieron escuchar cómo se encendía el televisor-. Estaremos bien.

El hombre de cabellos rubios platinados asintió en silencio, y del mismo modo, abrió la puerta de la casa.

-En ese caso, nos veremos luego, Granger.

Ella se limitó a asentir, con lo que él cerró la puerta tras de sí. El hombre de ojos azules cruzó el jardín delantero y subió al vehículo, donde se tomó su tiempo para mirar la casa una vez más. Todo se veía en calma; no se escuchaban gritos, o algún indicio de pelea, pero aun así, se sentía inquieto. Intentando no pensar en ello, encendió el motor del Mustang negro, y finalmente se alejó de allí, en dirección a la Mansión Malfoy.

Esa noche, Ron Weasley durmió en el sofá.

* * *

Durante todo el fin de semana, Malfoy no pudo evitar seguir sintiéndose inquieto. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué había pasado en casa de los Weasley; si la comadreja había insistido en el tema (sabía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser) o si Hermione había podido aplacar sus estúpidas acusaciones. Era cierto, Draco aún tenía sentimientos por Hermione, ¡aún la amaba! Pero a pesar de ello, era consciente que el hacer cualquier movimiento estaba fuera de lugar. Por respeto a sus matrimonios, a sus hijos, y a su promesa de dejarla ir.

El lunes, se dirigió a su oficina en el edificio central de Industrias Malfoy, con un poco más de calma. Durante toda la mañana se convenció a sí mismo de que nada malo había pasado, y obligó a su cerebro a concentrarse en los asuntos pendientes que tenía que atender. Durante la tarde, prestó mayor atención a leer y contestar la nueva carta que Scorpius había enviado desde Hogwarts _("¡Mañana es el banquete de Halloween! ¡Rose y James prometieron a Albus y a mí muchos caramelos de Honeydukes y juguetes de broma de Sortilegios Weasley!"_ había escrito el niño), y al regresar a la Mansión Malfoy, incapaz de mostrar empatía, volvió a ignorar a la agonizante Astoria y la molesta Daphne, recluyéndose en la habitación de su hijo.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, su mente volvió a recordarle la existencia de Hermione Granger, la modificada y actualizada Ley de Artefactos Peligrosos, y la vista ante el Wizengamot preparada para aquella misma mañana.

Así que incapaz de fingir que le era indiferente, partió de la Mansión Malfoy mediante aparición, pero no con destino a Industrias Malfoy. No había logrado comprender del todo qué planeaba, cuando ya caminaba por el Atrio, en dirección a la mesa del guardia de seguridad, donde le realizaron el chequeo habitual de la varita. Aún confundido, se descubrió a sí mismo subiendo por uno de los ascensores, hasta detenerse en la segunda planta, donde las puertas se abrieron y él fue incapaz de salir al pasillo, debido a aquella mujer de castaña cabellera que le tapaba el paso.

-Malfoy –dijo Hermione al verlo.

La mujer de largo cabello castaño (esta mañana lo llevaba sujeto en un apretado moño) vestía ya la túnica morada del Wizengamot, y se encontraba de pie a medio pasillo, completamente sola. No pudo evitar morderse el labio. ¿Qué hacía el allí? No pudo evitar pensar en Harry, quien se encontraba en aquel instante en Hogwarts (cumpliendo con una solicitud especial por parte de la directora McGonagall), y como no podía fingir que lo esperaba para bajar juntos a la sala diez del Wizengamot.

Parecía ser que no le quedaba de otra más que subir al elevador, en compañía del rubio.

-Buenos días, Granger –siseó la serpiente.

-Buenos días, Malfoy –contestó la castaña, un poco incómoda.

-Tengo entendido que bajas, ¿no? –dijo el hombre de ojos azules, al ver como la ex Gryffindor subía al ascensor. Ella se limitó a asentir-. Déjame adivinar; ¿novena planta?

Antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la caja metálica ya traqueteaba al tiempo que bajaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella, falta de aire.

-Pensaba en darte un poco de apoyo moral –fue la respuesta del rubio-. En vista de que no puedo entrar a la reunión del Wizengamot, pensaba en preguntar directamente a ti…

-Intentas obtener información de primera mano. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu cuñada?

-Creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes. Ya te había dicho que Daphne no puede irse de la lengua…

Dejó el comentario en el aire, pues él elevador se había detenido en la tercera planta, y al abrirse las puertas, por allí subieron dos magos y una bruja, con lo que tuvieron que suspender su conversación. Volvieron a bajar varios pisos más, hasta llegar al Atrio donde de nueva cuenta quedaron solos, y finalmente llegaron a la novena planta.

-Departamento de Misterios –anunció aquella voz femenina.

Draco dejó que Hermione saliese primero, y pisando sus talones, la siguió por el oscuro pasillo; dieron vuelta para bajar por las escaleras, y finalmente llegaron a la sala diez.

-Solo quiero conocer el resultado de la reunión –dijo Malfoy en un susurro apenas audible para Granger-. En caso de que la ley sea aprobada sin ninguna nueva modificación, espero mi pago por mi Apoyo Ministerial. Si se requiere una nueva revisión, estoy dispuesto a ayudar de nueva cuenta.

Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, pero asintió indicando que comprendía.

-De acuerdo –dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba la túnica morada-. Te mantendré informado.

Entró a la sala sin mirar atrás. Debido a que la puerta seguía entreabierta, fue fácil para Draco el mirar en su interior. Varios miembros del Wizengamot conversaban entre ellos, de manera animada. Pudo ver a su cuñada, Daphne Greengrass conversando con la Jefa Suprema del Tribunal, Susan Bones, y a Eleonor Quirke, quien había presentado la iniciativa de ley. Apenas unos instantes más tarde, la puerta de la sala diez se cerró en sus narices.

La reunión estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Draco esperó fuera, caminando en círculos por el pasillo, por lo que parecieron ser horas. Las puertas de los tribunales eran impasibles e impenetrables, por lo que aunque apoyase su cuerpo contra la puerta y pegara el oído, le sería imposible escuchar nada. Así que se limitó a seguir caminando, a apoyarse contra las paredes, a hundir los puños en los bolsillos del pantalón, o a entrelazar los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Finalmente, cuando su reloj de muñeca indicó que eran las dos de la tarde, la puerta de la sala diez se abrió, y por allí comenzaron a salir los miembros del Wizengamot. Volvió a ver a Susan Bones, a Eleonor Quirke, a Daphne (quien fingió que no lo había visto para nada), hasta que finalmente apareció Hermione.

-Granger –dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca.

-Malfoy –se limitó a responder ella, con la voz temblorosa. Sin dar tiempo a que el rubio preguntase nada, la castaña añadió-. Vamos a mi oficina.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nueva cuenta! Sigo sobreviviendo sin computadora, así que tendrán ustedes que sobrevivir sin que les responda los reviews, ¡los cuales simplemente me encantan!_

 _Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, por dar sus follow y favorite, y dejar sus reviews que me sacan una sonrisa cada que los leo y vuelvo a leer._

 _Espero que el capi de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Que esta "fantasía" de la familia perfecta les siga pareciendo tan encantadora como me parece a mí, que la pequeña discusión con Ron haya sido "interesante" y que el acercamiento que Hermione y Draco tienen haga que se les ponga la piel chinita, porque se viene intensa en el siguiente capi... Y, el mantra de siempre: no digo nada más._

 _Les mando un abrazo y un beso, y nos vemos la próxima semana. Sigan bellos!_


	10. Culpable

**Capítulo 10**

 **Culpable**

* * *

Dejaron atrás a la mitad del tribunal que seguían conversando animadamente (la otra mitad se había apurado ya a marcharse pues era ya la hora del almuerzo), dejando también atrás aquel ambiente relajado. Caminando lado a lado, volvieron a subir por las escaleras hasta el Departamento de Misterios, donde el ambiente se tensó, y encerrados entre aquellas frías paredes, lo único que pudieron escuchar fue sus propios pasos. Era como si el mundo entero se hubiese esfumado, pues no se toparon con nadie más mientras recorrían aquel lúgubre pasillo, de paredes oscuras y con una iluminación deficiente.

Continuaron sin decirse nada, hasta finalmente llegar al elevador, al cual subieron y tras presionar el botón correspondiente, emprendieron el camino hasta la segunda planta. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, anunciando "Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica" Malfoy dejó que Hermione pasase primero, y nuevamente emprendieron la silenciosa caminata por aquel ya conocido pasillo. Aquel andar fue más llevadero (pese a que seguía sin haber magos o brujas presentes), debido a que la iluminación era mucho mejor, y el ambiente se sentía menos pesado. Pero siguieron en silencio (incapaces de pensar en algo para entablar una conversación casual), hasta finalmente detenerse en la última puerta.

Hermione abrió, y al igual que las dos semanas anteriores, Draco entró tras de ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La castaña avanzó por su oficina, al tiempo que se quitaba la túnica morada del Wizengamot. La colgó en una percha cercana antes de llegar a su silla, girarla y sentarse en ella. Malfoy se había sentado ya en una de las sillas que había al otro lado de la mesa, por lo que se encontraban frente a frente, tal cual había ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Hermione sabía perfectamente porqué se encontraba Draco allí. Necesitaba conocer de primera mano el veredicto sobre la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos. Ya había demostrado que no estaba dispuesto a preguntar a su cuñada, Daphne Greengrass, y Hermione estaba segura que había acudido con ella por sobre Harry, debido a la familiaridad con que se habían tratado durante las dos últimas semanas. Vamos, hasta había ido a su casa a comer todas las tardes, y se había ganado la simpatía de su hijo menor, Hugo. Además de que estaba el hecho que Hermione debía rendir cuentas: el apoyo de Malfoy no había sido gratis, y por ello, ella debía responder a aquel Apoyo Ministerial con la promesa que había ofrecido.

Sin embargo, allí era donde no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Aquello que debía decir, no le gustaría nada a Draco Malfoy. Y por otra parte, había también otro tema personal que debía hablar con él. Encargo de Hugo, ni más ni menos. El solo pensar en ello la hacía morirse de la vergüenza. Pero estaba segura de que su hijo nunca se lo perdonaría si ella no le comentaba el asunto al Director de Industrias Malfoy…

-La reunión de hoy del Wizengamot ha demostrado que no se tienen nuevas correcciones planeadas para la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos –comenzó a decir la castaña, intentando tranquilizar su nerviosismo-. Lo presentado ha sido aprobado por unanimidad, y entrará en vigor el próximo año, es decir el primero de enero.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para tomar aire, y abrir el cajón superior de su escritorio. Malfoy la miró sacar una carpeta y varios papeles, y colocarlo todo sobre la mesa, entre ellos dos.

-Ayer por la tarde, tuve una breve conversación con el Ministro Shacklebolt –continuó castaña-. Le he comentado sobre tu valioso apoyo respecto a la exhaustiva revisión de la Ley, y he solicitado una excepción a la misma para tu persona.

-Dilo sin rodeos, Granger. No me gusta tu vocabulario rimbombante de funcionaria pública –apuró Malfoy, con lo que la castaña le dirigió una dura mirada, antes de continuar.

-El Ministro Shackebolt ha accedido a darte un amparo durante un año, apenas la Ley entre en vigor, lo que ya te había comentado, será a partir del primero de enero.

-¿Eso significa…?

-Que para enero del 2019, tendrás que deshacerte de aquello que guardas en el ático –Hermione estuvo tentada a decir "incluyendo la fotografía", pero sintió que le faltaba valor.

¿Cómo podía confesar a Malfoy que había descubierto su secreto? " _Nos gustábamos._ " pensó la leona, estaba tentada a decir "E _xplícame porque no funcionó. Explícame porqué me hiciste olvidarte._ ", pero no podía. Enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy de ese modo… En lugar de ello, se obligó a pensar en el asunto que los había reunido en esa oficina, justo en ese momento, así que se limitó a mirar la carpeta que había colocado sobre el escritorio, y la abrió.

-Creo conveniente que conserves una copia de la Ley –dijo intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación-; en caso de que requieras volver a recordar los recientes cambios que ayudaste a hacer…

-¡Trabajé arduamente en este documento! –dijo furioso-. ¡Mi trabajo no puede valer solo un amparo de un año! ¡Es una burla!

-Lo lamento mucho, Malfoy, pero fue decisión final del Ministro. Espero que con esos doce meses puedas pensar en qué hacer con ellos, pues debo recordarte que pese al amparo, son ilegales. Quizá en Borgin y Burkes puedas deshacerte de ellos…

La serpiente bufó por lo bajo.

-En Borgin y Burkes me darán diez galeones por todo el lote, y hasta me parece demasiado.

Hermione contuvo una risita, y se limitó a empujar la carpeta.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Malfoy. Discúlpame si no puedo darte una mejor protección. Como te comenté hace tiempo, mi jefe se sienta en un escritorio más grande que el mío, en una oficina más grande que la mía... Yo debo seguir órdenes.

Malfoy se limitó a gruñir, mientras resoplaba. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y durante un momento parecía incapaz de pensar claramente (seguía con los puños firmemente cerrados y los labios apretados con firmeza), pero finalmente realizó una mueca despectiva, y dijo:

-Creo que es más que suficiente –su voz sonaba más tranquila, con un tono parecido a la derrota.

Emitiendo un largo suspiro, se inclinó sobre la mesa, y cerró la carpeta. Dispuesto a tomarla.

-De cualquier manera… Me preguntaba, sí… bueno, Hugo ha sido el de la idea… Ya sabes, hoy es Halloween. Y Hugo quería preguntarte si gustabas acompañarnos a pedir dulce o truco…

-¿Qué? –espetó Malfoy sin poderse contener. Y es que aquel comentario lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Él y Scorpius solían ir a pedir dulce o truco cada año. Había iniciado como una obligación que Astoria le había impuesto, pero a decir verdad, le había encantado hacerlo desde la primera vez. Quizá exceptuando en esa ocasión en que Astoria enfundó a Socrpius en un traje de hurón, pero fuera de ello… Dejó que la carpeta resbalase por la mesa hasta llegar a su regazo, mientras seguía pensando en ello.

-Claro que si no quieres, pues no pasa nada –Draco se había quedado tanto tiempo callado, que Hermione había supuesto ya que se negaría. Fue por ello que inmediatamente se había puesto a la defensiva-. Quizá a Scropius nunca le gustó pedir dulce o truco y por ello no estás acostumbrado. Es decir, es una costumbre _muggle_ , y yo sé que tú…

-¿Qué es eso?

A Hermione le tomó un par de segundos el entender a qué se debía aquel súbito cambio de tema. Se había perdido en su parloteo sin sentido, que inclusive le tomó un poco de tiempo el interpretar la confundida expresión de Malfoy, y redirigir su vista hacia donde la serpiente miraba…

Para evitar mirar a Granger directamente a los ojos (seguía sin poder creer que acabase de invitarlo a pedir dulce o truco), Malfoy había clavado su vista en la mesa. Sin embargo, al retirar la carpeta que contenía aquella copia de la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos, Draco observó cómo debajo de ella había un pergamino completamente alisado, donde una letra irregular (que se movía ligeramente hacia arriba), llenaba el espacio. No supo por qué, pero leyó la firma en voz alta.

-¿Una carta de Luna Lovegood? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos?

-Disculpa –dijo Hermione rápidamente, al tiempo que tomaba el pergamino, y se abrazaba de él-. Debió mezclarse con los documentos…

Sin embargo, no supo por qué, un loco impulso le impidió guardar el pergamino en el cajón, y en cambio, volvió a mirar a Malfoy, mientras tragaba pesadamente.

-A decir verdad… -dijo con un hilo de voz ¿Sería capaz? -. Quizá esté un poco relacionado. No pude evitar suponer que todos los objetos que guardas en el ático son potencialmente peligrosos, incluyendo aquella fotografía…

-Granger… -pero Hermione continuó.

-Así que me pareció pertinente el hacer indagaciones acerca de cualquier aspecto relacionado con la misma.

Al instante, el rostro de la serpiente palideció (aún más de lo que ya era, si es que eso era posible), y tartamudeando, dijo:

-Dentro de un año me desharé de todo. Esa fotografía no significa nada, ya te había explicado que es una broma de mal gusto, y yo…

-Curiosamente –extrañamente Hermione parecía ya ser incapaz de parar-, he encontrado una copia de esa fotografía en mi viejo baúl escolar. Esto me confundió, es decir, ¿cómo podía existir una copia de un objeto peligroso? ¿Era siquiera un objeto de esta índole? No entendía por qué lo conservabas entre aquellos objetos que exhibían el ascenso al poder de Voldemort, y que estaban llenos de magia oscura… Así que me pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer, era el continuar haciendo dichas indagaciones. En especial porque parecía ser que yo estaba demasiado implicada en este asunto.

-¿Qué es esa carta? ¿Qué has preguntado a Lunática?

Antes de que Hermione dijese nada más ("¡No llames así a Luna!"), con un veloz movimiento Draco se abalanzó sobre el pergamino, y leyó a toda velocidad. Su expresión de confusión dio paso a una de sorpresa, antes de fruncir pesadamente el entrecejo, y finalmente apretar firmemente los labios. Aun sujetando el pergamino, alzó la vista y miró a la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta, pero finalmente, tras tragar pesadamente, el rubio espetó:

-Como siempre, Luna Lovegood no sabe de lo que habla.

-¿Tú crees? –respondió Hermione aún nerviosa, pero con un tono burlón, mientras miraba al pergamino, aunque no tenía necesidad. La había leído tantas veces, que se había aprendido la carta de la ex Ravenclaw de memoria-. En ese caso… ¿no eres tú, " _quien no quiere te atormentes con aquellas imágenes del pasado_ "? –recitó ceremonialmente.

Había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Lo sabía. Podía quedarse allí y verse como un idiota al negar todo lo que Granger dijese, pero no tenía caso. La conocía demasiado bien. Pese a no ser amigos en Hogwarts, habían sido compañeros de curso, y aquello había sido más que suficiente para permitirle saber que la sabelotodo nunca se quedaba con la duda de algo. ¿Granger no comprendía algún término de las lecciones? ¡A la biblioteca! ¿Por qué habría de ser esto diferente? Quizá no había podido echar mano de un libro, pero sin lugar a duda había investigado. Si ella decía que había hecho indagaciones respecto a aquella fotografía, debía ser cierto. Después de todo había encontrado aquella copia en su viejo baúl escolar, copia que ella misma había hecho. Y además, estaba la carta de Luna Lovegood…

Sin embargo, por más que Granger supiese lo que en verdad había ocurrido dieciocho años atrás, él no iba a rendirse sin pelear. Quizá podría ganar un poco de tiempo; determinar qué tanto había descubierto la castaña, y con ello, el saber qué tanto el mismo podía revelar.

-¿Así que insinúas es mi culpa el hecho de que tú no puedas recordar nada? –fue su primer comentario.

Al instante deseó haberse quedado callado, pues la enigmática sonrisa de Hermione (pese a hacerla ver muy guapa), confirmaba sus sospechas: el proporcionarle información a cuenta gotas, era simplemente una manera de acorralarlo. Ella había investigado todo, ella sabía mucho más de lo que había dicho. Ella sabía que había sido él quien había lanzado aquel hechizo. Muy probablemente supiese inclusive de qué conjuro se trataba. ¿Sabría igualmente dónde y bajo qué circunstancias? Empezaba a temer que sí.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado enterada de ello? ¿Cuánto tiempo le había podido tomar el escribir a Luna y obtener aquellas respuestas? ¿Lo sabría desde antes de solicitar su Apoyo Ministerial? ¿Había guardado silencio durante esas tardes de duro trabajo en su casa, a pesar de saber lo que él le había hecho? ¿O habían sido aquellas reuniones alguna especie de prueba para descubrir algo más que hubiese pasado por alto y así finalmente armar todo el rompecabezas?

En aquel momento comprendió que Granger no había sacado el tema para interrogarlo respecto a aquella fotografía: aquello era ya una acusación.

-Luna no ha sido la única con quien he hablado. Resulta ser que, aparte de ti, hay otro involucrado que también tiene información valiosa.

El corazón de Malfoy dio un vuelco, y se encogió velozmente.

-Potter –musitó con los labios firmemente apretados, mientras Hermione asentía lentamente.

-Exacto. Harry –corroboró ella.

-¿Cómo lo has…? –pero Draco no pudo terminar su pregunta. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos. Desde aquel momento en que accidentalmente se habían besado en el campo de Quidditch, incluyendo aquel día en que ella había llorado en su hombro en aquel solitario pasillo en el colegio, pasando por aquel momento junto al lago cuando se habían tomado la fotografía, hasta aquella tarde en que él le había borrado la memoria… ¿Lo sabía todo ya?

-Una parte converge en las palabras de Luna –explicó Hermione, volviendo a mirar el pergamino-. " _La mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón siempre recuerda._ " Y otra parte… es referente al hechizo que utilizaste contra mí.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Él clavaba sus penetrantes ojos azules en los castaños ojos de ella, en un silencioso intento de súplica. Ella había descubierto lo que él había hecho, aquella acción de la cual se había arrepentido durante todos los días, durante aquellos dieciocho años. Aquel instante en que había sido demasiado débil para aferrarse a lo único que quería y amaba, y la había dejado ir, para no volver a encontrarse nunca más. Hasta ahora…

-Hablé con Harry –continuó Hermione, jugando con sus dedos, señal inequívoca de que se encontraba igual de nerviosa que él-. Y me explicó lo ocurrido en el claro junto a la Casa de los Gritos. Aquel hechizo desmemorizador, y como él intervino…

La suave voz de Hermione volvió a transportarlo a aquella tarde de invierno, aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse en el presente. Aún con la mirada clavada en los ojos de la castaña, sintió aquella opresión en su pecho crecer a cada segundo que pasaba.

-El hechizo funcionó, pero no del todo bien –dijo la ex Gryffindor, frunciendo el entrecejo, y mirándose las manos, haciendo un esfuerzo para buscar las palabras adecuadas y explicarse de la mejor manera-. El objetivo del hechizo, borrar mis recuerdos, simplemente no se cumplió. Estos solo se desprendieron de mí ser, pero siguen allí, en un plano intangible al cual solo pertenecen los recuerdos. Son como una molesta nube de mosquitos, de vez en cuando uno se acerca demasiado a mi cabeza, zumba dentro de ella, y me hace recordar cosas. Te veo en todos ellos, fragmentos de sucesos entre tú y yo. Pero no logro recordar más que lo que veo, ni ubicarlos en algún tiempo o lugar. Harry no ha podido explicarme más, y así, sigo sin comprender del todo qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Después de todo, nuevamente los recuerdos se alejan y soy incapaz de aferrarme a ellos, pues ya no me pertenecen. Pero si hay algo claro, es que tú estás allí; tú siempre estás allí. Me gustaría que me explicaras porqué.

-Lo lamento –susurró Draco, provocando que Hermione lo mirase de nueva cuenta. La expresión del hombre de cabello rubio platinado era de desasosiego-. No sabía que… Durante todos estos años…

-No ha sido tu culpa, solo necesito que me expliques…

-Claro que lo es. Soy culpable de todo –continuó el ex Slytherin, mientras la impotencia se reflejaba en su voz-. De haber realizado el hechizo de la manera correcta, no tendrías aquellos problemas con tu memoria, y no nos encontraríamos aquí charlando, desenterrando cosas que en realidad nunca debieron existir.

-Malfoy…

Pero él ya no podía parar. Durante dieciocho años se había tragado aquella culpa, y ahora, finalmente podía confesarse, sacar aquello de su sistema, y con un poco de suerte podrían cada uno seguir su camino, ahora sí, completamente ajenos uno del otro, pues el estar cerca era riesgoso…

-El borrarte la memoria fue lo único que pude hacer para protegerte. Después de todo, lo ocurrido durante aquel último año en Hogwarts fue un error. Te enamoraste de mí, y yo de ti, pero yo sabía que aquello no era lo correcto. ¿Un mortífago, y la heroína del mundo mágico, juntos? Tú sigues siendo hija de _muggles_ , y yo un miembro de los Sagrados veintiocho… Había demasiado prejuicio que era simplemente imposible seguir con ello. Éramos una farsa, un secreto demasiado pesado como para llevarlo. Tú merecías más que eso. Más de lo que yo nunca podría darte. Habíamos llegado a un punto sin salida, Potter se había enterado de ello, y temía por ti y por mí, si alguien más llegase a enterarse. En especial mis padres. Así que sí, como todo buen Slytherin tomé la salida fácil, y te abandoné. Te hice olvidar todo lo nuestro porque en realidad, aquello nunca debió ocurrir. Al final estaba en lo correcto, ¿no? Estás felizmente casada con Weasley e inclusive tienes dos hijos. Y yo, estoy con Astoria y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que Scorpius. Así que, si esperas me disculpe por la fotografía y por hacerte aquel encantamiento, te pido perdón. Soy culpable de no haber destruido aquella evidencia, de aferrarme a lo único que le daba un sentido humano a mi vida, y soy también culpable de realizar mal aquel encantamiento que te ha provocado tantos problemas.

-Malfoy… -repitió Hermione, pero él volvió a ignorarla.

-Soy culpable, y me arrepiento de lo que hice, todos los días. Si hubiese sido más valiente, más maduro e inclusive más inteligente, no hubiese tenido que recurrir a desgraciar tu memoria, y quizá hubiésemos podido seguir juntos. O quizá no. Quizá en realidad no estábamos destinados a tener un final feliz, y en realidad sí tomé la decisión correcta. Pero eso nunca lo sabremos porque soy un imbécil que…

-¡Draco!

La voz de Hermione se alzó sobre la de Malfoy, provocando que el ex Slytherin se atragantase con sus palabras, y la mirase detenidamente, con una expresión asustada y culpable en el rostro.

-El que pidas perdón ahora no cambiará las cosas –continuó ella-. Tú mismo lo has dicho. He hecho ya mi vida, y tú has hecho la tuya. Han pasado dieciocho años y lo que sea que haya ocurrido en aquel momento en Hogwarts, es ya irrelevante.

-¿Entonces…?

-Solo necesitaba saber –se confesó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Necesitaba la verdad. Finalmente puedo entender por qué sufría aquellos desmayos y tenía esas extrañas visiones. Finalmente puedo comprender lo que ocurrió durante mi último año en Hogwarts, pues mi alterada mente y recuerdos perdidos no me permitían entenderme a mí misma. Necesitaba me dijeses qué era lo que había ocurrido. Solo… solo tengo una pregunta más.

Hermione miró a Draco con intensidad, preguntándose si sería correcto formular aquella pregunta. No solo tenía miedo de decirlo, sino que estaba aterrada (más de lo que se atrevía a confesar) sobre el hecho de que muy probablemente el ex Slytherin se negase a responder.

Y sin embargo, la profunda mirada que Malfoy le dirigió, le indicó que ella estaba en su derecho de preguntar lo que quisiese, y debido al daño que había provocado, él estaba en la obligación de responder a ello, no importase que tan incómodo fuese, con nada más que la verdad.

-Malfoy… -susurró ella mientras su corazón se detenía-. ¿Alguna vez me amaste de verdad?

Aquella era la pregunta que podía desmoronarlo todo. Aquel muro que Draco se había esforzado en construir durante aquellos dieciocho años se tambaleaba y amenazaba con caerse. La respuesta fácil hubiese sido negarse, pero había comprobado ya que el huir como todo un Slytherin no había sido la mejor de sus decisiones. En especial cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger. El mentir simplemente ayudaría para hacerlo sentir más miserable y solo, si es que era posible. Y además, se lo debía a Granger. Durante dieciocho años la había mantenido en la oscuridad, incapaz de ver qué era lo que no comprendía de sí misma. Era cierto, le debía una respuesta sincera. Y sin embargo, el confesarse podría tambalear todo lo que cada uno de ellos había construido…

-Culpable –fue su respuesta final-. Fui culpable hace dieciocho años, Hermione. Sigo siendo culpable ahora.

-Draco…

-No solo te amé en aquella ocasión, Hermione. Aún hoy lo hago. Todos los días, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día que me muera. Pero por lo mismo que te amo, es que debo dejarte ir. Debo dejar que seas feliz, aunque eso signifique que no sea conmigo.

Con aquel último comentario, el ex Slytherin se levantó de la silla, y tras dirigir una última mirada a la castaña, se aferró a su carpeta, dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Hermione sintió aquel nudo en su garganta crecer, conforme lo veía alejarse. Cuando lo vio tomar el picaporte y girarlo, sintió el loco impulso de pedirle que se detuviese, de correr hacia él y hacer algo para detenerlo, pero al verlo salir de la habitación, sin mirar atrás, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no le respondía, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo en silencio.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del hombre de cabellos rubios platinados, la castaña derramó un par de silenciosas lágrimas, que velozmente bajaron por sus mejillas y murieron en la carta de Luna.

Draco Malfoy había confesado que aún la amaba. Y muy a su pesar, dentro de sí misma, ella finalmente había descubierto, que también aún lo amaba a él.

* * *

 _¡Holx a todxs! Espero que estén teniendo un increíble fin de semana. Como muchos de ustedes bien saben, hace años que terminé la escuela, así que discúlpenme si no tengo la menor idea si ya regresaron a clases o siguen de vacaciones. Sea como sea, espero que la vida los esté tratando bien n.n*_

 _Demos un breve repaso al capi, ¿va? Para ser honestos, siento que no ha quedado tal cual lo imaginé, y que deja muchas lagunas abiertas, que la conversación pudo quedar mejor, o que los temas tratados entre Hermione y Draco pudieron tomar otro rumbo... Pero el caso es que ya está escrito y creo que no tendría caso retrasar la up para volver a redactar algo que muy probablemente me gustase menos. Así que esto es lo que hay. Espero y el capi de hoy les de para dejarme un largo review, o uno pequeño, o lo que sea... Saben que me encanta leerles. A pesar de que sigo sin pc y no puedo contestarles nada (en el trabajo ya me arriesgo bastante para subir los capis), digamos que desde que me cambié de depa el internet tampoco es la gran maravilla._

 _Pero esas ya son cosas de mi vida dramática. Que hablando de ella, les comento, hay muy grandes probabilidades (hablamos de un 70% para arriba) de que no haya up la próxima semana. Digamos que mi vida personal está en un limbo y estoy pasando por un proceso de muchos cambios... Uds. no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero estoy tratando de salvar mi matrimonio, por lo que mi marido y yo nos daremos una escapada "romántica" el próximo fin de semana. Si todo va bien, no escucharán de mi hasta el 26. Si me ven hacer up pues ya podrán imaginarse que las cosas no son como uno las planea._

 _Sea como sea, quedo pendiente de sus hermosos reviews, sus follows y favorites, y les agradezco mucho el que me sigan leyendo, pues no saben cuánto significa esto para mi. Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	11. Leeds

**Capítulo 11**

 **Leeds**

* * *

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Había querido salir corriendo por el pasillo, acelerar el lento traqueteo del ascensor, y empujar a un par de gordos funcionarios que caminaban a paso de tortuga por el Atrio, pero se contuvo. Estaba demasiado nervioso, y necesitaba serenarse. Era cierto que acababa de confesar sus sentimientos por Granger, otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, estaba seguro de que ella no correría a alcanzarlo y pedirle que no se marchase.

Aquello no era una película romántica, era la vida real. Ambos tenían familias, vidas ya hechas. Ninguno de ellos arriesgaría eso por un simple amor de colegiales que se había probado ya, no había funcionado en su momento. ¿Por qué habría ahora de ser diferente?

Una vez llegó al frente de la fila de la chimenea que estaba esperando, agradeció mentalmente el haber acudido aquella mañana al Ministerio por red flu, y no por medios muggles. Le hubiese sido imposible el soportar media hora de viaje tras el volante. Así que intentando calmar su respiración, entró a la chimenea (las llamas verdes lo abrazaron e infundieron un poco de calor) y exclamó con la voz más clara que pudo:

-Oficina del Director, Sede Industrias Malfoy.

Las llamas lo consumieron, y al instante lo escupieron en su oficina. Giró un par de veces en la alfombra rojiza, y se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor. El amplio lugar se encontraba vacío. Aprovechando aquello, sacó la varita para limpiarse la ceniza. Una vez estuvo completamente limpio, cruzó la habitación (sus pasos fueron ahogados por la gruesa alfombra), y tras cruzar por la pequeña salita, avanzó por entre el par de sillas que miraban en dirección a su amplio escritorio, al cual le dio la vuelta y finalmente se sentó (aun temblando) en su silla giratoria de respaldo alto.

Se entretuvo lo que le pareció un largo rato, mirando a la panorámica a través de aquellas paredes de cristal, sin fijar su vista en algún punto en particular. Miraba sin mirar nada en realidad. Su mente seguía recordando lo ocurrido en la oficina de Granger, y peor aún, había comenzado a recordar lo ocurrido hacía dieciocho años, en el claro junto a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Lo hecho, hecho está –se dijo mentalmente, en una especie de regaño, mientras clavaba las uñas en los descansabrazos de su silla-. No puedes cambiarlo.

Pero aquello solo servía para hacerlo sentirse más infeliz. Sí, aquello había pasado, y había sido todo por su culpa. Había sido él quien había rechazado a Granger, quien la había obligado a dejarlo ir, y (de manera indirecta) quien la había guiado de nueva cuenta a los brazos de Weasley. Tal cual él mismo había dicho, le había faltado valor para aferrarse a ella. Para reclamarla para sí, y no dársela a la comadreja en bandeja de plata. Le había faltado valor para negarse a los caprichos de sus padres y oponerse a aquel matrimonio con Astoria…

Era cierto que durante su infancia él y la menor de los Greengrass habían sido amigos, pero inclusive antes de poner un pie en Hogwarts (él tenía diez años, y Astoria apenas nueve) habían dejado de frecuentarse y habían pasado a considerarse como simples conocidos. Durante sus años en Hogwarts, debido a que no eran compañeros de curso, no habían cruzado palabra, ni cuando se topaban por casualidad en la Sala Común de Slytherin, o en el Gran Comedor. Además, ¡lo suyo era un matrimonio por conveniencia! Un simple arreglo entre familias de sangre pura para conservar dicha pureza de la estirpe mágica que cargaban sobre sus hombros. Tanto los Malfoy como los Greengrass eran dos familias respetables entre los Sagrados Veintiocho, todos miembros de la casa de Merlín, y con montañas de oro mágico bajo sus pies.

-Astoria morirá pronto –recordó el hombre de cabellos rubios platinados, en un susurro grave.

Aquello lo había sabido inclusive desde antes de casarse con ella, apenas el compromiso fue anunciado, aunque en aquel momento no lo había creído del todo. Y aun así, aunque durante los primeros meses creyó que era todo puro teatro, aquello le fue prontamente confirmado: la maldición de los Greengrass se cernía sobre Astoria como un buitre sobre un animal moribundo. Ahora sabía que aquello era apenas cuestión de tiempo.

 _El nacimiento de las serpientes será tiempo de dolor, pues el reptil no está acostumbrado a vivir en compañía. Será simple cuestión de tiempo que las crías consuman a la progenitora, todo para heredar el castigo por el cual hoy te maldigo…_

Así había sido al maldición que había sido lanzada sobre aquel antiguo ancestro de los Greengrass, hacía ya tantas generaciones que el nombre de la víctima había caído en el olvido. Y sin embargo, a pesar de las generaciones que se habían sucedido después, la amenaza seguía presente… hasta ahora.

Cada vez que nacía un nuevo integrante del clan Greengrass, la progenitora enfermaba de gravedad, y moría al cabo de los años. Ninguna había vivido lo suficiente para ver a sus hijos cumplir la mayoría de edad. Algunas incluso morían en pleno parto. Durante mucho tiempo, Draco pensó que aquello era simple fantasía para facilitarle la aceptación de su compromiso; una promesa de que tarde o temprano sería libre de formar su vida como le pareciese. No había creído enteramente en aquella maldición hasta que, hacía once años, apenas nació su único hijo, el sanador que había atendido a Astoria le había confirmado la noticia.

-La señora se encuentra débil –había dicho el hombre de bata blanca, con aquel logotipo de la varita y el hueso cruzados, estampado en su pecho-. No se recuperará. De aquí en adelante, su salud seguirá empeorando. Es magia muy antigua, hay hechizos que no pueden bloquearse. No sabemos cuándo, pero ella va a morir…

-Ya lo sabía –había sido la respuesta de Astoria, apenas había visto a Draco entrar a su habitación en San Mungo, mientras sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos, y lo alimentaba de su pecho-. Todas las mujeres del clan Greengrass sufrimos por esta maldición. Mi madre… Ella murió cuando yo tenía quince. Vivió mucho más de lo que se esperaba, pero al final la maldición la reclamó, tal cual hizo con todas antes que ella. Lo mismo pasará conmigo.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar, aún parado junto a la puerta, la cual se había cerrado tras de él.

-Así dice la maldición –fue la simple explicación de su mujer, mientras volvía a centrar su atención en el bebé-. Todas las mujeres del clan Greengrass lo portan, y este se hace presente al momento de tener un hijo. ¿Por qué crees que Daphne no se ha casado? Ella ha sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para ahorrarse ese dolor, a pesar de que esto signifique la desaparición del clan.

-¿Por qué no has hecho tú lo mismo? –Draco intentó ocultar el tono acusador de su voz, aunque sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, Astoria pareció no notarlo, pues estaba más concentrada en arrullar al bebé, quien poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

-Yo también tengo un lado egoísta: siempre había querido ser madre. A pesar de que eso signifique mi propia muerte. Temía por el bebé, después de todo llevará sangre Greengrass por las venas, pero hemos sido bendecidos, Draco. También lleva sangre Malfoy, y por fortuna para ambos clanes, hemos tenido un varón.

Draco sintió como se alzaba un par de centímetros del suelo, e inmediatamente cruzó la habitación hasta detenerse junto a Astoria. Miró al bebé, quien había heredado su pálida piel, y su cabello rubio platinado. Tenía los ojos cerrados pues dormitaba, pero estaba seguro de que eran igual de azules que los suyos. Se trataba prácticamente de una réplica exacta de él mismo.

-Habíamos acordado que si teníamos una niña, el nombre lo podría yo, pero que si fuese niño…

-Scorpius –fue la respuesta de Draco-. Se llamará Scorpius.

Dio un beso en la frente a su mujer, aunque en realidad, el gesto no fue de amor, sino de agradecimiento. Estaba seguro de que nunca amaría a la mujer con quien se había casado, pero igualmente estaba seguro de que amaría a su hijo más que a sí mismo. Y por ello, estaba agradecido con ella, por haberle dado su primogénito.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta lo hizo respingar, y despertar de su ensimismamiento. Sus recuerdos volvieron a perderse en las profundidades de su mente, y sin moverse ni un milímetro, siguió mirando el horizonte de Londres, al tiempo que exclamaba:

-Adelante.

La puerta doble se abrió velozmente, lo suficiente para que por allí entrase Emily, su secretaria.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy. No lo vi llegar, señor.

Draco había dado la vuelta a su silla, y miró a la muchacha. Era obvio que no lo había visto, pues no había pasado delante de su escritorio.

-Disculpa, Emily; he aparecido directamente en la oficina. ¿Cuál es la agenda del día?

-Le recuerdo de su reunión a las cuatro de la tarde con el señor McLaggen –Emily hizo un par de anotaciones en la libreta que llevaba entre las manos, al tiempo que leía las ya apuntadas-. Y le anuncio que su reunión para la apertura del nuevo banco en Leeds, está programada para mañana a la una de la tarde con el señor Stevenson. ¿Manejará hasta allá o realizará la aparición…?

-Me apareceré –fue la respuesta de Malfoy, pero al instante agregó-. Sin embargo, saldré hoy por la tarde, después de la reunión con McLaggen.

-¿Señor?

-Por favor, adelanta mi reservación en el hotel para esta noche. Eso es todo, Emily. Muchas gracias.

La secretaria, incapaz de decir nada más (en ocasiones como esa le era imposible entender el comportamiento de su jefe), realizó una corta reverencia, y se apuró a salir de la habitación.

Malfoy volvió a dar vuelta a su silla, y una vez más dejó que sus pensamientos se perdiesen en el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad.

Leeds. Con fortuna, estaría muy ocupado atendiendo sus negocios muggles y recorriendo la ciudad, que podría olvidarse de Granger, de Astoria y de sus acciones cometidas hacía dieciocho años, durante un par de días.

* * *

El Director de Industrias Malfoy había dicho a su secretaria Emily que se aparecería aquella misma tarde en Leeds. Fue por ello que, cuando hubo salido de su reunión con McLaggen, Draco, aún demasiado afectado por los acontecimientos de aquella mañana, utilizó la aparición para dirigirse a su destino, y con esto, llegó a Leeds cuando el reloj marcaba apenas las siete de la tarde.

La habitación que Emily había reservado para su jefe, se trataba de una Suite Ejecutiva, en el Leeds Marriott Hotel, el cual se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del Río Aire. Lejos había quedado la idea de acudir a pedir truco o trato con Granger y Hugo (en especial le preocupaba que Ron Welasey lo encontrase allí de nueva cuenta), por lo que aquella noche de Halloween la pasaría solo. Seguramente se encerrase en su habitación a ver una película…

Sin embargo, por el momento, lo que le apetecía hacer era comer algo. Era ya casi la hora de la cena, y a decir verdad, Malfoy estaba hambriento. Su primera opción había sido bajar al restaurante del hotel y comer algo allí, pero apenas llegó a la recepción, le pareció que sería una mejor idea el salir a recorrer las calles de Leeds y cenar en algún restaurante cercano. Rodearse de muggles si estaba por hacer trato con uno; un banquero a decir verdad. Mirar a los niños que vestidos en disfraces de criaturas y seres en los cuales no creían (pero definitivamente existían), mientras se preguntaba si Scorpius estaría pasando un buen banquete en Hogwarts.

Debido a que Leeds estaba mucho más al norte del país que Londres, el frío allí era más notorio. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que el ex Slytherin tuvo que protegerse del helado viento que parecía rodear el Río Aire, con un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda del mismo color (la cual le cubría la mitad del rostro, dejando apenas sus azules ojos al descubierto), mientras caminaba por las calles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, al tiempo que el sol terminaba de ponerse. Las luces no tardaron en ser encendidas, y los farolillos alumbraron las calles en una tonalidad tenue y casi romántica.

Así que allí se encontraba ahora, caminado en paralelo por el río, recorriendo varias cuadras, sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba, ni la gente que lo rodeaba, simplemente pensando en detenerse en algún local que llamase su atención, para resguardarse del frío y comer algo apetecible. Hasta el momento, no había encontrado nada que le llamase la atención.

Continuó caminando, con la mirada gacha para protegerse de aquel frío viento (no es que fuera friolento, pero debido a su pálida tez, las mejillas y la punta de la nariz se le coloreaban de un tono rosado que era algo vergonzoso para un hombre de casi cuarenta años), hasta que vio algo que lo hizo alzar levemente la vista. Se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello castaño claro, que caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya, y que había llamado su atención por aquella horrible cicatriz que opacaba su hermoso rostro. La cicatriz estaba compuesta por lo que parecían ser tres arañazos, que le hicieron sospechar que habían sido producto del ataque de algún animal salvaje, muy probablemente un oso o un lobo.

Las tres líneas discurrían de manera paralela, partiendo de su mejilla izquierda (nacían justo debajo de su ojo) y se perdían en su cuello, el cual estaba protegido por una bufanda color camello. Malfoy la observó caminar hacia él, y no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento; era cierto que su cicatriz había sido lo que había captado su atención, pero ahora, lo que miraba era a su persona en general. Extrañamente, sentía que la conocía de algún lugar, aunque no lograba recordar de dónde.

La mujer de cabello castaño, sin embargo, no le prestó la más mínima atención. Miraba algo que estaba detrás del rubio, con tanta intensidad que parecía quedarse sin respiración, al tiempo que le era imposible el parpadear. Mientras Draco seguía preguntándose de dónde la conocía, la mujer pegó un leve brinco, alzó un brazo en el aire, y al tiempo que sonreía alegremente, exclamó:

-¡Ron!

Ocurrió en un par de segundos. La mujer pasó velozmente al lado del ex Slytherin, quien se apuró a mezclarse entre la multitud, y esconderse en el pórtico de una cafetería cercana, desde donde incapaz de ser visto, pudo observar como la castaña avanzaba un par de metros más y se abalanzaba sobre un alto hombre de cabello pelirrojo. Sin lugar a dudas, Ron Weasley.

Y entonces, algo en su cerebro hizo click, y finalmente logró identificar a la mujer: habían sido compañeros de clase en Hogwarts, pese a que nunca habían cruzado palabra, en especial porque ella era una Gryffindor…

-Lavender –musitó Ron, pero no había necesidad de que Malfoy lo escuchase, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Sí, en definitiva aquella mujer era Lavender Brown. Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse de verla allí. Sabía que durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, Fenrir Greyback la había atacado, pero nunca se había detenido a preguntarse qué había sido de ella. Conociendo lo sanguinario que podría ser el hombre lobo, y al hecho de que en ese entonces se encontraban en guerra, hubiese podido jurar que la había matado. De cierto modo, el ver a la ex Gryffindor en aquel momento lo había dejado tan perplejo, pues su presencia se sentía como si la castaña hubiese revivido de entre los muertos.

Y sin embargo, allí se encontraba la mujer, con una horrible cicatriz en el rostro, sí, pero sin ningún otro indicio de haber sido atacada por el híbrido.

Miró como Brown abrazaba a Weasley, poniéndose de puntitas para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, pero no pudo ver nada más debido a que la tupida cabellera de la mujer tapaba los rostros de ambos. Mientras veía como ahora la ex Gryffindor se colgaba del brazo de la comadreja, y caminaban alejándose de allí, Malfoy no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Había algo allí que no le daba buena espina.

Escondido en aquel pórtico, con un rápido movimiento de varita, se apuró a transfigurar su rostro. Le tomó apenas un par de segundos cambiar su cabello y sus ojos a un negro oscuro, y sustituir lo afilado de su rostro por algo más redondo, que le daba un aire diez años más joven. Había sido algo tan veloz, que ninguno de los muggles que paseaban por allí se dio cuenta de aquel cambio radical. Fingiendo un paso un poco más relajado y hasta cierto punto juvenil, se aseguró de que la mitad de su rostro siguiese cubierto por la cálida bufanda, y enfiló por detrás del par de leones, a una distancia prudente.

Los siguió por unas cuantas cuadras, demasiado lejos como para escuchar lo que decían (pues temía ser descubierto), pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderles la pista. Durante aquel trayecto, no le pasó por alto como Brown no dejaba de sujetarse del brazo de Weasley, como si lo reclamase para sí. Sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, aceleró el paso.

Aproximadamente unos cinco minutos después, finalmente los ex Gryffindors se detuvieron frente a una pequeña cafetería local, y aun conversando animadamente, entraron a la misma. Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para fingir que miraba el escaparate de una tienda cercana, y unos instantes después, él mismo entró a la cafetería. Tanteando su suerte, se sentó apenas a una mesa de distancia, mientras los leones comenzaban a revisar el menú, completamente ajenos al ahora muchacho de cabello negro que los seguía.

-Un expresso y un bollo de crema –dijo a la mesera que se había acercado a él, antes de que ella le hubiese siquiera dado la bienvenida al lugar. La mujer asintió y tras anotar aquello, regresó a la cocina para informar su orden. En la mesa de la castaña y el pelirrojo, el mesero que los había atendido hizo lo mismo.

Malfoy sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, y fingió que era un simple muggle que chateaba y revisaba sus redes sociales, aunque en realidad, toda su atención se centraba en escuchar lo que se conversaba en la mesa ubicada frente a la suya. Estaba tan cerca como para escuchar con total claridad…

-...pensé que te tomaría mucho tiempo más el volver a verme –musitó Lavender Brown, con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Después de todo, la semana pasada te marchaste tan repentinamente…! –el tono soñador de la castaña desapareció y fue sustituido por uno más apenado, haciéndola escucharse arrepentida.

-Habíamos hablado ya de ello, LaLa –interrumpió el pelirrojo-. No puedo ausentarme demasiado de casa. Una semana era demasiado tiempo. Tenía que regresar con Hermione y ver que Hugo estuviese bien…

-¡Solo tienes que decirle a Granger que la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Leeds requiere de mucha atención! –bufó ella, algo disgustada.

-Se lo he dicho, pero no esperes que esa pobre excusa me dure mucho tiempo. Los preparativos van en tiempo y forma, y como ya te lo dije, abrimos en dos semanas. No puedo seguir viniendo a Leeds. No tengo excusas. Te lo repito de nuevo, si vinieras a Londres...

-Ya habíamos hablado de ello –volvió a interrumpir ella, en un agudo chillido-. Ni hablar. ¡No dejaré Leeds! ¡Mi vida entera está aquí! Mi negocio de adivinación de cartas… ¡Mi clientela es tan fiel como la tuya, RoRo! No puedo simplemente dejarlos.

-Entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a que no pueda visitarte tan seguido. Me has hecho descuidar las otras sucursales de Sortilegios Weasley. Si George se enterase…

-Oh, RoRo… No es mi intención el meterte en problemas, pero sabes que te necesito…

Malfoy levantó la vista de su celular apenas una fracción de segundo, aunque aquello fue más que suficiente para permitirle ver como el pelirrojo tomaba la mano de la castaña, y la acariciaba suavemente. La serpiente que vivía en su interior siseó disgustada.

-Bueno, debido a que regresé antes de lo previsto la semana pasada, pensé que no habría mucho problema si venía hoy. Ya le diré que ocurrió una emergencia y los muggles no terminaron con el tapizado del local; eso puede retenerme aquí dos días. Además, estaba pensando también en decirle que una vez abra la tienda, tendré que fungir como gerente mientras entrenamos a los nuevos empleados.

-¿Eso significa que seguirás visitándome? –la voz de Brown había adoptado ahora un tono apremiante. Como si su vida dependiese de la respuesta.

Malfoy no necesitó alzar la vista para conocer la respuesta del pelirrojo, pues al instante pudo confirmar que había sido afirmativa, debido al agudo chillido que emitió la mujer.

-¡Oh, Ronnie! –exclamó Lavender, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Weasley (Malfoy se había arriesgado a mirarlos nuevamente), y le plantaba un profundo beso en los labios, el cual el pelirrojo no se preocupó por terminar, sino inclusive correspondió de buen modo.

Draco los miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras su boca también se abría, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. El pelirrojo y la castaña estaban tan concentrados en seguir besándose (ella había inclusive bajado sus manos por el pecho de él, y él enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de ella), que no se hubiesen percatado de aquel extraño muchacho que los miraba con odio y repulsión, apenas a un par de metros de distancia.

¡Weasley estaba casado! ¡Con Granger! ¡E inclusive tenían dos hijos! ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¡Esa maldita comadreja…!

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado y furioso. Se suponía que Wealsey tenía un matrimonio perfecto con la mujer perfecta, y una vida perfecta. Y en cambio allí se encontraba, al otro lado del país, en un pequeño restaurante, besándose con una ex novia. ¿Cómo era posible que la comadreja le estuviese siendo infiel a Granger? ¿Qué no se suponía que la amaba? ¿O acaso su matrimonio era una farsa, como el de él y Astoria? Pero aún si así fuese… ¡Ni siquiera él mismo, Draco Malfoy, sería capaz de semejante bajeza! Podría no amar a su mujer, pero le debía el respeto de ocultar cualquier tipo de relación extramarital y no dejarla en ridículo. ¿No merecía Hermione Granger el mismo respeto?

-Un expresso y un bollo de crema.

Le costó un poco de tiempo el entender qué ocurría. La voz de la mesera le sonaba tan lejana, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar de mirar aquella mesa, y concentrarse en la joven que le hablaba. Intentó sonreír, pero fue inútil. Agradeció mentalmente que la mesera no se hubiese entretenido demasiado, y posteriormente, miró a su plato.

Sin embargo, estaba tan asqueado por lo que acababa de presenciar, que el ver su café y pan simplemente le provocó dolor de estómago. Había perdido por completo el apetito.

Mientras Weasley y Brown seguían comiéndose los labios, se levantó de su silla (le temblaban las piernas y su silla arrastró un poco por el suelo, pero nadie en todo el local le hizo el más mínimo caso), y tras dejar un par de billetes muggles en la mesa, salió del lugar mientras aquel par seguía entregándose el uno al otro.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos y todas!_

 _Primero que nada, les debo una disculpa por ausentarme (por no decir desaparecerme) durante dos semanas. Tengo mil y un cosas en la cabeza, que olvidé por completo comentarles que el viernes pasado fue mi cirugía lasik, y el sábado tomaría reposo de mis ojitos... No es como si no pudiese ver, pero ya que aún no compro pc nueva, debido a que no fui a trabajar, pues no pude hacer la up desde la compu de la oficina._

 _Sé que suena a una excusa muy pobre, pero no es más que la verdad. Espero y me disculpen, y el capi de hoy les ayude a perdonarme más rápido. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Siento que toda la palabrería de Astoria y su maldición es demasiado relleno, pero también quería que se dieran cuenta de cómo son las cosas entre los Malfoy. El tipo de relación que llevan, lo que sienten (o no) Draco y Astoria, y un poquito de info sobre Scorpius..._

 _Pero sí, lo más importante del capi es Ron y Lavender. Literalmente la he traído de entre los muertos, ¿no es así? Realmente no lo sé. Busqué información de Lavender por todos lados (harry potter wikia, y pottermore), pero no encontré nada que dijese explícitamente que Brown había muerto, así que considerando la "historia" que hay entre ella y Ron, me pareció la mejor opción. No saben el gusto que me da que durante varios capis muchos de ustedes ya se las olían, y de verdad que tampoco puedo esperar a leer sus reacciones. Es decir, ya se lo sospechaban (y yo como siempre no confirmaba ni negaba nada), pero de cualquier manera espero que se haya sido un poco de sorpresa._

 _Nuevamente, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, y me disculpo eternamente por no poderles contestar. Estaba planeando comprar la pc para mi cumple (finales de octubre, para que lo anoten), pero quizá tenga que esperar hasta navidad porque #deudas. Así que espero y esto no sea un impedimento para que me sigan dejando review, follow y favorite. Se los agradezco de todo corazón, y como siempre, es la única manera de recibir su feedback y la manera más directa en que me ayuden a mejorar como escritora._

 _Dejando por la paz este comentary que ya quedó kilométrico, les mando abrazos y besos, y los espero el próximo sábado. Sigan bellos!_


	12. La investigadora

**Capítulo 12**

 **La investigadora**

* * *

Estuvo tentado a regresar al restaurante, sujetar a Weasley del cuello de su horrible abrigo y darle un puñetazo en la alargada y sucia nariz, pero se contuvo. Inclusive mientras se alejaba de la pequeña cafetería, se sentía tentado en girar sobre sí mismo y regresar sobre sus pasos para lanzarle un maleficio a través de la ventana, pero también se obligó a sí mismo a no hacerlo. Tuvo que repetirse mil y un veces que no era lo correcto, que no debía actuar precipitadamente, que no era su guerra, que no...

Así que mientras fruncía firmemente el entrecejo y cerraba los puños con firmeza, no le quedó de otra más que continuar alejándose del local, y caminando por donde había venido, regresar al Leeds Marriot Hotel, donde se encerró en su Suite Ejecutiva, incapaz de borrar de su mente aquella horrorosa visión que continuaba provocándole arcadas. Y fue en aquella soledad, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, cuando finalmente no pudo más.

¡Se suponía que había dejado a Granger en brazos de Weasley porque el pelirrojo era mejor para la castaña que él! ¡Se suponía que la comadreja amaba a la leona y estarían juntos hasta el final de los tiempos viviendo una vida ejemplar y envidiable! ¡Se suponía que el Gryffindor tenía que hacer feliz a Hermione por él! ¡Darle todo lo que el siempre quiso y nunca se atrevió! ¡Hacerla feliz todos y cada uno de los días de su vida! ¡Se suponía que ellos eran un perfecto ejemplo del matrimonio ideal! Todo mientras él vivía un falso matrimonio con Greengrass, hasta el momento en que ella muriese y entonces se convirtiese en un amargado viudo que seguramente se refugiaría en el alcohol...

Y sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado de sobremanera. El matrimonio de Granger parecía no ser tan perfecto como él había deseado que fuese. Y conociendo como Hermione no se prestaría a una farsa de aquella magnitud (la pobre había sufrido mucho en su adolescencia cuando ellos mismos habían precisado de ocultar sus sentimientos a sus amigos y familias), estaba más que seguro que la castaña no sabía ni sospechaba nada de aquella infidelidad.

¡A saber Merlín desde hacía cuánto tiempo Weasley tenía una aventura con Brown! A saber desde hacía cuánto tiempo la comadreja se burlaba de Hermione, y la tenía viviendo una mentira. A saber desde hacía cuánto tiempo no le interesaba el bienestar de sus hijos…

Y mientras el mundo se le venía encima, Draco Malfoy no pudo contener más su rabia, y con ayuda de su varita, comenzó a destrozar todo lo que tenía cerca de él.

-¡El único motivo por el cual dejé a Granger en brazos de Weasley es porque se suponía él la cuidaría y amaría por mí! –exclamó rabioso, mientras agitaba la varita con fiereza y varios jarrones que descansaban en una repisa cercana, explotaban haciéndose añicos-. ¡¿Es que acaso el imbécil de Weasley no puede hacer nada bien?!

Volvió a agitar la varita, con lo que la pantalla plana soportada en la pared, se resquebrajó limpiamente por la mitad, y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Lo mismo ocurrió con el par de sillones que se encontraban en la sala de la suite, a los cuales se les saltó el relleno cuando aquellos limpios desgarrones arruinaron la tela. La mesa y sillas del comedor sufrieron la misma suerte, y cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, cuando ya no contaron con las patas para detenerlas.

Y los labios del rubio seguían despotricando contra el pelirrojo, mientras la varita continuaba siendo agitada en el aire...

Una vez hubo terminado de destruir no solo la cocineta, sino también el baño y la habitación, finalmente bajó el brazo (aunque aún sostenía la varita con firmeza con lo que las puntas de sus dedos se pusieron blancas), mientras un ligero escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Con las piernas aun temblorosas, se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, y escondió el rostro detrás de sus manos, intentando calmar su respiración. Se sentía desolado, traicionado, y aún furioso.

Sin embargo, con la misma lentitud con la que las plumas de ganso (que habían salido de las almohadas al ser rasgadas) tocaban el suelo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, aquel punzante dolor en su pecho fue redimiendo, y del mismo modo, su respiración finalmente se calmó.

Como si le costase muchísimo trabajo, el rubio finalmente alzó el rostro, y volvió a mirar la habitación. Aunque no veía nada en realidad. El desorden que había quedado tras su desahogo le era invisible, y el rubio solo tenía ojos para la idea que había surgido en su mente. Solo podía pensar en aquello que poco a poco se revelaba ante él. Su corazón solo tenía cabida para aquel valor idiota estilo Gryffindor que comenzaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, y le inyectaba fuerza y un objetivo claro.

-Arruiné las cosas hace dieciocho años –dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que miraba su reflejo que se repetía infinidad de veces en aquel resquebrajado espejo que había caído al suelo-. Esta es mi oportunidad de arreglarlo. Granger… Hermione… Voy a recuperarte.

Arreglar la habitación le tomó un simple movimiento de varita, y varios segundos para que todo se compusiese y diera la idea de que allí no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, pese a la cálida calma que se respiraba en el ambiente, Draco Malfoy seguía alterado.

No pudo dormir. No por falta de sueño (a decir verdad su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto), sino porque su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, maquinando aquel plan. Pasó la noche en vela pensando en qué debería hacer; cuál debería ser su primer paso. ¿Debía decirle la verdad a Granger? ¿A pesar de que ella pudiese pensar que eran inventos suyos, solo para enamorarla otra vez, y nuevamente abandonarla? O quizá sería mejor tenderle una trampa a Weasley, y dejar que Hermione se enterase de ello, de la manera más cruel y directa posible. ¿Y entonces? ¿Sería él el caballero de brillante armadura que llegase a salvarla y se la llevase a vivir una vida mejor? ¿A pesar de que él seguía casado y (aparentemente) su matrimonio era perfecto?

Siguió dando mil y un vueltas a sus pensamientos, girando de manera inquieta en la cama, mientras no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo, sin estar seguro de qué hacer y que plan de acción tomar. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, pese a no haber dormido nada, su conclusión final había provocado que se encontrase de muy buen humor: había formulado un plan lo suficientemente inteligente, detallado y con alternativas para cualquier problema que surgiese, que no podía evitar sentirse invencible, como si hubiese bebido un caldero entero de Felix Felicis. Salvaría a Hermione Granger de la mentira en que la comadreja la había hundido. Si en el camino lograba reclamaría para sí, atándola a él, de la manera en que siempre debió haber sido, pues mejor para él.

* * *

Los negocios en Leeds que tenía programados para aquella tarde, marcharon a la perfección, por lo que regresó a Londres varios días más tarde, aún con una amplia y soberbia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Había retrasado su partida de aquella ciudad durante varios días más, todo con la idea de volver a toparse con Weasley y Brown, y volverlos a seguir una vez más, para tener aunque fuese un poquito más de información que lo ayudase a pulir su plan al punto de una enfermiza perfección. Sin embargo, en estos nuevos intentos no corrió con tanta suerte, aunque no permitió que esto lo desanimase. Al contrario, pronto llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad, el volver a encontrarse con la comadreja no podía traer nada bueno. Quizá si volviese a verlo ahora sí le lanzase un maleficio, o lo atacaría a la manera _muggle_ , y aquello en definitiva no formaba parte de sus planes. No era así como debía actuar. Tenía que moverse con cuidado, ser sigiloso como toda una serpiente, trazar una telaraña donde pudiera atraparlo sin salida y finalmente… ¡Paf! Aplastarlo como el insecto que era.

Para el siguiente lunes, Draco Malfoy se encontraba ya de nuevo en Londres. Igual que siempre, no se entretuvo demasiado en la Mansión Malfoy, Astoria había empeorado considerablemente, al grado de que Daphne no se separaba de su lado. No podía ni levantarse de la cama, apenas y estaba consciente; dormitaba todo el tiempo, y cuando no era así, volvía a hundirse en el dolor que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y alma.

Aquello le producía una pesadez en el pecho. No por él, sino por Scorpius. Inconscientemente, cruzaba los dedos para que su mujer no muriese antes de que su hijo regresase de Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones de invierno, con la esperanza de que el niño pudiese ver a su madre una vez más y despedirse de ella.

Esa mañana, llegó a Industrias Malfoy con aquel pensamiento revoloteando en su cabeza. Sin embargo, mientras bajaba de su vehículo y subía por el elevador, no pudo evitar pensar que la muerte de Astoria le facilitaría mucho los planes que había formado durante su estancia en Leeds. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por ello, se obligó a sí mismo a pensar que, en realidad no deseaba la muerte de su mujer, pero era consciente de que aquello era algo completamente inevitable.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy –había sido el saludo de su secretaria, mientras caminaba por delante del escritorio de la misma, con lo que finalmente dejó de consumirse con aquellos lúgubres pensamientos, y regresó al presente.

-Emily, buenos días. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

La mujer de cabello oscuro lo siguió hasta el interior de la amplia oficina, y apenas su jefe se hubo sentado en su silla giratoria, se apuró a abrir la boca para soltar la agenda del día, como dictaba la costumbre. Sin embargo, con un simple movimiento de la mano de Draco Malfoy, la voz de Emily se perdió en el aire.

-Cancela mis reuniones de hoy, Emily. Necesito la tarde abierta ya que ocupo me consigas una reunión de emergencia con… -apuntó el nombre en un trozo de papel, y se lo extendió a la secretaria-. No creo que se niegue, pero de cualquier manera; no importa lo que te diga, esto es importante. Tiene que atenderme hoy. ¿Entendido?

Emily leyó el nombre anotado (el cual no le sonaba para nada), pero asintió enérgicamente. Entendiendo al instante la gravedad del asunto (nunca, en sus dos años trabajando con Draco Malfoy, le había pedido que cancelase todas citas), se apuró a salir de la oficina de su jefe, y realizar aquella misión que le había sido encomendada.

Su primera parada, fue su propio escritorio. Sentada frente a la computadora, Emily ingresó en el buscador aquel nombre que el Director Malfoy le había dado:

 _Rita Skeeter._

Apenas presionó la tecla Enter, más de un millón de resultados aparecieron ante sus ojos. La mayoría de los links proporcionados por el buscador, eran artículos escritos por aquella mujer, de la cual se mostraba también una fotografía, en el lado derecho de la pantalla. Dicha fotografía mostraba a una fémina de aproximadamente cuarenta años; de rostro afilado, cabello rubio corto y ojos grisáceos escondidos detrás de unas gafas de montura lila recubiertos con piedras preciosas, las ropas que mostraba la fotografía también eran lilas, de tela satinada, que se ceñían a su cuerpo, el cual se erguía orgulloso e imponente.

" _¿Quién es Rita Skeeter?_ " Decía uno de los links, el cual redirigía a una página llamada " _investigacionesskeeter . com_ ". Sin pensarlo demasiado, Emily pinchó el enlace, y al instante su pantalla mostró una página de fondo verde esmeralda, en la cual comenzaron a aparecer unas letras doradas bastante estilizadas, que escribieron por sí mismas:

 _"Rita Skeeter es una hermosa mujer de 67 años, que ha dedicado su vida al honorable arte del periodismo. Dotada de una increíble capacidad para comprender la primicia y explicarla acertadamente, no es sorpresa que el trabajo de Skeeter sea tan completo, veraz y aclamado. Pero a Skeeter no solo le interesa el publicar su importante opinión en su columna en El Profeta "Me, Myself & I", así como constantes reportes sobre los más recientes (y escandalosos) acontecimientos; también se preocupa por la integridad y tranquilidad del día a día de sus lectores y fieles seguidores. Es por ello, que Rita Skeeter ha decidido iniciar con su propio (y ambicioso) proyecto Investigaciones Skeeter, donde promete obtener la verdad a quien la solicite (y pueda costearla)."_

-¿Qué es esto? –no pudo evitar espetar Emily.

Por lo poco que había podido entender de aquel texto, parecía ser que aquella mujer era una famosa reportera, aunque Emily nunca había escuchado de ella, lo cual era algo lógico, pues en America el nombre de aquella mujer no era nada conocido. ¿Y qué era eso de "obtener la verdad… a quien pueda costearla"? se preguntó quién había escrito aquel texto…

-Firmado por Rita Skeeter… ¿Pero qué...? –volvió a espetar la joven. Su pensamiento inmediato era que se trataba de una mujer muy soberbia y con el ego por las nubes. Aquello solo le hizo preguntarse de nueva cuenta: ¿Qué clase de reportera era aquella mujer, y porqué al señor Malfoy le urgía tanto entrevistarse con ella?

Intentando no prestar atención a lo que acababa de leer, Emily continuó bajando la página, mientras leía lo que iba apareciendo frente a sus ojos. No entendió mucho a decir verdad (había links que guiaban a artículos que no le decían nada sobre gente de la que tampoco nunca había escuchado hablar, y otros que indicaban los diferentes costos de sus servicios, así como un extenso detalle de lo que incluían), hasta que llegó al final de la misma, en donde había una última nota, también escrita en letras doradas.

 _¿Dudas? Siempre puede pedir información personalizada._

Emily dio un ligero brinco en su silla al descubrir, justo debajo de una dirección en el centro de Londres, un par de números telefónicos allí publicados. Sin perder ni un instante, tomó su teléfono, y se dispuso a marcar. El aparato no dio ni dos tonos cuando la llamada fue tomada.

-Investigaciones Skeeter, habla Allison Filch, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días, habla Emily Pickle. Me gustaría agendar una cita con la señora Rita Skeeter, de parte de mi jefe, el señor Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? –repitió Allison, visiblemente sorprendida-. ¿Draco Malfoy? Permíteme un momento, te comunicaré directamente con Rita.

Emily no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo en la línea. ¿Sería posible que esa tal Rita Skeeter y el señor Malfoy se conociesen ya?

-Sí, buenos días, querida. Habla Rita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Señora Skeeter, buenos días, habla Emily Pickle, en representación del señor Draco Malfoy… -se repitió la muchacha.

-Nada de señora –interrumpió Skeeter, en un tono autoritario, pero infantil-. Dime Rita. Pero veamos, ¿de parte de Draco? ¿Qué puede querer ese pillo? La última vez que lo vi tenía apenas catorce años. ¡Él y la pequeña Pansy eran perfectos el uno con el otro en ese entonces! Verás…

Emily tuvo que esperar aproximadamente unos quince minutos de charla interminable, durante la cual Rita Skeeter continuó contando historias de cuando su jefe era un adolescente. Emily no sabía cómo interrumpirla (no quería sonar grosera), pues en realidad, aquellos relatos no la interesaban en lo más mínimo, y hasta cierto punto, la ponían nerviosa.

-Pero dime, querida. ¿En qué puedo ayudar a Draco?

-Ah, pues… Al Director Malfoy le gustaría reunirse con usted. De ser posible, hoy mismo…

-¡¿Hoy mismo?! Draco Malfoy ha de pensar que es la única persona que tiene asuntos importantes que atender. ¡Mi agenda está saturadísima! Pero, bueno, creo que seré capaz de darle un pequeño espacio el viernes por la tarde… ¡Así que encantada, encantada! –exclamó Skeeter con una risita floja-. Dile a Draco que lo veo en El Caldero Chorreante a las cinco en punto. ¡Lindo día!

Antes de que Emily pudiese decir nada más (¡No, no! ¡La reunión la necesita para hoy!), la llamada ya se había cortado. Un poco aturdida (Rita Skeeter parecía ser demasiado para ella), la muchacha se desprendió del aparato, y aún en aquel trance, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, temerosa de lo que pudiese decir al informarle que debía esperar cinco largos días para poder asistir a aquella reunión.

* * *

Durante el resto de la semana no hubo comentario alguno sobre aquella curiosa mujer, pero para el viernes volvió a ser noticia en la oficina del Director de Industrias Malfoy, ya que el hombre de ojos azules nuevamente canceló sus pendientes para dejar la tarde abierta, en caso de que su reunión resultarse alargarse más de lo estimado.

Emily, que poco a poco iba conociendo el Londres mágico, supuso acertadamente que El Caldero Chorreante era un lugar muy conocido, pues al dar la dirección a su jefe, éste no hizo comentario alguno.

El hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules había salido de la oficina aquel viernes, diez minutos antes de las cinco, y utilizado la aparición para llegar a su destino, se desapareció en el elevador de Industrias Malfoy, y reapareció en una callecita vacía cerca de Charing Cross Road. Nada más salir de aquel callejón, cruzó la calle y abrió aquella puerta que era invisible para los _muggles_.

Lo recibió el usual bullicio que había en El Caldero Chorreante. Pidió a Tom, el tabernero, un privado, y tras pedir también un café con crema y un toque de whiskey envejecido de Ogden, fue dirigido a una solitaria habitación en la segunda planta. Aquel privado era de paredes oscuras, con un gran ventanal que mostraba la calle _muggle_ , y tan pequeño que apenas y había espacio para una mesa redonda con dos silloncitos de tela verde botella así como un mini bar, el cual se encontraba abierto para su total disposición.

Tras cinco minutos de silenciosa espera en los que Draco se limitó a observar por la ventana mientras bebía de su café caliente, tocaron a la puerta y por allí apareció aquella rubia mujer de apretados rizos, con una ceñida túnica color rosa fucsia, y gafas del mismo color, adornadas con un montón de diamantitos. Sus uñas, largas como garras, combinaban con las gafas en cuanto a color y brillo, y sus masculinas manos sujetaban firmemente un bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –saludó Rita Skeeter con su voz chillona, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

El tabernero Tom entró detrás de ella, llevando un whiskey de fuego para la mujer, y tras dejarlo en la mesa, se apuró a salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Buenas tardes, Rita –respondió el rubio, mientras ayudaba a la aludida a sentarse, y posteriormente él hacía lo mismo, con lo que quedaron frente a frente.

Rita no perdió ni un segundo para mirarlo por encima de sus gafas, examinando cada detalle de su rostro, mientras fruncía los labios en una sonrisa.

-¡Que urgencia! –exclamó ella divertida-. Concretar una cita hoy mismo cuando hace ya… ¿veinte años? –se detuvo un momento para sacar cuentas, pero al instante lo dejó por la paz-. ¿Qué tal las cosas con Astoria en casa?

-Si lo que quieres es una entrevista de lo que se cuece en la Mansión Malfoy, tendrás que llegarme al precio –bromeó Draco, con lo que Rita soltó una carcajada.

-No era lo que me decías cuando me proporcionabas información de primera mano sobre Harry Potter y su mal comportamiento en Hogwarts –atacó ella de vuelta.

-Eso es debido a que en esta ocasión, lo que necesito no es proporcionarte información, sino que tú me informes a mí.

-Directo a los negocios, tal como tu padre. Era muy famoso por ello, no cabe duda de que gracias a él Industrias Malfoy dio el gran brinco. Tu abuelo no era tan ambicioso… –Rita dejó el comentario en el aire, y se tomó su tiempo para beber de su copa, mientras dirigía una enigmática mirada al rubio-. De acuerdo –fijo finalmente volviendo a dejar la copa en la mesa-, dispara. ¿Qué necesitas que Rita investigue por ti?

-Primero necesito estar seguro que sea lo que sea que investigues, la información será confidencial.

-Draco, Draco –dijo ella en tono infantil-. Es cierto que mi columna en El Profeta podría nutrirse hasta morir de todo lo que escucho y veo, pero mi trabajo de investigación es paralelo a mi trabajo de periodista. Lo que sea que informe como investigadora privada, es un contrato mágico vinculante que no puede romperse ni violarse. Lo hago por el simple placer de informar la verdad con un lujo de detalles que seguramente El Profeta censuraría, y porque este tipo de servicio paga mucho más que lo que ese periódicucho pueda ofrecer.

Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para meditar sobre lo que Skeeter había dicho, mientras ella volvía a beber de su whiskey de fuego. Tras un largo minuto, la rubia volvió a sonreírle, y exclamó:

-Por solo siete sickles, todo lo que se comente aquí es confidencial, Draco. Quizá no lo creas, pero me tomo muy en serio este nuevo enfoque para a transmitir la verdad. Sí, mi columna sigue destapando trapos sucios que la comunidad mágica necesita saber, eso no lo niego, pero mis investigaciones sirven para que solo aquel que tenga el dinero, pueda conocer todo lo que necesita, con pruebas incluidas. Tú ya sabes que nada se me escapa. Así que, pongo mis infalibles habilidades a tu disposición. ¿Qué requieres de mí?

El ex Slytherin se tomó su tiempo para sacar una moneda de su bolsillo (un enorme galeón de oro), y deslizarlo sobre la mesa. Skeeter lo miró sin decir nada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Malfoy tomó aire y finalmente dijo:

-Necesito toda la información disponible sobre Ron Weasley.

-Uuuy… -dijo Rita, visiblemente emocionada, ensanchando su sonrisa-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué el interés? Te reitero, todo lo que aquí se diga queda entre tú y yo…

-Porque creo que está haciendo algo de dudosa calidad moral –fue la simple respuesta de la serpiente. Por más que Rita lo jurase, no se iba a fiar tan fácil de ella. No pensaba decir nada más hasta que tuviese pruebas más contundentes de que aquello era confidencial. Firmar un contrato, por ejemplo-. Necesito saber a dónde va, con quien está, y qué hace.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Mínimo, dos semanas de completa vigilancia.

-Esos son demasiados galeones…

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar tu precio. Necesito esa información.

-Y la tendrás –afirmó Skeeter, mientras con un veloz movimiento abría su bolso de piel de cocodrilo, y sacaba de allí un largo pergamino y una fina pluma. El galeón había desaparecido por completo-. Si gustas hacerlo oficial, podemos proceder a personalizar tu contrato, determinando acciones, precios y resultados. Una vez lo firmemos ambos, no habrá secreto de Ron Weasley que no conozcas.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs! Espero y estén teniendo un bonito fin de semana. Yo sé que las cosas en mi país (México) están complicadas, así que les pido fuerza y todos esos comentarios de apoyo que seguro ya leyeron en fb y el resto de la internet._

 _Quiero pensar que si vienen a leerme es porque lo que escribo les da un poquito de felicidad y si estuvieron en el terremoto lo que quieren es algo que les alegre y no recordar esos momentos de anguista; o si ni siquiera son de México, a lo mejor todo este tema no les resulte relevante y solo quieran leer lo que sigue en el fic._

 _De cualquier manera, tampoco quiero verme tan insensible, así que disculpenme si este comentario respecto al capi de hoy no es lo que esperaban. Quizá es que tampoco traigo mucha inspiración. Lo que sí les puedo decir (antes de que se me olvide y no me odien), es que el próximo fin de semana es feriado en mi país (Mexico again) por lo que debido a mi falta de pc en casa (y la peda que seguro me voy a poner -o mínimo la fiesta-) no voy a poder hacer la up de la próxima semana._

 _Los espero el 23, y de una vez les agradezco los reviews, follows y favorites. Sigan bellos!_


	13. El informe

**Capítulo 13**

 **El informe**

* * *

Draco Malfoy había pagado a Rita Skeeter cinco mil galeones para solicitar sus servicios de investigadora y otros cinco mil más para comprar su silencio. Después de todo, no quería que a aquella escandalosa mujer se le escapase el dato de que estaba informando al Director de Industrias Malfoy, de todos los movimientos del Administrador de Sortilegios Weasley. En especial porque, una vez lo supiese todo sobre la comadreja, aún le quedaba la duda de qué hacer con dicha información. ¿Tendría el valor de informar a Hermione que su marido le era infiel? ¿Se aprovecharía de aquello para hacer que Granger terminase su matrimonio con Weasley? ¿Afectaría su reciente amistad con la castaña el que él se entrometiera en su relación? El pensar en ello le producía dolor de cabeza, más incluso del que le producía el escuchar la agonía que se había vuelto la existencia de Astoria, cada que ponía un pie en la casa.

El contrato que había acordado con Skeeter en aquella primera reunión, había incluido una investigación de todo detalle por más insignificante que fuese, de los últimos seis meses en la vida del pelirrojo, incluyendo sus movimientos por lo largo y ancho del país, una relación detallada de sus cuentas bancarias y, más que nada, la presencia de Lavender Brown durante aquellos viajes. También se le solicitaba a Rita que siguiese todos y cada uno de los movimientos de ambos ex Gryffindors durante mínimo dos semanas, y de ser posible, el descubrir posibles planes del pelirrojo con aquella castaña, en un futuro cercano.

Y así, al final habían pasado tres semanas de tortuosa espera: Skeeter no había dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo. Por un instante, Draco temió que hubiese sido víctima de fraude, que el contrato no fuese legal, que aquella mujer se hubiese fugado con su dinero, que resultase ser que había confiado en la persona equivocada, que Rita se echase para atrás y no le reportase ni el mínimo detalle… Sin embargo, su preocupación y furia fueron sustituida por el miedo y la ansiedad cuando aquella mañana de finales de noviembre (un jueves para ser exactos), Emily entró a su oficina, llevando entre las manos aquella carta en papel pergamino.

-Ha llegado esto para usted proveniente de la señora Skeeter…

Draco se inclinó sobre la pobre muchacha al instante de manera apremiante, y del mismo modo, se sujetó del pergamino. Emily se apuró a retirarse, dando intimidad a su jefe, mientras Malfoy abría el sobre, y extraía aquella carta. No tardó mucho en leer aquellos escasos tres renglones.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Tenías preguntas y yo finalmente tengo respuestas. ¿En El Caldero Chorreante, hoy a la misma hora?_

 _Con cariño, Rita._

* * *

Nuevamente, las reuniones programadas para aquel día tuvieron que ser reagendadas. Draco Malfoy se encontraba tan nervioso que le había sido imposible en concentrarse en sus asuntos pendientes, y cuando el reloj dio las cuatro y media, salió de la oficina con tiempo de sobra para llegar al Caldero Chorreante, donde una vez más, encerrado en un pequeño privado (esta vez con vista al Callejón Diagon), esperó a Rita Skeeter mientras bebía vino de elfo, esperando que le calmase los nervios.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Rita apenas se abrió la puerta.

Ese día vestía un traje sastre color limón, que combinaba con sus enormes gafas, y sus largas uñas que sujetaban tanto su bolso de piel de cocodrilo, como una gruesa carpeta de piel oscura. Sus altos tacones retumbaron por el suelo laminado, hasta detenerse junto a la mesa, donde el Director de Industrias Malfoy le ayudó a tomar asiento, mientras que Tom el tabernero dejaba para ella una copa de whiskey de fuego.

Una vez que Tom los hubo dejado nuevamente a solas, y que Draco hubo tomado asiento, Rita emitió una infantil risita.

-¡Draco, Draco! –repitió divertida-. No había entendido porqué, aparte de investigar a ese larguirucho pelirrojo, también tenía que seguir a aquella casi híbrida… ¡Pero mira que tienes colmillo para esto! ¡Oh, Draco, este es un pastel muy grande!

Rita se tomó su tiempo para tomar de su copa de whiskey, mientras Malfoy intentaba recordar como respirar.

-Creo que lo mejor será proceder de manera cronológica. ¿No lo crees tú también? –antes de que Draco pudiese decir nada, Rita quitó su copa y la botella del rubio con un movimiento de varita, dejándolos sobre el cercano mini bar, y colocó la carpeta de piel sobre la ahora vacía mesa.

La abrió al instante, y comenzó a extender papeles aquí y allá, cubriendo cada centímetro disponible. Apenas estuvo todo acomodado (de una manera lógica únicamente para ella), Rita volvió a sonreírle a Draco, y se apuró a tomar un par de dichos papeles.

-Me pediste me remontase a seis meses atrás, pero lo que encontré picó mi curiosidad, así que decidí retroceder un poco más en el tiempo. ¡No pongas esa cara, es sin cargo extra! De cualquier manera… Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Lavender Brown estuvo internada en San Mungo durante cuatro meses. Los sanadores querían estar seguros de que no corría ningún riesgo, tanto ella como las personas que la rodeaban. La había mordido un hombre lobo cuando no había luna llena, y en aquel entonces no había mucha información disponible sobre su condición… Por fortuna, ahora sabemos que no corría ningún peligro; Brown apenas y desarrolló un inusual gusto por los filetes casi crudos. Aparte de eso, y sus cicatrices (las cuales sabemos no tienen ningún arreglo mágico), no había nada anormal en ella.

Malfoy no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que había pasado con Brown tras la Batalla de Hogwarts? ¡Lo que quería era su relación con Ron Weasley!

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Rita se apuró a continuar:

-No regresó a cursar su último año en Hogwarts como tú, sino que se mudó a Leeds, con una tía que vivía sola, y la cual atendía un pequeño local de adivinación con bola de cristal, lectura de las cartas y el té… -bufó sin reparo-. Parece ser que Lavender siempre tuvo fascinación por ese tipo de bobadas, por lo que pronto tomó cargo del negocio. ¡Ah, pero a ti lo que te apura es Ron Weasley! Verás, hace un año, Sortilegios Weasley había comenzado a planear la apertura de una nueva sucursal en Leeds. ¡Muy cerca del local de Brown! Vaya cosa del destino... Fue en una de esas visitas al local, que Ron Weasley se reencontró con ella. Al principio su trato fue de simples amigos: viejos Gryffindors preguntándose que ha sido de la vida del otro después de dieciocho años de no verse… Seguro te preguntarás, ¿cómo evolucionó esa amistad a esta situación…?

Era como si Rita le leyese la mente. Tomó otros papeles, y ajustándose las gafas, continuó leyendo.

-Lavender estaba soltera. Nada de novios, nada de amigos con derecho, nada de citas. Ron, por su parte, no podía ocultar la existencia de su matrimonio con Granger. ¡Toda la comunidad mágica lo sabía! El Profeta intentó hacerse con la exclusiva, seguro lo recuerdas… Pero parece ser que delante de Brown, Weasley lo comentó como un simple detalle infravalorado. Nada importante. Pasaron apenas un par de semanas para que el pelirrojo intentase algo con la híbrida, y para sorpresa nuestra, ella correspondió.

-¿Algo…? –repitió Malfoy, sintiendo hervir su sangre.

-Según mis fuentes –Rita volvió a tomar otros papeles-. Habían salido en una especie de cita. Algo más que simples amigos, pues el pelirrojo llevaba flores y una botella de champaña. Bien, pues parece ser que esa noche ni siquiera se molestaron en salir del departamento de ella. El jefe de meseros me confirmó que aquella noche, nadie llegó a reclamar aquella reservación. Así que si no salieron del departamento, ya te imaginarás lo que ocurrió allí. De cualquier manera, después de eso, los leones siguieron frecuentándose, aunque a partir de ese momento se vuelve difícil el seguirles la pista, ya que debido a que la comadreja es alguien muy reconocido en el mundo mágico, ambos se refugiaban en el Leeds muggle.

-¿Así que han estado juntos casi un año? –preguntó Draco, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Sin darse cuenta de aquel detalle, Rita asintió divertida.

-Quizá sea difícil encontrarlos in fraganti, pero las cuentas bancarias de Ron Weasley no mienten –Rita volvió a tomar otro fajo de papeles, y comenzó a pasarlos-. Los Weasley siempre han sido más pobres que nada, pero desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso, todos gozan de una estabilidad financiera impresionante. Como administrador de Sortilegios Weasley, la comadreja no necesita pedirle ni un knut a su mujer. Y bueno, como Hermione Granger tampoco gana tan mal, nunca en sus quince años de matrimonio ha necesitado que le de dinero. Es por ello que estoy segurísima que la castaña no tiene ni idea de los registros bancarios de su marido. Pero nosotros sí: cada mes, de la cuenta de Ron Weasley se transfieren quinientos galeones a una cuenta abierta en Leeds, a nombre de Lavender Brown. Y cada mes, hay muchos, pero muchos gastos ocurridos en Leeds, ya sea en restaurantes, cines, joyerías, entre otras cosas… Regalos caros para una amante exigente –finalizó Skeeter.

-¿Y ahora?

-Bueno, la apertura de la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley ha demorado bastante. Ya se han abierto otras en diferentes ciudades del país, todas dirigidas por el dueño único del negocio, George Weasley, y no habían ocurrido todos los problemas que están surgiendo con al actual. Sabemos que la comadreja es un inútil, pero aún así, estos retrasos de más de 3 meses son un exceso. Así que me inclinaré a pensar que el mismo pelirrojo la está retrasando. Pero por más que quiera seguir retrasando lo inevitable, finalmente es hora de que abra el local. Mis fuentes me han informado que desde hace un par de meses Ron Weasley ha insistido a Brown que se marche de Leeds, y se mude a Carlisle, donde se planea abrir una nueva sucursal. Pero Lavender se ha negado en rotundo. No olvides que lleva viviendo en Leeds casi veinte años. Sin embargo, lo que sí puedo decirte es esto –y Rita se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrarle a Draco-. Esa mujer es una arpía. Tuvo a Ron Weasley una vez, y no dejará que se le escape nuevamente. En especial porque se trata de quitárselo a Hermione Granger. Aquella híbrida tiene un plan, bastante corriente y patético si me preguntas a mí, cosa más cliché… -resopló indignada-. Lavender Brown espera quedar embarazada de Ron Weasley, y obligarlo a divorciarse de Granger para que críe al niño con ella.

Contrario a todo pronóstico de Rita (quien esperaba ver a un Draco Malfoy sorprendido e indignado), el hombre rubio de ojos azules esbozó una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

-¿Eso quiere Brown? –dijo con suficiencia-. Pues justo eso le daremos.

* * *

Astoria llevaba semanas sin levantarse de la cama. Le era imposible hacer otra cosa más que sumirse en su dolor, delirando en su pena; le era casi imposible comer, le era casi imposible dormir, le era casi imposible ubicar algo o a alguien, pese a que su hermana Daphne siempre estaba allí con ella. Y sin embargo, durante aquella última semana, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mejorar, aunque fuese lo mínimo, todo fuera por no asustar a Scorpius: las vacaciones de invierno comenzaban aquel fin de semana, y su pequeño niño regresaría de Hogwarts para estar con ella durante tres largas semanas.

El Expresso de Hogwarts regresaba a King's Cross el viernes por la noche. Astoria quería ir al andén 9 y 3/4 a recibir a Scorpius, pero Daphne se negó en rotundo ("No te fuerces demasiado", había dicho su hermana mayor), por lo que a las siete en punto, Draco Malfoy traspasó la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, completamente solo.

Al igual que hacía tres meses, el lugar estaba atiborrado de padres: magos y brujas que esperaban a sus hijos para, esta vez, recibirlos de vuelta en su hogar. Se preguntó si… Claro, Scorpius y Albus Potter se habían hecho muy amigos durante aquel primer trimestre en Hogwarts (lo sabía por las cartas que recibía cada dos semanas, provenientes de su hijo, donde siempre se mencionaba al chico Potter, e inclusive a su hermano mayor, James Potter); no cabía la menor duda de que encontraría a su hijo en compañía de él, y con un poco de suerte, conociendo lo cercanas que eran las familias Potter y Weasley, estaba seguro de que encontraría allí a Hermione.

Se preguntó qué ocurriría al volver a verla. La última vez que habían hablado, él había confesado que aún la amaba. Hubiese querido preguntarle si ella también aún tenía sentimientos por él, le hubiese gustado abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla, acariciar su rostro y pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo, aspirar su dulce aroma a caramelo… Pero el simple hecho de confesarse había dañado ya aquel muro impasible que era su relación. No podía arriesgarse a terminar de derrumbarlo. ¿O sí podía?

Aunque ella no lo supiese, su matrimonio también tambaleaba. Podría ser que, siendo egoísta, ¿reclamase a Hermione para sí? Podría ser que, ahora que sabía que Ron Weasley no era merecedor de la castaña, ¿se decidiese a reclamarla de vuelta?

-Ella no es un objeto –se dijo mentalmente-. Podré intentar abrirle los ojos, pero no puedo obligarla a quererme a mí. No después de lo que hice.

Siguió caminando de manera automática, por todo el andén, buscando sin ser consciente, aquella rubia cabellera igual a la suya, que seguramente estaría junto a una negra azabache. No se equivocaba: al final del andén, formando parte de un numeroso grupo (tanto de jóvenes como de adultos), se encontraba Scorpius acompañado por Albus y James Potter. Los tres muchachos reían y bromeaban mientras se ayudaban los unos a los otros a bajar sus baúles del tren. Arriba del vagón, la prima de los Potter, Rose Weasley, dirigía los movimientos de los muchachos.

-¡Ese es el último! –dijo la niña pelirroja, bajando del vagón dando un brinco.

-¡Quiero subir, quiero subir! –exclamó otra voz, que Malfoy prontamente identificó como el pequeño Hugo Weasley.

Draco contuvo una risita, al tiempo que escuchaba otra voz autoritaria que respondía:

-¡Ni hablar! –rugió Hermione-. No puedes vagar por allí tú solo. Además, es tarde, debemos irnos.

Draco esperó la contestación irresponsable de su padre ("Déjalo, Hermione, es solo un niño, tiene derecho a jugar"), pero no se escuchó ni media palabra de la comadreja. Un rápido vistazo al grupo le permitió comprobar que allí no había cierta cabellera pelirroja: Ron Weasley no había ido a recibir a su hija. ¿Estaría en Leeds, revolcándose en las sábanas de Lavender Brown? La furia borboteó en su interior.

-¡Señor Malfoy! –el saludo de Hugo lo hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento, y alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, se apuró a acercarse al grupo.

El rostro de Hermione palideció al ver como el rubio se acercaba al grupo. Se extrañó de verlo solo, pero aquello pasó a un segundo plano, cuando recordó su último encuentro. Cómo había preguntado si él aún tenía sentimientos por ella, y él había reconocido que así era. Y también… como ella finalmente se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía sentimientos por él.

-Buenas noches –dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios platinados, con lo que tanto Harry como Ginny respondieron de la misma manera. Hermione se obligó a alejar aquellos pensamientos, y enfocarse en lo que ocurría.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Scorpius, abrazándose de su padre. Draco se limitó a revolverle el cabello (lo traía ya completamente despeinado, seguramente influencia de juntarse con los Potter), a lo que el niño simplemente se río-. ¡Mira papá! ¡Él es Albus!

-Gusto en conocerlo, señor Malfoy –saludó el niño, nervioso. Draco se apuró a sonreírle, intentando adoptar una expresión más amable.

-Bueno, Scorpius, yo también he hecho amigos mientras estabas en Hogwarts. Él es Hugo –respondió el rubio, mientras revolvía también el cabello del pequeño niño pelirrojo, quien también había ido a abrazarle una pierna-. Y su madre muy amablemente nos ha invitado a una comida en su casa para que tú y él se conozcan.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. No esperaba que se acordase de ello. Captó las miradas de intriga de Harry y Ginny ("¿Cómo es que Draco conoce a Hugo? ¿Cómo que lo has invitado a tu casa?"), pero no tuvo tiempo de responder nada, pues Scorpius inmediatamente exclamó:

-¡Así que iremos a casa de Rose!

-¿Qué? –espetó la niña, mientras miraba a los chicos, completamente confundida.

-Vas a ir tú también, ¿verdad Albus?

-¡Yo también quiero ir! –intervino James a toda velocidad.

-¡Y yo, y yo! –finalmente gritó la menor de los Potter, Lily, incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más a formar parte del jaleo.

-Esas son demasiadas personas para comer en mi mesa –se apuró a defenderse Hermione, mientras comenzaba a contar cabezas: cinco Potters, cuatro Weasley, tres Malfoy…

-En ese caso, están todos cordialmente invitados a comer en la Mansión Malfoy –intervino la serpiente, a toda velocidad-. Tenemos espacio de sobra en la mesa, y estoy seguro de que los niños disfrutarán el jugar en los jardines.

Harry y Hermione palidecieron. Él, recordando los sucesos ocurridos en la Mansión Malfoy, hacía ya veinte años. Ella, recordando lo ocurrido hacía apenas un mes, en el ático de aquella enorme propiedad. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada, los niños habían comenzado nuevamente a brincar y parlotear, visiblemente emocionados, y finalmente comprendieron que no podrían negarse, cuando escucharon a Ginny decir:

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Malfoy. ¿Te parece el próximo lunes?

El barullo se armó una vez más, y cuando una vez la comida se hubo organizado, las familias se despidieron prometiendo verse en la fecha acordada. Ayudando a los niños, los adultos procedieron a empujar los carritos que llevaban los baúles, en dirección a sus vehículos. Aprovechando el caos momentáneo (Harry y Ginny caminaban a la par, cuidando de Lily y Hugo, mientras Rose y James conversaban, y más adelante, Scorpious y Albus platicaban divertidos), Draco se colocó junto a Hermione, y procedió a caminar a su lado, haciéndole compañía.

-¿Dónde está tu marido? –dijo sin ningún tacto, apenas moviendo los labios-. No pensé que se perdería este momento familiar.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de tu mujer –respondió la castaña, igualmente apenas separando los labios. Miró de reojo a Draco al escucharlo bufar por lo bajo.

-Astoria está demasiado débil como para levantarse de la cama. Está gravemente enferma. Es por ello que pese a tan amable invitación, Scorpius se ha negado a pasar las navidades en casa de Albus Potter. Quiere estar con su madre el mayor tiempo posible, en especial después de su ausencia de tres meses. Es muy apegado a ella, aunque no lo reconozca. Creo que esta vez no se lo puedo reprochar. Es decir, los sanadores no le dan mucho tiempo, y él quiere estar con ella, hasta la hora en que tenga que despedirse.

Hermione se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿A caso la enfermedad que aquejaba a Astoria Malfoy era mortal?

-Será un duro golpe para él, pero estoy seguro de que lo superará. El poder tener la oportunidad de despedirse de ella le hará bien…

Draco no dijo nada más. Aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que él no había previsto. Se contuvo de preguntar nuevamente por la presencia de Ron Weasley, y en vez de ello, una vez llegaron frente a la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, indicó caballerosamente a la castaña, que pasase primero. Ella así lo hizo.

Tomándose un par de segundos para serenarse, el rubio se apuró a seguirla.

* * *

Durante aquel fin de semana, la Mansión Malfoy se siguió sintiendo vacía. Scorpius, al igual que su tía Daphne, se había instalado 24/7 en la habitación de su madre. Astoria (siendo víctima de un montón de hechizos de su sanador de cabecera para restablecer un poco su salud, pero cuyos efectos era simplemente temporales y se desvanecerían en un par de semanas), había podido recuperar un ciclo de sueño normal, y así, pese a seguir sin poder levantarse de la cama, podía conversar con el pequeño Scorpius con toda la naturalidad que le era posible.

A pesar de todo, Astoria seguía sin poder comer casi nada. Por ello, para evitar que Scorpius se sintiese mal por el delicado estado de salud de su madre, Draco comía a solas con él, en la amplia cocina de la mansión, donde invertían un poco de tiempo de calidad en preparar ellos mismos sus alimentos; todo por solicitud de Scorpius, quien había pedido a su padre que los elfos domésticos se ocupasen de su madre, por encima de las necesidades de ellos mismos.

Sin embargo, el siguiente lunes por la mañana, los elfos domésticos tuvieron que volverse a hacer cargo del resto de la Mansión: limpiar y descontaminar las habitaciones, preparar los alimentos, ordenar y adornar tanto el comedor como el salón principal… todo para mostrar una Mansión Malfoy respetable para los invitados, quienes no tardarían en llegar.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó sonar por primera vez, alrededor de la una de la tarde. Cuando una de las pequeñas elfinas abrió la puerta, su voz chillona dio la bienvenida a los cinco Potter. Scorpius, quien se había despedido de su madre aquella mañana (Astoria había sido tratada por su sanador de cabecera, quien le administró una poción para dormir sin soñar, con el fin de que no fuese molestada por los invitados), fue el primero en bajar al recibidor. Mientras llevaba a James, Albus y Lily al jardín trasero donde se entretendrían aventando piedras en el pequeño lago, Draco se encargó de atender a Harry y Ginny. Fueron unos cuarenta minutos algo incómodos. Sentados en los suaves y elegantes sillones de aquella amplia y fresca terraza (desde donde podían mirar a los niños jugar), ninguno tenía nada interesante que decir. Fue Ginny quien rompió el silencio, creando un ambiente quizá hasta un poco más incómodo, cuando dijo:

-Es curioso, ¿no? Pensar que Albus y Scorpius podrían haber sido ustedes.

-Tuvimos un mal inicio –admitió Harry, evitando mirar a Draco-. Una mala presentación que no pudimos superar.

-Yo lo llamaría una mala educación –intervino Malfoy, mientras Ginny se entretenía bebiendo de su taza de té-. De haber tenido un mejor ejemplo en casa, no hubiese creado una confrontación tan directa contigo desde antes de saber quién eras. Ejemplo claro de ello es Scorpius.

-¿Insinúas que eres mejor padre que Lucius? –preguntó Harry, arrepintiéndose al momento.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó una vez más, a lo que Draco se limitó a dirigirle una enigmática sonrisa a Harry.

-Sí, creo que puede decirse que sí. Si me disculpan… -y se puso de pie con lentitud-. Debo recibir a los Granger.

-Es Weasley ahora –apuntó Ginny con rapidez, provocando que Malfoy volviese a sonreír maliciosamente.

-A Granger le quedará siempre mejor el apellido de soltera.

La pelirroja miró al rubio sorprendida. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Mientras el hombre de ojos azules se alejaba en dirección a la casa para atender a los recién llegados, se giró velozmente para mirar a su marido. "¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasado?" fue el significado de su silenciosa mirada.

Sin embargo, Harry (quien había comprendido a la perfección aquel gesto de su mujer), no contestó. El hombre de ojos verdes y gafas redondas se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y beber de su té. No pensaba decirle a su esposa lo que había pasado hacía dieciocho años. Aquello había quedado atrás, ¿no era así? Al igual que él, entre Draco y Hermione ahora había simplemente una cordial amistad.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs de nueva cuenta!_

 _Tengo un montón de avisos que darles, y tengo miedo de que se me olvide alguno, así que vamos a ello a toda velocidad antes de que mi mala memoria arruine las cosas, ok?_

 _Primero que nada, una vez más les mando mi apoyo por el terremoto ocurrido el 19S, así como todas las réplicas que se han estado ocurriendo en diferentes estados de mi hermoso país, México, donde no deja de sorprenderme la rápida organización de la gente para brindar una mano, donar con servicios, comida, y amor. Igualmente muchas gracias a los que apoyan desde otros países, estoy segura de que saldremos adelante porque así es este país. #FuerzaMéxico_

 _Segundo, a pesar de que no estoy cerca de las zonas afectadas, el próximo finde por cuestiones personales hay un 90% de probabilidades de que no pueda hacer la up. No tiene nada que ver con los terremotos, ni huracanes, ni nada preocupante, pero siguiendo el hilo de mis comments, mi vida personal necesita en estos momentos un poco de focus, así que me tomaré el día en el trabajo para poder darle toda mi atención. Como saben, no tengo pc, así que si no vengo a trabajar, no hay donde hacer la up. Espero y me disculpen por ello, y me esperen hasta Octubre 7._

 _Tercero, este ultimo capi hizo que lloviesen reviews al por mayor, los cuales se los agradezco de todo corazón. Como no tengo pc x2, me es difícil/imposible responderles a los reviews, pero les dejo aquí un comentario que creo tenía que aclarar y hay otro modo de hacerlo porque la persona que lo hizo no tiene cuenta: sé perfectamente que los ojos de Draco son grises, igualitos a los de Lucius, pero de toda mi vida me he negado a aquel detalle, porque no quería justo eso, que fuese la viva imagen de su padre. Además, los ojos azules son mi debilidad #derp._

 _Cuarto, y espero que el último, les agradezco el apoyo incondicional a la historia, como tienen sus ups y downs con cada cosa que pasa en el fic, como les emociona, entristece, hace enojar, despespera, alegra, etc., todo lo que pasa. Con Ron, Hermione, Rita, Lavender, etc... De verdad les agradezco el que me lean, y más que nada, el que les guste lo que escribo. Se agradecen todos y cada uno de los follow, favorites y reviews. No se mueran nunca._

 _Para no dejar un comment tamaño biblia (que ya casi está allí), les mando un abrazo y un beso, y los espero en dos semanas, para leer lo que se viene en la Mansión Malfoy. Sigan bellos!_


	14. El funeral

**Capítulo 14**

 **El funeral**

* * *

La comida de aquella tarde hubiese sido un fracaso total si se hubiese ocurrido simplemente con los adultos. Los niños, en cambio, ajenos a aquella curiosa conversación, seguían conviviendo animadamente los unos con los otros, como si fuesen mejores amigos de toda la vida.

A Draco no le pasó por alto como nuevamente, Ron Weasley se encontraba ausente. Intentó preguntar a Hermione una vez más por el paradero de su marido, pero la simple respuesta de la castaña fue un vago "Ha salido por negocios", que simplemente sirvió para confirmar lo que Skeeter le continuaba informando: la comadreja seguía instalado temporalmente en Leeds, atendiendo a su amante, Lavender Brown.

Hermione no quería hablar de Ron. Apenas y había pasado a la casa por varios cambios de ropa, diciendo que Sortilegios Weasley estaba por abrir una nueva sucursal en Carlisle, lo cual la había incomodado. "Trabajas demasiado", había dicho ella, a lo que el pelirrojo se limitó a responder con un: "Hasta ahora no te había molestado".

¿Era cierto? No lo recordaba. Su vida como parte de un matrimonio perfecto le sonaba tan lejana. ¿Se estaba ausentando Ron más de lo usual o apenas ahora se daba cuenta de ello? No lo sabía. A decir verdad, en su mente, ahora solo había espacio para aquella última conversación con Draco Malfoy. Él la amaba, y a pesar de no habérselo dicho a nadie, ella sabía que aún lo amaba a él. ¿Debería también de confesarse? No, claro que no. Aquel sería un error demasiado estúpido y arriesgado. Pero aun así…

Durante aquellas solitarias noches que había pasado, no extrañaba a Ron, sino a Draco. Sentía un dolor en su pecho al pensar en él, ni hablar de lo que le provocaba el verlo. Una parte de su ser le decía que aquel sentimiento había sido, y siempre sería, un simple enamoramiento adolescente. Que no valía la pena arriesgarse a nada. Pero otra parte de sí, le decía que aquello que sentía era mucho más fuerte de lo que lograba recordar y comprender. Que quizá el separarse fue un error, que quizá valdría la pena intentarlo de nuevo…

Al finalizar el día, Ginny Weasley se había olvidado completamente del pequeño detalle que era que Draco Malfoy no llamase a Hermione por su apellido de casada. A decir verdad, ahora a la menor de los Weasley aquello le sonaba normal. Igualmente, Draco había explicado (inclusive delante de los niños) del Apoyo Ministerial que la castaña le había solicitado, y como en consecuencia era ahora un amigo cercano de los Granger, y por tanto Hugo Weasley le tenía tanto aprecio. Hermione no tuvo de otra más que reconocer que aquello era cierto, en especial cuando su hijo menor hubo comentado aquella agradable tarde que los tres habían pasado comiendo en McDonalds, y paseando por Londres.

-¡Yo también quiero comer en McDonalds! –se apuró a decir Scorpius, cuando nuevamente se encontraron en una de las amplias terrazas de la Mansión Malfoy, donde sentados en unos cómodos sillones, el grupo entero bebía chocolate caliente y comía galletas con chispas-. ¡Tienes que llevarnos, papá!

-Tengo negocios fuera de la ciudad la semana próxima –dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios platinados, visiblemente apenado-. Estoy por cerrar un importante negocio con un banco muggle…

-¡Aquí y en China hay McDonalds! –bufó Scorpius, provocando que Lily y Hugo riesen-. ¿No puedes llevarnos en una especie de excursión?

-Puedo llevarte a ti. No sé si Harry, Ginevra o Hermione consideren correcto que lleve a los demás…

-¡Yo quiero ir! –se apuró a exclamar Hugo-. ¡Mamá…! –gimió infantilmente.

-Ya lo veremos –fue la simple respuesta de la castaña-. En cualquier caso, Draco necesitará ayuda de otro chaperón para cuidarlos.

Y así, el tema quedó en un "quizá".

Aquella tarde, los Potter y los Weasley se marcharon de la Mansión Malfoy casi al mismo tiempo, mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse. Scorpius y Albus querían seguir jugando, pero como Hugo y Lily estaban bastante cansados, sus padres habían decidido que lo mejor era partir ya, además de que no deseaban seguir incomodando a sus anfitriones. Así, alrededor de las siete de la tarde, la Mansión Malfoy volvió a sumirse en el silencio, cuando Scorpius y Draco se dirigieron a la cocina, a seguir tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, antes de que el niño volviese a subir a la habitación de su madre, y el hombre rubio se dirigiese al ático a perderse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

El día siguiente ocurrió de la misma manera. Draco tomó el desayuno en la silenciosa compañía de Scorpius, y posteriormente se dirigió a atender sus asuntos pendientes en Industrias Malfoy, mientras su hijo regresaba junto a la cama de su madre, a hacerle silenciosa compañía, al igual que su tía Daphne. Aquella noche, Draco lo intentó. Lo hizo únicamente porque Scorpius se lo había pedido, pero aun así, le fue imposible el permanecer más de diez minutos en aquella sombría habitación. Astoria ya no gritaba, no agonizaba debido al dolor, o se retorcía en sueños debido a sus pesadillas. Simplemente se encontraba allí tumbada en la cama, mientras la vida se le escapaba lentamente…

Hasta que finalmente, ocurrió lo inevitable.

Era la mañana de miércoles. Scorpius se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de la salita de estar que había en la habitación de sus padres, mientras Daphne dormitaba en una mullida silla junto a la ventana. El niño había sido el primero en despertar. Repitiendo la rutina que había adoptado al regresar del colegio, su primer movimiento fue el dar los buenos días a su madre, con un beso en la frente.

Sin embargo, esta vez había algo extraño. La piel de Astoria se veía pálida como el mármol (más de lo usual), y estaba completamente helada.

-¿Mamá? –susurró Scorpius, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir-. ¿Ma… mamá? –repitió con voz temblorosa, al tiempo que estiraba la mano para tomar su muñeca. No sintió ningún pulso-. ¿Mamá? –dijo una vez más.

-¿Qué pasa, Scorpius? –preguntó Daphne, mientras se frotaba un ojo, para despertar. Sin embargo, apenas pudo ver al pequeño niño hincado junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermana menor, comprendió lo que había ocurrido-. ¡Ven aquí!

Ella también se hincó junto a la cama, y abrazó al niño con todas sus fuerzas. Scorpius enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su tía, y sin poderse contener, comenzó a llorar. Daphne hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron así, durante varios minutos, aferrándose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Daphne separó a su sobrino de su pecho, e intentó secar las lágrimas del chico.

-Se ha marchado –dijo el niño, entre hipidos-. Se ha marchado y nunca volverá.

-Se ha marchado, pero lo hizo sin sufrir –respondió su tía, cariñosamente-. Se ha marchado pero su recuerdo sigue aquí con nosotros.

Scorpius no dijo nada más. Se limitó a asentir, y volverse para mirar a su madre una vez más. No se atrevió a tocarla (estaba tan helada que daba miedo), pero apoyó la cabeza en la cama, mirándola detenidamente. Era como si estuviese profundamente dormida.

Daphne se apuró a llamar a un elfo doméstico, quien procedió a informar al señor de la casa. A Draco, quien había pasado aquella noche en el ático, le tomó un poco de tiempo el asimilar lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido, Daphne se encontraba ya en movimiento.

* * *

-La oficina del Ministro Shacklebolt se encuentra un piso más arriba –fue el recibimiento de Harry apenas Draco asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír sombríamente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, encerrándose con Potter en aquella habitación.

-No estoy buscando a Shacklebolt –fue la respuesta del rubio-. Estoy buscándote a ti.

Aquello provocó que el hombre de ojos verdes soltase la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos, y se incorporara en su silla, para mirar al rubio fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vengo por solicitud de Scorpius –comenzó a decir el hombre de cabellos rubios platinados, aún de pie frente a la puerta-. A estas alturas él y Albus son ya completamente inseparables. Me ha pedido que por favor, lo acompañe al funeral de su madre. Necesita apoyo y comprensión, más del que yo solo puedo darle.

Se creó un extraño silencio. Malfoy no sentía pena por la muerte de su esposa, pero sí por la pena de su hijo. El concederle a Scorpius ese capricho, era lo único que podía hacer para volver a verlo sonreír; así fuese el pedir a Harry Potter algo tan íntimo como aquello. Su actitud de súplica era la manera de asegurar que el hombre de cabello negro azabache no se negaría.

Efectivamente, Harry se movió nervioso en su silla, incapaz de procesar aquella solicitud. Le tomó un par de segundos el poder deshacer el nudo en su garganta, y responder:

-Claro. Le diré a Al. Estará allí para Scorpius. ¿Necesitas… necesitas algo más de nosotros? En lo que te podamos ayudar…

-La presencia de Albus será más que suficiente –fue la sombría respuesta de Draco, mientras se apuraba a volver a abrir la puerta-. Mi cuñada se ha encargado ya de todo; la ceremonia se llevará a cabo mañana por la mañana. Entenderé si no quieres estar presente, puedo yo cuidar de tu hijo mientras dure la ceremonia. Eso sería todo. Gracias, Potter.

Salió de la oficina del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aún tenía aquella expresión sombría en su rostro, y no terminaba de comprender por qué. ¿Es que la felicidad de su hijo le afectaba tanto? Claro que sí, Scorpius era ahora todo lo que le quedaba. Y el niño estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

-Malfoy… -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella cálida voz femenina.

Alzó la vista y se topó frente a frente con la ex Gryffindor de cabello castaño, quien caminaba por el pasillo de la segunda planta, en dirección a su oficina.

Intentó sonreírle, pero la expresión se quedó congelada a medio camino.

-Granger –respondió quedamente, sin poderse contener.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la leona, intentando ignorar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Tuve una entrevista rápida con Potter –se limitó a responder el hombre de ojos azules, escondiendo su manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo-. Estaba ya por marcharme.

Y era verdad. Sentía aquel ambiente demasiado cargado de adrenalina contenida. No sería capaz de seguir allí, a solas con Hermione, sin abalanzarse sobre ella, fundiendo sus labios con los suyos. Así que se limitó a dirigirle a la castaña un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, y emprendió el andar hacia los elevadores. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando la suave voz de la ex Gryffindor volvió a detenerlo.

-Hugo ha preguntado por ti –no supo qué la inclinó a decir aquello. Era un comentario demasiado pobre y carente de contexto.

¿Es que acaso quería que no se marchase? Seguir conversando con él, ¿aunque no hubiese nada que decirse? Desde que habían concluido con el Apoyo Ministerial, no habían vuelto a tratarse. Y curiosamente, ella extrañaba ese acercamiento. El pasar aquellas horas trabajando con Draco hacía que un curioso escalofrío recorriese su piel. Se sentía tan cálido y familiar. ¿Sería la manifestación de algún recuerdo que había olvidado?

Tras aquella confesión del rubio, ella había pensado demasiado en ello. Buscaba motivos para convencerse de que sólo se trataba de un recuerdo que había recuperado, y no significaba nada más. Pero era imposible tapar el sol con un dedo. Lo amó durante aquel último año en el colegio, lo amaba inclusive ahora. A pesar de que sus vidas eran diferentes y distantes, ella aún lo amaba. Aún lo necesitaba. Aún sentía que le pertenecía. Y sin embargo, también sabía que aquello estaba mal: ambos estaban casados, tenían familias felices… El estar cerca el uno del otro podría acarrear demasiadas consecuencias. Y aun así, ella quería estar a su lado…

No supo qué fue lo que la incitó a continuar hablando.

-No deja de preguntarme cuándo podrá volver a comer hamburguesas contigo. Podremos, si es que me invitas también.

Draco la miró sin decir nada. Era una expresión extraña. Mitad enternecido, mitad asustado. Y un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sonrió de manera tímida.

-Creo que Scorpius estaría encantado, y yo también. Pero como te comenté, tengo negocios pendientes fuera de la ciudad. Sería demasiado pedir que nos acompañasen, no podría…

-Iré a donde me pidas –dijo la castaña, con el corazón en la mano. Malfoy volvió a sonreírle.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente-. Creo que tengo espacio en mi agenda para dentro de dos semanas. Te mantendré informada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de sonreírle.

* * *

El servicio funerario se llevó a cabo el jueves por la mañana. Había sido una ceremonia privada, a la que solo fueron invitados los familiares y amigos cercanos de la fallecida. El padre de Astoria, su hermana Daphne y Draco fueron ahogados por comentarios de pésame de los diferentes invitados, aunque parecía que la única que los escuchaba era Daphne. Draco se sentía ausente, y el padre de Astoria parecía que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba.

A Scorpius nadie se acercó. La mayoría de los adultos no tenían la menor idea de qué decir al pequeño niño de once años, y se sintieron agradecidos de que el pequeño no hablase con nadie más que no fuese su mejor amigo, Albus Potter. Se habían sentado en un par de sillas, al final de la primera fila. Hablaban en voz baja, o más bien Albus hacía toda la conversación, pues Scorpius solo era capaz de responder con monosílabos, o simples movimientos de cabeza. Aun así, el pequeño Malfoy estaba agradecido por aquella compañía. Albus lo entendía mejor que nadie, y el tenerlo a su lado en aquel momento tan crucial, era todo lo que necesitaba.

El servicio fue a ataúd abierto, con lo que Scorpius pudo despedirse de Astoria una última vez más. Al igual que aquella mañana en que había descubierto su partida, nuevamente parecía que su madre dormía tranquilamente. La miró en silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que Albus tomó su pequeña mano con la suya, y lo ayudó a regresar a su asiento. Apenas y escuchó las palabras que dirigió su tía, y tampoco pudo procesar lo que dijeron su abuelo y su padre. Después de una hora que pareció ser una eternidad, finalmente el ataúd fue bajado mediante magia, y de la misma manera, cubierto con tierra, pasto fresco y flores blancas. Y allí, en el pequeño cementerio que había en un rincón de los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass procedió a descansar en paz.

El testamento fue leído aquella misma tarde, solamente para la familia cercana. Gran parte de lo que había sido la fortuna Greengrass pasó a manos de los Malfoy, mientras una pequeña parte (pero lo suficientemente poderosa) fue destinada para Daphne, así como el puesto de administradora en Industrias Malfoy. Las propiedades (una casa de verano en Dublín y otra en Brighton) fueron dejadas al abuelo, quien agradeció el tener un lugar donde finalmente retirarse y él también esperar por su final. Y Scorpius recibió una emotiva carta donde su madre expresaba lo mucho que lo amaba y que seguiría cuidando de él, desde donde estuviese.

A partir de ese día, la habitación principal de la Mansión Malfoy se encontró cerrada de por vida. Aquella misma tarde, Daphne tomó sus cosas, así como gran cantidad de las pertenecientes a su hermana menor (ropa, zapatos, joyas y objetos personales) y finalmente se marchó. Desde esa misma noche, la Mansión Malfoy volvió a sentirse grande, fría y vacía, pues Draco y Scorpius se habían quedado solos.

-No permitas que Scorpius se cierre en sí mismo –había dicho Daphne a Draco, antes de partir.

Él prometió que así lo haría, y por ello, al día siguiente, pidiendo nuevamente el apoyo de Harry, solicitó a él y a Ginevra permiso para que Albus pasase el resto de las vacaciones de invierno en la Mansión Malfoy. Nuevamente, Harry no pudo negarse, y así, desde el sábado por la tarde, los niños procedieron a compartir la habitación de Scorpius. Como era una habitación considerablemente grande, los elfos domésticos no tuvieron inconveniente en colocar allí otra cama para el chico de cabello oscuro.

Draco tuvo que admitir que la presencia de Albus era realmente agradable; tenía un efecto casi mágico en el ánimo de su hijo. Trataba a Scorpius igual que siempre, como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido, haciendo uso de un aire animado que impedía que el pequeño Malfoy se sumiese en su pena y que no permitía se sintiese débil y abandonado. Gracias a él, la casa prontamente volvió a llenarse de risas y juegos. Juntos, el par de niños demostró ser un par de diablillos revoltosos. Por más que Draco les insistía en que no utilizasen magia (ayudado por los elfos domésticos), aquel par seguía sin entender.

Jugaban en los pasillos, en las numerosas habitaciones de la Mansión, en los jardines protegidos mediante magia por lo que no sentían el frío… Con ayuda de uno de los elfos domésticos, quien había encantado una bludger, jugaban en el pequeño campo de quidditch a meterse goles el uno al otro. La mañana del veinticinco les amaneció llena de regalos a los pies de las camas, así como una gruesa capa de nieve en los jardines de la Mansión. No perdieron ni un segundo en salir a hacer muñecos de nieve y a lanzarse bolas de nieve encantadas, del tamaño de quaffles.

Draco los miraba desde la casa. No podía evitar sonreír al verlos. Qué curioso que fuese nadie más que Albus Potter quien podía darle tanta felicidad a su hijo. Sin lugar a dudas, un amigo ejemplar. Pero mientras veía a los muchachos, no podía evitar pensar en aquel otro asunto pendiente… Aquella mañana, había llegado a su mesa, mientras tomaba el desayuno, una carta proveniente de Rita Skeeter.

 _Draco,_

 _Por la temporada navideña, la estancia de la comadreja en Leeds no durará mucho. Mi informante me ha avisado que planea celebrar año nuevo con su familia en Londres, pero estará hasta el sábado con Lavender, el que parece ser su nuevo café muggle favorito; Rosie's, en Cardigans Fields, a espaldas del Río Aire._

 _Siempre a tus órdenes,_

 _Rita._

 _PD. Ten un agradable inicio de año._

Arrugó el pergamino mientras miraba por la ventana al par de niños. Tenía que ser ahora, o nunca. Le descubriría el pastel a la comadreja, mostraría a Hermione la verdad sobre su marido, y entonces… estaría un paso más cerca de recuperar a Granger.

-¿Les apetece aquella pequeña excursión que les había prometido la última vez? –fue la pregunta con que Draco inició la conversación aquella tarde-. Tengo negocios en Leeds el viernes, pero podemos pasar todo el fin de semana allá.

-¡Me encantaría! –exclamó Scorpius, visiblemente animado-. ¿Invitaremos también a Rose y Hugo?

-¡No te olvides de James y Lily! –intervino Albus a toda velocidad.

\- Claro que tus hermanos están invitados, Albus. Puedes mandar una carta a tu padre para pedir su permiso –fue la respuesta de Draco, mientras cortaba un trozo de filete-. En cuanto a Rose y Hugo, su madre ha ya dado permiso, e inclusive ella se ha ofrecido a acompañarnos. Le enviaré también una lechuza.

Las lechuzas partieron de la Mansión Malfoy aquella tarde, y regresaron con las respuestas por la noche. Ginny dio permiso a James a unirse al grupo, pero no permitió que Lily fuese, por considerarla demasiado pequeña. Hermione, por su parte, accedió a que ella, Rose y Hugo se uniesen a la excursión, e indicó que los esperaban en su casa, para partir todos juntos.

* * *

Fue así, como el viernes por la mañana, Draco Malfoy (manejando su flamante Mustang Negro), llegó a la residencia Weasley, llevando a Albus y James consigo (este último había llegado a la Mansión Malfoy la noche anterior), con lo que los tres bajaron del auto, y emprendieron la caminata por el jardín delantero de la casa. James tocó al timbre, y apenas un par de segundos después, la puerta fue abierta por Hugo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegaron! –exclamó el niño, mientras dejaba la puerta abierta para que los tres entrasen.

Sin embargo, no duraron mucho dentro de la casa. Hermione tenía ya todo listo (la acompañaban un par de maletas donde llevaba ropas para ella y sus hijos), y tras invitarles una taza de café que todos rechazaron pues querían marcharse ya, volvieron a salir al pórtico.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allá? –preguntó Rose, mientras contaba cabezas y maletas.

-El viaje hasta Leeds es de casi cuatro horas, pero podemos hacer que el viaje en carretera sea rápido y divertido –puntualizó Hermione a Draco, quien inmediatamente entendió: Hugo odiaba la aparición conjunta. Y considerando que entre los dos llevaban a cinco chicos…

Entre él y Hermione encantaron el Mustang para que tanto la cajuela como los asientos fuesen espaciosos. Al final, en el portaequipajes cupieron sin ningún problema las cinco maletas que llevaban entre todos; en el asiento del copiloto Hermione y Rose iban sentadas cómodamente, y en el asiento trasero, Albus, James, Hugo y Scorpius también tenían el suficiente espacio para estirar las piernas.

Partieron de Londres cuando el reloj dio las nueve. Pararon en Leicester a comprar bocadillos, y en Sheffield para ir al baño. Gracias a los encantamientos de Hermione y Draco, lograron hacer el viaje en solo dos horas, por lo que pasadas las once de la mañana, finalmente llegaron a Leeds.

-Nos hospedaremos en el The Met Hotel -informó Draco, mientras recorría aquella agradable avenida que discurría paralela al Río Aire.

-Continúa por Victoria Road, y toma la primera salida rumbo a Bishopgate St. –respondió Hermione, mientras ella y Rose revisaban google maps.

No tardaron en encontrarlo. Malfoy detuvo el vehículo delante de la puerta principal, y tras ayudar a bajar a las chicas, el grupo entero ayudó a bajar las maletas.

-Llegamos–anunció el rubio, mientras miraba el alto edificio, y sonriendo para sí mismo, agregó-. Vamos a ello.

Su plan estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un agradable fin de semana, y me disculpen mis constantes ausencias._

 _Yo sé que esperaban que el fic estuviese ya mucho más avanzado, pero parece ser que vamos a paso de tortuga, y que no hay una idea clara de cuando finalmente nuestros tortolitos estarán juntos..._

 _Hasta ahora. ¿Están listos para que le descubran el pastel a Ron? ¿Cuál será el plan de Draco? ¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione? Esas, y todas las demás preguntas que tengan, no duden dejarlas en los comentarios. Saben que a pesar de que no puedo respondérselos, claro que los leo._

 _Una disculpa si la comida en la Mansión Malfoy no fue lo que esperaban (después de todo apenas y se mencionó), y si la muerte y funeral de Astoria fue muy precipitado (después de todo su aparición e influencia fue casi nula durante todo el fic). Pero espero que en general, la historia y el transcurso de los hechos sí estén siendo de su agrado._

 _Pasando (o más bien regresando) a los anuncios de mi espacio publicitario, les comento que justo en 2 semanas es mi cumpleaños! (21 de octubre, para que no lo olviden), lo que significa que estaré muy ocupada pasando el día con mi familia, así que tengan por seguro que no podré hacer up ese día. Anótenlo en el calendario, y nuevamente, una disculpa por ello._

 _En fin, como siempre, les mando abrazos y besos, les pido dejen su follow, favorite y review, y los veo el proximo fin de semana, para ver cómo atrapamos a Ron con las manos en la masa ;)_

 _Sigan bellos!_


	15. Según el plan

**Capítulo 15**

 **Según el plan**

* * *

Se les asignaron habitaciones contiguas en la quinta planta. Hermione y Rose se instalaron en la habitación 505, mientras que los muchachos tuvieron que acomodarse en las camas gemelas de la habitación 506; Draco, quien había preferido que Scorpius pasase tiempo con sus amigos, procedió a permanecer solo en la habitación 507.

Aquella tarde, Draco desapareció del grupo, dispuesto a atender los negocios que tenía pendientes. Hermione se encargó de cuidar a los chicos, mientras jugaban en la piscina climatizada y techada del hotel, con lo que no sentían el frío que se instalaba fuera.

Malfoy regresó hasta las ocho de la noche. Debido a que era ya tarde, y el frío intenso, Hermione y Draco prefirieron que el grupo comiese aquella noche en el restaurante del Hotel. Nada de hamburguesas, helados y demás comida chatarra. Los niños, al igual que los adultos, cenaron sopa de cebolla, pan tostado, pechuga de pollo con gravy y puré de papa.

Conversaron animadamente mientras Hermione y Draco bebían una taza de café, y los niños una taza de chocolate caliente. Cuando el reloj dio las diez, ambos adultos despacharon a los muchachos a sus habitaciones: el día siguiente sería largo, y querían que descansasen.

* * *

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, tomaron una ducha y tras cambiarse por ropa abrigadora, el grupo volvió a reunirse en el pasillo como la noche anterior, y todos juntos, bajaron hasta el recibidor del hotel.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy? –preguntó Rose, mientras sujetaba la mano de Hugo, por orden de su madre.

-¡McDonalds, McDonalds, McDonalds! –canturrearon Scorpius y Hugo al mismo tiempo.

-Es demasiado temprano para comer chucherías –los reprendió Hermione, mientras Albus y James contenían una carcajada.

-¿Les apetece comer pan y chocolate en algún café? –preguntó Draco. Nadie puso reparo alguno a dicha sugerencia, por lo que el rubio se adelantó para abrir la puerta, y con esto, todos salieron al frío exterior.

El Met Hotel se encontraba apenas a una cuadra del Río Aire, por lo que el viento que golpeaba sus rostros era helado. El hotel también se ubicaba en una zona muy céntrica, por lo que abundaban los restaurantes, cafés y pequeños bares; y como se encontraban igualmente cercanos a la estación del tren, la afluencia peatonal era considerable.

Así, peleando contra el clima y contra la marea de gente que caminaba a su alrededor, Draco (ayudado por Hermione) guio al grupo hasta un pequeño local cercano llamado _Corner Café_. Estaba aún algo apartado de Cardigan Fields, el cual era el destino de aquella tarde (después de todo allí se encontraba el McDonalds), pero según informes de Rita, _Corner Café_ estaba ubicado en un lugar privilegiado: aquel lugar estaba muy cerca del departamento de Brown, y con un poco de suerte el grupo entero la vería pasar en compañía de la comadreja, atrapándolos mucho antes de lo previsto.

El ex Slytherin ayudó a Rose y a Hermione a sentarse (a esta última la colocó estratégicamente frente a la ventana), y tras ayudar a los niños a juntar otra mesa y más sillas, todos se sentaron, y comenzaron a pedir lo que querían a la mesera que se había acercado ya a ellos.

Al final del desayuno, Brown no apareció por ningún lado, ya fuese sola o en compañía de la comadreja. Sin embargo, Draco no estaba preocupado: aquel era un detalle sin importancia que no perjudicaría su plan, y en cierto modo, solo lo haría más emocionante. Quizá inclusive fuese mejor así; ¿qué necesidad había de exponerla delante de los niños? Aquel era un asunto que atendía únicamente a los adultos...

* * *

Pasaron aquella tarde recorriendo las calles de Leeds. Scorpius, Albus y James no estaban muy acostumbrados a mezclarse entre los muggles, por lo que estuvieron encantados de recorrer los cines, cafeterías y centros comerciales por los que iban pasando mientras avanzaban al oeste. Se hartaron de golosinas muggles e inclusive compraron varios juguetes (Rose se conformó con libros, mientras que los niños compraron figurillas de acción), hasta que el hambre de la tarde los hizo apurar su camino hasta llegar a Cardigan Fields.

Cardigan Fields era un enorme centro comercial donde había de todo. Cines, tiendas de ropa, de tecnología, librerías, tiendas de música, joyerías, zapaterías, restaurantes y tiendas de golosinas… Fue fácil para los niños el perderse entre tantos escaparates, pegando las narices a los vidrios, mirándolo todo. Llegaron al McDonalds cuando el reloj dio las tres. Mientras Hermione buscaba una mesa para que todos pudieran sentarse, los niños se perdieron en la piscina de pelotas, al tiempo que Draco se formaba frente al mostrador para ordenar las hamburguesas.

Dos big macs, cuatro cuartos de libra con queso, y una mcpollo más tarde, los niños volvieron a sumergirse en la piscina de pelotas y a perderse en los toboganes, mientras Hermione y Draco los supervisaban, al tiempo que bebían de las olvidadas malteadas de sus hijos.

-Gracias por acompañarme –dijo Draco, jugando con el popote de la malteada de oreo de Scorpius. Hermione lo miró de reojo, mientras seguía bebiendo de la malteada de fresa de Rose.

-No tienes porqué –fue su respuesta-. Tú y Scorpius necesitan apoyo. Debió ser duro el perder a Astoria… Sólo quería ayudar.

-Has hecho más que eso –intervino el rubio-. A pesar de que ya sabes todo el daño que te hice, a pesar de que no tienes ninguna obligación para ayudarme… La pérdida de Astoria ha dañado a Scorpius, y aquí estás tú, ayudándome a hacerlo feliz. Te estoy muy agradecido por ello. Scorpius no es tu responsabilidad y aun así…

-La pérdida de Astoria también te afecta a ti. Lo hago por ti… -pero la serpiente negó con la cabeza. Hermione dejó la malteada en la mesa, y lo miró fijamente-. ¿Draco?

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Amaba cuando decía su nombre. Lo hacía tan feliz, pero en este momento…

-Te lo dije hace muchos años –susurró el ex Slytherin, con la mirada perdida-, pero ya no lo recuerdas. Yo mismo me encargué de que lo olvidaras. Sin embargo, puedo decírtelo ahora: Astoria y yo no nos amábamos, lo nuestro fue simplemente un matrimonio por conveniencia. Unir dos familias poderosas, unificar dos fortunas de oro mágico y fundir sangre limpia para preservar el apellido. Honestamente, el perder a Astoria ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, y ahí recae mi dolor y culpa, puesto que es lo peor que pudo ocurrirle a Scorpius, y como te lo he comentado ya, solo quiero su felicidad.

-¿A pesar de que sea a costa de la tuya? –preguntó Hermione, aun mirando el rostro del hombre de ojos azules.

La serpiente la miró de vuelta, en silencio. Permaneció así durante varios segundos, como si se preguntase si valía la pena responder, hasta que finalmente separó los labios, y susurró:

-Mi felicidad es irrelevante comparada con la de las personas que amo. Así como preferí dejarte ir para evitar tu sufrimiento. Tu felicidad también es más importante que la mía.

Esta vez fue la leona quien se quedó sin habla. Se miraron a los ojos, durante varios instantes que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente la castaña tartamudeó:

-¿A caso pensabas que no podrías hacerme feliz?

-Lo pensé. Lo creí. Pero no borré tu memoria por eso. Tenías que olvidarme… por mi apellido. Mi padre… -su voz amenazó con quebrarse, pero se apuró a reponerse-. Él iba a matarte.

-Hubiese estado dispuesta a morir por ti.

Un nuevo silencio. Hermione no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero apenas las escuchó salir de sus labios, supo que eran verdad. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad, más que lo que había amado a nadie. Ni a Viktor, ni a Ron… Su corazón siempre había pertenecido a Draco. Su cuerpo y su alma…

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

-Perdóname –susurró Draco, clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en los castaños de Hermione.

-¿Perdonarte qué?

-El herirte. El dejarte. El ni siquiera intentar ver si lo nuestro tenía futuro.

Hermione se apuró a negar.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso. Está en el pasado. Lo que hayamos o no hecho es ahora irrelevante.

-Pero lo que estás haciendo ahora no lo es –volvió a intervenir el hombre-. A pesar de que deberías odiarme, aquí sigues, ofreciéndome tu amistad y apoyo. No solo a mí, sino a Scorpius.

-Ya te había dicho que no necesitas mencionarlo. Lo hago porque, justamente, no te odio.

-Aun así… Debería agradecerte por todo esto que estás haciendo.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-Pero quiero agradecerte. Ayudarte del mismo modo que lo has hecho tú.

Eran incapaces de romper aquel contacto visual. Se habían inclusive inclinado un poco sobre la mesa, acortando esa ya corta distancia entre ellos. Con un simple movimiento podría tomar la mano de ella, o acariciar su mejilla, quizá inclusive besar sus labios…

-¡Mamá! –el grito de Hugo, quien había salido de uno de los toboganes y ahora caminaba de vuelta a la mesa, los hizo reaccionar-. ¡Quiero otra malteada!

-Termina la de Rose –fue la respuesta de Hermione, al tiempo que le ofrecía la malteada de fresa. Hugo se apuró a tomarla, y dar media vuelta, regresando por donde había venido.

Miraron al niño regresar con los demás, bebiendo de su malteada sin entrar al relajo; como Albus y Scorpius jugaban a lanzarle pelotas a Rose y ella no dejaba de reñirlos, y como James procedía a hundir a los dos revoltosos entre las pelotas, e inmediatamente su prima se apuraba a ayudarle…

-Déjame responderte el favor –agregó Draco, hablando al aire-. Yo también quiero hacer algo para ayudarte.

Hermione no respondió. ¿Qué ayuda necesitaba ella? Su vida iba bien. Tenía a Rose y Hugo, los amaba con todo su corazón, tal como Draco amaba a Scorpius. Y tenía a Ron. Lo amaba también. Era cierto que tenían sus diferencias (más que nada al momento de criar y cuidar a los niños), pero había sido un buen padre, y un buen marido. Sí, el trabajo lo absorbía, pero aquello era entendible. ¿No pasaba lo mismo con Draco? ¿No pasa lo mismo en la mayoría de las familias? No entendía en qué podría ayudarla a ella, por lo que no respondió al comentario. Se limitó a mirar a los niños, mientras el ex Slytherin volvía a beber de la malteada de Scorpius. No dijeron nada más durante un largo rato, hasta que la serpiente volvió a sisear:

-¿Te apetece salir esta noche a tomar algo? –ella volvió a mirarlo de reojo. Debido a que no tenía ya una malteada a la cual aferrarse, se apuró a responder.

-¿Salir?

-A tomar un trago. O a simplemente tomar un café. Salir a dar una vuelta, sin los niños. Un momento entre dos adultos…

Fue incapaz de terminar con la oración, pero la leona entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Un simple paseo, entre dos personas que en algún momento se amaron y ahora solo querían ver qué había sido del otro. Nada íntimo. Nada personal. Nada riesgoso.

-Me encantaría –respondió finalmente.

La conversación murió cuando Draco volvió a beber de la malteada, ya terminada.

* * *

Regresaron al hotel cuando el reloj dio las seis. Mientras daba indicaciones a Rose de que era su deber supervisar a su hermano menor, a sus primos y a Scorpius, Hermione se terminaba de arreglar.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Rose, mientras acostada en la cama, miraba a su madre por encima de su libro.

-Saldré por un rato –fue la vaga respuesta de Hermione, quien se encontraba pintándose los labios de un tono rosa pálido.

-¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?

Hermione le dirigió una severa mirada a través del espejo, con lo que Rose volvió a esconder el rostro detrás del libro.

-El señor Malfoy y yo saldremos a tomar un café –fue nuevamente su corta explicación, al tiempo que volvía a concentrarse en rizar sus pestañas con ayuda de la varita.

-Eran amigos en el colegio, ¿no es así? –preguntó la niña, aún detrás de su libro-. Tío Harry nos lo contó.

-Sí –suspiró Hermione, evaluando el resultado final. Tras comprobar que había quedado bien, se levantó de la silla y se apuró a tomar su abrigo del respaldo-. No te duermas tarde. Y no te olvides…

-...de vigilas a los chicos –Rose dio vuelta a la página de su libro-. Lo sé.

Hermione se detuvo frente a ella, con lo que la niña alzó la vista.

-Tienes apenas trece años –dijo Hermione, mientras la miraba tiernamente-. Te ves mucho más pequeña, pero actúas mucho más mayor.

Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, y se alejó rumbo a la puerta. Allí, dio media vuelta y miró a su hija mayor una vez más, antes de cerrar tras de sí al salir.

* * *

En el pasillo, Draco ya la esperaba.

-¿Lista? –preguntó mientras metía las manos en su grueso abrigo oscuro, y ella se terminaba de colocar una bufanda rosada alrededor del cuello.

-Lista –confirmó Hermione, y emprendieron la caminata por el pasillo.

Bajaron por el elevador, y tras recorrer la recepción del hotel, salieron al frío exterior. El aire soplaba helado, la iluminación de las lámparas era tenue, y no había muchos peatones. No hablaron mucho, se limitaron a cubrirse los rostros con sus bufandas, y a caminar contra el frío que provenía del Río Aire. Draco estuvo tentado a tomarla de la mano, pero se contuvo. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de cumplir con el paso más importante de su plan, no podía darse el lujo de echarlo a perder. Había aguantado dieciocho años por aquel instante, bien podía aguantar unas cuantas horas más, y entonces, su recompensa sería mucho mayor que simplemente entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Llevaban ya diez minutos de caminata, cuando Hermione habló:

-¿A dónde vamos? Estoy helada.

-Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte –fue la respuesta de Draco-. Tomé el almuerzo con los banqueros _muggles_ muy cerca de allí; se veía cálido y acogedor.

Diez minutos más de caminata, finalmente llegaron a Cardigan Fields. Entraron al centro comercial para resguardase del frío, y tras recorrerlo por completo, volvieron a salir al aire libre, donde tras cruzar una calle un poco más abarrotada, finalmente entraron a un pequeño café con aire parisino.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante este lugar? –preguntó Hermione, mientras la campanilla que había sobre la puerta se callaba, y ella miraba las mesas, la mitad vacías, la mitad ya ocupadas.

El ambiente era tranquilo, con música clásica sonando en un tono bajo, pinturas en tonos pastel dibujadas en las paredes, y lamparitas de papel que daban una iluminación tenue. No le pasó por alto como parecía ser que toda la clientela se componía de puras parejas, y se preguntó si Draco estaba planeando algo inapropiado.

-Un conocido me ha dicho que sirven el mejor café de la ciudad. Pensé que sería bueno comprobarlo por nosotros mismos.

Frente a la puerta, había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso el cual estaba dispuesto como una especie de terraza y que en aquel momento estaba prácticamente vacío; aquella segunda planta cubría la mitad de la parte posterior de la primera, pero dejaba al frente un espacio vacío de donde las mesas colocadas junto al barandal tenían una bonita vista de la mesas ubicadas abajo, la puerta e inclusive la calle. Hermione y Draco subieron a dicha segunda planta, donde tras detenerse junto a una de aquellas mesas que tenían tan privilegiada vista (exactamente junto al barandal de hierro), se apuraron a quitarse los abrigos. El clima allí era mucho más cálido gracias a la calefacción.

Draco ayudó a Hermione a sentarse, y apenas él se hubo sentado también, una mesera terminó de subir las escaleras y se detuvo junto a su mesa, dejando los menús.

-El especial del día son nuestros macarons de mora y el doble expresso –anunció la muchacha.

-Dame un pain au chocolat y un doble expresso, con un toque de brandy –pidió Draco, sin ver siquiera el menú.

-Yo quiero una canastilla de macarons de mora y un capuchino de cajeta –pidió la mujer de cabello castaño, tras dar un rápido vistazo al menú.

La mesera apuntó sus órdenes y tras tomar de vuelta los menús, se retiró velozmente, bajando las escaleras y dejándolos solos, pues en aquella segunda planta, no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos.

-Bueno, la decoración es cálida–anunció Draco, mientras miraba a su alrededor-. El servicio se ve amable y hasta ahora ha sido eficiente. Espero el café y los postres sean igual de buenos, entonces sí podrán considerarse el mejor café de la ciudad.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír, mientras ella también miraba a su alrededor. Abajo, en la primera planta, la campanilla había vuelto a sonar al abrirse de nueva cuenta la puerta, y por allí entró una nueva pareja. Salieron de su vista cuando se adentraron al local, esquivando un par de mesas, con lo que volvió a mirar a Draco.

-Entonces, ¿has venido mucho a Leeds? ¿Conoces todas sus cafeterías para poder determinar que esta es la mejor?

-Bueno, no las conozco todas, he de admitir, pero si las suficientes. He venido en un par de ocasiones debido a negocios. Lo comenté en la comida en la Mansión, ¿recuerdas? Había estado fuera de Londres.

-¿Los negocios con los banqueros?

-Efectivamente –fue la sencilla respuesta del hombre de cabellos rubios-. Industrias Malfoy poco a poco se está abriendo paso en los negocios _muggles_ , y una institución bancaria pareció una buena idea.

Hermione asintió, por cortesía más que nada. En su garganta se había atorado una nueva pregunta, que nada tenía que ver con Leeds, los negocios, muggles o los bancos.

- _¿Qué clase de favor es el traerme al mejor café de Leeds?_ –había querido preguntar, pero le fue imposible.

No porque le faltase valor para pronunciarla, sino porque la mesera había retornado. Tras subir de nueva cuenta las escaleras, la joven se detuvo frente a su mesa, mientras llevaba una bandeja entre las manos.

-Pain au chocolat y expresso doble para el caballero –dijo mientras colocaba los platos frente al hombre rubio-, macarons y capuchino de cajeta para la dama –y dejó el resto de los platos frente a la castaña, al tiempo que bajaba la bandeja-. Que los disfruten.

Se retiró tras hacer una reverencia, y una vez más, quedaron solos, en aquel tranquilo y cálido ambiente que se sentía casi mágico.

Se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar de sus alimentos. El expreso y capuchino estaban calientes y relajaban la garganta (en el caso de Draco, ayudado por aquel pequeño toque de brandy), mientras que el pain au chocolat y los macarons eran simplemente deliciosos.

-Bueno –dijo el rubio al tiempo que se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con ayuda de una servilleta de tela-. El café y el pan cumplen también la excelencia en la comida y bebida, por lo que, si me lo permites, lo declaro oficialmente el mejor café de Leeds.

Alzó su tacita, como si pretendiese hacer un brindis. Hermione lo miró divertida, y tras limpiarse ella también los labios, alzó su taza alta y la chocó contra la de la serpiente.

Mientras bebían de sus tazas, la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar. Draco miró de reojo. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, apenas una nada, durante una fracción de segundo. Era el momento. Habían llegado.

Hermione no había notado el repentino cambio en su expresión, pero sí se había percatado de como seguía mirando allá abajo, casi sin parpadear. Aún con la taza apoyada contra sus labios, ella también miro.

Y vio a aquel hombre pelirrojo.

- _¿Ron?_ –se preguntó mentalmente. ¿Qué hacía el allí? Se suponía que la sucursal en Leeds estaba ya terminada y él había partido aquel fin de semana a Carlisle. Por eso ella había decido acompañar a Draco fuera de Londres…

No terminó de formular todas aquellas preguntas y dudas, cuando pudo ver como una cabellera castaña se colgaba del brazo de su marido. ¿Era esa...? No podía ser... ¿Lavender Brown? ¿No se suponía que había muerto por culpa del ataque de Fenrir Greyback, en la Batalla de Hogwarts? ¿Y por qué estaba allí, en un café _muggle_ colgada del brazo de su marido?

-Ron… -dijo en un susurro, mientras con mano temblorosa dejaba su taza alta en la mesa. Draco la miró de reojo. Era duro, pero así era como las cosas debían ser. Ella tenía que saber la verdad, por más dura o incómoda que fuese.

Hermione hizo ademan de levantarse de la mesa, estaba por tomar aire y gritar el nombre de su marido, pero la cálida mano que tomó la suya se lo impidió. No necesitó mirar a Draco para saber lo que aquello significaba.

 _Espera._

¿Qué esperara qué? ¿Es que acaso había algo más?

Efectivamente.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Aquello no podía significar otra cosa. Lo había visto claro como el agua, y aquello le había roto el corazón. Mientras se quitaban los abrigos junto a la puerta, Lavender se había vuelto a colgar del brazo de Ron, y él, con una sonrisa en los labios igual de amplia que la de ella, había enredado sus dedos en su cabello, y se había inclinado sobre ella, besando pasionalmente sus labios.

Hermione se sintió víctima de un hechizo de inmovilidad total. No podía mover ni un músculo. Estaba estática, incapaz de ver nada que no fuese aquella escena. Sintió un dolor indescriptible llenar cada rincón de su ser, mientras veía como finalmente separaban sus labios y volvían a sonreírse. Aún colgada de su brazo, Lavender siguió a Ron al interior del café, y se perdieron de vista cuando se dirigieron al fondo de la primera planta.

-¿Hermione? –musitó Draco, quien aún sujetaba su mano.

Le era imposible ver. Le era imposible el respirar. Solo tenía un pensamiento que llenaba su mente, y poco a poco se transmitía al resto de su cuerpo.

 _Tengo que irme. Tengo que irme. Tengo que salir de aquí._

-Tengo que irme –finalmente pudo decir, mientras a trompicones se levantaba de la silla y tomaba su abrigo.

-Hermione –repitió Draco, pero ella volvió a ignorarlo. Era como si le fuese imposible ver nada más que su necesidad por marcharse.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –reiteró ella, soltando su mano del agarre de Draco, y alejándose de la mesa. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, y sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta del café y salió de allí.

Draco se apuró a seguirla.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Les dejo este pequeño capi, antes de mi ausencia de la siguiente semana, a causa de mi cumpleaños (21 de octubre, por si quieren dejar felicitaciones ahahaha). Creo que había quienes esperaban una confrontación con Ron, pero vamos, hablamos de Malfoy, un Slytherin en toda regla: es claro que sus movimientos serían sutiles y calculados hasta que tocara el momento de soltar el zarpazo... que esa ya es tarea de Hermione._

 _Así que sí, aún tendrán que esperar dos largas semanas para ver el fin de Ron Weasley (?). De cualquier manera, lo que sí les puedo decir es que con este capi ya entramos a la recta final :D! Y estamos muy cerca de terminar el fic n.n ¿Se vendrá esta vez un final feliz? Fuera de spoilers, les puedo asegurar que esto les gustará más que Mundos Distantes (?)_

 _Sea como sea, espero que el capi de hoy (con todo y el relleno) haya sido de su agrado. Me preocupa más que nada que las personalidades de los niños no sean las correctas, aunque recordando que para fines de este fic, El Legado Maldito no es canon, pues podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellos, ¿no? Bueno, he intentanto salvar un poco la inteligencia de Rose (por algo es Ravenclaw) y el lado divertido de Scorpius (para ese les doy un spoiler de que se pondrá aún mejor), así que espero sus reviews indicándome si lo he hecho bien, mal, o les he quedado a deber algo._

 _Cortando mi propio comment, que como siempre queda kilométrico, les mando abrazos y besos, les agradezco los reviews, follow y favorites, les pido una vez más me dejen un review para saber si les gustó el capi, me disculpo una vez más por no poderlos responder, les pido no olviden los regalos de cumpleaños (?), y los espero el 28 para continuar con lo que se viene... Recta final! No lo olviden._

 _Abrazos y besos,_

 _Ribonette._


	16. Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 16**

 **Enfrentamientos**

* * *

-¡Hermione espera!

-¡Púdrete Draco! –fue todo lo que pudo responder.

No pensaba con claridad, simplemente podía caminar, prácticamente correr, mientras el viento helado le revolvía el cabello, y sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Hermione, por favor!

Pero la castaña volvió a ignorar a la serpiente.

No supo cómo hizo para recorrer el camino de vuelta al hotel sin perderse, pero allí estaba el The Met Hotel, con la recepción perfectamente iluminada y las luces de varias habitaciones encendidas. Sin embargo, fuera de aquellos detalles, el lugar prácticamente dormía.

No se atrevió a entrar, y no supo por qué. Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos y emociones que simplemente le impedían pensar en claridad. Solo podía ver a Ron, cómo besaba a Lavender Brown, y la sensación que había sido el sentir como Draco intentaba sujetarla. Entonces, como si aún sintiese aquella opresión en su brazo, siendo consciente de que el rubio farfullaba detrás de ella intentando recuperar el aliento, se giró velozmente clavando sus ojos castaños en los azules de él.

Mientras ella se veía encolerizada, él denotaba preocupación y hasta cierto punto, miedo.

-Lo sabías –susurró con voz temblorosa, la cual al instante cobró más fuerza-. Lo sabías –repitió furiosa, y apuntando con un dedo al pecho del hombre cabello rubio platinado, gritó completamente fuera de sí-. ¡Tú lo sabías! ¿No es así?

-Yo solo… -fue lo único que pudo tartamudear, mientras sentía como aquel dedo se clavaba en su pecho, haciéndole daño-, quería ayudarte…

-¡No puedo creerlo! –volvió a gritar. Sin poderse contener, alzó la mano, y lo golpeó en el rostro-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Yo no he hecho nada malo –se defendió él, frunciendo el entrecejo. No le molestaba el golpe, sino la actitud de la castaña. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con él, si el que había fallado a su confianza era la comadreja de su marido? -. Solo te he mostrado la verdad.

-¡Lo que pase en mi matrimonio no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Lo que pase entre Ron y yo no debe de importarte!

¡Claro que me importa! –gritó de vuelta, mientras su mejilla se teñía de rojo. Le ardía, pero no iba a rebajarse a sobarse el golpe delante de ella-. ¡La comadreja me tiene sin cuidado, pero la que me importa eres tú! ¡Tú, tú, siempre tú y solo tú! Eres la mejor bruja de tu edad, extremadamente inteligente y racional; necesitabas saber la verdad, lo que ocurre cuando te ciega la confianza y el amor. ¿Cuántos años de ser la fiel esposa le has dado a esa comadreja? ¡Y mira cómo te lo paga!

-Ron no… Él…

-¡No intentes poner excusas, Hermione! –espetó con rabia-. Te lo he dicho ya, eres muy inteligente como para fingirte ciega y creer que aquel beso significó otra cosa.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Como si se le hubiese clavado una estaca y ahora estuviese muriendo lentamente. Sí, era obvio, aunque ella quisiese admitir que no era verdad. Ron tenía historia con Lavender, ¿por qué no podía eso significar que aún tenía sentimientos por ella? Pero, ¿acaso aquel había sido un primer encuentro casual que aún podía evitar avanzase para salvar su matrimonio, o era ya demasiado tarde?

-¿Han tenido ya relaciones? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viéndose? –preguntó a Draco. Algo dentro de sí le decía que él conocía esas respuestas, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el rubio separó los labios para decir:

-Casi un año, y sí. Se han acostado desde la primera vez que se volvieron a encontrar.

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a llegarse de lágrimas. Estuvo tentada a dar otra cachetada a Draco para que se callase, pero entendió que golpearlo no borraría sus palabras, y no eliminaría la verdad, y no quitaría el hecho de que había sido ella misma quien había preguntado. Así que tragándose todo lo que pensaba y sentía, se limitó a asentir, y se apuró a dar media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

-Hermione, por favor –dijo Draco, dolido, mientras extendía un brazo para sujetar su mano.

Pero llegó demasiado tarde. Ella entró a la recepción del edificio, y con paso veloz se dirigió a los elevadores, mientras él se quedaba afuera en el frío, incapaz de poder seguirla.

* * *

La castaña subió hasta el quinto piso, donde al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, recorrió el pasillo a toda velocidad, entró a su habitación, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con ayuda de un encantamiento. No quería que Draco la siguiese y utilizase un _alohomora_ para colarse en su habitación.

Intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Rose, se dirigió al baño donde volvió a encerrarse y lanzó un _mufliatto_ , para que nadie pudiese escucharla. Sin poder contenerse más, finalmente se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

-Mamá, te ves horrible.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que saliese el sol, Hermione había salido del baño y se había metido a la cama, fingiendo que había dormido allí toda la noche. Sin embargo, un par de horas después, cuando Rose despertó y abrió las cortinas dejando que pasase la luz, pudo ver el rostro de su madre, y simplemente no pudo contenerse de decírselo: estaba pálida, ojerosa y con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Gracias –respondió la castaña de manera sarcástica, mientras volvía a meterse al baño.

No necesitaba mirarse en el espejo: sabía que efectivamente se veía horrible. Que su rostro gritaba desvelo total, y su cabello estaba completamente enredado, como en aquellos viejos tiempos del colegio. Así que tras quitarse la ropa, se limitó a entrar a la ducha y tomar un baño con agua caliente. Intentar relajarse y no pensar en nada, a pesar de que su mente había estado despierta toda la noche, inundándola con mil y un pensamientos a la vez: lo que había visto hacer a Ron, y cómo había sido Draco quien se lo había mostrado. Lo que el ex Slytherin le había explicado y lo que su marido había hecho a sus espaldas.

A pesar de que sabía que ella no había cometido ninguna infidelidad, se sintió sucia y contaminada. Como si el simple hecho de haber sido tocada por las manos del pelirrojo la hubiese ensuciado para siempre. Se talló a conciencia, dejado su piel roja e irritada, pero no le importó. Solo quería quitarse aquella sensación de alguna vez haber sido tocada por Ronald Weasley.

Tras salir de la ducha, y mientras era el turno de Rose de bañarse, Hermione se sentó delante del tocador y utilizando su varita, procedió a maquillarse. No le daría el gusto al mundo, y mucho menos a Draco Malfoy de saber que había llorado toda la noche, y que no había dormido nada. Tenía que demostrar que era fuerte, como el Slytherin había dicho, una mujer inteligente que no se dejaría derrotar por algo como aquello. A pesar de que sabía que apenas se encontrase nuevamente sola se desmoronaría, tenía que pretender que no ocurría nada. No por ella, no por Ron o Draco, sino por sus hijos. No podía mostrarles su debilidad: tenía que ser fuerte por ellos.

* * *

-Te ves mejor ahora –fue el comentario de Rose, mientras la niña se secaba el cabello con la secadora. Debido a que era menor de edad, no tenía permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio, por lo que debía resignarse a utilizar aquellos artefactos muggles, aunque estaba ya acostumbrada porque solía tenerlos en casa, como parte de la educación mixta que había recibido por su madre.

-Ni una palabra de ello a nadie –dijo Hermione, mirándola por el espejo. Rose se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No creo que a los chicos les interese.

Cuando estuvieron listas, las dos mujeres bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, donde encontraron ya allí a Hugo, James, Albus y Scorpius, quienes comían juntos en una sola mesa, de varios platos que habían tomado del buffet que había dispuesto el hotel. Rose se apuró a sentarse con ellos, con lo que Hermione no tuvo de otra más que seguirlos, para supervisarlos, en vista de que hacía falta otro adulto en aquel grupo.

-¿Dónde está tu papá? –preguntó James a Scorpius, mientras ambos comían un par de waffles.

-Sigue en su habitación –fue la respuesta del pequeño niño rubio-. Creo que ha pasado mala noche. Cuando fui a decirle que estábamos por bajar a desayunar, apenas y abrió la puerta. Se le veían unas ojeras…

Scorpius jaló sus ojos hacia abajo con ayuda de sus dedos índices, sacando los dientes inferiores, provocando las risas de los niños. De todos, menos de Rose, quien se limitó a mirar a su madre de reojo. Hermione tampoco había reído, y se había limitado a seguir picando su cóctel de frutas.

Terminaron de desayunar, y regresaron a sus habitaciones. Aquella noche era víspera de año nuevo, y Hermione les había indicado que debían de regresar ya a Londres, para poder pasar aquella fecha tan especial con sus familias. Y no solo eso, pues a la siguiente semana habría que llegar al andén 9 y ¾ para regresar a Hogwarts. Los niños no se atrevieron a reprochar, a pesar de que el viaje había sido divertido, realmente querían ver a sus familias antes de volver al colegio para quedar allí otros tres meses, antes de tener las vacaciones de pascua.

* * *

-Papá –dijo Scorpius mientras tocaba a la puerta de la habitación 507-. La señora Granger dice que ya nos vamos.

Draco finalmente abrió la puerta. Aún se le notaban las ojeras, pero se notaba que se encontraba ya listo para partir: tenía puesto el largo abrigo negro, la bufanda gris, y la maleta esperando pacientemente junto a él. Sabía que aquello ocurriría. Que Hermione tendría prisa por salir de aquella ciudad, y por alejarse de él. Fue por ello que le había dado la oportunidad de desayunar sin incomodarla con su presencia, y por eso mismo se había apurado a empacar.

-Vámonos entonces –fue la simple respuesta de su padre.

Entre él, James, Albus y Scorpius, metieron las maletas en la cajuela, y con el frío golpeando sus rostros, se apuraron a subir al calientito vehículo. Draco arrancó al instante. Esta vez no hubo paradas para comprar chucherías ni para ir al baño. Esa fue la razón por la cual llegaron a Londres alrededor de medio día, tras apenas una hora y media de viaje. La casa de los Potter era la que quedaba primero, por lo que dejaron a James y Albus quienes se despidieron alegremente diciendo que se verían a la semana siguiente, cuando partiesen en el Expreso, de regreso a Hogwarts.

Posteriormente llegaron a casa de los Weasley. Malfoy y Scorpius ayudaron a bajar las maletas de Hermione, Rose y Hugo; mientras el pequeño chico rubio se despedía alegremente del niño pelirrojo, diciendo que esperaba volver a repetir la aventura en las vacaciones de verano, cuando regresase del colegio, Draco se limitó a dar un frío asentimiento a la castaña, en total señal de despedida. Ella no se molestó en responder el gesto, y así, los Malfoy volvieron a subir al Mustang, y se alejaron rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy.

-Niños –dijo Hermione mientras daban media vuelta, y sujetaban sus maletas-. Si su padre pregunta, hemos ido con James y Albus en una corta visita a Bristol.

-¿Bristol? –repitió Hugo, confundido-. ¿Por qué no Leeds? ¿Y qué hay de los Malfoy?

-Tu padre no necesita saberlo –fue toda la respuesta de Hermione. Hugo se dio cuenta de que era mejor no hacer más comentarios, y tras encogerse de hombros, sujetó su maleta y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Entraron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, dado que Hermione les había dado instrucciones de desempacar inmediatamente. Pero Rose ignoró las palabras de su madre, y en vez de seguir por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la recámara de sus padres.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica a su madre.

-No sé de qué hablas –respondió Hermione, mientras dejaba su maleta sobre la cama y se disponía a abrirla.

-Por favor, mamá. No soy tonta –se defendió la niña, rodando los ojos-. Saliste la noche anterior a tomar un café con el señor Malfoy. Despiertas a la mañana siguiente con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Has llorado. Algo pasó. ¿Te ha hecho daño el señor Malfoy?

-No –se apuró a mentir Hermione. Pero, ¿era una mentira realmente? ¿Le había hecho daño él, en primera instancia, o el daño en realidad se lo había hecho Ron?

-Mamá…

-No es algo que necesites escuchar ahora –intervino Hermione, estaba por abrir las puertas del armario, pero se detuvo, pensativa-. Pero cuando lo hagas… Tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte. Por ti, y por tu hermano. Hugo necesitará de ti.

-¿Mamá? –repitió la niña, mitad confundida, mitad preocupada. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Ve a desempacar –dijo una vez más, mientras escondía el rostro en el armario, fingiendo que organizaba la ropa allí colgada. Rose no tuvo de otra más que obedecer.

Esperó a que los pasos de la niña sonaron distantes, y como abría y volvía a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, antes de salir del armario, y sentarse en el borde de la cama, mientras miraba por la ventana al horizonte.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Un nudo se formó en su estómago al pensar en lo que había ocurrido. No solo en las acciones de Lavender y Ron, sino en la presencia de Draco. ¿Sería posible que él solo quisiese ayudar? Mostrarle la verdad, ¿pese a ser dolorosa? ¿Y cómo había respondido ella? De manera acusadora, grosera, cruel…

Sintió el nudo subir hasta su garganta, y se apuró a esconder el rostro tras sus manos. Pero no lloró. Volvió a levantar la vista, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. No, no iba a llorar. Ni por Draco, ni mucho menos por Ron. Simplemente no valía la pena.

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa!

-¡Papá!

Hugo se levantó del piso de la sala (donde se encontraba jugando con sus legos) y corrió hasta el recibidor, donde Ron Weasley se encontraba quitándose el abrigo. El niño pelirrojo se aferró a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Papá! –esta vez fue Rose quien exclamó animada, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, y se apuraba a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, dispuesta a abrazarlo también.

-¿Dónde está su madre? –preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando finalmente pudo quitarse a aquel par de encima.

-En la cocina –dijo Rose-. Está preparando el almuerzo.

Pero cuando Ron entró a la cocina, no había ningún almuerzo siendo preparado. Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas altas, mientras bebía de una copa de vino de elfo, mirando a la nada.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Ron lentamente. Los niños se habían marchado a seguir jugando cada uno en su habitación, con lo que él entró a la cocina, mirando fijamente a su mujer.

Hermione tardó en percatarse de su presencia, y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo tenía ya frente a frente, para no sucumbir a fruncir los labios y el entrecejo, volvió a beber de su copa.

-Has llegado –dijo en un tono frío, nada propio de ella, una vez hubo colocado su copa nuevamente en la superficie de granito de la isla-. ¿A dónde dijiste que fuiste esta vez?

-A Carlisle, estamos por abrir una nueva sucursal allí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Ah, sí –respondió ella, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Creo que lo olvidé. He estado ocupada atendiendo la casa yo sola, ya sabes.

Esta vez fue Ron quien frunció el entrecejo, en visible señal de confusión. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se encogió de hombros; ignorando la extraña actitud de su mujer, y se inclinó sobre el refrigerador, dispuesto a sacar de allí una cerveza.

-¿Cómo va el almuerzo, y la cena para esta noche?

-¿Cuál cena?

-Ah, no sé. La de fin de año –respondió el pelirrojo en un tono sarcástico, pero inmediatamente se corrigió al no ver el efecto esperado-. Hermione, ¿segura que estás bien?

Habían pasado apenas un par de horas desde que habían llegado de Leeds, pero en aquel escaso tiempo (así como en el relativamente corto trayecto hasta Londres) Hermione había tenido bastante para pensar en aquello que había visto la noche anterior.

Nunca se había preguntado qué haría en caso de descubrir que su marido la engañase. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquella traición pudiese provenir de Ron Weasley. No después de que había pasado todo un año intentando conquistarla nuevamente después de que se habían besado en la Sala de los Menesteres. No después de que había sido tan romántico, amable y atento durante aquellos tres años de novios. No cuando había tomado muy enserio aquel año de planeación para su boda, ayudando en todos los detalles. Ni hablar de la felicidad y el amor que pareció multiplicarse cuando nacieron Rose y Hugo y durante aquellos once años de matrimonio…

Se le encogió el estómago al pensar en sus hijos. ¿Podría romperles el corazón al decirles lo que su padre había hecho? ¿Rompería la imagen de la familia perfecta que ellos tenían? En el mundo mágico no eran muy comunes los divorcios… ¿Qué dirían Harry y Ginny? ¿Sus suegros, el señor y la señora Weasley, o inclusive sus propios padres? ¿Podría arruinarles la idea de que tenían una familia feliz?

 _-¿A pesar de que sea a costa de la tuya?_

Su propia voz hizo eco en su cabeza. Le había preguntado a Malfoy si la felicidad de Scorpius era más importante que la suya propia, y él había respondido de manera afirmativa. Aquello solo sirvió para que su estómago y su corazón, se encogiesen más. Era muy noble de parte del Slytherin que pesara así, pero… No. Ella no podía permitirse eso. Se había sacrificado ya mucho, por los que amaba, y nunca había recibido nada a cambio. No era como si lo esperase, pero aun así, tras años de poner las necesidades de los demás antes de las de ella misma…

Había dado su corazón a Draco durante aquel corto amor que habían compartido en su último año en Hogwarts, y él había respondido borrándole aquellos recuerdos. Había dado diecisiete largos años de su cuerpo y alma a Ron Weasley, y él le había respondido teniendo una aventura. Si se trataba de hombres, no iba a doblegarse más. La felicidad de sus hijos, en este punto, no tenía nada que ver. No era como si les fuese a negar el ver a su padre, o convivir con él, pero ella no podía. Simplemente la idea de continuar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el pelirrojo, dormir en la misma cama, era inimaginable.

No se trataba sobre si perdonar esa infidelidad o no. Sobre si volver a confiar en Ron Weasley o no. Aquello era sobre ella misma. Sobre el respeto que se tenía. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si, a sabiendas de que la engañaban, ella continuaba fingiendo que nada pasaba? Eso sería insultar su inteligencia. ¿Y no era acaso ella la bruja más inteligente de su edad? Finalmente se había percatado de que valía mucho más de lo que aquel pelirrojo le ofrecía.

Si él ya no la amaba, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Y en ese momento, mientras miraba a aquella escurridiza comadreja, finalmente se percató de que, en realidad, llevaba mucho tiempo sin amarlo ella tampoco. Quizá ella misma lo había orillado a los brazos de otra, pero, ¿qué importaba eso ahora?

-¿Hermione? –la voz del ex Gryffindor sonaba lejana-. ¿Segura que estás bien?

De pie en medio de la impecable cocina, con aquella lata de cerveza en la mano, Ron Weasley se veía tan ajeno a su realidad.

-No –dijo finalmente, en voz firme, mientras se levantaba de la silla alta-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-Siéntate, por favor –dijo lentamente. Ron no obedeció-. Siéntate –repitió ella.

Esperó en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo, con el entrecejo fruncido, finalmente se deslizó sobre una de las sillas altas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó estúpidamente.

-Quiero el divorcio –anunció ella, sin ningún tacto.

-¿Qué? –espetó Ron de vuelta, azotando la cerveza en la isla-. ¿Por qué?

-Por qué lo sé todo –interrumpió ella velozmente, clavando sus ojos en los de él-. Sé lo que has estado haciendo cuando sales de esta casa. Sé dónde has estado cuando ibas a Leeds, y fingías que ibas a Carlisle. Y más importante sé con quién has pasado todo ese tiempo, y lo que has hecho con ella.

-Hermione…

-No pronuncies mi nombre –rugió ella, intentando contener la furia que repentinamente se había multiplicado en su interior-. No tienes ese privilegio.

-Hermione, discúlpame por favor…

-Es demasiado tarde ahora, Ronald Weasley –espetó ella en tono severo, tomado su copa de vino y vaciándola de un trago-. A saber Merlín cuantos años tarde.

-No es lo que tú crees… Lavender y yo… Tu sabes que tenemos historia y… Sólo estábamos poniéndonos al corriente. ¡Somos amigos!

Pero ella ya no escuchaba.

-Toma tus cosas y vete con ella –continuó diciendo con voz firme-. Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo mañana a primera hora.

-Hermione…

-Te dije que no pronunciases mi nombre –dijo irritada, al tiempo que sacaba la varita.

Ron tragó nervioso. Si Hermione conocía toda la verdad, debería estar mucho más furiosa de lo que demostraba en esos momentos. Siendo apuntado por su varita, y sabiendo que era conocedora de mil y un hechizos y maleficios más que él, no iba a arriesgarse a quedarse y ser atacado.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a salir de la cocina-. Me iré.

No se llevó nada. A donde iba, no lo necesitaba. Sin detenerse a despedirse de los niños, Ron Weasley giró sobre sí mismo, y se desapareció en el recibidor.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs de nueva cuenta!_

 _Yo sé que me he estado desapareciendo muy seguido, con lo que espero que de aquí hasta el final del fic, podamos seguir viéndonos cada sábado. ¿Les había comentado ya que estamos en la recta final? El fic terminará en apróximadamente 20 capis, así que estamos muy muy cerca de que todo esto termine. ¿Tendremos final feliz? No diré nada porque ya saben, cero spoilers por acá..._

 _Así que mejor hablemos del capi de hoy. Hermione la ha tomado inicialmente contra Draco (creo había un review que mencionaba un poco de esto), aunque al mismo tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad Malfoy no tiene la culpa de nada, y solo quería ayudar. A decir verdad, el borrador inicial de este capi tenía una letanía interminable sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos de Hermione respecto a la infidelidad de Ron (creo que me explayé mucho debido a experiencias propias, pero esa es otra historia), con lo que al final decidí suprimirlo por completo (era totalmente aburrido, créanme), y así quedó lo que ya leyeron._

 _A pesar de que siento que se ve un poco apresurado, y sin mucho tacto, el resultado es mejor a la biblia que había sido el primer borrador, por lo que espero que no les haya decepcionado. ¿Comentarios al respecto? Ya saben que los reviews son muy bien recibidos. Aunque sea imposible para mí el responderlos, saben que los leo todos, y se los agradezco infinitamente._

 _Así que, como siempre, les pido me dejen un review para decirme lo que les gustó, lo que no, lo que esperan ver (sus teorías me enamoran), y no duden igual dar follow y favorite. La próxima semana hay up regular, así que lxs espero el próximo sábado. Sigan bellos!_


	17. Perdón

**Capítulo 17**

 **Perdón**

* * *

–Muchas gracias, Harry. Estaremos allí a las diez.

-¿Hablabas con nuestro tío?

-¿Dónde está papá?

Rose y Hugo habían preguntado por su padre cuando un par de horas más tarde, bajaron a almorzar. Sin embargo, en la pulcra cocina solo encontraron a su madre colgando el teléfono fijo, y ni un platillo preparado.

-Tuvo que irse a trabajar –fue la respuesta de la castaña, mientras daba la espalda a los niños y se mordía la lengua. ¿Era demasiado pronto para decirles la verdad?

-¿Otra vez fuera de la ciudad? –preguntó Rose.

-Estará fuera de ahora en adelante –dijo Hermione, mientras daba media vuelta y miraba a sus hijos, intentando sonreír-. ¿Les apetece salir a comer? Vayan a cambiarse, y en la noche podemos pasar la fiesta de año nuevo con tío Harry y tía Ginny.

-¡Pizza! –gritó Hugo, mientras salía de la cocina y se perdía escaleras arriba, dispuesto a cambiarse los zapatos.

Rose, en cambio, no se movió. ¿Desde cuándo su madre, estricta con la sana alimentación y la ausencia de comida chatarra, los invitaba a comer fuera? ¿Tenía aquello que ver con lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada en Leeds? ¿Y cómo encajaba el comentario de aquella mañana mientras desempacaban…?

-Vamos Rose. Ya es tarde y todos tenemos hambre.

* * *

Terminaron comiendo en un Pizza Hut que había cerca de la casa. Hermione había pedido a Rose que cuidase de Hugo mientras el pelirrojo jugaba en los toboganes, cosa que la niña hizo al tiempo que leía de su libro. La castaña, por su parte, había salido del restaurante para enfrascarse en un par de llamadas telefónicas para asegurarse de conseguir un buen abogado.

Cuando cayó la noche, regresaron a casa, y tras vestirse con túnicas de gala, emprendieron esta vez el camino a la casa de los Potter. Llegaron cuando el reloj dio las diez en punto, momento en que las puertas de la casita se abrieron y tanto Rose como Hugo se perdieron escaleras arriba, dispuestos a jugar con James, Albus y Lily. Hermione por su parte…

-Me sorprendió escuchar que vendrías, Hermione –dijo Ginny, mientras servía vino en varias copas, y extendía una a Hermione, y otra a su marido.

Se encontraban sentados en la salita. Harry y Ginny compartían un sofá, mientras Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón de una sola plaza. La pelirroja bebió de su copa de vino, sin embargo, su marido ignoró la suya y se apuró a despegar los labios.

-Pensamos que vendrías con Ron –dijo el hombre de gafas. Ginny volvió a beber de su copa, pero sin quitar la vista de su mejor amiga, su hermana.

-Ha ocurrido un imprevisto –fue la respuesta de Hermione, mientras bebía de su vino, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo para organizar sus ideas-. Ron y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

-¿Qué? –espetaron los Potter al tiempo.

-¿Qué ha hecho Ron? –agregó Ginny, con lo que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que la menor de los Weasley supiese que había sido culpa de su hermano y no de su cuñada? ¿Tan poca fe tenía en el pelirrojo?

-Lo he descubierto siéndome infiel con Lavender Brown –dijo Hermione, intentando hablar con naturalidad.

-¿Qué hizo qué? –volvieron a decir los Potter, a lo que Harry agregó-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Hermione? –intervino Ginny a toda velocidad, volviendo a llenar las copas de vino de ella y la castaña-. ¿Con los trámites, los niños…?

-Tengo una reunión programada con un abogado, mañana por la tarde. Rose regresa al colegio la próxima semana, pero Hugo se queda en casa, así que no sabría si decirles. Todo ha sido tan repentino…

-Los niños necesitan saber –interrumpió Harry-. No debes mentirles. Aunque quizá debas manejarlo con un poco de tacto…

-Hugo notará que algo raro pasa en casa cuando su padre ya no regrese, y sus cosas desaparezcan –agregó Ginny-. Es pequeño, pero tienes que decírselo. Y en cuanto a Rose, a pesar de que esté lejos en Hogwarts, es muy madura y estoy segura de que comprenderá. Quizá inclusive la distancia le haga un poco de bien.

-James y Albus cuidarán de ella mientras estén en el colegio–dijo Harry velozmente-. Y Hugo puede venir a jugar con Lily cuantas veces quiera.

-Muchas gracias –musitó Hermione con una débil sonrisa-. De verdad…

-No tienes que agradecerlo, eres mi hermana –respondió el hombre de gafas redondas, mientras Ginny se inclinaba sobre el asiento para tomar la mano de la castaña y estrecharla.

-Sigo siendo tu hermana a pesar de todo –sonrió la pelirroja.

* * *

Se quedaron en casa de los Potter hasta pasadas las doce, cuando hubieron realizado la cuenta regresiva para festejar el año nuevo, y se hubieron felicitado los unos a los otros con un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo. Esa noche Hermione no les dijo nada a los niños. Dejó que Rose y Hugo se fueran a la cama, sin ninguna preocupación, y sin sospechar nada. Ella, en cambio, no pudo dormir. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué. ¿Estaba preocupada de lo que ocurriría con sus hijos cuando supiesen la verdad? ¿Pediría Ron la custodia total y se los arrebataría de su lado? ¿O sería posible que los niños no quisieran vivir con ella? Para terminar de empeorar las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy. Si él no la hubiese llevado a aquel café… La castaña estaba casi segura de que inclusive todo el viaje a Leeds estuviese ya planeado. Odiaba a Draco por revelarle la verdad de una forma tan dura, pero al mismo tiempo, debía reconocer que si no fuese así, quizá ella no lo hubiese creído. Y después, estaba el golpe que le había dado al rubio cuando cegada por su dolor lo había culpado de todo…

No pudo decirles nada durante aquella semana, a pesar de que la repentina ausencia de Ron intrigaba a los niños. Les decía que no era importante, que estaba fuera de la ciudad por negocios, pero cuando preguntaban si regresaría antes de que Rose regresase a Hogwarts, Hermione se apuraba a cambiar de tema.

Sabía que debía decirles lo que ocurría, pero no sabía cómo abordarla. Y así se le pasó toda la semana, hasta que el día de la partida de Rose se le vino encima. Sabiendo que era su última oportunidad para decirles la verdad, aquella mañana Hermione fue la primera en despertar, y se encontraba ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando Rose se levantó de la cama.

-Los waffles están casi listos. Ve a despertar a tu hermano. No quiero que lleguemos tarde.

-Mamá, apenas son las ocho –dijo Rose rodando los ojos, a pesar de que se encontraba ya a medio camino.

Cuando el reloj dio las nueve, los tres Weasley se encontraban ya desayunados, cambiados y listos para partir rumbo a King's Cross. Sin embargo, Hermione los hizo detenerse un momento en la sala.

-Necesito hablar de algo importante con ustedes –dijo en un tono de voz serio y ligeramente nervioso.

Con un ademán les indicó que se sentasen, siendo ella la única que permaneció de pie.

-Niños… -no había forma sutil de decir aquello-. Su padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

-¿Qué? –espetaron los dos. Hugo tenía una expresión de confusión y Rose una de ligero enfado-. ¿Por qué? –volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Eso es algo entre su padre y yo –fue toda la respuesta de Hermione, lo cual solo sirvió para aumentar la intensidad de aquellas expresiones de enfado y dolor-. Son menores de edad, por lo que aún no tienen autoridad para decidir con quién desean vivir. Sin embargo, en caso de que se decidan por uno o por otro, no se los impediré.

-¡No puedes hacernos decidir! –dijo Rose con voz temblorosa, intentando no gritar-. Los queremos por igual, nosotros… Nosotros…

Pero no pudo continuar con su oración, y se limitó a mirarse las manos.

-En ese caso, reclamaré la custodia de ambos, así como la casa. Sé que estarán en buenas manos si viven con él, pero aun así, deben comprender que quiero tenerlos cerca de mí.

-¿A dónde irá papá? –preguntó Hugo con voz tímida. Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-Creo que a Leeds –aquello solo provocó que Rose alzase la vista al instante, clavando sus ojos en los de su madre.

A Hermione no le pasó por alto aquel fugaz brillo en los ojos de su hija, tan parecidos a los suyos, que solo podía indicar una cosa: la niña había comenzado a unir las piezas.

-Los dejaré un momento para que platiquen entre ustedes. Después de todo, Rose regresa hoy al colegio, y estoy segura que para cuando ella regrese, los papeles de divorcio y custodia estarán más que firmados.

Dejó el comentario en el aire, y se dirigió a la cocina, a beber un poco de vino, para calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, solos en la sala, ni Rose ni Hugo dijeron nada. Hugo seguía confundido, y un poco asustado. No terminaba de entenderlo todo. Rose, por su parte, parecía demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿A caso su madre había descubierto algo referente a su padre cuando estuvieron en Leeds? ¿Había sido por ello que al regresar aquella noche al hotel se le veía tan afectada? ¿A eso se refería cuando había dicho a la mañana siguiente, que debía ser fuerte por ella y su hermano? ¿O era acaso que su padre no había hecho nada malo, y era su madre quien había descubierto que tenía sentimientos por el señor Malfoy? ¿Se convertiría el rubio en su nuevo padre?

-¿Listos para irnos? –una hora después, Hermione había regresado. Miró a ambos niños desde el marco de la puerta, con lo que Rose y Hugo asintieron en silencio-. En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos llegar tarde.

* * *

Llegaron a King's Cross cuando faltaban diez minutos para las once. Cruzaron la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez a toda velocidad (Rose empujando su carrito, y Hermione dando la mano a Hugo), y tras recorrer medio andén buscando un vagón que se encontrase más o menos vacío, escucharon como alguien los llamaba:

-¡Tía Hermione! ¡Hugo, Rose! ¡Estamos aquí!

Se trataba de Lily. Se había soltado de la mano de Ginny, y pegaba brincos en el aire, para hacerse notar. Los Weasley se dirigieron hacia allí velozmente, y mientras Hermione saludaba a Harry y Ginny, James ayudaba a Rose a subir su baúl.

-¿Dónde está Albus? –preguntó la chica, cuando ella y su primo hubieron bajado del vagón.

-Al fondo del andén –respondió James-. Está con Scorpius.

Apenas había dicho aquello, cuando los dos chicos aparecieron por detrás de una pareja de magos. Los dos novatos se acercaban con paso tranquilo y relajado, mientras conversaban animadamente y reían alegres.

-¡Tía Hermione! –exclamó un animado Albus apenas vio a la castaña, y se apuró a darle un cálido abrazo. En ese momento, el silbato que anunciaba que el tren estaba por partir, se escuchó por arriba de todo el ruido que reinaba en el andén.

-¿Están listos para volver al colegio? –preguntó Ginny a los chicos-. El tren está por partir. Será mejor que vayan subiendo.

-Iré a despedirme de mi padre –dijo Scorpius al grupo-. Los veré en un momento.

-¡Te guardaremos un asiento! –respondió Albus.

-Te acompañaré –dijo Hermione al chico rubio-. No queremos que te pierdas, ¿verdad?

Así que mientras James, Albus y Rose subían al vagón, Harry y Ginny cuidaban de Lily y Hugo. Hermione y Scorpius, por su parte, se dirigieron un poco más al fondo del andén, donde Draco Malfoy se encontraba a la espera, completamente solo. Al ver a Hermione, una ligera expresión de confusión se formó en su rostro, pero duró apenas un par de segundos, pues se apuró a mirar a su hijo y sonreírle al tiempo que le ofrecía los brazos.

-Debo irme ya, el tren no tardará en salir –dijo Scorpius, mientras se abrazaba de su padre.

-Ten un buen trimestre –respondió el rubio. El silbato volvió a sonar en ese momento-. ¡No olvides escribir!

Scorpius prometió que así sería, y se apuró a correr en dirección al tren, donde subió al vagón de un brinco. Se despidió una vez más de su padre, y de Hermione, y cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, se perdió dentro del vagón, muy probablemente dispuesto a encontrar a sus amigos. Draco se quedó mirando el tren, el cual fue tomando más y más velocidad, hasta finalmente salir del andén y perderse de vista.

Por cómo habían quedado de pie, Hermione no podía más que mirar su espalda. Lo miró fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y se quedaron así, durante un par de minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Mientras el resto de las familias comenzaban poco a poco a retirarse, ellos siguieron mirando las vías del tren, hasta que finalmente, sin darse la vuelta, Draco dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre, Granger?

Hermione sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Por qué no la había llamado por su nombre?

-Solo quería conversar contigo –respondió la castaña.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?

-Sobre… Lo ocurrido en Leeds –un nuevo silencio. Hermione jugó un rato con sus pulgares, antes de añadir-. ¿Podemos conversar sobre ello?

-Es lo que estamos haciendo, ¿no es así?

-¡Mamá! –el grito lejano de Hugo sonaba cada vez más cerca. La castaña se apuró a responder.

-Me gustaría que fuese en privado. ¿Puedes esta tarde? Te enviaré la dirección por medio de una lechuza.

-De acuerdo –respondió Draco, al tiempo que daba media vuelta, y veía como Hugo se abrazaba de Hermione-. Después de las seis estoy disponible.

Revolvió un poco el cabello del chico pelirrojo, y sonriéndole al niño, se alejó del andén, sin decir nada más a la leona.

* * *

La lechuza de la familia, _Asio_ , fue la encargada de llevar aquella corta nota para Draco, hasta el recibidor de Industrias Malfoy. Si bien era cierto que el rubio ya no tenía que huir de casa para no toparse con Astoria, ahora que ni ella ni Scorpius se encontraban allí, el lugar se veía aún más grande, vacío y frío. Era por ello que volvía a encerrarse en el trabajo: al menos en la oficina podía ocupar la mente con asuntos importantes del día a día.

Las secretarias de recepción en Industrias Malfoy, pese a ser muggles, no se sorprendieron al recibir aquella carta. No era muy común que las lechuzas entrasen por las puertas dobles y dejasen cartas hechas con papel pergamino sobre sus escritorios, pero tampoco era algo tan extraño. Así que sin cuestionarlo, subieron aquella carta hasta el escritorio de la secretaria del director, Emily, quien se encargó de hacerla llegar directamente a las manos de su jefe.

La carta de Hermione llegó a Draco alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Era corta y concisa: una simple invitación a unos tragos en un bar muggle cercano a Trafalgar Square, llamado _Silver Cross_. El director de Industrias Malfoy salió de su despacho al finalizar la jornada, y subiendo a su Mustang negro, llegó al sitio indicado cuando el reloj dio las seis cincuenta. Había acordado con Granger verse a las siete, pero no le pareció muy respetuoso el hacerla esperar.

Así que entró al bar, y estaba por sentarse en una mesa cualquiera, cuando pudo ver una mano que se agitaba en el aire, llamándolo. Aquel cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color eran inconfundibles. Sorteando un par de mesas, se acercó hasta Hermione, y tras quitarse el abrigo, se sentó en la silla que había frente a la ex Gryffindor.

-¿Qué haces ya aquí? –no pudo evitar espetar el ex Slytherin.

-No quería hacerte esperar –respondió la leona. La serpiente no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo-. Parece ser que las grandes mentes piensan igual –rio Hermione por lo bajo.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de responder. Un mesero se había acercado a presentarles el menú, y sin mucho pensarlo, los dos pidieron algo para beber y picar. No habían siquiera pensado en qué decirse, como saludarse, cuando el mesero volvió a acercarse con sus bebidas (una margarita para ella, un whisky para él) y un poco de botana (nachos y guacamole), para finalmente, dejarlos solos.

-Así, que… ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó Draco, visiblemente incómodo. Era extraño estar allí, tomando un trago, cuando la última vez que se habían sentado así, frente a frente acompañados por un café, Hermione había descubierto que su marido la engañaba.

-Quería disculparme contigo –musitó la castaña, visiblemente apenada. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rosado, y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos-. Por lo que te dije, y el golpe que te di.

-No tienes porqué –respondió Draco a toda velocidad. ¿Era su imaginación, o hacía un poco de calor en aquel lugar? -. Lo merecía.

-No –dijo ella rápidamente-. No es cierto. Tú sólo querías ayudarme, hacerme ver la verdad. Yo actué mal, culpándote por algo que en realidad, no era culpa tuya.

Sintió la garganta seca, así que se apuró a beber de su margarita, antes de poder continuar. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño instante fue suficiente para que el rubio volviese a interrumpir.

-Entonces, ¿ya has decidido qué hacer?

-Voy a divorciarme de Ron –respondió ella, sin titubear. Era como si llevase mucho tiempo queriendo decirlo. Años, quizá.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Con los niños? ¿Conseguir un abogado?

-Lo tengo todo bajo control. Descuida –dijo la leona, con una sonrisa tímida-. He iniciado ya el papeleo con un despacho, y parece ser que Ron no pondrá resistencia. Es decir, no ha reclamado la custodia de los niños, que es lo único que me preocupaba.

Esta vez fue Draco quien no pudo evitar sonreír, provocando que el corazón de Hermione diese un vuelco. ¿Por qué era tan guapo? ¿Cómo era posible que, después de casi veinte años, aun le pareciese tan atractivo? ¿Sería posible que nunca hubiese superado a Draco Malfoy y aquel fugaz romance?

-Solo quería disculparme –insistió ella, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba en pleno proceso de divorcio, no podía pensar así de él, en especial cuando Draco aún estaba de duelo por la muerte de Astoria-. Y agradecerte por abrirme los ojos.

-No fue nada –respondió el rubio, bebiendo de su whisky-. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

La tímida sonrisa que salió de los labios de Hermione, hizo que se le encogiese el corazón. ¿Eran amigos? Todo parecía indicar que sí. Pero, ¿quería él que lo fuesen? No. Aun después de casi veinte años, él quería ser algo más. Sí, aquello de mostrarle quien era Ron Weasley en realidad, era para poder tenerla de vuelta. La extrañaba tanto…

Siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia, mientras comían los nachos y bebían sus tragos. Pidieron un par de rondas más, mientras la conversación se volvía más informal y llevadera, hasta que cuando el reloj dio las diez, Hermione anunció que debía regresar a casa.

-He dejado a Hugo con un amigo del colegio –dijo para calmar a Draco-. Debo ir a recogerlo ya. Mañana tiene clases, así que no debe dormirse tarde…

-¿Necesitas que te lleve? –preguntó el rubio. Hermione se mordió el labio.

Para no hacer esperar al rubio, había llegado al bar con mucho tiempo de antelación, lo cual había significado que se había marchado directamente del ministerio mediante aparición. Si recogía a Hugo de aquella manera, el niño no se lo perdonaría: el pequeño pelirrojo simplemente no soportaba la aparición conjunta. Se preguntó si sería correcto aceptar el ofrecimiento de Draco; había visto como colocaba sus llaves sobre la mesa al llegar (aunque posteriormente las había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo), y no era la primera vez que subía a su auto…

-No quiero ser una molestia –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Para nada. Vamos, es tarde ya.

Draco dejó un par de billetes _muggles_ en la mesa (lo suficiente para pagar la cuenta y dejar una buena propina), y tras levantarse de su asiento, ayudó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. La ayudó a colocarse el abrigo, y tras ponerse él el suyo, los dos salieron del local. La noche había caído ya; el viento que soplaba era frío, por lo que tras ajustarse el cuello de los abrigos, se apuraron a dirigirse al auto. Allí, la serpiente ayudó a la castaña a subir, y tras cerrar su puerta, se apuró a subir él también, sentándose tras el volante.

-¿Dónde está Hugo?

Hermione se apuró a darle una dirección al sur de la ciudad, muy cercana a su propia casa. Llegaron allí apenas diez minutos después.

-Es aquí.

El Mustang negro se detuvo frente a una casita de una sola planta, color crema. Malfoy se apuró a apagar el motor, y retirar los seguros de las puertas. Dejaría que Hermione bajase, mientras él esperaba allí; no quería causar una mala imagen con quienes fueran los padres de aquel amigo de Hugo. Sería un poco extraño que Hermione (quien a ojos del mundo seguía estando casada con la comadreja) apareciera a las casi once de la noche en compañía de un hombre que nadie había visto antes. Además de que le daría una agradable sorpresa a Hugo, al ver el auto, y quién lo manejaba.

Sin embargo, algo en su cerebro lo obligó a tomar la mano de la castaña, antes de que ella pudiese tomar la manija de la puerta. Hermione lo miró en silencio. Por un instante nadie dijo nada, a pesar de que el cerebro de Draco funcionaba a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la ex Gryffindor, al ver como el rubio no se movía. Su mano se sentía cálida, por lo que se esforzó para no romper aquel contacto visual con sus penetrantes ojos azules, que en esa casi oscuridad, se volvían aún más enigmáticos.

-Yo… -inició el ex Slytherin-. Yo también quiero disculparme contigo.

-¿Disculparte por qué? –preguntó ella, confundida-. Ya te lo he dicho, no debí culparte por lo de Ron. Tú solo intentabas ayudar.

-No me estoy disculpando por eso.

-¿Entonces…?

-Te estoy pidiendo perdón… Por el daño que te hice hace dieciocho años –Hermione contuvo la respiración. Draco continuó-. Te pido perdón por dejarte ir. No debí hacerlo. Te amaba… Te amo demasiado…

-Dicen que si amas mucho a alguien, debes dejarlo ir –susurró Hermione, nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo, expectante. Draco se acercó a ella; mirando fijamente sus labios. Contuvo el impulso de morderse.

-Eso ya lo hice –respondió el rubio-. Perdón… -susurró una vez más, y antes de que Hermione pudiese preguntar por qué se disculpaba esta vez, el rubio agregó-. Perdón por querer recuperarte.

Sin perder un segundo más, se inclinó sobre Hermione, y aun sujetando su mano, presionándola contra su pecho, juntó sus labios con los suyos, en aquel profundo beso que llevaba dieciocho años contenido en sus labios.

Hermione no opuso resistencia.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Feliz fin de semana~_

 _¿Que tal el capi de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. ¡Finalmente se está formando el Dramione! Una espera mucho más larga que la del fic original... Pero en fin, ¿que tal el beso? Las cosas poco a poco están tomando su curso (Draco viudo, Hermione divorciándose), pero esperemos que todo resulte bien al final porque, estamos a la vuelta de la esquina de acabar con este fic. Apenas termine noviembre, termina también esta historia, así que cuenten los fines de semana~_

 _Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews! Sobre la biblia de sentimientos de Hermione, es una pena decir que la borré hace mucho (de verdad no pensaba publicarla), así que es ya historia pasada. Sobre "conocer toda la verdad" y hacer que Ron tuviese otro hijo... No estaba contemplado en el fic, pero ahora que lo pienso, haría las cosas mucho más interesantes *ñaca ñaca~_

 _En fin, en el proceso de divorcio no nos vamos a meter mucho (si es importante, pero es aburrido), por lo que para fines prácticos les puedo spoilear que no habrá peleas en los tribunales y cosas asi xd. Después de todo ahora lo que nos urge es que Hermione y Draco queden juntos, no es así?_

 _Les dejo mi biblia hasta aquí, y les agradezco (como siempre) el leerme y dejarme review. También por sus follow y favorites. Una vez más, estamos ya en la recta final, así que les agradeceré inmensamente que se queden conmigo hasta el final. ¡Nos vemos el próximo sabado! Sigan bellos :)_


	18. Una nueva oportunidad

**Capítulo 18**

 **Una nueva oportunidad**

* * *

El recuerdo de aquel beso siguió presente no solo durante aquella noche, sino durante los siguientes días. Era una sensación curiosa; se sentía como algo totalmente nuevo, un roce que su cuerpo nunca había experimentado, con un sabor que no conocía, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si su ser lo recordase, aunque su cerebro no lo hiciese. El sabor no le parecía ahora tan ajeno, e inclusive le parecía ya haber sentido aquel firme, pero suave contacto.

Intentó forzar la memoria en un par de ocasiones. Intentar recordar algo ocurrido durante aquel último año en Hogwarts, que le confirmase la sospecha de que efectivamente, ya había besado a Draco Malfoy con anterioridad. Pero fue en vano; las sombras que aparecieron tras sus párpados cerrados, fueron tan borrosas que nuevamente solo podía distinguir aquellos ojos azules, y nada más. Esto le provocaba emociones encontradas; por una parte, se lamentaba el no poder recordar aquellos momentos que debió haber compartido con la serpiente, pero también se sentía feliz de pensar que, aquel último beso ocurrido en el auto del hombre rubio, era en realidad el primero, y esta vez, no lo olvidaría.

Después de aquel beso, no tuvieron muchas más oportunidades para verse. Draco estaba ocupado en Industrias Malfoy, atendiendo sus actividades del día a día, así como sus nuevos negocios, mientras intentaba explicar a Daphne sus responsabilidades como la nueva Administradora, puesto que anteriormente ocupaba Astoria. Hermione, por su parte, seguía ocupada con su trabajo en el Ministerio, así como cuidar de la casa, de Hugo y atender el trámite de su divorcio.

El once de enero, Draco acudió (como cada mes) a su reunión programada con el Ministro Shacklebolt. Mientras caminaba por el Atrio, y subía por el elevador hasta la primera planta, no podía evitar tener emociones encontradas. Ansiaba el volver a toparse con Hermione, volver a besar sus labios, acariciar sus mejillas y quizá un poco más de esa suave piel que llevaba dieciocho años extrañando, y que lo volvía loco. Pero, por el otro lado, sabía que debía ser paciente; el trámite de divorcio de Granger aún tenía un largo tramo que recorrer, y él no quería ocasionarle problemas a la castaña. Después de todo, el acusado de adulterio era Ron Weasley: no quería que la comadreja descubriese que había algo entre ellos, por mínimo que fuese, e intentase utilizarlo a su favor.

Así que haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, tras la reunión con el Ministro Shacklebolt, se apuró a salir del Ministerio, para no ser descubierto. Nuevamente se recluyó a sí mismo en su oficina en la sede de Industrias Malfoy, donde el trabajo constante lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del día.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche, no podía evitar pensar en Hermione. Aquel beso que le había dado en su auto aquella noche de principios de año, aún le quemaba los labios. Había sido un error el besarla; ahora quería más, y se sentía incapaz de soportar aquel deseo por mucho tiempo.

Aquel proceso se repitió el doce de febrero. Era lunes por la mañana; Draco acababa de terminar su reunión con el Ministro Shackebolt, y debía regresar a Industrias Malfoy, para terminar de firmar los papeles que le darían el 50% de las acciones de aquel banco muggle ubicado en Leeds. El negocio que llevaba meses persiguiendo, estaba por concluir de manera satisfactoria. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por ello, que en aquel momento no podía pensar en nada más.

Quizá fue eso, su falta de concentración, o simplemente fue la suerte, lo que provocó que al bajar por el elevador, éste se detuviese en la segunda planta, y él no se hubiese percatado de que aquella mujer de cabello castaño lo veía desde el otro lado de la puerta, hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

-Draco –saludó Hermione, en un tono ligeramente formal-. Buenos días.

-Granger… -musitó el rubio, aún aturdido-. Es decir… Hermione, buenos días.

-¿Visitando al ministro? –preguntó la castaña, sin entrar al elevador.

-Sí. No –la serpiente se había visto distraída por sus pensamientos y la puerta del ascensor, que había amenazado con cerrarse. Inclinándose para detenerla, volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en los castaños de la leona-. Es decir… -repitió aturdido.

-Gracias –musitó Hermione, entrando finalmente al elevador, y deteniéndose junto a él.

Draco soltó la puerta, y se apuró a preguntar a qué piso iba. Tras presionar el botón indicado, el ascensor comenzó a descender.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo en la oficina? –preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose un poco idiota. Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Aquella conversación común se sentía bien después de lo ocurrido y la larga ausencia de noticias.

-De maravilla. ¿Qué tal los negocios? ¿Ha marchado todo bien con los banqueros _muggles_?

-Mejor de lo que hubiese podido esperar –respondió el rubio, sonriendo del mismo modo, y provocando que a Hermione le diese un vuelco el corazón-. Quizá haga una pequeña celebración en la oficina, para agradecer y premiar al equipo –y sin poderse contener (la verdad no supo por qué dijo aquello), agregó-. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

Hermione rio por lo bajo.

-No formo parte de tu equipo de trabajo, Draco –dijo ella, divertida-. Pero te agradezco la invitación. Quizá en otra ocasión, ya sabes, para seguir en contacto y estar al corriente…

-En ese caso, ¿qué te parece una cena el miércoles? Es San Valentín, y…

-¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

Draco tragó nervioso. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Si estás ocupada, o no quieres yo entenderé…

Hermione se apuró a negar.

-No, no es eso. Claro que acepto. ¿Pasas por mí a las siete?

Antes de que Malfoy pudiese decir nada más, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Hermione se apuró a salir.

-Nos vemos el miércoles –agregó la mujer, y las puertas se cerraron.

* * *

Fue más que imposible para Draco Malfoy, en concentrarse en nada, durante los días siguientes. Su secretaria Emily se dio por vencida el martes a primera hora, y pasó el resto de la jornada cancelando y reorganizando las citas de su jefe para el resto de la semana, con la excusa de que estaba ocupado resolviendo problemas personales. Poco sabía ella que exactamente eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El miércoles, Draco simplemente no se presentó a trabajar. Se quedó en la Mansión Malfoy, con ayuda de un par de elfos domésticos, escogiendo el atuendo para aquella noche. Quería verse formal, pero al mismo tiempo accesible; dar a entender que se tomaba aquella cita muy enserio, pero sin verse demasiado estirado y aburrido.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis, finalmente se miró frente al espejo: él y los elfos se habían decidido por una camisa blanca con finas líneas grises, una corbata rojo vino, un pantalón de vestir negro y zapato del mismo color. Debido a que aún hacía algo de frío, Draco decidió omitir el saco y portar un abrigo negro, que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas; sin lugar a dudas, algo ligeramente formal e indiscutiblemente elegante.

Subió al Mustang y condujo hasta la residencia de la castaña. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, y no tardaría mucho para que finalmente se hiciese de noche. Cuando aparcó el vehículo frente a la casa, y bajó del mismo, el ambiente se encontraba teñido en un tono melocotón. Caminó por el jardín delantero, y se detuvo frente a la puerta, tocando el timbre al tiempo que, debido al nerviosismo, se arreglaba el abrigo.

No tardó mucho para que la puerta fuese abierta, y allí, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo oscuro, se encontraba la castaña. Al igual que él, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para verse presentable para aquella noche, pero sin sobrecargar su apariencia. El vestido era relativamente sencillo: tenía un bonito patrón de rosas rojas, el corte de cuello era tipo bote, con lo que podían verse sus hombros, y la vaporosa falda tenía un corte en A, la cual le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Se había recogido el cabello en una media coleta con un prendedor en forma de rosa negra, que combinaba con sus sencillos tacones (apenas de tres centímetros de alto) también negros.

Al verla, Draco perdió momentáneamente el habla; Hermione se encontraba simplemente bellísima. No se comparaba con la túnica de gala que había llevado en cuarto grado, pero, aun así, se veía hermosa.

-Veo que tú también vistes de rojo -musitó la leona, al ver la corbata del rubio. Se preguntó si era una referencia a los colores de Gryffindor. Draco sonrió divertido.

-Es San Valentín -fue su única explicación, como si aquel fuese motivo suficiente para no portar su usual verde esmeralda-. ¿Dónde está Hugo? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Con Ron -fue todo lo que la castaña pudo decir.

Draco se apuró a aclararse la garganta, visiblemente incómodo por haber tocado aquel tema, cuando la cita ni había comenzado.

-¿Vamos, entonces? –preguntó nervioso.

Hermione se apuró a tomar una gabardina negra del perchero en la pared, colocado estratégicamente junto a la puerta, y tras ponérselo, salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tras asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba cerrada, se sujetó del brazo que Draco le ofrecía, y con esto, el ambiente de nerviosismo que se había instalado hacía apenas un minuto, desapareció por completo, como si simplemente fuesen conscientes de sus propias personas, el momento en el que estaban, y la cita que estaban por tener. Sin poderse contener, Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa, mientras caminaban lado a lado hasta llegar al negro vehículo de Draco, donde el rubio le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir.

* * *

No hablaron mucho durante el corto trayecto, aunque no fue precisamente por incomodidad o nerviosismo. Era más bien uno de esos silencios en que se podía estar en paz con el ambiente, momentos en los que no era necesario decir nada para poderse entender, a pesar de que en realidad, en ese momento cada uno se encontraba pensando en sus propios asuntos: Draco seguía estupefacto por el hecho de encontrarse en una cita con Hermione, mientras que la castaña tenía una sonrisa algo idiota en el rostro (era incapaz de borrarla, como si le hubiese sido puesta por un hechizo de presencia permanente), al pensar que a sus casi cuarenta años, se encontraba allí, intentando volver a tener una cita, como si se tratase de una adolescente.

El vehículo aparcó en un estacionamiento subterráneo, de un alto edificio en el centro de Londres. Se trataba de un conglomerado de diferentes restaurantes, distribuidos en sus casi doce plantas, todos con una temática diferente. Desde comida Británica tradicional, pasando por la Italiana, Mexicana y hasta diferentes países asiáticos.

Draco se apeó del auto, y ayudó a Hermione a bajar, con lo que nuevamente llevándola del brazo, se dirigieron al elevador, e iniciaron el ascenso hasta la última planta. El restaurante al que entraron aquella noche, tenía un ambiente cálido y acogedor, ligeramente íntimo y reservado. Una suave pieza de música clásica era apenas perceptible, y parecía provenir de ningún lado en absoluto. La iluminación igualmente era tenue, de una tonalidad miel, mientras que el mobiliario tenía un color oscuro y pesado, pero que en aquel ambiente, sentaba de maravilla.

Una mesera los atendió en la recepción, donde tras guardar sus abrigos, y comprobar la reservación hecha por Draco, los dirigió a través del restaurante, hasta el exterior, a una terraza donde había diversas macetas con arbustos verdes y rosas rojas, y en donde finalmente les indicó su mesa. Draco ayudó a Hermione a sentarse, y no tardó en hacer él lo mismo. Al instante, la mesera les extendió el menú, y se alejó no sin antes ofrecerles un vino.

La botella tardó apenas un par de minutos en llegar. Se trataba de un vino rosa, el cual fue prontamente servido en un par de copas. Tras ordenar cada quien sus platillos, la leona y la serpiente volvieron a quedarse a solas en aquel ambiente acogedor, con lo que un poco nerviosos, pero al mismo tiempo encantados con la compañía del otro procedieron a beber aquel fino alcohol. Un pequeño trago les permitió comprobar que era realmente exquisito.

Charlaron de cosas triviales. Sobre lo absortos que habían estado con el trabajo, sobre la soledad que los inundaba al tener que separarse de sus hijos cuando éstos regresaron al colegio para iniciar el segundo trimestre, sobre lo vacías que se sentían sus casas ahora que básicamente vivían solos. Hermione no podía quejarse mucho, después de todo aún tenía a Hugo, quien le hacía compañía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Draco… a pesar de tener la compañía de sus elfos domésticos, la Mansión Malfoy era realmente un lugar enorme para que él habitase solo, en especial cuando parecía ser que aquel sitio no albergaba más que recuerdos tristes para él.

-¿Por qué no la vendes? –preguntó Hermione, cuando se encontraba a la mitad de su filete. Draco, por su parte, había pedido costillas.

-No puedo –fue la simple respuesta del rubio-. Mi padre no lo permitiría. La Mansión Malfoy ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones…

-Igual que los ideales de la supremacía de la pureza de sangre y los matrimonios por conveniencia.

El duro semblante de Draco hizo que Hermione se arrepintiese al instante de haber dicho aquello. No pudo siquiera balbucear para intentar rectificar sus palabras, pues al instante, Draco respondió en aquel tono severo y ligeramente frío:

-Hay cosas que no podía siquiera imaginar en cambiar, en especial cuando era yo un simple adolescente. Ya te lo había dicho: el negarme a las instrucciones de mi padre hubiese significado la muerte segura. No para mí, sino para ti.

-Ya te había dicho que no me importaría morir por ti –intervino Hermione, pero Draco ni se inmutó; continuó hablando como si no hubiese habido ninguna interrupción.

-…y hay cosas, que inclusive a esta edad, sigo sin poder cambiar. La posesión de la Mansión Malfoy es un claro ejemplo de ello. No me pertenece a mí, le pertenece al linaje; algún día, cuando yo sea lo demasiado viejo como para poder administrarla, pasará a ser propiedad de Scorpius. Quizá en ese momento, los tiempos sean diferentes, y él finalmente pueda deshacerse de ella. Mientras tanto...

Dejó el comentario en el aire, y bebió un poco de su vino. Hermione, por su parte, terminó de cortar un trozo de su filete, y se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo lentamente.

-Bueno, quizá no necesites venderla -dijo la castaña, cuando hubo tragado su trozo de filete, y se hubo limpiado la comisura de los labios con su servilleta de tela-, quizá solo necesites salir de allí. Buscar otro sitio para vivir, comprar otra propiedad y convertirla en tu residencia principal. Sería más fácil para mi visitarte en un sitio donde no se encuentren aquellos objetos que guardas en el ático…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ya sabes -se defendió Hermione a toda velocidad, bebiendo nerviosamente de su copa-, aquellos objetos que se están cayendo a pedazos dentro de aquellas vitrinas.

-Mi pregunta iba por otro lado -sonrió Draco, visiblemente divertido, y él también bebió de su copa-. ¿Así que planeas visitarme? Eso significa que, si se me ocurre mudarme a un departamento e invitarte a pasar después de una cita, ¿te quedarías toda la noche?

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pensando a toda velocidad, se apuró a tartamudear.

-No te mudarías a un departamento como un vil soltero. Recuerda que tienes un hijo…

Draco tuvo que contener una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, no me mudaré a un departamento, aunque te aseguro que a Hugo no le molestaría. En ese caso, ¿me recomiendas que me mude a una habitación de hotel, fingiendo que la Mansión Malfoy se encuentra en remodelación? -antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Draco agregó-. Aunque seguramente pensarás que un hotel no es un lugar para criar a un niño. Si Scorpius viene en vacaciones de verano, ¿crees conveniente comprar una casa de playa en Brighton? Podrías visitarme con los niños…

El comentario quedó en el aire. Hermione tuvo que contener un bufido de incredulidad, pues le era imposible el imaginarse a Draco tomándose tan a la ligera aquel cambio de residencia. ¿Y qué había de aquel comentario sobre quedarse toda la noche? ¿A caso el rubio esperaba…?

-De cualquier manera, primero me gustaría consultarlo con Scorpius. No creo que se niegue, pero quiero que sepa que su opinión es importante. Así que, por el momento no debes preocuparte por nosotros. En especial cuando, debido a tu situación actual, no creo que lo más correcto sea que te quedes a pasar la noche en casa de un hombre. Así sea padre soltero o no.

-¿De qué hablas? -Hermione no pudo evitar espetar.

Con aquella sonrisa enigmática, la serpiente se inclinó sobre la mesa, bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro, al tiempo que tomaba aquella mano de la castaña que descansaba sobre la madera oscura.

-No hay nada que me gustase más que pasar más tiempo contigo, Hermione. Pero no quiero que por mi egoísmo, tu resultes metida en problemas. Es decir, si ya esperé veinte años, ¿qué son un par de meses más en lo que terminas tus trámites de divorcio?

Lo dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Sacar el tema del divorcio no era algo que quisiese hacer (implicaba hablar de Ronald Weasley, y el ex Slytherin no tenía la menor intención de si quiera pensar en aquella comadreja), pero tenía qué hacerlo, para que la castaña comprendiese que, cuando el tiempo fuese el indicado, él seguiría allí, dispuesto a amarla, como debió haber sido siempre.

-Draco… -susurró Hermione, al tiempo que le dirigía una tímida sonrisa al hombre rubio.

No eran imaginaciones suyas. Aquel beso que él le había dado esa noche en su auto… A pesar de lo que hubiese ocurrido hacía casi veinte años en aquel claro, cuando ella perdió sus recuerdos… Sí, le había hecho daño al ocultarle la verdad durante tanto tiempo, pero… Ahora se mostraba arrepentido, quizá lo hubiese estado desde el principio. Ahora se veía dispuesto a luchar por ella. No, no era demasiado tarde. No importaba que ella se hubiese casado y tenido hijos. Era irrelevante el hecho de que el destino lo hubiese convertido a él en padre soltero. No importaba que ocurriese cuando ella tuviese ya ochenta e inclusive nietos… Ahora lo sabía. Esperaría por Draco Malfoy, durante el resto de su vida, y nunca sería demasiado tarde para estar con él.

-Draco –repitió la ex Gryffindor, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, lo que provocó que el rubio mirase sus manos, y después clavase aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, en los castaños de ella-. No necesitas esperar más por ello. Quiero estar contigo. Lo supe siempre, aunque lo ignorase debido al _obliviate_.

-No quiero meterte en problemas.

Hermione se apuró a negar, mientras sentía como aquel nudo en su garganta, poco a poco se deshacía. ¿Por qué sentía esa repentina necesidad de llorar? No era un sentimiento de tristeza, sino más bien una felicidad que la inundaba por completo. Como si finalmente pudiese decir todo aquello que había inundado su cabeza durante los últimos veinte años; finalmente pudiese dar aquella tranquilidad a su alma y sus sueños se hubiesen vuelto realidad.

-Hemos superado todos y cada uno de los problemas que se nos han presentado, y en los que nosotros mismos nos hemos metido –dijo Hermione, con una cálida sonrisa, que provocó que las cejas de Draco se alzasen ligeramente-. Si se trataba de pruebas, las hemos superado todas. Si la vida quería poner a prueba nuestra valía e intenciones, le hemos demostrado con creces que íbamos en serio. A pesar de que pareciera ser que nuestros mundos estaban destinados a ser completamente opuestos y distantes, finalmente me he dado cuenta de que en realidad, nuestras esencias y nuestras almas, son completamente inseparables.

-Hermione…

Ella le sonrió una vez más, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa, para quedar a un palmo de distancia de su pálido rostro.

-He concluido con los trámites –dijo mientras miraba a la mesa-. Oficialmente estoy divorciada. Tengo la custodia de Rose y Hugo, y Ron solo puede visitarlos los fines de semana. Me quedo con la casa y la cuenta en Gringotts.

-Eso significa que…

-Que oficialmente puedo hacer lo que me plazca con mi vida –respondió la castaña, mientras veía como el rostro de Draco cambiaba aquella expresión de sorpresa por una tenue sonrisa, que poco a poco se ensanchaba-. No necesito rendir cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a mis hijos; pero aun así espero que comprendan que, aún desde antes de saber que su padre me engañaba, las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros. Espero y no se tomen a mal el hecho de que, a pesar de que no ha pasado nada de tiempo desde que Ron y yo nos separamos, tengo ya a alguien a quien amo con todo el corazón.

-Hermione, yo…

-Quiero ser tuya, Draco. Y quiero que tú también seas mío. Tal cual como lo fuimos cuando éramos jóvenes. Tal cual como fue durante aquel corto tiempo en Hogwarts. Sé que tú también lo quieres. Que lo volvamos a intentar. Sé que aún me amas. Por favor…

No pudo decir nada más. No era necesario. Todo lo que quería decirle, Draco ya lo sabía. Aquella mirada que le dirigió, aquella sonrisa, el roce de sus dedos entrelazados… aquello era más que suficiente para que el rubio comprendiese lo que ocurría. Al fin, después de veinte años lamentándose lo ocurrido, su falta de valor, la cobardía de sus acciones, finalmente la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad. No lo enmendaría, aquello era más que imposible, pero podía construir a partir de aquello. Aquello que había deseado durante todo ese tiempo, el tener de vuelta a Granger y nunca más dejarla ir, finalmente podría tenerlo.

Así que no se contuvo. Con los dedos entrelazados, se sujetó de Hermione con mayor firmeza, y sin perder ni un segundo más, se inclinó aquellos escasos veinte centímetros que separaban sus rostros, y besó sus labios. No era nada comparado al beso que le había dado en su auto, la última vez. En esta ocasión, su desesperación se mezclaba con la alegría de saber que ya no habría más obstáculos, así como la pasión desmedida que le provocaba el volver a probar aquellos dulces labios. Así que levantándose de su silla, inclinándose sobre la mesa, la besó con intensidad y furia, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella, mientras que la otra la enredaba en su cabello castaño, al tiempo que la atraía hacía sí mismo.

Besó su boca, acarició su lengua y mordió sus labios. Lo quería todo para sí, y le era imposible el contenerse. En un lento movimiento, finalmente desenlazó sus dedos, y se dispuso a acariciar su rostro. Sus mejillas eran suaves, y se sentían calientes.

Tras lo que se sintió como una eternidad, finalmente sus labios se separaron. Draco acarició lentamente su labio inferior, al tiempo que, con los ojos cerrados, apoyaba su frente en la de ella. A pesar de solo haberla besado, sentía que le faltaba el aire. La única manera de recuperar el aliento, era respirando su dulce aroma a caramelo. Por un instante temió que aquello hubiese sido solo un sueño, y se negó a abrir los ojos, hasta que esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de acariciar su mejilla, y decir con una suave y tierna voz:

-Te amo, Draco.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione –respondió sin abrir los ojos, y volvió a besarla.

* * *

 _Yo sé que todos están esperando que aquí diga "FIN", pero les comento que aún falta un poquito más xd!_

 _Bonito fin de semana! A pesar de que hubo actualización la semana pasada, siento que los he extrañado horrores. ¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? Yo sé que es lo que llevan semanas, meses, años! esperando, así que cruzo dedos porque esta vez dejen muchos reviews (?). Hablando de reviews (agradeciéndoles los que dejaron en el capi pasado), una vez más les comento que, efectivamente sé que los ojos de Draco son grises, pero a mí me gusta describirlos como azules. Quizá en un futuro, cuando escriba otro dramione, me apegue a lo canon (?)._

 _Pero en fin, volvamos al capi de hoy. Una tierna cita en San Valentín, Hermione ya concluyó con el divorcio (tan rápido que podemos suponer que Ron no puso nada de resistencia y se hizo simplemente a un lado), y tras este beso que a todos nos ha dejado sin aliento (?) podemos mirar el título del fic y decir "sip, son inseparables"._

 _Aún nos quedan dos capis más; vamos a arreglar un par de cosas que quedaron flotando en el abismo (aparecerá un poco de Ron porque no puedo evitar meter drama hasta el mero final), y un poco más de amor entre nuestros protas porque, diablos pues ya les tocaba estar juntos y quererse._

 _Les agradezco, como siempre, los reviews, follow y favorites, y espero se queden hasta el final. Les mando abrazos y besos. Sigan bellos!_


	19. Cambios

**Capítulo 19**

 **Cambios**

* * *

Las salidas con Draco Malfoy se volvieron un acontecimiento periódico. Mínimo dos veces a la semana se reunían ya fuese a desayunar, tomar juntos el almuerzo, cenar en casa de Granger o algún restaurante, o simplemente a tomar un café, mientras conversaban de todo y nada a la vez. ¡Con qué facilidad parecían el poder contarse todo! Siempre ocurrían cosas nuevas e interesantes en sus trabajos, por lo que siempre podían contar con tener un interesante tema de conversación nuevo, que culminase en una exhausta discusión y análisis. Hermione también platicaba mucho sobre su día a día en casa; en especial porque era el mismo Draco quien pedía saber más del pequeño Hugo. Varias veces, se había ofrecido el mismo a recoger al niño del colegio, y cuidar de él en aquellas tardes en que la castaña se encontraba ahogada con trabajo.

Durante aquellas citas, en muy contadas ocasiones, también se quedaban sin nada para conversar. Pero en vez de generarse silencios incómodos, el ambiente que se instalaba sobre ellos, era bastante agradable. Nada de pesadez e incomodidad, se limitaban a apreciar la presencia del otro, admirando en silencio aquellos detalles que los hacían enamorarse más y más del otro. Entre ellos, todo acontecía con naturalidad, como si aquellos veinte años que llevaban separados, en realidad hubiesen estado más unidos que nunca; la forma en que se compatibilizaban era asombrosa.

Las citas siempre terminaban de la misma manera: Draco llevaba a Hermione de vuelta a casa, se despedía de ella en el portal, depositando un beso en sus rosados labios, y prometiendo verse muy pronto. Era extraña la ocasión en que Draco pasaba a la casa, ya fuese a tomar un café, o para saludar a Hugo (que no tenía caso pues llegaban tan tarde que el niño ya dormía). Nunca había pasado la noche allí. No es porque no quisiera (cada que besaba a Granger recordaba aquella única noche que habían pasado juntos, en aquella habitación de una acogedora posada en Hogsmeade hacía ya dos décadas), sino porque temía que Hermione no estuviese lista para ello.

El que Hugo durmiese en la habitación contigua, también era un impedimento, y además, a Draco nunca se le hubiese ocurrido el llevar a Hermione a pasar la noche a un hotel, pues quería que todo se sucediese en un ambiente lo suficientemente íntimo; también era más que obvio que la Mansión Malfoy era un lugar que debía descartarse por completo. Desde aquella vez que se habían reunido para almorzar en compañía de los Potter, la ex Gryffindor no había vuelto a poner un pie en aquel lugar. Y ambos sabían perfectamente porqué: la Mansión Malfoy guardaba para ella recuerdos tan dolorosos de la guerra, aquella tortura que había sufrido a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, su cercano encuentro con la muerte, y su riesgoso escape…

Una mañana de mediados de mayo, al despertar en su vacía y fría habitación en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco finalmente se percató de que a pesar de que las cosas marchaban tan bien en su vida, aún necesitaba hacer un cambio en su día a día. La respuesta a qué era lo que debía modificar, era más que obvia: acostado en aquella enorme cama con sábanas de seda, y adornada exquisitamente con costosas esculturas y escudos de armas, ahogada en tonalidades verde oscuro y plata brillante, se percató de que aquella conversación tenida con Hermione, hacía ya un par de meses, no había sido tan descabellada después de todo.

Necesitaba mudarse.

No solo para que ella pudiese finalmente visitarlo, sino porque él también necesitaba un sitio qué llamar hogar. La Mansión Malfoy nunca había sido aquello para él. Ni durante su infancia, mucho menos su adolescencia, y ni hablar de su adultez.

Le hubiese gustado compartir aquel plan con Scorpius. Involucrarlo en la selección de un nuevo sitio para comenzar sus vidas siendo ellos solos; un papá soltero y su hijo único. Era importante para él que Scorpius formase parte de aquella tan importante decisión que sentía cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, pero no podía esperar a que el niño volviese del colegio. A pesar de que aquel acontecimiento se ocurriría en menos de dos meses, Draco sentía que no podía esperar tanto. Se volvería loco si seguía despertando en aquella habitación tan vacía a pesar de estar llena de cosas, y tan fría a pesar de ser aclimatada mágicamente.

Mientras se encontraba en su oficina en el Edificio Central de Industrias Malfoy, no pudo evitar ignorar sus asuntos pendientes, dejar que su mente volase lejos, y seguir analizando sus opciones. Quizá inclusive fuese una buena idea el sorprender a Scorpius, cuando bajase del Expresso de Hogwarts y fuesen a casa, dirigiéndose a una dirección completamente opuesta a la Mansión Malfoy, y terminando en un departamento en el centro de Londres, o una casa a las afueras de la ciudad...

-Emily, ¿puedes venir un momento?

* * *

Los asuntos pendientes de Malfoy Industries, quedaron como pendientes durante el resto del mes, mientras Emily ayudaba a su jefe a buscar diferentes compañías de bienes raíces (tanto _muggles_ como mágicas), y éstas ocupaban a Draco Malfoy presentando diferentes opciones de vivienda, en base a las características que el mismo ex Slytherin les había presentado.

Fue el último viernes de mayo cuando Draco finalmente firmó los papeles, y recibió sus llaves de lo que sería su nuevo hogar: una bonita casa (ni tan pequeña como un departamento, ni tan grande como su casa de verano en Glasgow), que se ubicaba al oeste de la ciudad, en un vecindario mayormente _muggle_. Esa tarde, Draco regresó por última vez a la Mansión Malfoy, a preparar las maletas, aunque en realidad, poco fue lo que empacó. No le tenía ningún afecto a casi nada de lo que había en la Mansión Malfoy, por lo que no tenía caso el que quisiese llevarse nada con él. Si mucho, lo que empacó aquella tarde fueron varios libros, y su guardarropa, así como el de Scorpius, y todos los juguetes del niño.

De cualquier manera, le pareció correcto el recorrer cada una de las habitaciones, esperando encontrar algo que en verdad valiese la pena mantener cerca de sí. Pero, como era de esperarse, de cada una de las habitaciones a las que entró, salió sin tomar nada, por lo que lo único que consiguió al salir de allí, fue una pesadez en el estómago, que se aliviaba al saber que finalmente podría dejar todo aquello atrás.

Eso, hasta que llegó al ático. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo. ¿Se atrevería a llevar aquellos objetos con él? A pesar de que sabía que no podría mantenerlos por mucho tiempo, debido a la Ley que él mismo había ayudado a corregir. ¿Valía la pena conservarlos por el corto espacio de tiempo que el Ministerio se lo permitiría? ¿O quizá fuese mejor el dejarlos abandonados en el ático de la Mansión?

Aquello era quizá la peor de sus opciones. En especial porque el ministerio tenía conocimiento de su existencia y ubicación, y no perdería un segundo en reclamarlos cuando el plazo del amparo se hubiese vencido, lo cual ocurriría en aproximadamente seis meses. Cuando el tiempo llegase, él tendría que entregarlos, y eso significaba el regresar a la Mansión para darle acceso a un par de desconocidos empleados del ministerio, quienes se los llevarían sin tener nada de cuidado.

Pero, ¿le importaba a él que aquellos objetos fuesen preservados? Ahora que los veía, dispuesto a salir de la Mansión y no volver jamás, sintió que no tenía caso el conservarlos. Quizá lo mejor fuese simplemente deshacerse ya de ellos. Entregarlos, y cortar aquellos lazos que lo ataban, hundiéndolo en sus dolorosos recuerdos. Después de todo, ¿los necesitaba ahora? No, ni los objetos ni su culpabilidad parecían ya formar parte de su esencia.

* * *

Se disculpó con Hermione, y despareció casi por una semana. Después de todo, aún tenía que amueblar la nueva casa, y acomodar lo poco que había llevado consigo. Más que nada debía invertir mucho tiempo (con ayuda de Emily, claro está) para recorrer diversos establecimientos que le ayudasen a convertir aquella nueva casa, en un hogar para él y Scorpius. Draco no dijo nada a Hermione, ya que quería que fuese una sorpresa cuando la llevase por primera vez a su nuevo hogar. La leona, por su parte, aceptó aquella repentina ausencia de su novio, pensando que seguramente se encontraría muy ocupado con el trabajo, por lo que ella procuró hacer lo mismo, y se entregó de lleno a sus labores como Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Aquella mañana de viernes, la ex Gryffindor se encontraba en su oficina, sentada tras su escritorio, leyendo un memorándum enviado por el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, intentando sacar algún sentido a la sarta de disparates que había allí escritos. Pero la verdad era que, mientras más leía, más ganas tenía de aventarlo lejos. Las solicitudes de aquel departamento cada vez se estaban volviendo más descabelladas, y por lo que había leído en sus últimos informes, no tenían ningún derecho de ponerse exigentes si iban a continuar teniendo tan pocos compromisos cumplidos, y tantos errores.

Fue por ello, que al escuchar como llamaban a su puerta, no pudo evitar suspirar agradecida por la interrupción, y con un tono que dejaba en evidencia lo exhausta que estaba, musitó un simple "adelante".

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –fue lo único que la castaña pudo espetar, cuando vio como frente a ella, se detenía aquel hombre de piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio platinado.

Draco no pudo hacer más que sonreírle, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Esperaba el poder encontrarte para hablar contigo.

Hermione miró de reojo aquel memorándum, que no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo el seguir leyéndolo, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces para decir:

-Si planeabas invitarme a comer, puedo salir hoy temprano…

-Bueno, por mucho que me gustaría llevarte a donde me lo pidas, debo decir que en esta ocasión no vengo a hacerte una visita social –musitó la serpiente, cruzando la oficina, y sentándose frente a su novia-. A decir verdad, vengo a hablarte de asuntos legales.

Hermione no pudo evitar apretar los labios, fruncir el entrecejo, y mirar detenidamente a Draco. ¿Asuntos legales? Aquello le sonaba a alguna especie de problema… Su expresión debió de ser de preocupación, pues al instante, el rubio rio por lo bajo, y se apuró a decir:

-No es nada malo, no tienes por qué asustarte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo -respondió mientras miraba al techo, como si fingiese hacer memoria-, tengo extendido un amparo, por parte del ministro Shacklebolt, para poder conservar durante seis meses más, aquellos artefactos que guardo en el ático, y que el ministerio considera "peligrosos…" –Hermione asintió en silencio-. …y estaba pensando que lo mejor sería renunciar a él.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que la castaña pudo decir.

-No tengo ningún motivo para seguir aferrándome a ellos.

-Pero… Tú dijiste que…

-Sé lo que dije –interrumpió Draco, moviéndose nerviosamente en la silla-. Los conservaba para nunca olvidar lo que hice. Pero… creo que finalmente he aprendido mi lección –agregó al tiempo que miraba directamente a los ojos de la castaña-. Lo que hice, no puedo cambiarlo. Tal como lo que te hice a ti. Pero puedo no repetirlo, y puedo inclusive mejorar. Tal cual como me estoy esforzando contigo en esta ocasión. Creo que… mientras estés a mi lado, nada puede salir mal.

Hermione le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. Draco tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar sonrojarse. Carraspeando, se apuró a ponerse en pie.

-No necesito venderlos; por más oro que pueda obtener de ellos, ambos sabemos que no lo necesito. Y pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería que no cayesen en malas manos. Todo es inservible, pero más vale estar seguros. Además de que no hay nadie mejor para regular aquello, que el ministerio. Es por ello, que solicito del apoyo de tu departamento, Hermione. La Mansión Malfoy estará abierta para cuando el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica decida acudir a confiscar aquellas piezas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó la ex Gryffindor, poniéndose de pie, y viendo como la serpiente comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Draco se detuvo al tomar el pomo, y girando levemente la cabeza, respondió:

-Sí, lo digo en serio. Pueden llevarse todo; menos la fotografía.

Y sonriendo para sí mismo, salió de la oficina de la castaña.

* * *

Los objetos tenebrosos que se encontraban en el ático de la Mansión Malfoy, fueron retirados el primer lunes de junio, a primera hora de la mañana. Uno de los elfos domésticos recibió a los empleados del ministerio, y los guio hasta el último piso, donde las vitrinas esperaban en silencio a ser vaciadas. Draco miró a los empleados del ministerio transportar aquellos viejos objetos, colocándolos en contenedores individuales, sellándolos mágicamente, haciéndolos flotar desde el ático al recibidor, hasta finalmente sacarlos de la Mansión.

Otro de los empleados, esperando fuera de la Mansión, marcaba en su registro que todo lo listado fuese confiscado, y no se quedase nada en el ático. Con ayuda de la varita, redujo cada uno de los objetos, y los colocó con cuidado dentro de otra caja de madera oscura, la cual fue también sellada mediante magia. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era el ser llevada al Ministerio, y resguardada a saber Merlín dónde, o en el peor de los casos, destruida sin dejar ningún rastro.

El proceso fue rápido y limpio; apenas una hora después de haber sido recibidos en la Mansión, los empleados habían terminado ya de confiscar y resguardar todos los objetos, y se encontraban listos para marcharse.

-Agradecemos su cooperación –había sido el saludo de uno de los empleados, a lo que Draco asintió por cortesía.

Sin tener nada más que decirse, ni ningún otro asunto por atender, finalmente los empleados del ministerio salieron de los terrenos de la Mansión, y cargando aquella caja entre dos de ellos, se desaparecieron apenas cruzaron la verja. Draco los miró partir, antes de dar media vuelta y mirar la fachada de la Mansión. Sin Astoria, sin Scorpius, sin sus padres que hacía años se habían mudado fuera del país, sin y sin aquellos objetos que había guardado durante tantos años, el lugar se veía más desierto y más ajeno que nunca.

En definitiva, había sido una excelente idea el mudarse; aunque siguiese siendo dueño de la Mansión, y aunque aún pagase a los elfos domésticos que se quedarían a cuidar del lugar para que no cayese en el olvido, aquella edificación le sentaba ahora tan alejada de sí mismo. Una vez que se marchase de allí esa tarde, estaba seguro de que nunca más, en toda su vida, volvería a poner un pie allí. Y aun así, no sintió ningún pesar, sino al contrario, un alivio llenó su pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, se despidió de sus elfos (no era una despedida propiamente dicha, pues estaba seguro que de vez en cuando los mandaría llamar, si necesitaba de su ayuda en su nuevo hogar), y girando sobre sí mismo, se desapareció en los jardines, con lo que las pequeñas criaturas se apuraron a volver a poner aquellos encantamientos protectores, y continuar con el arduo trabajo del día a día.

* * *

Cuando se apareció en el recibidor de su nueva casa, se tomó su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, incapaz de creer que viviría allí, de ahora en adelante. No era un lugar pequeño, pero tampoco mostraba la ostentosidad que reinaba en la Mansión Malfoy. A decir verdad, el aspecto en general que el inmueble mostraba, era el de una simple casa _muggle_ exquisitamente adornada, y con espacios lo suficientemente amplios. Exceptuando aquellos detalles que en definitiva indicaban la presencia de magia (los platos lavándose por sí mismos, así como la escoba y sacudidor moviéndose por su propio pie, y limpiando todo lo que se encontraban, o las luces y el termostato mágicamente controlados) No pudo evitar pensar que había tomado las mejores decisiones. Aquellos cambios en su vida le indicaban que todo mejoraría, y no tenía nada más de qué preocuparse. Scorpius regresaría de Hogwarts en menos de un mes, y se encontrarían viviendo (por primera vez en su vida) en un verdadero hogar; solo para ellos. Además, finalmente había recuperado a Hermione, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Aunque quizá, y solo quizá, fuese tiempo de pedirle que fuese algo más que su novia.

Se habían amado durante veinte años; a pesar de que ella no lo recordaba, su corazón siempre lo había sabido. Y finalmente había encontrado la manera de regresar a él. Habían superado todos aquellos obstáculos que se les habían presentado en el camino, y habían salido triunfantes. Quizá, y solo quizá, ya fuese tiempo de asegurarse de estar juntos para siempre...

Compró el anillo en un loco impulso, guiado por aquella serie de pensamientos que lo habían estado molestando durante los últimos días. Era de plata, con una enorme esmeralda adornándolo, y pequeñas ramificaciones plateadas que simbolizaban una enredadera, y abrazaban aquella piedra de manera elegante. Durante las siguientes citas que tuvieron (habían salido a cenar en un par de ocasiones, al cine, e inclusive simplemente a tomar un café), se había sentido tentado a hincarse delante de Hermione, y ofrecérselo; pero el temor a verse rechazado había sido superior, por lo que siempre terminaba no atreviéndose a hacerlo.

¿Había hecho lo correcto en comprar aquel anillo? Llevaban apenas cuatro meses de noviazgo, y no estaba muy seguro de que Hermione quisiese casarse con él. Por más que llevasen veinte años enamorados, aunque no se hubiesen dado cuenta de ello, seguía siendo un tiempo muy corto para atreverse a dar un paso tan importante. Además, estaba seguro de que la castaña era de aquellas que primero preferirían vivir juntos durante un tiempo, para no desilusionarse al ver cómo sus hábitos eran completamente incompatibles, antes de atreverse a pasar el resto de sus días, viviendo con la misma persona.

Sí, en definitiva, Hermione Granger no era tonta, y por más que estuviese enamorada de él, la respuesta a aquella pregunta que él se moría por hacerle, sería dada por su mente y no por su corazón.

-He esperado ya veinte años –se dijo una noche después de haber salido con Hermione, mientras se encontraba sentado en la penumbra de su auto, mirando la casa de la castaña, y como las luces se apagaban-. Siempre puedo esperar un poco más.

* * *

A mediados de junio llegó el verano, lo cual anunciaba que quedaba poco tiempo para que el ciclo escolar terminase, y los niños regresasen de Hogwarts. Para Harry y Ginny, al igual que Draco, la fecha era motivo de alegría absoluta. No podían esperar para poder volver a ver a sus hijos, y convivir con ellos todo el verano, antes de tener que volver a verlos partir para emprender otro curso en Hogwarts. El tener a toda la familia reunida (aunque en el caso de los Malfoy eran apenas dos), les permitiría generar nuevos recuerdos, así se estuvieran en Londres, o decidiesen vacacionar en algún sitio remoto. Pero de cualquier manera, la fecha de regreso del Expresso para ver a sus hijos, solo podía compararse con la felicidad que habían sentido en su infancia, cuando esperaban ellos mismos el tren para, en su caso, dirigirse al castillo.

Hermione también esperaba alegremente aquel día. Era cierto que extrañaba a Rose con toda su alma, y no podía esperar para volver a abrazarla y pasar tiempo de calidad con ella y Hugo. Pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de ella se encontraba preocupada debido a Ron. Después de la firma de los papeles de divorcio, habían acordado que el pelirrojo tendría una determinada cantidad de días para pasar con sus hijos, y estaba seguro de que Ron se aprovecharía de ello, apenas tuviese la mínima oportunidad.

No se equivocaba. Apenas un día antes de que terminase el curso, Hermione había recibido una lechuza de parte de su ex esposo, indicando que se presentaría en el andén 9 y ¾ para recibir a Rose, y discutir la posibilidad de que ella y Hugo pasasen la mitad del verano con él. Aquello preocupaba a Hermione por el hecho de que tendría nada de tiempo (ni intimidad) para explicar a Rose sobre los resultados del recientemente ocurrido divorcio, y que la niña necesitaría asimilar, y porque estaba segura de que se encontraría con Draco, y muy seguramente se armaría alguna escena si alguien más que ellos llegaban a enterarse del hecho de que tenían una relación… especialmente Ron.

Después de todo, ni ella ni Draco habían contado nada sobre su noviazgo, a sus amistades cercanas. A parte de ellos dos, el único que sabía que habían estado saliendo, era Hugo. Después de todo era imposible ocultárselo al niño, en especial cuando por la misma solicitud de Draco, lo habían llevado consigo en varias de sus salidas, ya fuese a comer o a divertirse en los parques de atracciones _muggles_.

Hermione no podía ni imaginarse a sí misma tomando la mano de Draco y anunciando a Rose " _te presento a mi novio_ ", al mismo tiempo que su padre pedía llevarla consigo a pasar las vacaciones, a saber Merlín dónde. Y el hecho de presentarse frente a su hija adolescente con un "novio", sonaba tan irreal. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se hubiese imaginado que casi a sus cuarenta años, tuviese un "novio". Mucho menos podía imaginarse diciendo aquellas palabras frente a Harry y Ginny. Y ni hablar si Ron llegaba a escucharlo. Se preguntó si lo mejor sería acordar con Draco el fingirse invisibles el uno al otro durante aquella visita al andén 9 y ¾.

Sin embargo, debido al poco tiempo de aviso de la carta de Ron, la castaña no tuvo tiempo de comunicarse con él para acordar algún plan de acción, por lo que esa noche le fue muy difícil el conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La tan esperada pero temida visita a King's Cross se ocurrió la tarde del último viernes del mes. Hermione había aparcado el Ford Fiesta en una calle cercana (no solo porque a Hugo lo seguía mareando la aparición conjunta, sino porque sería complicado aparecerse con Rose y su baúl, si es que tenía la posibilidad de regresar a casa con ella), y tomando la mano de su pequeño hijo pelirrojo, entraron a la estación, y cruzaron la barrera mágica que separaba los andenes nueve y diez.

-¡Papá! –el grito de Hugo hizo que a la castaña se le encogiese el corazón.

Allí estaba el pelirrojo. Se habían visto hacía apenas un mes, cuando Ron había solicitado el pasar un fin de semana con Hugo, por lo que no había ningún cambio digno de mención en su persona. Seguía siendo aquel alto pelirrojo con pecas en el rostro, y una incipiente barriga, debido a todas las cervezas que, durante años, había tomado sentado frente al televisor. Hermione sonrió por lo bajo al ver como a pesar de que Hugo había llorado durante horas al enterase del divorcio, seguía queriendo a su papá, igual que siempre. Sí, era bueno el saber que, no importaba lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Ron, aquello no afectaba de ninguna manera lo que sus hijos pensaban de su padre. Era bueno que aún lo quisiesen, y pasasen tiempo de calidad con él.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le congeló y transformó en una extraña mueca, cuando vio que, colgada del brazo de Ron Weasley, se encontraba nadie más que Lavender Brown.

* * *

 _Aquí es donde debería de decir "y Lavender Brown también tenía una barriguita que no necesariamente era por beber cerveza", pero creo que ya sería demasiado drama *se ríe maliciosamente*_

 _¡Hola a todxs! Esta semana siento que ha pasado lentiiiiiiisima, pues una vez más siento que hace una eternidad que no lxs saludaba. Tal cual les dije en el capi anterior, necesitaba meter un poco más de drama antes con terminar con este fic. El siguiente capi es ya el último, y si bien el día de hoy cerramos un par de asuntos pendientes (los artefactos tenebrosos que Draco guardaba en el ático, así como su mudanza fuera de la Mansión Malfoy), se abrieron un par más._

 _Me pareció divertido que, así como la 1ra parte de este fic termina en King's Cross, sería buena idea que la 2da parte terminara de la misma manera. Además de que, con la presencia de los niños, tendremos una escena "incómoda" pero divertida._

 _Les voy a dejar la duda de qué ocurrirá con el anillo que Draco compró, por que soy malvada, y me brincaré el dar más detalles para agradecerles por sus reviews, follow y favorites. 19 capis y aquí siguen! en especial cuando yo no he contestado ninguno porque ya va para casi medio año que no tengo pc, ni internet, ni perro que me ladre._

 _Pero esa es otra historia. Una vez más, el siguiente capi es ya el fin del fic, por lo que cruzo dedos para que no abandonen ahora._

 _Cortando la biblia aquí, les mando abrazos y besos, y espero verlxs el próximo sábado. Sigan bellos :D!_


	20. En el andén

**Capítulo 20**

 **En el andén**

* * *

- _No me dijiste que ella iba a venir._

Esas fueron las palabras que quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Hermione. Quería una explicación, pero en definitiva, no pensaba armar una escena en medio del andén. No por lo que dijesen las demás familias presentes, sino por lo que diría Hugo. A ojos del pequeño, el divorcio se había ocurrido por diferencias irreconciliables, aunque ello no significaba que sus padres se odiasen. Simplemente habían dejado de quererse. Papá tenía novia. Y Hermione tenía al Señor Malfoy. Delante del menor de los Weasley, Hermione tenía que pretender que entre ella y Ronald todo seguía bien; no podía permitirse el pelear con el pelirrojo, en especial por culpa de aquella arpía.

-¡Hugo! –dijo Ron Weasley, soltándose de Brown, y abrazando a su pequeño.

Fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, Hermione se detuvo detrás del niño, fulminando con la mirada a Ron, y sin dignarse a mirar siquiera de reojo a Lavender. ¡¿Cómo era posible que hubiese traído a aquella mujer?! ¡¿Qué hacía ella allí, en aquel encuentro que se suponía enteramente familiar?! La rabia comenzaba a borbotear en su interior, y no estaba segura de cuánto más podría continuar fingiendo aquella sonrisa antes de exigirle a Ron una explicación…

-¡Tía Hermione! –un alegre saludo proveniente detrás de ella, la hizo dar media vuelta y suspirar aliviada. La sonrisa que en esta ocasión salió de sus labios fue cien por ciento real, así como el abrazo que ofreció a la menor de sus sobrinos.

Lily Potter se dejó caer en sus brazos, mientras sus padres, Harry y Ginny, caminaban detrás de ella, igual de sonrientes. Eso, hasta que ellos también repararon en la presencia de Lavender Brown. La sonrisa de Harry intentó congelarse en su rostro, lo que le dio una expresión forzada, mientras que Ginny no reparó en mostrar lo que realmente pensaba, y dejó que su sonrisa se desvaneciese por completo, con lo que su expresión se vio reemplazada por un entrecejo fruncido y una mirada que fulminaba (de manera muy parecida a la que en años anteriores le había dirigido su propia madre) a su hermano mayor, quien se fingió ajeno a todo aquello.

Hermione se limitó a abrazar a su sobrina, y sonreírle a los Potter, intentando decirles con una mirada, que no importaba, que la presencia de Lavender Brown la tenía sin cuidado. ¡Que a ella no le importaba que esa _banshee_ hubiese acudido colgada del brazo de su ex esposo, para recibir a los niños del colegio...! Pero, aunque Harry y Ginny hubiesen sido los mejores en legeremancia, estaba segura de que no hubiesen creído aquella mentira. Nuevamente no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada al escuchar como el ruido de un silbato anunciaba que el Expresso de Hogwarts se encontraba entrando al andén. Con un poco de suerte, aquello acabaría rápido, y ella no tendría que preocuparse por ningún enfrentamiento que pudiese tener lugar justo allí…

Ignorando a Ronald, quien aún abrazaba a Hugo, la castaña miró por detrás de su ex marido, y enfocó su vista en la locomotora escarlata que pasaba por delante de ella y los Potter, a paso cada vez más lento, al tiempo que el andén comenzaba a llenarse de humo, hasta que finalmente la locomotora y todos los vagones se detuvieron, y un nuevo silbato indicó que las puertas podían ya abrirse. Solo tenían que esperar a que James, Albus y Rose bajasen del tren y podían irse a casa…

-Lamento llegar tarde –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, y tras detenerse por una milésima de segundo, procedió a latir desbocado.

-Malfoy –saludó Harry en su usual tono monocorde, a lo que el aludido respondió del mismo modo con un seco:

-Potter.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy -dijo Ginny, en un tono formal pero amigable.

-¡Señor Malfoy! –el saludo de Hugo fue mucho más alegre, y soltándose de los brazos de su padre, procedió a colgarse de Draco.

Esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo de fruncir el entrecejo. La última vez que habían visto a Malfoy, había sido hacía diez meses, cuando se lo habían topado en ese mismo andén, aquella mañana de primero de septiembre. ¿Cómo era posible que todos lo tratasen con tanta familiaridad y cordialidad, como si fuesen… amigos?

Pero a su mente vino aquel recuerdo, una noche en que al llegar a la que había sido su casa, se había encontrado, protegidos por la oscuridad, a Hermione y Draco, demasiado cerca, en la parte superior de las escaleras. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello había significado algo más…

La expresión del pelirrojo fue suficiente para que Hermione sintiese como le daba vueltas la cabeza, y por un instante temiese el desmayarse. Estaba nerviosa, y no podía deshacerse de aquella extraña sensación que le indicaba que algo iba a pasar. Muy probablemente, algo malo.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para despeinar a Hugo, mientras miraba a Ron con una mueca que indicaba que hacía todo lo posible por contener su enojo, al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearlo en el rostro por atreverse a haber traído a Lavender Brown consigo. ¿Es que acaso la comadreja era idiota? Él podía fingir ante los Potter (con quienes tras aquella comida en la Mansión tenía ahora un trato más amigable) y decir que simplemente se había acercado a saludar, pues al igual que ellos se encontraba allí para recoger a su hijo tras su primer año escolar. También podía decir que la familiaridad con la que Hugo lo saludaba se debía nada más al acercamiento que habían tenido tras aquellas reuniones en la residencia Granger mientras trabajaba en la Ley de Artefactos Tenebrosos con Hermione… Pero Ronald; el ex Gryffindor no tenía ninguna excusa coherente para justificar la presencia de Lavender Brown allí, en especial si Hermione había contado ya a Potter y Ginevra quién era ella, y qué pintaba ahora, en la vida de su exmarido. ¿Es que acaso tenía el cerebro atrofiado? Era más que obvio que ni Potter, ni Ginevra, y mucho menos Hermione se lo perdonarían, pero… ¿por qué involucrar a los niños? La guerra con Lavender era cosa de adultos, nada bueno saldría de mostrar lo verdaderamente ocurrido a sus hijos, en especial cuando aún eran unos simples niños.

Y aquello solo sirvió para hacerlo sonreír maliciosamente. Ronald Weasley acababa de cometer un error garrafal, y Draco Malfoy estaba más que seguro que no se lo dejaría pasar, y se aprovecharía de ello.

Ronald debió notar por dónde iban los pensamientos de Malfoy; después de todo, nada bueno podía provenir de aquella serpiente. Una vez más se preguntó que rayos hacía el ex Slytherin entre todos aquellos Gryffindors… sin contar a Rose que era una Ravenclaw, pero aun así… Si no se habían llevado bien durante sus años escolares, ¿por qué habría eso de cambiar ahora que eran adultos? Que se metiese en sus asuntos, y a ellos los dejase en paz. Fue por ello que, un poco incómodo, y bastante molesto, no pudo evitar espetar:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

Draco, quien esperaba ya aquel enfrentamiento, se tomó su tiempo para ensanchar su sonrisa de suficiencia y responder:

-Vengo por mi hijo, Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Lo recuerdas? Estudiante de primer año, bajito y delgado. Es una versión en miniatura de mí; cabello rubio, ojos azules…

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar las risas bajas de Hermione, Ginevra y la pequeña Lily Potter. Aquello solo provocó que Ron frunciese un poco más el entrecejo.

-Las serpientes comúnmente viajan en la parte de atrás, así que te falta medio andén por recorrer…

-Scorpius aún no ha sido sorteado en ninguna casa –intervino Hermione, incapaz de contenerse ante los molestos comentarios de su ex esposo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con Ron? Hacía meses que no se veía con Draco Malfoy, y a pesar de ser ya un adulto, seguía peleándose con la serpiente como si se tratase de un simple adolescente idiota. ¿Es que acaso nunca superaría aquella riña? Harry lo había hecho ya, y Ginny había dejado que poco a poco aquello cayese en el olvido…

-Vamos, si es más que obvio que terminará en Slytherin –se defendió Ron a toda velocidad, al tiempo que emitía una risita floja-. Los Malfoy no son lo suficientemente valientes como para estar en Gryffindor, ni lo suficientemente inteligentes para pertenecer a Ravenclaw…

Hermione y Draco, al igual que Harry y Ginny, abrieron la boca para mandar callar a Ron, pero las palabras de los adultos no encontraron su camino fuera de sus labios, cuando escucharon como Hugo decía con voz firme:

-Papá, no hables así del señor Malfoy.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no? –espetó el pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que había sido su propio hijo el que había hablado, y al que había respondido de manera tan grosera.

-Pues porque el señor Malfoy es el novio de mamá, duh –fue la simple respuesta del niño, un poco dolido por las palabras de su padre.

Aquello provocó que todos los presentes se quedasen en silencio, la temperatura descendiese diez grados, y las miradas de todos pasasen de Hermione a Draco, y viceversa.

El corazón de Hermione volvió a detenerse, y al cruzar miradas con Draco, éste volvió a acelerarse. Sintió como si el mundo se detuviese, y se quedase así, en el limbo, durante a saber Merlín cuánto tiempo...

Y entonces, lentamente, el mundo volvió a tomar forma; el ruido regresó de manera amortiguada a los oídos del grupo. Era como si alguien hubiese vuelto a poner el sonido a todas las voces de las familias, y a los pasos de los estudiantes quienes, llevando sus baúles, buscaban a sus padres para volver a casa y pasar allí un alegre verano.

-¿Novio? –repitió la pequeña Lily, confundida-. ¿Por qué tía Hermione tiene un novio?

-Porque ella y tío Ron se han separado –susurró Ginny, esperando que con aquella respuesta su pequeña hija no preguntase nada más.

-¿Ya es oficial? –preguntó una nueva voz.

Rose se había acercado al grupo; se encontraba ya empujando su baúl el cual iba montado en un carrito, y se había detenido entre su padre y su tío Harry.

No había felicidad ni tristeza en su voz; a decir verdad, sonaba indiferente.

-¡Rose! –dijo Ron, intentando sonreírle a su hija, pero aún aturdido (y disgustado) por la noticia que su hijo menor había soltado sin nada de tacto, solo pudo producir una mueca-. Me da mucho gusto verte, pequeña.

El pelirrojo se apuró a abrazar a su hija mayor, gesto que la niña regresó de la manera más natural posible, intentando no empeorar aquel momento incómodo, mientras sus primos James y Albus, y el amigo de este último, Scorpius, se unían al grupo.

-Ya estamos completos, ¿no es así? –intentó sonreír Ginny, mientras ella y Harry abrazaban a sus hijos, y los despeinaban afectuosamente. Draco hizo lo mismo con su yo en miniatura.

-Ya les había dicho, este verano tienen que venir nuevamente a mi casa –dijo un alegre Scorpius, retomando aquella conversación que él y sus amigos habían mantenido durante su andar por el andén, a lo que James y Albus comenzaron a pedir permiso a sus padres.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry y Ginny pudiesen decir siquiera que lo pensarían, Draco se apuró a responder a la petición de su hijo.

-Aquello va a ser un poco complicado, Scorpius -dijo la serpiente-. Verás, estamos a la mitad de una mudanza…

-¿Mudanza? -repitió el pequeño rubio-. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vivimos en la Mansión? ¿Por qué…?

-Necesitamos un lugar más acogedor para invitar a Hermione -respondió la serpiente, y como el daño ya estaba hecho (llevaba años intentando molestar a Ronald Weasley con ello y ahora que se le había dado la oportunidad, no iba a dejar pasarla por nada del mundo), para picar más la herida del pelirrojo al ver que no solo él, sino su ex esposa igualmente lo había superado ya, se apuró a agregar-. No te he presentado a la señora Granger formalmente, ¿verdad? Scorpius, Hermione es la novia de papá. Y bueno, ahora que papá tiene novia, necesitamos un lugar que a ella le guste, para que nos visite más seguido.

-¿Me puedes explicar cómo es eso de que Malfoy es tu novio? –espetó Ron a Hermione, callando el comentario que Rose y Scorpius tenían la intención de expresar-. De todos los idiotas con los que podrías salir, ¿por qué el hurón? Y además, ¿quién te ha dado derecho?

-Ella no necesita pedirte permiso –esta vez fue el turno de Ginny de intervenir, en un tono de voz amenazador.

Y es que la pelirroja no se había podido contener. El descubrir que su hermano mayor había sido infiel a la que era su mejor amiga, durante a saber Merlín cuánto tiempo; el que su hermano hubiese llevado a la que era su amante a aquella reunión familiar; y ahora, comportándose con el derecho de prohibir a su ex mujer el hacer lo que quisiese con su vida… Ronald Weasley podría ser su hermano mayor, pero si se iba a comportar como un idiota, estaba claro que su apoyo incondicional sería para Hermione, quien era básicamente la hermana de su marido, y eso la seguía manteniendo como parte de su familia.

-Así como todos hemos podido ver que tú también has decidido tomar un camino en tu vida –hizo una pausa para mirar a Lavender Brown, quien se apuró a esconderse detrás del pelirrojo-, creo que Hermione tiene el mismo derecho de hacer lo que le plazca.

-Mi papá tiene novia -susurró Scorpius, incrédulo-. Y se trata de tu tía -dijo mirando a Albus-. Wow –fue lo único que pudo agregar.

-¿Eso nos convierte en familia de algún modo? -preguntó Albus, con lo que a Hermione se le colorearon las mejillas, y respondió, tartamudeando ligeramente:

-Solo somos novios, no estamos planeando casarnos ni mucho menos…

Nadie notó la manera en que Draco Malfoy pasaba la mano por el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, visiblemente nervioso.

-Mi mamá tiene novio… –repitió Rose, confundida, al tiempo que miraba a su madre, y al señor Malfoy. Y sin verse muy convencida, miró a su padre y a Lavender Brown-. Y por lo que puedo ver, mi papá también tiene novia…

-Si la presencia de Malfoy te incomoda, puedes pasar el verano con nosotros si gustas, Rose -se apuró a intervenir Ron, intentando ganar un poco del terreno perdido, efecto del comentario de su hermana menor-. Lavender es muy buena cocinando, y estoy seguro que nuestro departamento en Leeds te encantará.

-La última vez que fui a Leeds no me gustó mucho -dijo la niña, provocando que Hermione sonriese alegre (aunque se apuró a ocultar su satisfacción), y Ron volviese a fruncir el entrecejo.

-En casa siempre tendrás tu habitación, y tus cosas, Rose -intervino su madre, con lo que su hija mayor se abrazó de ella-. Y no necesitas visitar a Draco si no quieres…

-Descuida mamá -respondió la niña a toda velocidad-. Será interesante visitar a Scorpius, más aún si Albus y James también van.

-¡Sí, si vamos! -gritaron los Potter a coro, incluida Lily.

-De cualquier manera -continuó Rose-, conozco ya a tu novio, y no tengo reparos con que salgas con él.

-¿Me estás dando permiso para tener novio? -preguntó Hermione, mitad divertida, mitad incrédula. Rose se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que sonreía a su madre.

-Pues yo no te doy permiso -insistió Ron una vez más-. ¿Malfoy? En serio Hermione, pensé que tenías mejor gusto…

-Creo que ha quedado claro que Hermione no necesita de tu permiso, comadreja -intervino Draco, en un tono amenazante, al tiempo que sacaba la varita, y aún pegada a su pecho, la apuntaba contra el pelirrojo.

-No creo que sea necesario, Malfoy… -se apuró a intervenir Harry. Sí, esta vez estaba dispuesto a actuar a tiempo. No iba a dejar que un hechizo mal ejecutado afectase de por vida a uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, para estar más seguro de que las cosas no se saldrían de control, y no hubiese heridos indirectos, agregó-. Ginny, llévate a los niños.

-No -respondió su esposa-. Quiero estar aquí para ayudar a Hermione…

-Ginny, por favor… -susurró Harry, al tiempo que sentía las miradas de James, Albus y Scorpius clavadas en él. Su mujer no pudo hacer más que morderse la comisura del labio.

-Estaré bien, Ginny -intervino Hermione-. Puedo yo sola con Ron.

-No estás sola -agregó Draco, con lo que la pelirroja lo miró de reojo-. Me tienes a mí. Te defenderé de lo que sea, lo sabes. Yo también daría mi vida por ti.

Hermione le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, a lo que Ginny no pudo evitar también suavizar su semblante. Malfoy podría ser un ex Slytherin, podría ser un pedante mimado, podría ser un ex mortífago… Pero también amaba a Hermione, y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

-Ya escucharon, niños -dijo la pelirroja, y tomando a Lily y Hugo de las manos, con una mirada hizo que Albus, James, Rose e inclusive Scorpius se pusiesen en marcha.

Harry, Draco y Hermione esperaron a que estuviesen a una distancia prudente (para que ningún hechizo les diese por error, y para que no escuchasen nada de su conversación), antes de atreverse a volver a mirar a Ron. Nuevamente, ignoraron la presencia de Lavender, quien, con la cara roja como un tomate, no sabía dónde esconderse. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para creer que nada ocurriría aquella noche? ¿Por qué se había dejado arrastrar allí por Ron, sabiendo que Hermione estaría presente?

-No estás en posición de exigir nada, Ronald -dijo la castaña, igualmente en un tono firme y frío, muy digno de un Slytherin-. Perdiste el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida cuando decidiste serme infiel -dirigió una dura mirada a Lavender, quien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, y sin poderse contener, emitió un débil gemido-. Así como tú decidiste continuar con tu relación extramarital, yo también he decidido iniciar una nueva.

Sin esperar un segundo, dio un paso al frente, y tras indicar a Draco que bajara su varita (el cual obedeció al instante), tomó la mano de su novio, clavando sus ojos castaños en los de su exmarido.

-Si eres feliz con ella -y una nueva mirada fría a Lavender Brown provocó que ésta gimiese una vez más, aún más asustada-, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado y no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Si quieres fingirte ofendido e intentar disolver la custodia compartida de los niños, me limitaré a hacer lo que ellos decidan, aunque eso signifique que vivan lejos de mí. Si decides iniciar una nueva batalla legal para dejarme sin nada, puedes hablar con mis abogados el lunes a primera hora. Pero si vas a entrometerte en lo que es mi vida, de la cual tú mismo decidiste salir, entonces, no me tocaré el corazón para esta vez lanzarte algo más que canarios.

Un nuevo silencio. Draco no había entendido aquella referencia, pero la voz de la castaña sonaba tan tranquila (y al mismo tiempo, cargada de furia contenida), que la amenaza se sentía muy real. En especial cuando Ron no pudo hacer más que tragar nervioso.

-De acuerdo -dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, e intentando no mirar a los presentes, buscó detrás de él la mano de Lavender Brown, y se apuró a dar media vuelta-. Solo pensé que tenías un mejor gusto, pero… ¿Draco Malfoy? -y bufó incrédulo.

-Draco Malfoy ha resultado ser un mucho mejor partido que tú, Ronald -espetó Hermione de vuelta, y se aferró con mayor fuerza a la mano de su novio, quien respondió el gesto, indicándole que la apoyaba por completo.

Draco alzó la mano de Hermione, y depositó un dulce y suave beso en sus dedos, ante la mirada furiosa de Ron.

-Podrás pensar que soy un idiota, comadreja -musitó la serpiente, con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia-, pero no soy tan idiota como para dejar ir a Hermione, tal cual hiciste tú.

El pelirrojo estuvo tentado a ser esta vez él quien sacase la varita, pero al mirar a Harry y a Ginny, como a su mejor amigo y a su hermana menor parecía tenerle sin cuidado aquella unión… supo que no tendría más aliado en aquella lucha, que Lavender, y honestamente, aquello no pintaba muy prometedor.

-¿Puedes al menos decirme desde cuándo…? ¿Ocurrió algo aquella vez que…? ¡Estaban en mi casa!

-Durante todos los años que estuvimos casados, nunca te fui infiel, Ronald -respondió Hermione, cortando las palabras, y las extrañas ideas que seguramente se estaban formando en la mente del pelirrojo-. Ni una sola vez. Pero si te puedo decir esto: amé a Draco desde antes de siquiera quererte a ti.

El rostro de Ronald parecía hervir. Mirar a Draco, con aquella expresión de suficiencia, solo hacía empeorar su ya de por sí, mal temperamento. Sin embargo, al ver a Harry, comprendió que aquella lucha era una batalla perdida. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo, apoyase a la basura que era Draco Malfoy, por sobre de él mismo? Y su hermana... ¡Su propia sangre! ¡Inclusive sus hijos...!

-De acuerdo -dijo por última vez, finalmente dándose por vencido-. Haz lo que quieras.

Dio media vuelta, y jalando el brazo de Lavender Brown (quien tropezó y por poco se cae), y se apuró a andar por el andén (la ex Gryffindor apenas y podía seguirle el paso), rumbo al muro de piedra que lo llevaría al mundo muggle. No se entretuvo para despedirse de Rose y Hugo (quienes al igual que sus primos, Ginny y Scorpius simplemente los miraron partir), y prontamente desapareció de la vista, al ser tragado por la multitud que igualmente se dirigía a la salida.

Un nuevo silencio, ligeramente tenso. Sin embargo, una vez más, los ruidos del abarrotado anden fueron colándose en sus cerebros, como si nuevamente alguien hubiese quitado el _mute_ al mundo, y éste se pusiese una vez más en movimiento, y el ambiente comenzó a relajarse. En especial cuando Ginny y los niños regresaron junto a ellos.

-Muy bien… -dijo Ginny, intentando recuperar su tono alegre y relajado-. ¿Estamos listos para irnos?

Los Potter asintieron, y tras asegurarse de que se encontraban todos bien (después de aquella escena y las recientes noticias), se despidieron de los Granger y los Malfoy, prometiendo que se reunirían un día de aquellos, a comer.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos -dijo Draco a Hermione y sus niños, mientras ayudaba a su hijo con el baúl-. Scorpius necesitará ayuda para acomodar sus cosas en su nueva habitación. ¡Te advierto que es más pequeña! -agregó divertido.

-¡Vamos a ello! -exclamó un alegre Scorpius, mientras se preparaba para empujar su carrito con el baúl.

-¿Me has traído algo? -preguntó Hugo a Rose, intentando abrir el baúl de su hermana mayor.

Draco, quien aún sujetaba la mano de Hermione, le dio un leve apretón, y clavó sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella.

-Estaré aquí siempre -le dijo en un susurro que solo ellos pudieron escuchar-. Te dejé ir una vez, te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Lo sé -fue la respuesta de ella.

-¡Vámonos ya, papá! -el grito de Scorpius provenía ya desde el otro lado del andén.

-Te amo -susurró Draco a Hermione, antes de besar sus dulces labios. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, completamente perdida en el momento.

-Yo también te amo -respondió la leona, mientras sus manos se soltaban, y los Malfoy se apuraban a salir del andén.

-¿Vamos a casa? -preguntó Rose por lo bajo, intentando no sacar repentinamente a su madre de la invisible burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraba.

-Sí, vámonos a casa -respondió la castaña, y así, los Granger también salieron del andén.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Bonito fin de semana tengan todxs! Yo sé que el final no es la graaaan cosa que todos esperaban, pero pues ya ni modos,así quedó (?)._

 _No sé, no podía terminar el fic sin poner a Ron en su lugar (?), a pesar de que he dejado un final muy abierto respecto a Hermione y Draco. Referente a eso... Bueno, los que ya me conocen ya saben como es esto..._

 _¡Habrá epílogo!_

 _No les prometo que lo suba la próxima semana (el siguiente sábado no estaré disponible ya que tengo que alistarme y asistir a una boda :P), por lo que mejor les aseguro que se subirá en dos semanas, y que lo amarán. ¡A Scorpius más que nada! ¿Ha sido eso un spolier? ¡Qué voy yo a saber :P!_

 _Aún así, son ya 20 capis de fic, este es ya el final, y pues me lleno de lágrimas al saber que durante todos estos meses, estuvieron aquí leyéndome, a pesar de que no tengo pc ni internet, y no podía contestarles los reviews, aquí siguieron, por el placer de saber qué seguía en el fic. Y pues bueno, porque sé que muchos llevaban años esperando la continuación de Mundos Distantes, y ya finalmente pude responderles._

 _Y pues, bueno. Eso me lleva al ya acostumbrado agradecimiento a las personitas que apoyaron con muchas ganas, mucho ahínco, y todo eso :)_

 _1\. A Rachell Gant, porque la manera en que se emociona, desespera, es feliz, y sufre, con cada actualización, no tiene precio. Muchas gracias, porque tus reviews me hacen ver que lo que escribo de verdad puede producir emociones al lector, lo que escribo se siente real (?)._

 _2\. A Lorena, que pese a no tener cuenta, aquí estuvo siempre, desde el inicio, apoyando incondicionalmente. Después del drama que fue Mundos Distantes, es bueno saber que había alguien que en verdad esperaba (y confiaba en mí) para finalmente Draco y Hermione tuviesen un final feliz._

 _3\. A Ailad, por también estar allí apoyando, y esperando ese final feliz~_

 _4\. Pinkarela, muchas gracias también por emocionarte con el fic :D_

 _5\. , por emocionarse tanto con lo que ocurría, y seguir esperando esa continuación de Mundos Distantes, que a todos nos tenía con el pendiente xd_

 _Y a todas las demas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, dejar review, un follow o un favorite. Mención especial a zak tessaiel, por dejar el review más largo que he visto en mi vida, que casi hizo que se me saliese una lagrimita (mis ojos están bien, ya tengo visión 20/20 otra vez xd), y porque demuestra que todas estas notas que les dejo a pie de capi, si son leídas._

 _Y pues ya! Eso es todo por hoy! Les recuerdo, el epílogo se sube el 9 de diciembre, justo antes de las navidades~~ Así que no se lo pierdan, porque lo estoy escribiendo con todo el corazón. Si esto no les pareció un final feliz, les aseguro que el epílogo sí lo será. Y dejo el comentario aquí porque ya es mucho spoiler, y mucha biblia x3!_

 _Les mando abrazos y besos! Sigan bellxs! Y nos seguimos leyendo. :D_


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Un año después**

* * *

-¿De verdad, papá? -preguntó Scorpius mientras miraba a su padre, y agitaba aquella pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

Las vacaciones de verano habían ya llegado a su fin. Al día siguiente, Scorpius subiría nuevamente al Expresso de Hogwarts, y en esta ocasión, una vez en el Gran Comedor, se sentaría bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador, para ser sorteado en una casa.

Sin embargo, por el momento, Scropius se encontraba en casa, ayudando a su padre a poner la mesa para la cena que tendrían en menos de una hora. Habían invitado a los Granger a cenar, una última comida todos juntos antes de que los tres chicos regresasen al colegio, y tuviesen que esperar hasta las vacaciones de invierno para volver a ver a sus padres.

Durante aquel último año, Scorpius había continuado siendo un amigo muy cercano de Rose Granger, y también de Hugo Granger, quien era dos años menor que él, y que iniciaría Hogwarts aquel año. También había tenido oportunidad de convivir con Hermione Granger, la novia de su padre, durante las pasadas vacaciones de invierno, y aquellas recientes de verano. Sin lugar a dudas, era una dama como ninguna. Inteligente, con un carácter fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo con un sentido muy agudo de la justicia y el deber, era sin lugar a dudas, el complemento perfecto para su padre. Si a Draco Malfoy se le hubiese ocurrido preguntar a su hijo la opinión sobre la castaña, Scorpius no hubiese dudado en afirmar que era la mejor opción para su padre. Pese a seguir amando a su mamá, sabía que su padre era inmensamente feliz con Hermione Granger, y eso, a su vez, lo hacía feliz a él.

Sin embargo, el encontrar aquella cajita de terciopelo negro, lo tomaba completamente por sorpresa, pues aquello involucraba el llevar el noviazgo de su padre con la señora Granger, a un nivel mucho más alto.

Los Malfoy se encontraban de pie en el recibidor de la casa, dispuestos a salir para recoger a los Granger, y traerlos de vuelta consigo, para la cena. Sin embargo, mientras Draco Malfoy se ponía el abrigo, aquella pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro cayó desde uno de sus bolsillos, y rodó por el suelo alfombrado, sin hacer ruido, hasta detenerse a los pies de Scorpius Malfoy.

El niño, inclusive antes de tomarla, ya sabía lo que contenía.

-¿De verdad, papá? -repitió el niño, agitándola una vez más.

-Devuélvemelo -pidió Draco con voz firme, una vez que recuperó el habla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto encima? -y sin escuchar el reclamo de su padre, abrió la cajita.

La piedra verde brilló delante de él, así como aquel delicado grabado de plata que simbolizaba una delicada enredadera. Scorpius no pudo evitar abrir la boca, asombrado.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes planeado? -preguntó esta vez, aún incapaz de quitar los ojos de encima de semejante anillo-. ¿Te das cuenta de que esto ya tiene polvo? No sería mala idea que de mes en mes lo limpiases…

-¡Graciassss! -exclamó Draco, quitándole la caja a su hijo, cerrándola a toda velocidad, y guardándosela nuevamente en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo.

-¿De verdad, papá? -preguntó Scorpius por tercera ocasión, rodando los ojos-. ¿Vas a llevarlo contigo?

-Siempre lo llevo conmigo -fue la respuesta de Draco, al tiempo que le daba la espalda a su hijo, fingiendo acomodarse la corbata en el espejo del pasillo. Sin embargo, Scorpius, quien era una fiel copia de sí mismo a su edad, se detuvo detrás de él, y lo miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo llevas planeando?

-Lo suficiente -fue la seca respuesta de Draco.

-Hablo enserio -insistió Scorpius-. El comprarlo y llevarlo a todos lados no es planear nada. ¿Alguna vez piensas dárselo?

En un veloz movimiento, Scorpius volvió a sacar la cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo del abrigo de su padre, y volvió a abrirla, con lo que la piedra brilló tímidamente bajo la luz del recibidor.

-Te lo digo en serio, una limpieza no le vendría mal. Esta esmeralda ha visto tiempos mejores…

-Gracias por el dato… -Draco volvió a quitarle la cajita a su hijo, pero en esta ocasión, antes de guardársela, se tomó su tiempo para pasarle la varita, y con ayuda de un hechizo, limpiar aquella capa de polvo que se había asentado sobre el anillo, y la caja.

-¿Ya estás contento? -dijo el rubio, sarcásticamente, pero solo consiguió que Scorpius sonriese satisfecho.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó alegremente el muchacho-. ¿Cuándo lo harás?

-No estoy seguro de tener el valor de hacerlo -respondió Draco, lo que provocó que su hijo volviese a rodar los ojos.

-¿Temes que Hermione te diga que no?

-Hey -exclamó severamente-, es la señora Granger para ti.

-Tranquilo papá -dijo Scorpius, levantando las manos en señal de defensa-, ella misma me ha dado permiso. Aunque quizá lo mejor fuese el comenzar a practicar para llamarla _mamá._ Eso, si tienes el valor de algún día ofrecer ese anillo…

Draco no respondió. Se limitó a mirar la cajita. Sí, había comprado el anillo hacía más de un año, y día tras día, le había faltado el valor de ofrecérsela a Hermione, y pedirle que se casara con él. Pero es que ya había quedado claro que a él le faltaba aquel valor idiota de un Gryffindor…

-Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te diga que no -la voz de Scorpius lo trajo de regreso a la tierra, con lo que miró a su único hijo, quien sonreía despreocupado-. Y por cómo van las cosas, lo que tú tienes ya es un "no" permanente, así que… ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Creo que lo mejor sería que se lo propusieras hoy mismo…

-¿¡Hoy!? -repitió Draco. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? Lo has limpiado ya. Cenaremos hoy; si quieres intimidad, Rose, Hugo y yo podemos desaparecer durante un momento… Sí, creo que hoy sería buena idea.

Sin dejar que su padre dijese nada más, Scorpius se acomodó el cuello del abrigo, y se apuró a salir de la casa. El frío viento del otoño lo recibió en el rostro, con lo que volvió a acomodarse el abrigo, al tiempo que bajaba la escalerilla.

Aún no muy convencido de que fuese buena idea, Draco también salió de la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y siguió a su hijo, quien lo esperaba ya junto al auto.

* * *

El viaje se ocurrió en silencio. Scorpius sabía que no tenía necesidad de seguir insistiendo en el tema. Conocía a su padre demasiado bien, y el seguirlo presionando solo ocasionaría el efecto contrario de lo que quería que ocurriese. Era mejor plantarle una idea en la cabeza, y dejar que él mismo se consumiese, pensando el qué hacer. Además, lo que ahora le preocupaba, era el cómo convencer a Rose y Hugo de que lo mejor que les podía pasar en la vida, es que se convirtiesen en sus hermanos, además de convencerlos de que le ayudasen a crear el ambiente perfecto para que le proposición se llevase a cabo aquella misma noche.

Si, Scorpius conocía bien a su padre. Durante el trayecto de veinte minutos hasta la casa de los Granger, el hombre rubio no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuese aquel anillo, y aquella proposición que no se había atrevido a hacer. Se la había imaginado muchas veces: presentando el anillo a Hermione a media cena en un restaurante lujoso, o invitándola de vacaciones a algún lugar exótico donde presentaría aquella deslumbrante piedra… En todas sus imaginaciones, la pedida siempre ocurría rodeada de lujo y ostentosidad, y Hermione, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos brillando ante la visión de semejante esmeralda, se dejaba caer en sus brazos y juraba amarlo por siempre, al tiempo que extendía el dedo para verse ya dueña de aquel costoso anillo… Frunció el entrecejo, disgustado consigo mismo. Aquella no era la Hermione Granger que él conocía: ella nunca reaccionaría así. Durante aquel año que habían estado saliendo, había comprobado en más de una ocasión que la castaña no caía rendida a los lujos y regalos costosos. Y entonces, quizá y solo quizá, la idea de Scorpius no fuese tan mala: confesar sus intenciones de vivir por siempre a su lado, en una sencilla comida familiar, para demostrarle a la castaña que quería que sus vidas estuviesen eternamente ligadas…

Detuvo el auto frente a la casa, y apagó el motor, al tiempo que Scropius abría su puerta, y se apeaba del vehículo. Dejó que el chico se adelantase por el caminito de piedra, pero no fue hasta que él le hizo compañía en el portón, que el muchacho pulsó el timbre.

-¡Son ellos, son ellos! -se escuchó el grito de Hugo, al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Hugo ponte la corbata! -Scorpius tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para contener la risa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír exageradamente cuando la señora Granger, Hermione, abrió la puerta, y recibió a ambos Malfoy con una expresión apenada.

-Pasen, por favor. Hugo aún tiene que ponerse la corbata y Rose no encuentra sus zapatos…

-Descuida, Hermione, no tenemos prisa -respondió Draco, adentrándose a la casa, seguido por Scorpius.

-Puedo ayudar a Hugo… -exclamó el pequeño rubio, y antes de que Draco o Hermione dijesen nada, Scorpius se adentró en la casa, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Esperamos en la sala? -preguntó Hermione después de dar un beso en los labios a su novio, con lo que ella y Draco se dirigieron al final del pasillo.

* * *

-Aquí estás.

-Scorpius, sé un caballero y sal de mi habitación. Soy una dama, necesito privacidad.

-Rose, por favor… -exclamó Hugo, y con la corbata en mano, entró a la habitación de su hermana mayor, mientras Scorpius lo seguía, sonriente.

-¿Qué quieren los dos? -preguntó la Ravenclaw, de pie frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, probándose unos sencillos zapatos negros.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre mi papá -Scorpius se apuró a responder, mientras sentaba a Hugo delante de él, y se disponía a arreglarle la corbata-. Piensa pedirle matrimonio a Hermione.

-¿Qué? -espetaron los dos Granger al tiempo-. ¿Lo dices en serio? -agregó Hugo, visiblemente sonriente.

Scorpius se limitó a asentir.

-He visto el anillo. La piedra es enormemente verde. Esmeralda y plata, algo muy típico de los Slytherin…

-¿Y cuándo planea hacerlo? -esta vez fue el turno de Rose de preguntar, al tiempo que ella también se sentaba en la cama.

-Eso es lo que no sé -respondió el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo, y volviendo a concentrarse en la corbata de Hugo-. Lleva tiempo con esa cosa encima, pero parece ser que no se atreve a hacer la pregunta… Listo -dijo al tiempo que alisaba la corbata.

-Gracias -respondió Hugo, y sin esperar ni un segundo, se apuró a aflojarse el nudo. Scorpius no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo nuevamente-. ¿Qué? -se defendió el pequeño pelirrojo-. Me aprieta.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora -intervino Rose, golpeando el colchón para llamar la atención de los chicos-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres con qué vamos a hacer? -se apuró a preguntar el rubio-. Es decir, ¿no están de acuerdo en que mi papá quiera casarse con…?

-¿De qué hablas? -intervino Hugo-. ¡Claro que queremos! -y se giró para mirar a su hermana-. ¡Imagínalo, Rose!

La niña se limitó a asentir.

-El señor Malfoy es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mamá, en mucho tiempo -dijo la chica-. Si ella es feliz, lo seremos también nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? -insistió Scorpius.

-No deberíamos de ir a la cena -se apuró a responder Hugo, y estaba por deshacerse el nudo de la corbata, si no fuese porque Scropius lo detuvo-. Sería perfecto que cenaran solos y a la luz de las velas, tu papá sacase el anillo… -fingió que presentaba la cajita a Scorpius, quien se limitó a reír por lo bajo-, y mi mamá dijese que sí. Regresaría a la casa contándonos la noticia, loca de felicidad.

-Suena como una buena idea, pero…. Y por favor, Scorpius no te ofendas -dijo Rose a toda velocidad-, creo que tu padre necesitará que estemos cerca, en caso de que necesite nuestra ayuda.

-Sí, Rose tiene razón -accedió Hugo al final-. Eso, y creo que ella quiere estar presente para verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¡Hugo!

-¿Están listos, niños?

Los tres ahogaron un grito al ver a Hermione de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Listos, Hermione -dijo un sonriente Scorpius, al tiempo que salía de la habitación a toda velocidad, y del mismo modo, bajaba las escaleras, para dirigirse con su padre.

-Sí, listos -repitió Hugo, intentando aflojarse una vez más el nudo de la corbata.

Rose siguió a su hermano menor, sin decir nada, y con Hermione pisándole los talones, los tres Granger bajaron al recibidor, donde los Malfoy los esperaban ya.

No se entretuvieron mucho. Después de que los tres Granger tomasen sus abrigos, todo el grupo salió al frío exterior y los cinco subieron al vehículo, con lo que se dirigieron de vuelta a la residencia Malfoy.

-Scorpius y yo hemos contado con un poco de ayuda esta tarde -explicó Draco, una vez hubieron dejado sus abrigos en el recibidor, y entraron a la amplia cocina.

Allí, dos pequeños elfos domésticos se entretenían en mezclar los contenidos de diversas sartenes y ollas que se cocinaban a fuego bajo en la estufa, así como en cortar un poco de pan y queso, para ofrecerlos como aperitivos.

-¿Deberíamos ayudar? -preguntó Hermione, ligeramente alarmada. Draco sonrió al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, y llamando a los elfos por sus nombres, les indicó que podían retirarse.

No quedaba mucho por hacer. Los elfos domésticos habían hecho un trabajo excelente, por lo que solo restaba poner la mesa y llevar los platos a la misma. Los niños se encargaron de acomodar los cubiertos para los cinco lugares que se ocuparían esa noche, al tiempo que Hermione (con ayuda de su varita) llevaba los guisados después de traspasarlos de las sartenes a unas hermosas fuentes y soperas, y Draco se entretenía escogiendo un buen vino de elfo para los adultos, así como cervezas de mantequilla para los niños.

* * *

-Ay… -dijo Hugo por lo bajo, al tiempo que miraba a Rose. La niña, fingiendo que no había hecho nada, se apuró a igualmente dar una patada a Scorpius, por debajo de la mesa.

El rubio, al igual que el pelirrojo, emitió un débil quejido, pero comprendió inmediatamente el motivo de aquella acción, y mirando a Hugo, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se apuró a mirar a su padre.

-¿Podemos retirarnos ya?

-¿Ya? -repitió Draco, mirando a su hijo, visiblemente sorprendido-. Pero no hemos comido el postre…

-No tenemos tanta hambre -intervino Hugo, dejando su servilleta en la mesa-. ¿Podemos mamá?

-¿Y a dónde piensan ir?

-Estaremos en mi habitación -respondió Scorpius-. Papá me ha comprado unos libros y quería que Rose los viese…

La niña se apuró a asentir a toda velocidad, con lo que, sin sospechar las intenciones de los niños, Hermione no tuvo reparo alguno en permitirles marcharse. Y así, quedando ella y Draco completamente solos en el comedor, la castaña igualmente se puso de pie, dispuesta a limpiar la mesa.

-Puedes dejar eso allí… -dijo Draco, emitiendo un puchero-. Llamaré a los elfos y…

-Ni hablar -respondió la leona, agitando la varita para alzar las copas y dirigirlas a la cocina-. Somos perfectamente capaces de hacer esto solos.

Entre los dos, se las ingeniaron para llevar todo a la cocina, y coordinarse para (con unos sencillos movimientos de sus varitas) lavar, enjuagar, secar y guardar todos los cubiertos, en sus respectivos lugares. Una vez que la mesa del comedor estuvo perfectamente limpia (tanto que parecía que nadie había comido allí con anterioridad), Draco se dirigió al refrigerador, y de allí, extrajo una nueva botella de vino blanco.

-¿Lo bebemos en la sala? -preguntó el ex Slytherin, al tiempo que le ofrecía la botella a la castaña.

Hermione asintió, y tras tomar igualmente un par de copas, salió de la cocina, con dirección a la estancia, mientras Draco se entretenía buscando en el refrigerador algo para picar.

Se decidió por un bowl con ensalada de frutas, y lo cubrió con un poco de crema batida. Tomando un par de tenedores, igualmente el rubio salió de la cocina, dispuesto a alcanzar a su novia. Sin embargo, al salir al pasillo, no pudo evitar mirar al fondo de éste, donde los abrigos que se habían quitado para entrar a la casa, descansaban en un perchero. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar que, en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, esperaba aquella cajita de terciopelo negro.

Recordó las palabras de Scorpius. De nada serviría que siguiese retrasando lo inevitable. ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que pudiese pasar si le pedía a Hermione que lo hiciese el hombre más feliz del mundo? ¿Qué dijese que no? Una negativa no significaba que su relación terminase, sino que simplemente no estaba lista para volverse más formal.

Sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo al final del pasillo, se guardó aquella cajita en el bolsillo del pantalón, y escuchando la lejana voz de su novia que lo llamaba, regresó sobre sus pasos y finalmente entró a la sala.

-Disculpa la demora -dijo al tiempo que dejaba el bowl con fruta en la mesilla baja, y se sentaba frente a la castaña, en el alargado sillón de tela blanca-. Había unos cuantos cupcakes, pero pensé que lo mejor sería dejarlos para los niños…

El comentario quedó en el aire, al tiempo que tomaba aquella copa de vino blanco que Hermione le extendía. Al tiempo que la iluminación en la sala se atenuaba mágicamente, el rubio dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña, y presentó su copa, proponiendo un brindis. El suave tintineo del cristal produjo un eco al no escucharse nada más, una vez hubieron bebido, y vuelto a poner las copas en la mesa.

-Esta es una noche especial, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Hermione, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, y tomaba un par de uvas-. Es el año de la selección de Scorpius. Ha de estar muy nervioso. Y no solo Rose y Scorpius regresan a Hogwarts, también es el primer año de Hugo… Finalmente sabré lo que es tener la casa para mí sola, vacía…

-No necesitas quedarte en tu casa tú sola -se apuró a responder Draco, mientras miraba como la castaña comía sus uvas, de manera pensativa-. Qué dirías sí… ¿te mudaras aquí, conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Es decir… -se apuró a corregirse el rubio-. Yo estaré solo, ya estoy acostumbrado… Pero para ti será la primera vez que tus dos hijos tengan que marcharse para irse a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué quedarte sola, si sabes que aquí eres bien recibida? A decir verdad, lo había estado pensando desde hacía un tiempo, pero no había encontrado el momento correcto para proponértelo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó la castaña, sorprendida-. Es decir, ¿quieres que viva contigo mientras los niños no están, o…?

-Quiero que vivas conmigo para siempre -interrumpió Draco, y antes de que perdiese aquella oportunidad de oro que acababa de presentársele, se levantó del sillón, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se hincó frente a la castaña, y presentó aquella cajita de terciopelo negra, abriéndola lentamente-. Hermione, quiero que vivas conmigo para siempre -repitió al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella, casi sin parpadear-. Quiero que seas mía para siempre. Quiero... Hermione Granger, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La castaña no pudo evitar ahogar un grito, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Miró a Draco, el anillo, y a Draco nuevamente, al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y un par resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras ella seguía ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado por escuchar aquellas palabras! Le importaba en lo más mínimo el anillo, la curiosa selección de colores (tan Slytherin), el tamaño de la piedra o el costo que hubiese tenido… Lo importante era la persona que se lo ofrecía. El hombre que más la hacía feliz, en todo el mundo; aquel con quien estaba dispuesta a pasar hasta el último de sus días, la persona que siempre sería dueña de su corazón.

Sin poder contener su felicidad, y las lágrimas, Hermione finalmente retiró sus manos de su rostro, y sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, asintió lentamente, al tiempo que susurraba:

-Sí… Sí, ¡Sí! -gritó finalmente, y mientras la sonrisa de Draco igualmente se ensanchaba, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra la alfombra de la sala. Quedando arriba de él, en aquel reducido espacio que se formaba entre la mesita y el sillón, Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y lo besó en los labios, no una, sino varias veces, al tiempo que no podía dejar de repetir:

-¡Sí, sí, Draco! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo!

Draco la abrazó de vuelta, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, para atraerla hacia sí, teniéndola lo más cerca de sí, incapaz de creer que aquello se estuviese ocurriendo de verdad. Y la besó del mismo modo, incapaz de contener su felicidad.

-Bueno, creo que eso nos dice que mamá ha dicho que sí.

-¡Hugo! -exclamó Hermione, al tiempo que su cabeza surgía por atrás del sillón.

-Mamá, ¿qué te ha pasado en el pelo? -preguntó Rose.

-¡Fuera de aquí! -exclamó Hermione, visiblemente avergonzada, mientras intentaba arreglarse el cabello.

-Ya escucharon a su madre -dijo Draco, mientras volvía a abrazarla, y la jalaba consigo; la cabeza de Hermione desapareció cuando el rubio volvió a acostarse en el piso, besándola nuevamente.

-Bueno, ya escucharon a _nuestro_ padre -sonrió Scorpius, mientras apuraba a Rose y Hugo fuera de la sala-. Será mejor que les demos un poco de intimidad.

Hugo y Rose no opusieron resistencia, y mientras escuchaban como Hermione y Draco se comían a besos, volvieron a subir para dirigirse a la habitación de su ahora medio hermano, al tiempo que sonreían y se alegraban por sus padres, de todo corazón.

El anillo plateado con aquella enorme esmeralda encontró su lugar en el dedo de Hermione, mientras ella no podía dejar de ver a su ahora prometido, y volvía a besar su mejilla. Aún acostada sobre él, clavó sus ojos castaños en los azules de él. Esos ojos que durante tantos años la habían perseguido en sueños, ahora estaban disponibles para que ella los mirase cuando quisiera.

-Te amo, Draco Malfoy -dijo en un susurro. Y es que no tenía ninguna otra forma de expresar todo lo que sentía por él, todas aquellas emociones y pensamientos que el rubio evocaba en ella.

Draco le sonrió, y acomodando un mechón rebelde de su castaño cabello, detrás de su oreja, él le susurró de vuelta:

-y yo te amo a ti, Hermione Granger.

-Hermione Malfoy -corrigió ella al instante, al tiempo que contenía una risita-. Como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

 _¡Finalment aquí está el epílogo!_

 _Justo a tiempo para las navidades y todo eso. ¿Les ha gustado? Estoy enamorada del hecho de que la participación de los niños haya sido tan activa. En especial Scorpius. Creo que su personalidad es lo único rescatable del libro del Legado Maldito, por lo que tenía que incluirlo aquí. Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

 _¿Fue este el final de "y vivieron felices para siempre" que habían estado esperando durante años? ¿Fue como lo imaginaban? ¿Era todo lo que querían? Espero y la respuesta sea afirmativa. Yo sé que se los venía debiendo desde el 2011, así que las expectativas eran grandes... Espero y no haberlxs decepcionado._

 _Les dejo el comentario aquí, contenta a más no poder de haber contado con ustedes para apoyar este fic. Todos esos reviews, follow, favorites, muestras de afecto y aliento. De verdad, significa mucho para mí._

 _Me despido de ustedes, por el momento. El 2018 está a la vuelta de la esquina, y quién sabe que sorpresas nos traiga. No les prometo un Dramione (pues ya saben que la inspiración es caprichosa), pero les aseguro que seguiré por aquí, por si algún día gustan seguirme leyendo._

 _¡Abrazos y besos para todos! Sigan bellos_

 _-Ribonette~_


End file.
